Knocking On Heaven's Door (It's Getting Dark Too Dark To See)
by Greekgeekable
Summary: "Pain doesn't care about age. Time screws us all, especially the martyr types like me." Damon is drawn to Bonnie, golden skin and silver eyed goddess. But there's more to the smart mouthed, smooth talking, wise, screwed-up girl, cursed by the gods to a fate she never choose. She irrevocably steals his heart, pulling him into the world of time & memory. Nothing will be the same.(AU)
1. 1 Caedmon

**Knocking On Heaven's Door (It's Getting Dark Too Dark to See.)  
**

 _ **"If you're going through hell, keep going."**_

 _ **Winston Churchill.**_

Chapter One

Caedmon

Elena

"Bonnie Bennett, what the hell is that?" said Caroline, her eyes narrowed, leaning in closer to look at the object in Elena Gilbert's hands.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's obvious Caroline; it's a baseball bat. You've seen one before; they're very popular in American culture. "

"I know it's obvious, but why the hell did you get Elena a baseball bat? She doesn't even play. Stefan do you play?" Caroline said over her shoulder, looking up at Stefan. His lips were pursed as he shook with poorly disguised humor.

"Hey don't laugh at me Stefan Salvatore, It's a legitimate weapon. I couldn't get her a gun could I?" Bonnie said with a serious look on her face.

"Why a baseball bat, though," Caroline said with a perseverance only Caroline Forbes could pull off.

"With everyone with an agenda who's been after her, his mother, his sister and a certain person's brother, she needs something, even for kicks," Bonnie said dryly.

"Well to be fair I haven't killed her yet. Happy well done for surviving your life with a vampire boyfriend day, Elena; and who the hell came up with this idea anyway?" Said Damon Salvatore, he swaggered into the living room, his ever present smirk on his face as he handed Elena a present.

They were all in Elena's living room, Caroline wedged in closely between the arm of the couch and Elena. Stefan hovered behind the couch. Matt sat on the left, the furthest side of the couch, while a space was left free between Matt and Elena.

Elena placed the baseball bat down and began to open her new present. Damon made to sit next to her, but what seemed like a flash, Bonnie was holding the baseball bat and aimed it for the space between Matt and Elena. She smiled sweetly up at Damon. "Damon, this seat is occupied. If you try to take my seat, I'll use this beautiful rosewood baseball bat I brought for my best friend, and beat you with it. Paedophilic bastard," she said.

Damon stared at her and smirked, "Oh Bonnie, so loyal… sweet. But we all know you don't have the backbone, or strength, power, I mean the list could go on and – Owh!" Damon yelled, Elena bit back a laugh as Damon's eyes widened, and Bonnie juggled the bat in her hands from left to right.

"I'll hit you again if you like, free too, no insults needed," she said, then in a chipper tone, she announced to the room. "I'll get the cake."

"When did judgy turn into Blondie?" said Damon, rubbing his elbow.

"Hey," said Caroline.

"Simple observation Blondie. When have you ever seen Bonnie, so happy, so bouncy?"

Caroline snapped."A, Damon when have you ever cared, B, before she met you. You're a disease."

"A, I don't, B, I think your exaggerating, I'm sure she's always been judgy, moody, bitch-"

"Damon! It's my day please don't ruin it for me," said Elena softly.

Elena felt Damon's eyes rest on her, a little longer then what was considered polite. Stefan coughed, and Elena thought you could literally feel 'the awkward in the room.'

"Sure, Elena."

Bonnie came back inside the room, her face blank, her eyes shifting from Damon who was looking at Elena, to Stefan who was looking to Damon. Elena watched her sigh and shake her head. Caroline dove for the coffee table and rearranged the presents Elena already had, to give space for the cake.

It was a cute cake, in the shape of a paperback book left open with white frosting posing as book pages and, iced on the cake was 'Happy well done for surviving, blah blah, sorry it's so long to write, Elena, remember this is not the party cake.'

Elena read it and laughed. "Who did this?"

"The fabulous Bonnie Bennett and the marvelous Caroline Forbes!" announced Caroline, beaming at Elena, her eyes shining.

"It looks so good Care, what's the frosting?" said Matt leaning forwards, his eyes fixed on the cake; he aimed one finger for the cake before Caroline not so playfully slapped his finger away.

"Owh,"

"No touchy,"

Elena laughed again.

"This is great you guys, but you know we can't cut it right now. Not without Jer." Elena said sounding wistful.

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Where is baby Gilbert anyway?"said Damon, directing his question to Elena. _That's what he always does_ , Elena thought. _He only ever expects me or Stefan to speak, to know, to care._ _  
_  
"Jeremy," Bonnie said putting emphasis on his name. "is coming through the door right now."

As if on cue the front door could be heard opening. Damon rested his eyes on Bonnie.

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm psychic remember."

"Good for you _'that so Bonnie'_ , but I thought you were a little witchy," he said.

"Hocus pocus, give me the strength to turn Damon into a toad, and chuck him in the sea to drown," Bonnie said.

Damon bared his teeth at her, his fangs protruding.

"You're cute Bonnie, not very smart though, you're annoying me."

"Awh you think I'm cute," said Bonnie sarcastically.

Caroline murmured, "At least he didn't call you stupid." Elena wasn't too sure if anyone else had heard her; the vampires, sure, because Damon's jaw twitched and Stefan coughed.

Jeremy came in the same time Caroline spoke softly, and said even louder. "Happy whatever the long name is, Elena!" and rushed forwards, leaning over the cake, completely ignoring the cake's personal space, but thank God for him, or Caroline would've murder him without a blink of remorse, and hugged his big sister.  
"Thanks Jer," she said, almost swaying.

"So should we turn off the lights, burn the candles and start singing, very badly, but with the spirit of the Jackson five?" said Bonnie.

"Calm down Janet, there's seven of us,"

"Well if you leave, it'll be six,"

"Still not five,"

"I don't need to sing for myself, so six, unless Damon doesn't want to sing?" Elena said looking at Damon.

Damon smirked down at her and said, "I have an excellent voice."

"Okay then, so let's go, * Oh baby give me one more-"

"No!" screamed everyone but Bonnie.

If there was something else Elena wasn't good at, besides cooking, it was singing.

Bonnie threw her a sympathetic smile.

"You ready," began Caroline. "One, two, and three…"

* * *

Bonnie

"Do you really need to go?" said Elena, hugging her best friend. Bonnie was so much smaller than her, that sometimes when Elena looked down at her, she reminded Elena of a freshmen. Standing at five foot two, she wasn't exactly shaped like an awkward teenager. Bonnie had curves on her that Elena would kill for. She had these fantastic legs which she liked to hide behind jeans, like she was doing now, even though it was June and very warm outside.

Bonnie's pretty almond green eyes crinkled as she smiled at Elena.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but it's an emergency, Grams needs me, you know I wouldn't leave you unless it wasn't important, and don't worry Elena, I'll be back tonight. I promise."

Elena nodded.

Bonnie walked away from the front porch of the Gilbert house, hands in her pockets, when she heard someone walking up behind her to match her pace. Bonnie, who'd closed her eyes, enjoying the healthy summer breeze tickling her cheeks, and making her hair fly unceremoniously against her face, began humming very loudly.

"So we hate each other, right?" said Damon.

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.  
"I despise you and you hate me with the intensity of a scorned lover. So basically yeah," she stopped walking, and he followed her lead. "Why are you here Damon?"

" Isn't it obvious Bon Bon? I came after you, to ask you something really, and I mean really important," he said looking down at her with puppy dog eyes.  
 _Yeah,_ Bonnie thought to herself, _he looked like a puppy_ _— A fucking annoying pain in the ass puppy._ _  
_"And what might that be Damon? What's so important?"

"What if I told you I was you know something like what's that word, feeling really bad about what I did and wondering how to make it up to you. But you just have to use that word before someone forgives you, which is so annoying,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes." The word Damon is sorry, like I'm sorry. Jeez."

"Oh that's it, right. So I'm that word-" he stopped when she rolled her eyes at him again, and made to leave. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Bonnie, for almost killing you yesterday. Truce?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding, Damon, you tried to kill me, again! And you think sorry, just saying sorry? - Argh you're impossible! You're lucky I stopped you, and that Elena has a good heart!" she said, Bonnie heard her voice rising with each word that left her mouth.

Damon blinked at her.

"Hey, hey. I'm giving you the rare and exclusive opportunity to get an apology out of me and your raging at me. Like not cool dude. I'm just trying to be a gentleman and simply ask can we start again, be friends. I won't bite, pun not intended," he said with a smile, but all Bonnie could see was his fangs; him leering down at her, eyes fixed on her neck. A shiver ran down her body.

"You're disgusting," snapped Bonnie, taking a step back. Damon matched her step, looming over her, and those intense icy blue eyes of his bore into hers.

"Now, how am I disgusting, Bon Bon. What did I do wrong now? All I want to do is be friends, maybe even besties, we could do -"

Bonnie snorted. "And that's your problem Damon."

"What?"

"It's not a game; friendship is not a potential game. I take the idea of friendship very seriously. And all you've been doing is playing with me. You almost killed me you vampire scum, and you're laughing about it. I'll give you an answer, you ass," she said as she pushed passed him, heading towards her Grams house. "Never!"

"Hey, now that's not fair," said Damon, using his vampire speed to stand in front of her and interrupt her pace.

"I'm trying, and if Elena, Caroline, even her mum-"

"Look you may have everyone in this town fooled, but not me Damon. You don't have friends. You have things you want. I know you don't care about me, I know that, this all winds up being about Elena. I'm not stupid Damon; I see the way you look at her. You don't care about me, what you did; you just want to impress Elena. Sorry, Vlad, no shortcut for you to the heart of Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie was surprised he'd let her go, she didn't look back once. Her back straight and her eyes focused forward, she began twiddling her fingers.

"Oh poor Bonnie Bennett is that jealousy I hear from you." Damon breathed softly into her ear; a shiver ran down her back; as she felt his breath tickle her ear. He walked so softly, she hardly heard him.

A hot flicker of annoyance ran through Bonnie, as she cut her eyes to the side to look at him.  
He was smirking at her, blue eyes clouded with ill disguised mirth.  
" Does it bother you, that you're not number one, on anyone's list. The bad guys don't want you, I don't want you. You're second best compared to Caroline."

Bonnie stopped walking; she dropped her head, looking at the pavement, counting the amount of gum plastered to the floor, listening to the birds randomly singing. She could feel it, her anger trying to get the best of her. She needed to calm down. What was worse was that she could see them.  
Golden flecks appear out of nowhere, floating around with no reason or rhyme.

 _Calm down Bonnie, its Damon he just wants to get under your skin. You're better than this._

"Did I hit a nerve, useless one? Oh great -"  
But Bonnie wasn't listening, while the words battered at her conscious, her eyes followed the golden flecks.

 _Shit_ , she thought to herself.

They were latching onto her arm, sinking into her skin like it was paint and her arm was a wall, blotching her caramel tone, turning her a rich gold.

 _Calm down Bonnie_ , she chided herself.

She shoved her right arm deeper into her pocket, her left hand attempting to cover her wrist the best she could.

"That's nice Damon, but I've got to go." She tried to sound off- handed, but Damon was obviously determined to riyal her. Bonnie closed her eyes, breathing in and out, praying that he'd just leave her alone.

"What's wrong Bonnie Bennett? Did I hit a nerve? Was I—"

"Excuse me, but I think your harassing my friend. Do you mind leaving her alone?"

Bonnie's eyes flew open to see a man, towering over herself and Damon. Standing just over six foot, with dirty blond hair curling around his head, giving him an oddly sweet appearance, he tapped his foot, looking at Damon.  
Bonnie stared at him, feeling a sense of relief envelop her as she let out a breath. She watched a crescent line of gold fall from her face, evaporating in its descent into thin air. She hadn't even noticed, they were starting to attach themselves onto the rest of her body.

The newcomer smirked down at Damon.

"Sweetie is he harassing you," said the newcomer, his thumb running down the line of her jaw. Bonnie smiled up at him.

"I'm okay," while the 'now,' was left out of her sentence, she took a purposeful step towards him.

"New boyfriend, Bonnie?" Damon emphasised.

Bonnie wrapped her small hands around the newcomer's arm, leaning in closer to him, and gave him a dazzling smile."Cad, I told you already I'd meet you at my Grams pea for brains," she chuckled and elbowed him gently in the rib.

"Yeah, but my Callista, you were taking longer than expected, and I was getting worried about you."

"Eh, last time I checked her name was Bonnie, like Judgy Bonnie, or for rhyming sake, boring Bonnie-"

"Weren't you leaving Damon Salvatore?"

Damon, who'd been grinning a moment ago, laughing at his own joke, focused his cool look on the newcomer. Bonnie saw his eyes darken and the flittering of him vamping out.

 _Overdramatic much._ _She thought._

"How do you know my name?"

"Letting those insecurities of yours show a bit, aren't we Salvatore,"

A snarl left Damon's lips, making him sound like the werewolf he was not.

The newcomer rolled his eyes, before extending his hand to Damon.

"Relax, my girlfriend told me about you. I'm Cad,"

"Cadddd— is that it?"

"Caedmon."

"Old sounding. Bonnie do you think your Grams would approve of you dating an older man?"

"Hahaha, Damon, you're so funny. At least I'm not some twenty something year old guy, trying to get in the pants of a just legal eighteen year old girl, who is happy with her loving boyfriend, who happens to be your brother," said Bonnie coldly.

"You know it would be so easy, just one flick of my wrist, little Witch," Damon said in a low tone, a dark look fixed on his face as his eyes scanned Cad.

Bonnie snorted, and tugged at Cad's upper arm. "You won't though Damon,"

"Why the hell not, Bon Bon," he said, his tone thick with sarcasm.

"Elena."

A smile curled her lips as she led Cad towards the park; she looked back and saw Damon glowering at her.

 _You're so predictable_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

Bonnie

"Seriously Cad I told you I'd meet you at Grams," said Bonnie frowning at him, brandishing her ice cream cone he'd brought her as they walked through the park. Little kids screeched with delight running after each other, or challenging each other with ridiculous dares.

Cad shrugged.

"I already told you, I was worried about you, and maybe I was right, that Damon guy-"

"Forget about him, seriously," said Bonnie cutting him off, looking down at the ground, grinding her teeth. "Did you come for the report, or to just hang out with little old Bonnie Bennett?"

"Maybe a bit of both?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie giggled, and elbowed him gently, again.

"I sort of missed you, you know that Cad,"

"I am pretty miss-able," he said smiling down at her.

They'd stopped walking, smiling like idiots at each other, before he coughed, moving a stray strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. She felt heat crawling up her neck; she looked down at the floor, biting her lower lip.

"Okay, Elena, wrote- I mean told me about her day..." Bonnie began to recite at a casual pace all that Elena had remembered about the day before. "So Damon came in her room, again, he is so persistent, and apparently he tried to convince her again that they would be good together. Elena being Elena told him that it would always be Stefan, and once again Damon snapped." she sounded thoughtful as she recited snippets of the day before. "Bad timing on my part I suppose, as I decided to come and visit Elena so she could tell me about her day. Damon saw me and just lost it, I was the new target,"

"So why do you sound guilty?"

"I displayed a curious amount of strength, with my bare hands might I add, I threw him out of the window." Bonnie grumbled.

"Bonnie stop that, look at me, there's no need to be ashamed. It was clearly self defence," reasoned Cad.

Bonnie finally looked at him.

"Maybe, but sometimes, I just get so angry. I feel like I've been angry of late for so long. And it's been so quiet, no sign of Katherine and Caroline's doing so well, being what she is now."

"I can see that, your arm…" he said pointedly looking at Bonnie, whose eyes widened as she realised she'd forgotten about her golden coloured arm. Her eyes darted to her arm, she breathed gratefully, and the golden flecks were falling off her arm and disappearing back from where they came from.

"You've got to be careful."`

"I know, Cad."

An odd silence filled the air between them; one Bonnie didn't like.

"So you're okay with her now?"

"Who Kath- nope, Care," Bonnie said, and smiled up at him, "what was I meant to do, it's Caroline, vampire or not... she's still Caroline."

"What was that about Katherine?"

"Not much we just haven't seen her, she hasn't come back into town to ruin the lives of others in a while but... don't worry if she comes back I'll update you immediately." Bonnie said sounding almost defeated.

"It's okay Bonnie I know you're worried, but as soon as Elena tells you or you see her just tell us about it, okay?"

Bonnie nodded, as she closed her eyes, feeling his lips brush against her forehead.

"I know, I will. I mean it's all about protecting Elena,"

 _It's always about Elena._

* * *

Author Notes : Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I know there is some mystery left in this chapter, like who is Caedmon, or why are golden flecks attaching themselves to Bonnie; but all will be explained soon.

Also: Bonnie means beautiful, so when Cad called Bonnie, Callista it was just another name that meant beautiful.

I wanted you guys to know, that while this story will look at pairs, it will also look at the individual, their pain and struggles, because that is very important to me. I remember season 1-3 of TVD, and it was done so well, there was a plot, a rhyme a reason, sometimes I was genuinely shocked.

I just want the readers of the fandom, and newcomers to be happy again.

 **Please review, or Fave, or Follow.**

Thank you for reading.

Greekgeekable.


	2. 2 The accident

Chapter Two

The Accident

Bonnie

"So Damon told me you have a new boyfriend," Elena said. Bonnie froze, the nail she'd been painting abandoned. Her eyes watched the dark blue nail polish fall and splash against Elena's toenail, but she didn't appear to mind. Bonnie looked up at Elena, who smiled broadly at her, while she felt Caroline's beady little eyes burning into her soul.

 _She's going to kill me._

 _"_ It's not what it sounds-" before Bonnie could get so much as five words out, she was cut off by a firestorm of emotion surging from her worst nightmare, a pissed off Caroline. She swelled up like a robin, and her cheeks glowed as red as a robin's breast, despite the fact she was dead, and then she spoke, but it felt like Caroline was breathing fire.

"Bonnie! How could you? How could you not tell us? We're your best friends, and of all people to tell first _Damon Salvatore!_ Urgh I am so disgusted, nope, worst than disgusted, disappointed, that our friendship didn't mean that much to you! _Damon freaking Salvatore_ really! Is that how you met him, did Damon introduce you to him, I hope he's not a psychopath—"

"Caroline!" broke off Bonnie, she wanted to shout back, but by just looking at Caroline's face, she burst out laughing.

"Bonnie Bennett, what's funny, I hope you aren't laughing at me or so help me— "

"Right now, I'm not too sure." Bonnie said, shaking her head, and replacing the top of the nail polish, to make sure it didn't pour and stain Elena's sheets. "First of all," she said pointedly looking at Elena. "He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend, who happens to be a boy, and you," she said pointing a small finger to Caroline, whose heated face shifted from annoyance, to excitement and disappointment, all in a second, "don't romanticise this. You know what I mean, or what would Matt be classed as. Anyway, no once again, he's not my boyfriend, and the only reason Damon met him is because, Damon's sorry ass was trying to apologise about yesterday, and Cad was meant to meet me at my Grams but he was worried so he went to find me."

Bonnie realised her mistake, when she saw both Elena and Caroline's eyes brighten with hope. "His name is Cad? Ooh sexy, is he sexy. Like old school classic sexy or rugged sexy..." said Caroline.

"Is that all you heard? What about Damon or dear lord, burn him alive? If we can call him that. You're not gonna ask about him?" said Bonnie, who wasn't sure if she should look at Caroline with surprise or annoyance, none of those emotions won out however when Elena coughed and caught her attention.

"So you're talking to Damon now." Bonnie said with a distinct edge to her tone.

"Yeah, Bonnie he apologised when you left, and he was really sincere about it."

Bonnie opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and closed it. _Is there any point,_ she wondered. She knew Elena had a soft spot for Damon. _Elena the optimist always wants to see the good in people_. An admirable trait but... "Damon tried to kill me," said Bonnie gently.

"He was just upset," Elena said.

Bonnie pinned Elena with a gimlet stare, from the corner of her eye she saw the gold flecks burst into existence.

 _Calm down, Bonnie,_ she told herself.

"Wait... what? What do you mean Damon tried to kill you. Again?" said Caroline, her smile disappeared as she looked at Bonnie, whose body curled into itself as if she was attempting to protect herself from the world, even from the air they breathed.

"Elena, answer me!" Caroline growled.

Bonnie looked up to assess the situation, Elena began fidgeting, and she wiggled her shoulders and bit her lip. However Caroline continued to stare at her with a blue fire of disapproval shining in her eyes.

Elena sighed as if she'd been defeated in one of Jeremy's video games.

"Damon told me, he loved me again and I told him it would be Stefan. Bonnie came in at the wrong time and he reacted, he lunged for her, Bonnie dodged out of the way, and he went for her again, and held her by the neck, but then Bonnie did this amazing thing, she broke his hold, punching him and then she threw him out of my room, threw the window with her bare hands! Thank God the windows were open."

"Why do you sound calm Elena?" said Caroline, and Bonnie could see her fighting to hide her look of contempt.

"Damon said he apologised to you and you were okay and—"

"I'm sorry Elena has your vervain dried up or something?" Caroline sounded so cold, even Bonnie flinched.

"Caroline." Bonnie hissed.

"Don't _Caroline_ me, Bonnie, he tried to kill you. Thank God you defended yourself, and that's another thing we have to talk about, you're no vampire, so how the hell did you throw Damon out of a window with your bare hands? Maybe you could use your powers…. I don't know? "

Bonnie looked from Elena, to Caroline.

 _How the hell am I meant to tell her this?_ Bonnie thought to herself _. But maybe I should, we're better than that aren't we?_ Caroline already knew she was a Witch, what would one more supernatural anomaly do to change their friendship?

But before Bonnie could open her mouth, Caroline turned back to Elena.

"Why are you trying to give Damon a free pass huh? If Stefan tried that shit and he wouldn't have, because let's face it Stefan has a soul. Would you forgive him, and let me answer that for you, no. You'd ream Stefan, because you love him... But Damon—"

"What about Damon? Huh Caroline, what are you implying, are you—"

"Elena," said Bonnie very softly, she was staring at Elena, her eyes skimming Elena's face, coloured with excitement and indignation, down to her neck, her bare neck...'necklace free neck'. "Where is your necklace?"

There was a pregnant pause that filled the room, Elena's bedside clock, ticked and tocked, the only sound to be heard.

"I'll call Stefan and Damon." Bonnie said , in a calm tone getting up from the bed. As Bonnie got up to get her phone, a hand latched onto her wrist. She slowly turned round to see Elena glowering at her.

"What do you think you're doing Bonnie?"

"I am calling your boyfriend and his vampire brother because we have a problem,"

"No you're not,"

"Uh, yes I am,"

"I can't let you do that."

"Oh yes you can, you're compelled aren't you Elena."

Elena blinked, opened and then closed her mouth. She was struggling to answer , Bonnie sighed. That was all the proof she needed, Stefan and Damon had explained to her how to tell if someone was compelled, you pushed them to speak, and if they failed to explain why they were doing what they were doing, then bingo, they had a compelled human in their presence.

"Damn-it when did I let you out of my sight!" and then without a seconds thought, Bonnie allowed the golden flecks surrounding her to attach themselves onto her right arm, to merge with her caramel skin, and make her radiate with an unearthly glow.

"Bonnie, what is that?" Caroline began, but before she could finish, Bonnie used her golden arm, to slap Elena hard enough to knock her out.

Caroline shrieked as Elena let go of her arm, and slumped down the bed.

Bonnie calmly looked to Caroline, she could feel the golden flecks start to attach themselves to the right half of her face, and travel down the right side of her body.

Caroline gaped at her, and continued to as Bonnie fished out her phone from her bag and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Stefan, and yes Damon I can guess you are in the background, we have a problem, Elena's been compelled," she didn't wait for a reply; she clicked off completely, and turned back to Caroline who was still too shocked to speak.

Bonnie let the golden flecks which appeared in the air at an increased pace; engulf her, she moved to the window silently, biting her lip, anticipating the pain. Soon there were so many that they surrounded her like golden fireflies going in for the attack, she disappeared under a harsh golden light.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled, breaking of her silent shock; Caroline lunged for Bonnie, but Bonnie yelled, sounding like she was in pain. "Don't Care, I'll be fine,"

She was forcing the transition on faster than normal, the pain began eating at her skin cells, like small jabs from a sword driven into her through and out of her body, the pain became so much when Bonnie yelled, and fell to the floor. She began shaking, as she felt a fire wrap around her throat like a Boa was attempting to strangle her, she began gurgling and Caroline dived for her side.

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed. Through Bonnie's pain filled tears she saw the worry etched on Caroline's face.

"Bonnie let me give you my blood, maybe—"

It was a struggle for Bonnie to reply, but she shook her head ever so slightly, choking out. "I'm almost do-done,"

She saw Caroline's perplexed expression, before the pain became too much, and she let out a yell akin to a banshee's cry, and Bonnie thought she saw a flash of light.

Caroline recoiled, her hands flying to cover her ears.

The pain was slow to leave Bonnie, as she shifted from her hands and knees to her feet. Caroline despite looking scared, fixed her eyes on Bonnie's form as though she was a new creature she'd never seen, and to be fair, she probably hadn't; Bonnie sat up, but didn't move from the spot.

Bonnie took one step towards Elena, before Caroline slammed her against the wall, vamping out, the black veins appeared under her eyes, same said eyes darkening an unnatural black, and her fangs were bared as she said darkly. "Who the hell are you?"

Bonnie blinked once, she understood, she did look different; she hadn't completely transitioned, as she needed to go as quickly as possible to Elena to see who had compelled her.

"My name is Bonnie Bennett—"

"You're lying," and Caroline slammed her against the wall again. Bonnie was grateful Jenna had left the house on a date with Alaric, and Jeremy was out, strangely enough hanging out in the Salvatore's Boarding House.

"I'm not lying Care, I'm a witch, and my best friends are Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. When I was seven years old, I died, and two hours after that I came back to life, like this Caroline, all golden with silver eyes, and silver armour attached to my body in the place of clothes. You have to let me go, I need to go to Elena." Bonnie said calmly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"I could tear your throat out."

"And I could rip your soul into pieces, and make sure you are never reborn in the next lifetime, Caroline. But I won't, and you won't either because you know me."

Caroline shook her head.

"Prove it, tell me something Bonnie might know, or ..." she sounded so uncertain.

"You stole Miss Cuddles from me, Caroline. Don't look surprised, Elena told me about it."

Caroline moved away from her, her face reverting back to its normal state, but she still looked shocked.

"What... how?"

"Not the point," said Bonnie smiling, letting a laugh leave her lips.

Bonnie moved to the unconscious Elena, and bent down, brushing her hair away from her face. As soon as her fingers contacted with Elena's skin, her vision began to blur. The scene before her dripped away like running paint. She could see Elena's living room dribble into existence, her pale walls, her much loved couch, her slightly coffee stained coffee table. Further ahead was the dining room slash kitchen. But Bonnie's eyes focused on Elena who whirled around, Elena's eyes widened as she faced a picture perfect figure of herself.

Katherine was Elena's double in every physical aspect, despite Katherine's curls, heels and slightly provocative wear. She smirked at Elena, a habit she was sure Damon had picked up from her.

"Look whose home," she said and began to circle Elena like she had been a vulture in a past life. "I'm so glad you're home Elena."

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Elena breathed; her eyes were trained on Katherine's cold face.

Katherine shrugged, "Don't be mean, what's wrong with an ancestor coming round to check on their descendant. Or would you rather I refer to you as a Petrova doppelganger?"

Elena's eyes widened and Bonnie could see the pleasure in Katherine's cool smile.

"You think I wouldn't know that, you visited Isobel's office? Remember Elena, I've told you I've got eyes everywhere. So what's it like finally putting a name to what you are?"

"What do you want me to say Katherine? Satisfying. How did you find out anyway?"

Katherine shrugged, and waggled one finger as if she was a teacher reprimanding a bad student. "Oh no no, Elena, I can't tell you all my secrets. I've heard Damon tried to be the hero again. What's it like having the Salvatore brother's at your beck and call. It's kind of sad, the only reason they are so in love with you is because you have my face. How does it feel being their second choice?" Katherine said bitingly.

Bonnie felt a flittering of pride run through her, as she heard Elena's response to that. "At least both brothers' don't hate me, for being a manipulative bitch. How could you treat both brothers' like shit Katherine? Why?"

Katherine blinked at Elena like she was asking the dumbest question she'd ever heard. "Because I could, I can, and I will. I am a Vampire little girl, I am more powerful than you little Doppelganger."

Elena shook her head, in disgust. "You're awful. Couldn't you be satisfied with one? What about Damon?"

"What about Damon?" said Katherine finally stopping, and standing back in front of her.

"He loved you."

"Loved me too much," Katherine said dismissively, looking down at her finger nails. "He was a bit of fun, he took it too seriously, in many respects he is like Stefan, where he takes life to seriously, too," she finished looking up at Elena, with a blank expression.

Then Katherine sighed, before throwing Elena a dazzling look, Elena was clearly dazzled, because in the blink of an eye, Katherine snatched Elena's necklace off her neck. Elena gasped, and Bonnie heard the sizzling sound of Katherine's skin reacting to the vervain, but she simply grimaced.

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Katherine interrupted her again. "Talking about Damon wasn't he here tonight, proclaiming once again his love to you. How pathetic."

Elena shrugged. "So?"

"Well that's not the most interesting thing I suppose. You're witch friend, the Bennett witch, how'd she throw a vampire who is over 100 years old through a window with her bare hands, as I recall she is not a vampire, so this is an interesting conundrum," Katherine said thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her lips. Slowly Katherine, directed a stern look towards Elena, and instructed her in a sweet tone. "Tell me how your Bennett witch managed to throw Damon out of the window? I mean maybe she could have used her witch powers to enhance her strength. But, then from my reliable source, they claim Bonnie didn't have enough time to mutter her Hocus Pocus spell, and reacted on the basic fight or flight motions of doing things? And used her bare hands…."

Elena's eyes dilated and Bonnie bit her lip. She could feel the combination of anticipation and worry boil inside her, resulting in sweat beginning to drip from her forehead.

 _No Elena, you can't tell her. You know you can't._

Elena shook her head. "I don't know."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know, Bonnie never told me."

"You're her best friend, how could you not know?" Katherine hissed.

"Caroline doesn't know either, and she's Bonnie's best friend too,"

"Shut up! Don't you dare— I could kill anyone close to you!" Katherine said.

"I don't know Katherine."

Katherine sighed.

"There's something wrong with that Bonnie girl, she's human. Elena, I want you to find out what Bonnie is. No Human is stronger than a Vampire, not even a Werewolf, or a Witch. Even if she amplified her powers she can only do it for so long. But her bare hands….. You can't kill yourself. But you need to push yourself to the closest extent you can to find out what Bonnie is hiding. You will not tell anyone I was here, or what I told you to do." Katherine commanded, she then crossed the room, and scooped up the necklace Stefan had given Elena.

She winced and held it impatiently, tapping her foot. Elena just stared at her. "Take the damn necklace, and hide it somewhere,"

"Where?"

"I don't know, in a diary, a favourite book, under the floorboards. I don't care."

Elena took the necklace, her expression still void less and blank, her eyes wide, but emotionless.

"Goodnight, Elena, I'll be back soon to see what you've found out." Katherine said, with a polite wave of her hand as if she were in 1864 Mystic Falls again.

Caroline stared at her bug-eyed, as Bonnie swayed and staggered away from the unconscious Elena.

"Bonnie, what happened, why weren't you answering me?"

However all Bonnie said was, "Katherine. Where the hell are those Salvatore brothers?"

"Katherine, what about her?" Caroline said, she moved to Bonnie whose hands were on her knees, she felt the golden flecks begin to pull away from her skin, like a painful wax. Bonnie gritted her teeth, falling to her knees, hands planted on the floor. Caroline followed her descent.

"It's okay Bonnie— Oh you're..." said Caroline shocked; looking at Bonnie who curled her naked body into a ball, her skin, and hair was back to its natural state, no longer a shimmering gold.

"I need clothes; I have some in my overnight bag,"

Caroline moved to her bag, Bonnie closed her eyes, breathing in letting the warm air in the room, stroke her bare skin.

Bonnie felt her blood run cold as she heard a voice say. "You called— Well, well Bonnie, I didn't know you were entertaining a strip tease."

Her eyes flew open to see a concerned Stefan leaning over an unconscious Elena, to Damon, smiling down at her, his eyes unabashedly skimming her body, despite the fact there were several people in the room.

Bonnie groaned.

 _Sometimes I wish I wasn't your protector Elena, you're lucky I love you._

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Please not that this is AU. It doesn't and won't follow the shows timeline exactly, but I will use some events that occurred on the show to help me with my plot._

 _You might be asking why is the plot moving so fast, well it's not because no one knows Bonnie's secret yet._

 _I'm happy Caroline has seen Bonnie's secret, but even i'm not sure if Caroline can be trusted to know exactly what Bonnie is._

 _Also yes, Elena does know what Bonnie is , as Bonnie is her protector, she needs to be informed. The reason Katherine's compulsion did not work is because there might be some one stronger than her._

 _I know there wasn't much Bamon, but there was plot development, and we can also see Damon and Elena's relationship being discussed. I won't lie to you, their relationship will be explored, it did happen in canon, and I really can't ignore it._

 _Anyway , I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Happy May 10th Bamon fans, I might be a bit late in posting this, but I do believe in Bamon for TVD canon.  
_


	3. 3 I beg your pardon

Chapter Three

I Beg Your Pardon

Bonnie

"Look what I found?" said Damon, smirking as he held something in his hand, waving it around, it took Bonnie a few seconds before she recognised Elena's diary.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she linked two and two together. Elena and her diary equalled a much needed release for Elena, naturally. Bonnie understood her diary was a place for her to relay all the events that had happened that day; despite the fact she had Bonnie, her freaking protector, her best friend, someone she could tell all her thoughts too. And she did; but Bonnie wasn't sure if it was more out of obligation then comfort in having a warm body actually listen to her thoughts. However that little book meant Elena's thoughts including all the secrets she kept, which included Bonnie's, plus revelations provided by Damon Salvatore equalled for Bonnie, Armageddon.

Bonnie wanted to lunge for Elena's diary, claim reading it was an invasion of her privacy. But she knew she was being down right selfish, especially when the image of her chucking the diary in the Salvatore's fireplace appeared in her mind. The flames spat and sputtered, glowing a rich red, taunting her.

"That Damon, would be an invasion of Elena's privacy." chided Stefan, coming up behind Damon, plucking the book out of his hand. Bonnie was stunned when Stefan placed the diary in her hands. Her hands flecked as her eyes were drawn to the fireplace again.

"You didn't read it did you? You know what, knowing you Damon, I wouldn't be surprised," spat Caroline.

Damon looked offended. "Absolutely not."

"Damon," hissed Stefan.

"No, I didn't," Damon said with emphasis.

Bonnie felt her once tense body begin to uncoil. His eyes which were beautiful, because even she couldn't deny how blue his eyes were, shone with sincerity. It was rare, almost like birthdays, and in that way, it felt satisfying to see some goodness in him; even if it was because of a small act.

"Okay, I've got Elena upstairs. She's still breathing, she's in my bed. But knowing she's in my bed doesn't mean I understand why, when me and Damon got to Elena's room she was unconscious?" said Stefan, throwing his ' accusatory vampire look' between the two girls.

While Caroline was standing near the fireplace, trying to give the illusion of warming herself; Bonnie in contrast, was scrunched up on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, her face blank, but her mind whirring.

 _I should've been more careful. I shouldn't have let Damon get under my skin. I'll alert the others as soon as I'm sure Elena's okay. I'll ask Cad to watch her - and gah, Elena... Elena, I'd put her... but it's always about Elena- No Bonnie that's how it is, it is about Elena, you are the protector..._ Bonnie's hand rested above the right side of her chest, counting her heartbeats, checking for irregularities; praying no golden flecks would taunt her.

"Earth to Bonnie. Are you in there? I think she's broken. Maybe that's the reason she was stark naked when we found them, or maybe it was because—"

"Shut up Damon, you don't even know what happened!" snapped Caroline, her eyes scanning Bonnie, who sat oddly still, as if she was lost in thought.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Elena—"

Bonnie sprang to her feet, moving towards the door. She could see them again, the damned golden flecks. She needed to leave, she needed some air, and most importantly she needed to leave before she snapped and said the wrong thing.

As she stepped into the hallway, a large hand wrapped around the upper half of her arm stopping her from leaving. She whirled around to find Damon glowering down at her, all signs of amusement gone from his face.

"Bonnie," he began softly, almost sweetly, but Bonnie wrinkled her nose, seeing how intense his gaze was, "where do you think you're going? One, my brother asked you a question. Two, we were discussing something in a semi formed 'Scooby doo gang,' it'd be rude of you to just go."

Bonnie attempted to tug her arm away. "Is that a threat, Damon, am I being held here under duress. I'm not your damsel in distress, I don't owe you anything. So if I want to go. I. Will .Go!" she said slowly, as if she were talking to a two year old.

"No, Bonnie, we just assumed you had better manners, I mean your Grams is one fine lady-" at the mention of her Grams, she turned into him and shoved him, from the corner of her eye she could see them, the golden flecks multiplying. She would not bring Grams into this. She'd just suffered a heart attack, and being the trooper she was, she was alive. And still ... Bonnie could feel the heat of the golden flecks, the multiplicity, as if they were living organisms, or even worse predators, and they wanted to devour her, sink into her skin, absorb her caramel tone and become one. However she couldn't let that happen, at least not then, not until she found, or called Cad.

Even worse she still hadn't explained to Caroline, what exactly she was, and she could feel it, the guilt, gnawing at her conscience.

Bonnie received the desired effect when Damon staggered back. However, she felt a dip in her stomach, as it reiterated the reason she'd needed to knock Elena out in the first place. That strength of hers, that's what, had caught Katherine's attention.

Bonnie wasn't surprised, Katherine had basically spelt out the reason in the compulsion she'd enacted on Elena. It was Bonnie, it was Bonnie's fault. She didn't know if she should laugh or not, the irony was as thick as custard falling from apple crumble, what kind of protector was she if she, induced pain.

Her anger built up from the collective thoughts of Grams and Elena, causing Bonnie to bark out, "You better fix your tone Damon Salvatore, I ain't your ho, and you ain't my pimp. I need air, is that okay with you, your great vampire kingship," she let the sarcasm drip from her tone, like a patient who was on life support. She turned her gaze onto Stefan, who stood strangely still, mouth open, eyes asking a ton of questions. Damon got to his feet, staring at her with the same wonder he wore last night, but Bonnie avoided Caroline's eyes, she just couldn't look at her.

"The reason I called you Stefan was Katherine. Katherine compelled Elena last night, in between the time Damon left after trying to kill me, and the time I came to sleep over at Elena's after calming down. So while I'm out, could you guys watch over Elena, until she wakes up?"

"Why was she unconscious?" Stefan asked again.

"Because I knocked her out." Bonnie said calmly.

In a second, Stefan vamp sped up to Bonnie running on his emotions; he took Bonnie by surprise when he slammed her small body against the wall, his hands closing around her windpipe. Caroline cried out in indignation, but Bonnie could handle Stefan.

Instead of trying to pry his hands away, she curled her legs against her chest and pushed against his chest, he let go of her throat as she fell to the floor, in a very ungraceful manner, coughing, she looked up at the Salvatore brothers. They wore identical looks, a combination of worry and intrigue.

"Watch yourself Stefan. My main priorities are towards those I love, which means Caroline, Elena, Matt, my Grams, Dad and Jeremy, and I would never hurt them, unless I needed to protect them. Just because you're vampires, doesn't mean you are omnipotent, or omniscient. So the next time you try to enact justice, listen to what I have to say. I told you Katherine, your bitch ex-girlfriend compelled Elena, and you attack me. Rich, just fantastic. Why am I surprised though? Katherine was right about something when talking about you two," she didn't wait for them to respond, when she threw the words at them. "You do both love her, Elena I mean, and you are at her beck and call, and it's so sad." Bonnie rasped her tirade towards the brothers; she got to her feet slowly, massaging her neck. Her eyes narrowed, daring anyone to stop her as she left the house.

* * *

Bonnie

The cool air slapped at her face, caressing her bare arms like a lover, she closed her eyes letting her other senses guide her, but by peaking through her lashes she could still see the golden flecks. A groan escaped her lips.

She'd carpooled with a quiet Caroline who couldn't keep her questioning eyes off her, an unconscious Elena, a pissed off and worried Stefan, and Damon, who purposely sat next to Bonnie, who had ran to Elena's bathroom, with the clothes Caroline had thrown at her, once the shock of the brother's entry into Elena's room had worn off.

She knew Jeremy was at home, but clueless, so as Bonnie made her way towards Old Fell's Church, she texted Jeremy the essentials. Basically telling him Elena was in danger, and she was at the Salvatore Boarding House, and he could make the decision to come round and check on her.

"It's a long walk to Old Fells church, my Callista; don't you think you could have simply called?"

Bonnie stopped walking, and let a small smile appear on her lips. She turned round to find Caedmon, illuminated by the moon's rays; his dirty blond hair shone a silvery gold, while his pale grey eyes appeared to glow the same strange silver colour Bonnie's did when she transitioned. Bonnie dove for his chest, her face crushing against him, and her arms wrapped around his strong back.

 _God I need this_ , she thought to herself.

With no words exchanged, he returned her hug, and they began swaying on the spot, the sky clear with stars scattered across.

"I'm so angry Cad," Bonnie murmured into his chest, her voice coming out muffled. She felt something wet stain her cheeks. Pulling away from his chest, she wiped the tears that rolled down her face; a scowl of confusion morphing her features. "Why am I so emotional Cad, I can't deal with this right now. Elena's in trouble and I decide to have a breakdown, what kind of protector am I?" Bonnie said through sniffles.

Cad remained quiet as he pulled her into another hug. He watched the golden flecks follow Bonnie, and dipped his head, kissing the top of her forehead, and mumbled. "Let it go, Callista, let all your feelings out. Let them bubble and boil, tell me love, when have you ever put Bonnie Bennett first."

Bonnie was still crying... no sobbing into his shirt, soaking his white t-shirt. Lips pursed, he bent down, and swung her legs over his arms as he picked her up, as though she was a small child. Cradling her, she buried, her face deeper into his shirt, hiding. "Do you want to meet them? Is that why you were out here."

She nodded.

"Come on then, you know when we see them we can't have you snotting on my shirt, I mean the bogies alone, I'll definitely know cooties are real. Aye, you're a beautiful lady my love, but all the same," he said, the hint of his northern accent peaking out as he spoke.

She pulled away from him and chuckled, she loved it when he made her laugh, but she also loved it when he distracted her, when they moved from one plain of existence to another.

The Virginia rural road disappeared behind them, the night sky turned from blue to a crisp, startling white, the dirt floor turned to smooth marble panelling. It was unnaturally bright in the Judgement Hall. Figures shifted and shuffled in and out. Caedmon, was much older than Bonnie, despite appearing to be no older than a twenty something years old man. He unlike Bonnie held the power, to shift from different planes of existences.

Cad lent towards the ground and placed Bonnie on her feet, she brushed invisible dirt from her jeans, and inconspicuously drying her face.

"I'm pathetic." she said more to herself than to him, but Cad to her utter surprise, and indignation began laughing at her. She spun on him and flicked him off.

 _Was he bipolar or something._

She stormed away, heading for the meeting room. She knew they would be there, they had no lives. Watching and protecting others were their lives. Bonnie would pity them, but then she wondered if she was any better?

He jogged after her, matching her speed, but yet was still laughing. _The nerve_ , she thought.

"Wait Bonnie let me explain me self," there was that accent again; Bonnie had to admit it was sexy as him, but that didn't mean she forgave him. She walked now instead of storming along, and entertained the idea of his apology. He jogged backwards, and Bonnie conjured an evil thought, she really wanted him to fall, but he wouldn't, he was a supernatural.

"What I was trying to say love, is that the name Bonnie Bennett doesn't fit with the word pathetic, I mean you're allowed to feel upset, and actually give two shits about yourself, you're always selfless, but you are not pathetic," he said softly, his hand caressing her cheek, Bonnie leant into the palm of his hand, and sighed.

"Oh Cad,"

He smiled back at her.

"You're such a loser, for trying to cheer me up," she commented.

He slipped his hand away from her cheek, as they stopped in front of a door, they'd been walking towards. What looked like an average hallway, painted white, it might have been startling to some, but it was unassuming in its own right.

Bonnie knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in.

"Come in," called a voice.

Bonnie pushed open the door, waving a goodbye to Cad.

The room was white, like its grand colour scheme, outlined with gold. However Bonnie's eyes strayed to the two women who sat in front of her, they sat crossed legged on cushions, their faces obscured by a white veil, from the cut of their dresses, they appeared to be tiny women, but Bonnie couldn't be too sure. They just stared at her in the bare room, blinking and waiting.

Bonnie hated seeing them at this stage; it always felt like the leaders didn't care. And the fact only two leaders were present and it was the two women, she swore on her grandpa's grave hated her; she knew someone was testing her.

"Katherine's back." Bonnie said without preamble.

"So..." said the one on the left, Bonnie fought hard with herself not to scoff at her nonchalant tone.

"Katherine came into Elena Gilbert's home, the Petrova Doppelganger's home and compelled her."

There, that's what she wanted, the damn desired reaction she should have received at the mere mention of Katherine's name. The two women leaned forward, and even though she could barely see their faces, she felt the rippling of emotion vibrate through the quiet room.

"Why?" the left one said.

"Yes, why?" said the one on the right.

"Me," Bonnie announced, looking rather bashful, as she scraped her Converse's against the marble floor. Once she realised what she was doing she froze, and flashed them an awkward smile.

She couldn't see their faces, but she knew they were unimpressed. A laugh slipped through her lips.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

"Why would you be the problem, Miss Bennett, you're the protector,"

"I am the protector..." And what felt like the fifth time already she recounted the night before, when Damon had declared his undying love for Elena, only to be rejected and Bonnie's poor timing; Damon throwing a temper tantrum, and attempting to kill her, and Bonnie working on self defence, and most importantly the protection of Elena.

To Bonnie's utter surprise, the one on the right pushed up her veil. Bonnie gaped at her; she had never seen her face before. In the long years she'd been appointed Elena's protector, there were primarily four of them, two men and women, essentially all faceless by the help of a veil.

The woman in front of her was gorgeous, like most supernatural's should, and would be. She had sun kissed skin, smooth, even, unblemished. Raven black hair framing a beautiful face, where her warm almond green eyes crinkled as she smiled at her.

Bonnie had never seen her smile, like ever.

"Why are we smiling?" Bonnie asked, awkwardly, she felt a bit like Caroline in her awkward need to fill the silence.

She laughed.

"I don't know if it's ironic, that the protector is the cause of the problem, especially when you decide to put yourself first."

"What kind of protector would I be, if I was dead though?" said Bonnie.

"Exactly," said the woman, her companion on the left remained quiet.

"Look why would Katherine be interested in me? I get the idea of me being physically stronger than a vampire would be terrifying to them. But I just feel, somehow, I have been integrated into her big grand scheme or something."

"We will send back up Bonnie. For your protection and Elena's if you are worried,"

Bonnie threw her a petulant look.

 _Why are you avoiding my question_ , she thought.

"I am not avoiding the question. Haven't the brothers told you their thoughts, they believe she is running away from something. Maybe, you being stronger than a vampire sparked the idea that you could be her bodyguard instead of Elena's. So you can protect her from her living day bogey man that is after her."

"Do you know what's or who's after her,"

She nodded. "Yes,"

"Yes and..." said Bonnie.

"You know your designation is not to know, it's just to protect," said the one on the left.

"Amaranda, I need to know in order to protect Elena to the best of my abilities." Bonnie said directing her words to the woman who'd revealed her face to her.

Amaranda shook her head, "Too much knowledge can destroy the soul. We have made our promise. We will send you reinforcements to look over yourself if Katherine tries anything else or threatens Elena again,"

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Amaranda. I don't need someone looking after me. I am a protector. I only came tonight to update you on the problem that is Katherine, so if I do receive help it should be to look after Elena, not me."

"You seem to have forgotten, Bonnie. You weren't born to this position of protector, you were chosen, so there is a huge difference, between you and me. I am immortal and you are mortal, in the end you can die. And the way you're allowing those golden flecks to multiply due to your poorly controlled emotions; you might need back up, to teach you how to function properly,"

Bonnie blinked, speechless. She knew about the golden flecks, she wondered for a moment if Cad had told on her, and then from the corner of her eye, she could see them hovering around her like a pack of hungry wolves ready to bite her and latch onto her.

"Why can't I control them, Amaranda?"

"I told you already I'll send you some back up,"

"But ..."

"I have already informed you, Miss Bennett. However If it means so much to you, you are still a witch, maybe a grimiore can tell you something, or someone even better your Grams?"

And that was that when it came to the information Bonnie would receive that tonight.

* * *

Bonnie

Bonnie stood on the step of the Salvatore boarding house. She breathed in and out, wondering who'd attempt to rip her throat out first, Stefan or Damon, or maybe knowing her luck, both, at the same time.

Bonnie knocked on the door, and waited for it to open, she tapped her foot, knowing someone was at home as she waited.

The door flung open, and her green eyes met a pair of very blue ones. Damon leaned against the door frame, a glass in hand, and a smirk on his face.

"So you came back?"

"So you're drunk, how attractive," Bonnie countered acting on pure instinct. It was like a game with him, one where he said something annoying, and she replied back at top speed. She couldn't exactly say she enjoyed it, more than it was a routine between the two of them.

"Almost, I mean a little witchy tried to kill me," he said imitating the tone she used with him earlier that day.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Just let me in,"

"I haven't heard an apology?"

"And you won't get one,"

"Then no,"

"For Elena,"

"Not even for Elena,"

"What? Why not,"

"What the hell about my health?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes again; _you're such a drama queen._

"Damon,"

"Bonnie,"

Damon laughed at the frustrated expression on her face. He stepped out of the way, and gave her a little bow, and she stepped into the warm passage way. She was about to make her way upstairs to see if Caroline and Elena were okay, but Damon stepped in front of her, extending his glass towards her.

Bonnie blinked a couple of times, before her brain caught up with her mouth.

" Uhh... I don't drink," she muttered.

He shrugged. "Seriously? Look that's not the point." Then he vamp sped to pour her, her own drink.

 _Bourbon, it stinks._

"I'm sorry Bonnie, about yesterday."

"Have you poisoned this?"

Damon might have been a bit intoxicated, but his eyes shone with that sincerity he'd presented when explaining he hadn't invaded Elena's privacy. Bonnie bit her lip, before taking the glass from him; she walked towards the den and sat down on the couch. Damon sat next her, completely ignoring the idea of personal space and turned to her.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you yesterday, so can we drink to that," before he received any confirmation from Bonnie, he threw back his drink guzzling the bourbon down.

"Okay," Bonnie shrugged, throwing back the alcohol.

Damon blinked down at her.

"You forgive—"

Bonnie stood up and smirked.

"No, not really Damon…. You made the active decision to lash out, words are sweet but actions, now that's what you judge a real man by, that's what is sexy, him showing rather than telling," placing the glass on the piano, Bonnie attempted to make her way upstairs, as she reached the landing, a whoosh of air tickled her cheeks, and she was pinned against the wall.

Damon was inevitably larger and taller than her, he looked over her. His weight pushing against her small frame, his eyes bored into her own, commanding attention, Bonnie in turn stared into his eyes, without flinching.

No words were exchanged between them, and they stood there staring at each other for a long time, bodies pressed against each other.

Then Damon began to inch forward, tilting his head, lips closing in closer to Bonnie's.

Bonnie broke out of the trance he'd placed her in; she was about to push against his chest, and pull away. No _, nope, this is a trick._ Damon Salvatore was not in love with Bonnie Bennett, and his affections were reserved to the sleeping beauty upstairs.

But then Damon took a step back, and used his hand to indicate to Bonnie the way to her room she'd share with Caroline. "It's the one between mine and Stefan's," his voice was soft and still, like water.

Bonnie nodded, not daring to comment on the event that had just taken place.

She was tired as she made her way upstairs, she felt drained, and battered, but mostly confused. _Why's life such a mess?_

Bonnie almost reached the landing, when the top floor began to blur. She cursed in her mind, _This shouldn't be happening,_ and it shouldn't.

As her vision began to cloud, she could feel her body propelling itself backwards, her body functions shutting down, as the lack of sugar in her system, the constant pushing herself to go forward despite the fact she should have been a sleep a few hours ago, finally won out.

Her eyes fluttered and in away Bonnie felt like she was descending into her bed at home, and she was sixteen again, before all the vampires. And maybe before everything.

"I got you Bonnie, I've got you," said a voice before everything went pitch black.

* * *

Author's Note

Right I am so sorry this has taken so long. You know how life is , it just gets in the way of all the best laid plans.

Anyways, did you guys see the Finale, I tried to live stream it, but my Ipad failed me.

Not going to lie, I was disappointed with the writers for not outright killing off Elena.

I was pissed Bonnie and Elena's lives are now linked to each other, like can Bonnie Bennett not live?

I adored the Bamon scenes.

I will continue screaming he choose her! Yes!

I'm interested to see what they do with season seven.

Alright back to my story.

Right, I realised I haven't focussed on Bonnie Bennett the witch, which is an important feature about Bonnie. I mean it's one of the reasons I fell in love with her character in the first place. She was different. I intend to embrace that side of Bonnie as well, as the new supernatural element I have created for her.

About Bonnie's characterisation, unlike the TV show, I kind of want her to be a bit more sarcastic with those she interacts with, because this is not the same timeline, I want to show a bit of a difference in the character.

Also I hope you guys liked the sexual tension that occurs between Damon and Bonnie. Yes Elena and Damon will get together in this story, and while I'm not for their coupling I can see the appeal. But just remember this is a slow burn story. Expect friendship and bickering to commence.

I will define what Bonnie is and her role as a protector soon, I promise.

P.s. Cad is not evil, just in case anyone gets suspicious, he loves her truly.

 **Anyways, I'd love some reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Fave or Follow.**

Love,

Greekgeekable.


	4. 4 What Happened Yesterday

Chapter Four

What Happened Yesterday

Elena

As the sun's rays broke through the window panes, Elena Gilbert extended her legs and brushed against something solid. She opened her eyes and smiled at the young man who lay beside her. Stefan's fingers played with her straight brown hair.

"Morning you," she crooned, her hand resting on his bare chest.

"I'm happy to see those pretty eyes of yours."

"My eyes are happy to see your handsome face. Wait, why are you frowning?" Elena said, returning the frown as he stopped stroking her hair. He pushed himself up onto one elbow, and puffed out his cheeks reminding her of a puffer fish, __or was it a blow fish?__

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Elena bit her lip, opened and then closed her mouth.

"No, it's a bit of a blur…"

"You sure?"

"I know we had a fake strange but endearing party celebrating our relationship," she said with a giggle, her laughter stopped abruptly however, and she froze in place, her eyes widening. "Nothing else... and Bonnie. Did I speak to Bonnie yesterday? Did I see her, or umm...did she visit me? I know we were planning a sleepover?"

"Oh you had your sleepover, and somehow Bonnie knocked you out," Elena heard the bitterness in his tone.

Elena looked at Stefan, one brow raised in inquiry.

"Why?"

"You sound very calm about your best friend attacking you?"

"I know Bonnie, she, Caroline and I are basically sisters. We care about each other, and if we have too we will help each other the best ways we think is best." she said like it was final.

"She knocked you out!" Stefan yelled.

"Did she give you a reason?" Elena said conversationally, her fingers tugging at the frayed ends of Stefan's covers.

Stefan answered, and Elena thought it was a bit rude how he dismissed Bonnie's claim.

"She said Katherine compelled you."

"And what if she did."

"Where's Bonnie's proof?"

"What are you trying to say Stefan, that Bonnie doesn't care about me-?"

"I don't know Elena, it's just—"

"Wait Stefan where is my necklace?" When she grew anxious she usually stroked her necklace for comfort, while she knew it protected her from vampires, it doubled as a calming stimulant for Elena's stressed mind.

The silence filled the room, as their eyes connected.

Stefan swore very loudly and sprung out of bed.

While Elena realised he might be entertaining the idea Bonnie hadn't lied to him, she couldn't help examine her boyfriend. She bit her lip.

"God you're hot," she said without any filters.

His frown melted away to reveal a sly grin growing on his lips.

"Thank you Elena Gilbert, but is that all. Am I just a pretty face to you?" his tone dominated the room with a teasing light to his blueish-green eyes.

"Of course not Stefan. You're smart and caring and..." Elena pushed herself onto her knees, kicking the covers off her body, her hands wrapped around Stefan's neck as she inched closer to him. Her lips tugging at the bottom of his own. She felt his warm breath against her lips. She could feel his desire vibrating through his body, as she watched his eyes darken with desire for her. Stefan began to bend down, and merge their bodies together like two puzzle pieces; when a scream ripped through the quiet morning air.

"AHH! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL DAMON SALVATORE!"

That was quickly followed by a hearty laugh.

Elena and Stefan broke apart and stared at each other, brows furrowed.

"That sounded like Bonnie?" said Elena, getting off the bed, and untangling her arms from her boyfriend. She moved to stand, going to the door, she realised she was in her bed clothes, she could only guess Stefan had changed her. _Awh,_ she thought to herself, _what a sweet boyfriend I have._

"What has my brother done now?" Stefan mused. Elena looked back at him and expected to see him scowling in anticipation of his brother's actions. However he wore a very amused look on his face, Elena wasn't sure if she should reprimand him or not. They hadn't even seen the extent of the damage yet and it wasn't even six in the morning.

Elena and Stefan stepped into the passageway, to find Caroline laughing; she was clearly enjoying herself as she was bent over, hands on her knees, and tears threatening to fall. Elena felt apprehensive, but because she was concerned for both Bonnie and Damon, she followed after Stefan. She felt conflicted, she wasn't sure where there she should laugh or shake her head at the scene before her.

Damon was curled on the floor in a ball, cringing but laughing at the same time. While Bonnie with her five foot two self hovered over him, holding what looked like a pillow and continuously whacking him with it.

"I should 'Ah Sha Lana,' your ass."

Damon's laughter faulted for a second when he screamed, his hands flying to his skull.

Elena watched Bonnie cringe and take a step back.

Once Damon recovered he got to his feet and stretched.

"And we were having so much fun, little bird, and awh did you have to ruin it, but better yet we have an audience,"

Bonnie turned round, the pillow lying lamely at her side, her hair a mess, skin shining from sweat, and lips formed into a perfect o.

Elena was laughing, until a thought crept into her mind.

"Bonnie why are you in Damon's room, did you sleep here... Are you guys— I mean are you guys ...?" Elena felt like she was stepping into traitorous waters. It sounded absurd to entertain the Idea, but there stood Bonnie and Damon, in his room. Bonnie wore a very out of place large black shirt, touching her fantastic thighs. Elena guessed the shirt could only be Damon's.

Her caramel skin seemed to glow the strange gold when she transitioned, or maybe it was just the sweat she'd worked up from hitting Damon with the pillow.

Bonnie threw Elena a look of revulsion, and shook her head continuously.

"Yeah... No. The only time I'd sleep with Damon is if he was the only man left on the planet or even worse, if he was the only way I could get my powers back if I'd ever lost them in someone's evil plans."

Damon threw a hand to his heart. "Ouch that hurt."

"I know that was the whole point Damon. Now everyone out! It's coming up to six, we humans need to eat, and get out of here so we can get to school."

Damon blinked at Bonnie like she had grown a second head.

"But this is my room."

"I know that Damon, but your room has a shower. Now leave."

"But it's my shower!"

"I know, now I'm going to use it."

"No, you're not."

"Um, yes I am."

Elena and Caroline left the two to argue as they moved downstairs to make breakfast. Elena stopped at the landing and turned to Stefan, who hovered at the doorway. The only way she could describe his expression was, bashful.

Elena opened her mouth to call after him, but Bonnie and Damon paused in their argument, if the silence that filled the landing was any indication. Bonnie said."Good morning Stefan," in a leveled tone.

 _What happened yesterday_? Elena wondered.

"Come on Elena maybe we should go..." Caroline urged.

"Hold on," Elena said waving a hand, to stop Caroline.

Stefan leaned against the door frame, one hand running through his hair. She knew he only did that when he was nervous.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about yesterday. That was completely out of line, even if it was about Elena, I should have never…"

Bonnie remained silent, and Damon too Elena guessed. She hadn't seen him exit the room.

"Okay, Stefan." Bonnie breathed, but Elena was surprised to hear how flat her tone was.

Stefan must've heard it as well, as he pursued the conversation.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but that didn't sound like you forgive me."

"That's because I don't."

"Why?"

To Elena's surprise it was Damon who replied, smugness oiling his tone.

"Showing verses telling. You can tell the Wicked Witch of the West you're sorry all you like, sing it to your heart's content. But nah, you won't be out of the dog house, that quickly."

Elena's mouth fell open when she heard the door slam close.

Both she and Caroline watched Stefan turn from the door and walk to meet them at the staircase.

"Well that was eventful."

"That was so unfair of Bonnie," said Elena, attaching herself to his upper arm.

Elena made sure to create a mental note in her mind to reprimand Bonnie about her disgusting behaviour, jeez, Stefan had apologised, he'd realised he was wrong for doubting her.

Stefan smiled down at her.

Caroline spoke up, she'd already walked on ahead, her back stiff, her shoulders sharperned, and she threw her head back, and wore a very judging look directed at the couple." Bonnie had her reasons Elena. Do you know what Stefan did yesterday? All I'm going to say is that it was so uncalled for. In retrospect, the amazing Bonnie Bennett thought on her feet, and acted properly, something I lack; I mean quick thought and reaction. You were compelled Elena. And you!" she said, focusing a cool look on Stefan. "What you did to Bonnie was foul; I should have broken your arm. You told me to indulge in control. I'll try and honour that rule, but sometimes you have distractions clouding your vision. I get we're passionate creatures, but what makes you think Bonnie's not one too?"

Caroline stormed down the rest of the stairs, disappearing into the kitchen.

Knowing the words were divided between the two of them, Elena looked at Stefan, who stood frozen, mouth slightly open, at the hot hellfire Caroline had thrown at him.

"Aren't I usually the moral compass?" He murmured more to himself than to Elena.

"Stefan?" Elena breathed, _am I missing something here_.

Stefan moved her arm from his upper arm to interlink their fingers together.

"Elena I—" he broke off at the sound of knocking at the door. Stefan and Elena looked at each other frowning again, paused in an intense moment in their morning for the second time today.

"Are you expecting someone, or something, a package?"

Though Elena thought that was absurd, it wasn't even seven yet.

"Maybe it's Jeremy?"

"He'd just walk in?"

"Why are you two still talking about this, let's just go and check?" said Caroline, standing in front of the door. _She must have vamp sped there,_ Elena thought, _when me and Stefan were speculating._

Caroline rolled her eyes.

 _Gah she must be in a mood today._

"Human, I compel them, vamp, we kill 'em."

 _Seriously when had Caroline turned into Damon?_ Maybe after her sort of not and yes boyfriend Tyler Lockwood tried to kill her, but it'd been an accident. Maybe Caroline had a reason to be a bit jaded.

Caroline flung the door open, and froze. Elena could tell she was gaping, and Elena was gaping too.

The man who stood on the fresh hold, looked about three years younger than Damon's physical vampire age when he'd turned, so about twenty- two. His boyish blond locks cupped a stunning face. Elena even admitted it, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, he was hot. Even more than her boyfriend, and Damon. She felt traitorous as that thought crept into her mind.

His blond hair brushed his shoulders; they seemed to cross a myriad of shade of blonds, something Elena had never seen before. His grey eyes were stormy as chaotic weather, travelled from Caroline, to Elena, and Stefan slowly, as if he was scanning their souls. She swore he was taking in information about their birthdays, what they liked and didn't.

He was dressed in black like Damon would be. But he wore a t-shirt with a converse logo, dark jeans and black leather Converses as well, but even then... Elena bit her lip.

He directed his question to Caroline, who made a strange noise, Elena thought it sounded like a small groan. "Hello, is Bonnie here?"

"You have an accent," said Caroline, filters completely gone to the wind.

To his credit he didn't seem offended, he just nodded.

Caroline shook her head, like she was shaking herself out of a trance; she fixed her tone, to sound like a mini Liz Forbes, sheriff of the town, or more or less sheriff of the conversation.

"Who's asking?"

Finally Stefan moved, he let go of Elena's hand and walked down a human pace to stand in front of Caroline.

Caroline made another noise, though Elena swore it rhymed with ' you ducking passdoll, I have this.'

"Yeah, who's asking? Since this is my house?"

"You look about seventeen to me; don't you need a legal guardian?"

Elena groaned, she always forgot how young Stefan looked. His mannerisms betrayed his real age, sometimes and his aura of I'm old as shit great grandfather, all made Elena just forget.

"I do, he's upstairs. But now you're dodging the question. Who is asking?" he asked, with emphasis to each word.

"Me name is Cad."

With the strength of a thousand sons, or ten very excited Caroline's, Caroline pushed Stefan out of the way, and Elena came rushing down the stairs.

Why did it feel like she'd heard that name before, and why did she feel like she should be excited. But perhaps more importantly shouldn't she be concerned about her boyfriend, who hadn't exactly fallen down, but had been unceremoniously been pushed out of the way, with a slightly damaged pride.

Elena stood next to Caroline, cutting a look to her bright eyes, wide grin, cheekbones shining prominently, making her look like the sweetest, dead vampire she'd ever seen.

Caroline was practically clapping and jumping up and down with glee.

Again to Cad's credit, he didn't take a wary step back. He did stand his ground, but he did give her a look, Elena could only describe as 'Are you okay?'

"You mean Cad, as in Caedmon?"

"So the perky blonde one is Caroline? And you must be Elena?" he said calmly, with that accent of his, in a gentlemanly manner, he took both girls hands as he named them, his lips brushing the back of their hands."Pleasure."

Caroline looked like she was practically going to squeal.

"No wonder Bonnie kept you a secret. By the way Stefan, I'm letting him in. He's cool, he's Bonnie's boyfriend. Bonnie doesn't keep bad company."

Caroline made to move, when Damon's voice was heard from his descent down the stairs.

"No can do Blondie, we hardly, or accurately don't know him."

"Aye, Damon Salvatore, but I know what you are."

"Not the point, we can't take the witches word for it?"

"Cad, ignore the arrogant git and come in."

Everyone looked up to see Bonnie descending the staircase, fully dressed, towel drying her hair.

It was the first smile, genuine one, Elena'd seen on Bonnie's face all day, as she gently made her way to look down at Cad.

"What makes you think you have any authority in my house Bonnie?" hissed Damon.

Bonnie waved a dismissive hand to him.

"He's not a vampire Damon, he's not bound by the restrictions of the house rules that you vamps are, since a Human doesn't have the deed. Secondly, he's not a werewolf, if that's what you're thinking, he's with me. And you guys seem to trust me enough to get you out of your messes you put yourselves into. I think the least you can do is trust me?"

Stefan was the quickest to answer, by giving her a swift nod. Damon looked like he was hesitating, when a look clouded his expression. It was there only for a moment, as he quickly fixed his composure, but Elena could tell he was up to something. She was happy that she knew him well enough to tell, she doubted, Caroline or Bonnie would know.

"Sure, let him in," he said indifferently, and turned, heading to the den to no doubt get a drink, Elena thought.

Cad however threw a smile there way, and opened his hands in the gesture of a hug, beckoning Bonnie forward. Bonnie walked into his arms and buried her face in his chest. As they wrapped their hands around each other, Elena watched Cad bend his head close to her ear, Elena couldn't hear a thing he was saying, and she was sure Stefan couldn't either, because it sounded like the witch talk Bonnie muttered before something set on fire.

"So sexy, Witch and Witch dating each other. He's so much better than Luca."

"Aye love am not a witch. I'm your normal mundane human, my beautiful goddess here, has all the power," Cad said throwing Bonnie a seductive smile.

Bonnie snorted and poked him hard in the side.

"You flirt."

However Elena zoned out when she heard him call Bonnie, 'Goddess.' Maybe she was reading too much into it, but did he know, know what Bonnie was. And also if he did know then how important was he to Bonnie.

She was Elena's best friend, wouldn't Bonnie tell her about her new boyfriend.

* * *

Elena

Bonnie slammed her locker door closed, before turning to Elena and Caroline. Elena almost felt guilty for not hanging out with Stefan during the break period, but Bonnie had quite a bit of explaining to do. Obviously Elena wasn't the only one who was curious about Bonnie's new guy, because by the time Elena had cornered Bonnie, Caroline had found Bonnie too and both of them waited for their friend.

"So when did you meet?" began Caroline.

"He's a family friend, I was seven," Bonnie responded quickly, she'd pulled out about five books from her locker and was juggling with them in her right hand, with her left hand, she attempted to pull her bag up her shoulder.

Elena swooped in for the rescue and plucked the books out of her hand.

"When did you guys start dating?" continued Caroline, at a lightning speed.

"Last year, when I was going through a bad time, he was there for me when I really needed him,"

Elena watched Bonnie look slightly downcast before shaking her head and grinning at the two of them. However, Elena wasn't sure if it was as genuine as the smile she'd thrown at Cad in the morning.

"How comes you told him about the capital V-ampires, like what Damon was?" said Elena.

She felt a chill travel down her back, as Bonnie flicked her eyes her way, they weren't her normal pretty green, and they shone for a moment an ominous silver.

"He can sense them."

"But he's human. Wait does that mean he knows what I am?" said Caroline.

"Most likely," muttered Bonnie.

"Does he know about your glowing complexion?" Caroline said sweetly.

Bonnie winced.

Caroline wore a mixture of worry and intrigue, biting her lip, she was about to open her mouth when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Tyler rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in Caroline's ear. "Hey…"

Elena and Bonnie took it as their cue to leave, waving a goodbye to Caroline, Elena looked at Bonnie's emotionless face.

 _What should I ask her now? Is Bonnie keeping more secrets? Does Caroline know what Bonnie is? What is Cad, why is Bonnie kind of avoiding the question? What did Stefan do to annoy Bonnie? Gah…_

"Elena, after school will you meet me in the woods today?" said Bonnie softly.

So caught up in her thoughts, Elena jumped slightly, a guilty look on her face.

"You did hear me right?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I kind of knocked you out yesterday because you were compelled, by your evil Doppelganger, and you never wrote in your diary. But more importantly told me about your day," Bonnie explained, in a quiet reserved tone.

Elena nodded; even Stefan didn't know she spoke to Bonnie at night reciting all her thoughts and feelings; but more importantly the wild and calm events that occurred in her life.

"Bonnie, what did Stefan do yesterday that you're mad at him for?" Elena said thoughtfully.

Bonnie stopped abruptly in the thong of students, some who moved to get to classes before others, and some to meet friends.

"He choked me, Elena."

Elena heard the words go in her ears, but couldn't process what she said. Shaking her head in disillusionment, Elena tried to defend her boyfriend.

"That's not like Stefan, he's the good one remember. Not the wild card Damon."

"Not when it comes to you Elena," Bonnie grumbled.

Elena looked stunned.

"Are you saying it's my fault that he choked you?"

"No, Elena. I'm saying he is an autonomous being, who made the active decision to act impulsively. But when anything resembles Elena Gilbert's safety, everyone becomes a commodity, almost everyone becomes a threat. I'm sorry Elena, but I don't forgive Stefan because sometimes he forgets we are on the same team,"

"Maybe, but you did hit me."

"Yes I did, and I already told you why."

"But Bon, don't put yourself down, Stefan does care for you. Care, me, everyone… you're his friend."

"Like Damon said this morning, and god I can't believe he actually heard what I said yesterday, actions rather than words," Bonnie was shaking her head.

Now that was another question, Elena had on her list, _what was going on with Damon and Bonnie?_

"I have another question."

"Spill."

"Your boyfriend Cad, he called you goddess, umm… does he—"

"Bonnie, hey Bonnie."

Elena and Bonnie turned round to find Elena's little brother, Jeremy smiling down at Bonnie. Elena felt a bad feeling bubble up in her chest. Jeremy was looking down at Bonnie with that goofy look, boys had when they were into a girl.

Elena wanted to warn her little brother that Bonnie was with someone. She knew he'd been crushing on her for a bit, she'd even encouraged it, but that was before she knew about the existence of Cad.

She tapped her brother's arm softly, the same time Bonnie returned his smile. Jeremy shook her off and looked pointedly from Elena to Bonnie. His look obviously telling her, 'go away.' But she didn't want to; she couldn't see him hurt again.

Elena did her sisterly duties however, and the duty of an observer who was not part of the relationship of Bonnie and Jeremy and floated away, but made sure she kept close enough to see how it ended.

"So hey…" he said a bit shyly.

"Hi," said Bonnie in her usual kind tone. _Bonnie Bennett the oblivious witch._ Elena thought.

"So what are you doing today, I mean after school?" Jeremy asked, goofy grin still in place.

"Are you eavesdropping, Elena?"

Elena jumped, and turned to her boyfriend. Stefan threw her a slightly judgmental look. She waved a dismissive hand to him, and placed a finger to her lips, indicating he's need to be quiet.

"Oh no Jer, I can't. I've got school work, and then I need to help Elena with something, and then Grams wants me. So... maybe another time?"

Jeremy looked slightly crestfallen, before he realised Bonnie hadn't completely shot him down.

"So, I could take you out another day," he said with a smile, taking a leap of faith, running his fingers through her hair, and moving a random lock behind her ear.

Bonnie's expression changed, she shot Jeremy a calculated look that quickly switched to a shock look of realisation.

"Oh, Jer. I can't, not like that. And it's not that I don't like you,"

"Is it because I'm younger than you? Or because I'm Elena's kid brother, I'm not a kid anymore?"

Bonnie sent him a look of guilt.

"No Jer, I can see that," she said softly.

Elena's eyes widened. _Wait so did Bonnie like Jeremy?_

"But I can't. I have a lot of issues; I'm no good for you,"

"Bonnie, don't make those excuses, anyone could use those. It's not like you're a convict."

"I also have a boyfriend, and he's there for me. It would be wrong. I need him, Jeremy. He makes me feel grounded, human," then she said under her breath. "Something I haven't been in a long time. Maybe it could have worked out in another time... but..."

Jeremy bit the corner of his cheek before nodding in defeat. "I don't want to ruin a good thing you might have with that guy. I'm happy you're happy, he does make you happy right?"

Bonnie nodded, looking down at the floor, kicking the panelled floor with her shoes. "He does," she said simply.

"I'll wait."

Bonnie looked shocked, but Jeremy just grinned, and patted her head.

"I've got to go, the bells about to ring. But we could hang out right, as friends?"

Bonnie smirked and punched his shoulder.

Elena winced as Jeremy rubbed his shoulder.

"For a little thing, you've got a hell of a punch."

"I work out," she said flashing him a cute smile.

Jeremy looked away.

"I'll see you around Bon."

"Yeah, Jer."

"Don't you think we should leave?" said Stefan.

Elena was about to respond, when Jeremy stopped in front of them with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Eavesdropping is rude you guys. Anyway take this, and don't hide it in some random place again," he said, in a reprimanding tone that made him sound like the older sibling. He dropped Elena's vervain necklace in her hand.

Shaking his head, he said. "Really, Elena."

Elena held her necklace in one of her hands, gaping at her brother who headed to his class, with Stefan chuckling behind her.

He plucked her necklace out of her hand and placed it around her neck, her shocked face changed to an indulgent smile, when he kissed her forehead and said. "There, Elena."

"I'll give Bonnie her books back."

* * *

Elena

Elena stood in the middle of the woods with Bonnie standing in front of her; Bonnie's eyes were closed, but Elena continued to stare at her, willing her to acknowledge her need for Bonnie to notice her.

One of Bonnie's eyes flew open and she said in a calm tone. "Oh yeah, I have your diary, it's in my bag, you'll need it to write, when you tell me about yesterday?"

Elena bent down scrounging for her diary in the bag. Elena wore her regular Jeans, converses, white t-shirt under another blue top and a leather jacket.

"You can ask three questions," said Bonnie calmly, Elena looked up smirking, her face glowed red when she realised Bonnie was undressing. She undressed with the same sense of freedom; Elena thought her Doppelganger would have. While Bonnie wasn't overtly provocative, Elena did know she had a strong streak of pride that sometimes, but not all the time, transferred to her body.

She was in her underwear, wearing a cute Victoria Secret bra and panties, Elena had brought her for her last birthday.

"What are you a genie now, as well as my protector and a witch? You're a one man army."

Bonnie threw Elena a dry smile. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Elena said. "Okay, number one... Cad, your boyfriend who I have never heard of, called you a 'goddess?' I know I might be overreacting, but you guys said he was human, and the only non Humans that I know of that can sense vamps are witches, but then..." Elena knew she was rambling, but Bonnie continued to stay in her underwear, her eyes closed, her face still; and it was then Elena saw the golden flecks.

 _They really are beautiful,_ Elena thought. They floated around Bonnie with no rhythm or rhyme, but latched onto Bonnie's skin like they were hungry parasites. The golden flecks began to merge with Bonnie's rich caramel skin tone. Elena didn't know if it exactly hurt her or not, because usually Bonnie began humming, which seemed like a peaceful thing to do.

"He's not a vamp, witch, or a normal human being. I don't even know if his kind can be classed as a progeny of the human race."

"Then..."

"He's here to help me, Elena. Help me with my golden little problems."

"That's not helping; you're being so secretive."

"You know I met Caedmon when I was seven, after the accident. After my Grams came to pick me up, just before my mum had left and at the same time my dad kind of cared. He was waiting for me. He laughed when I first saw him, and I thought he was a creep. I told him so, and he said he thought I was a firefly. That's when I first recognised the golden flecks. I was about to freak when, he told me to 'shh,' and shocked me and showed me his golden flecks. He told me what I had become. He told me that I had died and come back for one purpose..." Bonnie answered softly, a single tear rolling down her face.

Elena was quiet for a second, when she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh," she said moving her hand from her mouth. "He's one of you. You mean a protector?"

Bonnie nodded; she was almost completely covered by the golden flecks, her face looking as if a half decent attempt of a face mask was being applied. Her bra and panties were lost to the golden flecks, Elena pouted. _They were good underwear._

"Why is he here? And isn't he a bit too old for you?"

Bonnie snorted.

"What about your boyfriend?" Elena blushed.

Bonnie laughed.

"He's here for back-up. I thought I told you, but Elena, Katherine compelled you. She wanted to find out why and how I threw Damon out of your window with my bare hands."

"But we have Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and you who can protect me. Heck even Alaric, Jer, and even Tyler."

"He's also here to help me."

"Why?"

Bonnie was completely covered by golden flecks now. She made to move forward, when she screamed. Elena rushed to Bonnie and wrapped her hands around Bonnie and hugged her tightly. Bonnie buried her face and screams in Elena's long straight brown hair.

She felt something wet splash against her neck. She knew it hurt Bonnie when she changed, and had asked her once not to do it anymore, but Bonnie explained it was her duty.

Bonnie let go and got to her feet, stepping away from her. She looked like a golden goddess. Her skin, hair, shone a radiant gold. She wore her armour again, a contrasting silver. She sometimes looked like a small Amazon too Elena. Bonnie stood bare foot, making Elena always wonder if she ever collected scrapes on the bottom of her feet.

Bonnie opened her eyes; they were the same haunting silver that sent a shiver down her back. Bonnie smiled at Elena. "You ready?"

"You look beautiful," Elena said getting to her feet, holding her diary lamely at her side.

Bonnie snorted, "You always say that."

Elena smiled at Bonnie, and then looked down at her diary, scrambling to find the right page.

"Dear Bonnie..." she began, as soon as she began, her head flew up to watch Bonnie. Unlike when Bonnie spoke a spell, Bonnie unclenched and clenched her hands, as if in anticipation for a run. "It was Sunday, and my friends threw me and my boyfriend a party to celebrate our time together. It was sweet and funny, and I loved it. Tyler didn't come for some reason, which made Caroline a bit irritated. But Bonnie left to go and meet her Grams, Damon left after her. I hoped he was going to apologise for attacking her, because I didn't think he'd done it properly. Damon can be a bit of a liar..."

Elena trailed off and watched as Bonnie flicked her wrist and clenched her hands. A golden line appeared in the sky above them, and just hovered above their heads, it looked a bit like a golden string and it twisted and uncurled itself in the cool Virginia air.

As Elena recited her thoughts, Bonnie would take in what she said and flick her wrist. From her arm, flecks of gold would fly off, leaving a caramel patch, and crawl up the string Bonnie created and form at the edge of the string. It created something that looked like a speech bubble. Inside the bubble, was the image in Elena's head of how the events she described took place. The images played like a video recording.

"I love it when you do that."

"I know you do, and don't ask me to change the colour of the string. They won't let me, and I already asked."

Elena smiled at her. _Bonnie Bennett always trying to make me happy._

Elena quickly looked down at her page when she heard scribbling. Words were writing themselves into her diary, in her handwriting.

"Uh, Bon...?"

"You didn't write in your diary yesterday, because of me, I thought you'd like to remember what happened."

Elena nodded.

"I didn't know you could do that. But thank you. You have some scary, cool powers."

"That's what I've been told."

Elena stopped when she tried to remember what happened between her and Katherine.

"Bon, I'm stuck; I can't remember what happened..." Elena trailed off. With one hand Bonnie maintained the thread of Elena's thoughts; with her right hand she flicked her wrist at Elena. A burst of golden flecks that balled together flew at her, Elena was about to scream, when they separated, and began to circle her head. Elena's eyes widened as she watched the golden flecks circle around her head in a spiral. Elena wanted to identify each individual fleck, but instead, she felt bursts of images invade her mind. Pictures of her and Katherine in her living room, Katherine asking her about Bonnie, Katherine telling her, she was as bad as her, for having both Salvatore's care for her.

Elena gasped and fell to the floor. Elena looked up, her eyes widening, Bonnie held her close and rocked her. "That was a lot to take in."

"I should have been more careful, I had to break a compulsion and reinstate your original memory."  
"I'm okay; my head just hurts a bit. But your nose," a small drizzle of blood fell from Bonnie's nose.  
"I'm okay Elena. But we didn't finish, so we can do it tonight, when you've had time to rest,"

"Oh, okay," Elena breathed. "Bonnie."

"Yes."

"Thank you for giving me back my memories."

"We're connected; it's my job to protect you."

Elena smiled.

"Thank you." She said again. "My golden goddess."

"Ha-ha, you know that's not what I am, like my professional name," Bonnie teased.  
"I know, but you are like some strong goddess from the myths."

Bonnie laughed, Elena frowned at her.

"That was a weird laugh."  
"I guess it was, it's just that I think we disappointed Caroline. She really wanted to know what I am."  
Elena gasped, and stared at Bonnie's calm expression.

"Care, you don't need to hide anymore."  
And to Elena's surprise, Caroline left her hiding place wearing a very sheepish expression.

"Jeez, Bonnie I just wanted to know,"

Bonnie laughed at her.

"I know Care bear, I'm not mad."  
"Oh no, not just about what you are. But is Cad your boyfriend or not?" she said sounding offended.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Caroline. He's pretty much one of my best friends after you and Elena,"

Caroline looked downtrodden but said in a bright tone. "Still better than Luca."

* * *

A/N: Please note, that Steroline is endgame as well as Bamon. But I realised I haven't shown any scenes between the two of them. Yes we get Caroline reprimanding Stefan, but that's not enough. I promise we will see more sense between them. Also once again there wasn't many scenes between Bonnie and Damon, but even then there wasn't even really an interaction between Damon and Elena really, weird huh?

So this was the first chapter written from Elena's point of view, it was interesting to get into her head, we can see Elena is on a fine line when it comes to Damon and Stefan, and I want her to stop hoping around. After this Chapter, the story should pick up. I almost felt like this was a filler chapter, but we did find out about Bonnie's powers. She's pretty strong in my opinion. Bonnie's powers aside her Witch powers are mental base primarily- but physical when defensive, as seen when she defends herself from Damon.

In addition, I will state whose POV we are reading from, from now on.

I felt a bit sorry for Jeremy, he is sweet, but he is not the one, lol.

Anyway I hope to update this soon.

Greekgeekable.

 **Reviews would be welcomed. Fave or Follow.**

Ps. Sorry I am pretty busy, by the 12 of June I should be more frequent with my postings.


	5. 5 Enchanted

Chapter Five

Enchanted

 ** _Cad_**

The little girl screamed. Her eyes were glued shut, her arms wrapped around her small body, rocking back and forth, with tears splashing against the rug.

Caedmon looked to Sheila Bennett, and sighed.

"She's scared. You're a stranger Caedmon. Not only that, she's a child. It will take a long time to make her understand, to even accept what she is. My poor baby's already got enough on her plate. Destined to become a witch and now this," then she said under her breath. "Is she being punished by the universe, was this Emily's fault for helping vampires, or trying to keep the people of this town safe?"

Caedmon shook his head.

"You could almost say Emily's selfless act is what alerted the order to your line's worthiness. Your ancestor's set the stepping stones for your honourable position."

"If that's what you want to call it Caedmon. But I can see it now in my baby's tiny bones, what a burden it will be on her." Sheila's lips were pursed as she shook her head.

"No way Sheila, I see a strong girl, whose going to be a remarkable woman."

Sheila remained quiet.

Looking back to Bonnie, he took several steps in front of her, and bent down and coughed.

"Miss Bonnie," he breathed.

She looked up slowly, her beautiful green eyes connecting with his. It was the accent he was sure that'd caught her attention, or maybe his soft tone.

"Sir?"

Caedmon chuckled softly and crouched down to look levelly at her.

"I'm not that old, am I?"  
She shrugged, sniffling, running her arm across her face to get rid of the snot.

"So you're name's Bonnie huh? Pretty name you've got there, little love."

"You think so? No one's really ever said that?"

"Yeah, a pretty name to go with a pretty face."

Bonnie giggled.

"Thank you."

Caedmon felt heat travel up his neck; she looked at him boldly, a smile appeared on her face. _What a genuine thing to say._

He looked back to Sheila, whose arms were crossed over her chest.

"She's pure," he said as if it was a reassurance.

"Can a pure heart like her's take the strain? What about her soul?"

Caedmon looked back to Bonnie and smiled.

"Well let's see. Bonnie I have a secret I want to tell you."

Bonnie sat patiently; her eyes were still slightly clouded. She appeared to be reserved, something you didn't see in a seven year old.

"Do you recall you died?"

She nodded.

"And why?"

"For Elena, she was drowning... I had too... I couldn't let her...You understand Grams?" Bonnie said almost pleadingly.

Sheila Bennett looked down at her granddaughter and shook her head.

"I'm not blaming you, Bonnie. I just want you to be happy, and now I wonder if you'll ever be?"

Bonnie frowned at her Grams, before Caedmon spoke up.

"That was a noble thing to do Bonnie. Almost something a king would do."

"Like King Arthur?"

"Yeah, or a goddess. A selfless goddess, now there aren't many of them, but you, Bonnie could be a Goddess, of memory. Would you like that?"

Bonnie bit her lip.

"If I'm a goddess will I have to leave my home, Dad, and Grams and live in a mountain like the Greek gods?"

Caedmon smiled at her, shaking his head.

"No, no. You can live here with your family, but you might have to meet some powerful people. Powerful gods you have to report too... could you do that?"

"Are you being real, serious?"

"It's a game Bonnie. A game you and me can play if you like?"

"A game... okay," she said nodding. "Then what kind of goddess am I?"

"Pardon love?"

Bonnie laughed again.

"You're a grown up right. You should know what I'm talking about; do I belong to a pantheon? Am I a Greek goddess, or Egyptian?"

Caedmon bit his lip.

"Oh... you have a name but you're a special kind of goddess. I wouldn't call it a pantheon as you call it you smart girl. I'd call it your species. See you are a unique goddess. You are an Aurella."

Bonnie scrunched her face. Her brows furrowed, her green eyes sent him a questioning look, her lips puckered.

"What's that?"

"Let's find out together shall we?"

* * *

Cad

Caedmon sat at the bar, holding a glass of bourbon in his hand, he swirled it for a bit, before throwing it down his throat. He allowed the burning sensation to travel threw his system, to numb his senses, but also punish him. His kind was immune to alcohol. He'd managed to charm the bar tender into giving him the whole bottle of bourbon.

"You sure you can finish that?" she asked him.

"Positive," he said with a resigned nod.

He turned his head, when he heard the door to the Grille open. There she was his goddess. She wasn't as tall as he thought she'd grow up to be, but her tiny five two height, was attractive. She was all curves now with her even caramel skin tone. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail, something rare she only did when she was stressed. Her lips which were always a little of centre with the rest of her face, was a fine line. Not her child like smile full of wonder, intrigue and happiness he'd known not so long ago. _Was it his fault, had Sheila been right? Was Bonnie's soul still intact?_ Those questions ran in circles in his mind, when he saw her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd known in a long time, an innocent shade of green, warm and caring, something a goddess should embody. But now they were bleak, almost dead.

She was walking towards him, her face changing from its distant expression to a small smile. _Have I ruined you already my goddess._ He thought to himself. He got to his feet and waited for her. Bonnie stopped in front of him, a brow raised, a mysterious look in her eye.

"What's wrong Cad?"

"I'm existentially thinking about all the ways I fucked you up love," he breathed; he looked her straight in the eyes. Her face changed from one of warm familiarity, to shock.

She shook her head violently. "Are you kidding me Cad, you haven't ruined my life, or done anything wrong." She pulled him to the bar and they both took a seat. She poured him a glass of bourbon, frowned at it for a moment, wriggled her nose, and pushed the glass towards him. She continued on in a whisper. "You were there for me at a hard time in my life. Cad I'd died, and then I came back to life. I needed someone to help me, to guide me, and that person was you. You taught me how to control my powers, my new designation. Let's face it you were my superhero."

He smiled; she was good at that, making him feel better. But even when he'd met her at the tender age of seven, she'd been good at comforting him. He just hoped he'd successfully returned the favourafter all these years.

"Why did you call me here Cad?"

Cad leaned over the bar, and snatched up the bottle of Bourbon, he'd procured. He waved a hand indicating that Bonnie should follow.

"Are you seriously going to drink that whole bottle?"

"It was my intention love."  
Bonnie shook her head, turning on him she snatched the bottle out of his hand; a reprimanding look appeared on her beautiful face. _God she was beautiful_ , Caedmon thought. _Skin kissed by a goddess, green eyes blessed by Aphrodite_...

"Cad, I already know two drunkards , please don't add yourself onto that list?" Bonnie was about to turn around and return the bottle, when a pale hand plucked it from her's, the bottle sliveried through her fingers. Both Caedmon and Bonnie shot the newcomer a cool look.

Damon stood in front of them smirking. Dressed in his usual black, he shook his head down at her. "Tut-tut, Bonnie the teenage witch, aren't you Seventeen? Shouldn't a certain seventeen year old not be touching liquor because they aren't legal?" He leaned in closer to her and breathed. "Or at least do it in the comfort of your own home, or mine?"

Bonnie was about to open her mouth, Cad could see it already, the spark in her eyes, the blood rushing to her cheeks, the clenching of her fists... and the golden flecks beginning to appear out of nowhere. They began to surround Bonnie's feet, circling up her body to create an almost fitting affect of a crown above her head. Cad wanted to smile, however he pursed his lips. It had been two weeks since he'd came to Mystic Falls under the orders of Amaranda , specifically. Simply to help Bonnie curve her production of the flecks. He'd attempted to figure out the reason for their spontaneous production; they appeared when Bonnie was around Elena, naturally, because Bonnie was her protector. It was almost a reflex he supposed, if she was ever in danger. They appeared sometimes, when Elena's younger brother was around too, (though Caedmon was definitely sure now that he had a crush on her).

Caedmon wasn't sure how he felt about that. Bonnie wasn't his, and at the same time she was. But he knew it was up to Bonnie...he shook his head. But Bonnie at least when he'd been around her, when they'd encountered the older Salvatore three times— mainly because of Elena. He'd quickly realised the two were fire and ice. He was rather surprised Damon wasn't dead yet. While their fights had been entertaining, that had he and Elena chuckling, or when Caroline was present, he ended up snorting with laughter with her. Cad had realised something very telling, it was Damon. Damon was the one who caused the multiplicity of the flecks the most. _Damn-it_ ... it was a blessing and a curse.

Caedmon moved to touch Bonnie on the shoulder, but Jeremy Gilbert came out of nowhere holding a pool stick in one hand, and wore a smile on his face.

"Hey Bonnie, you free?"  
Bonnie blinked turning from Damon to Jeremy, her lips slightly parted. "Um... I..."

Damon nudged Bonnie forward with a smile.

"It's okay kids, go and play, while the adults talk."  
Bonnie threw Damon a cold look. "You know I could set you on fire," she hissed.

Damon shrugged. "Maybe, but not in a public place,"

Bonnie turned back to Cad. "Cad, I'll be back, okay? So whatever you wanted to talk to me about... we can do it later."

Cad flashed her a charming smile. "Of course love," Cad's eyes narrowed when he saw Jeremy place his free hand behind Bonnie's back. "Love," he said. _God when did he get so jealous?_ Bonnie turned back to him and smiled.

"Yes?"

Caedmon lean forward, his lips brushing her cheek. Bonnie pulled away; her eyes bulged slightly for a moment, before an indulgent expression replaced her shock.

"'I'll be back, promise."

Caedmon and Damon watched Bonnie and Jeremy move to the pool table.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who thinks baby Gilbert's a pest. Like I'd like to squish him, but..." Damon said with a shrug. Caedmon cut a look to Damon. Sometimes he reminded Cad of a kid, some seven year old, who had a stick up his butt. Cad snatched his bourbon from a surprised Damon, and moved back to the bar.

"Ya' coming mate?"

Damon scowled.

"Awh come on, Damon. It's the reason you brought Jeremy here right? To distract Bonnie, and separate us. If you want to talk, fine. So let's at least do this talk or interrogation over a bottle of bourbon?"

Damon narrowed his eyes for a second longer before taking a seat next to him. Cad placed the bottle between them. He called to the bartender; she smiled at Damon, but almost appeared conflicted when she looked between them. "Two glasses please, and another bottle."

She nodded and flashed them a smile. "Sure."

Once they'd poured themselves a drink. Cad waited for Damon to start.

But Damon remained quiet. Cad rolled his eyes.

"God, Damon, you're the one who cornered me. Get to the point."

"I'm just trying to see what game you're playing. You know I'm a vampire, right. But we know nothing about you. Bonnie brought you here and she expects us to trust you. But..."

"But what Damon, you think I'm an axe murderer or something. Keep wishing buddy."

"I just don't think we should keep secrets between ourselves. I mean you know I'm a blood sucking vamp, and ..."

Cad groaned, _why is he even dragging this out_. He took a sip of bourbon and indulged the Vampire sapling. "Your brother's a Vampire too; you guys were turned in 1864. Caroline's a Vampire as well, she's very well controlled for how young a Vampire she is. My girlfriend is a Witch, no duh. Your precious Elena— oh don't give me that look Damon,"

For Damon stared at him with raised brow; sending him a calculated look that changed to a look of shock, quickly concealed by a sneer.

"I'm not blind Damon. I know you're in love with your brother's girlfriend; you don't try and hide it very well. Anyway, the girl you and your brother are both in love with is a Doppelganger. I think that's it... oh wait Caroline's boyfriend is a Werewolf, and Jeremy is a Vampire hunter, though those instincts haven't kicked in yet."

Cad went to take another sip, when from the corner of his eye; he saw Damon's face rippling, his vampire face appearing. "Do calm down Damon."

"I could kill you."

"Ohh, I'm so scared mate," Cad placed the glass back on the counter. "But if you kill me, you won't have an ally. I mean she is the component that links nearly all of you together. The girl that turned you and your brother, the girl who killed Caroline causing her to transition, and the girl who I hear looks eerily like Elena..."

"You know about Katherine?"

"Yep."

" Are you working for her? Are you using Bonnie to get to Elena?"

"Oh Damon is that concern I hear? For my goddess, or is it what it always is. You putting Elena before Bonnie."

Damon looked away, and Cad snorted. "You lot treat her like shit. She deserves better than you guys, even Caroline's prone to it. No Damon I'm not working for Katherine. I'm here really for one person. Bonnie. But Bonnie would die for Elena, and I would die for my Bonnie. So if I need to simplify it for you, I'm offering my help to you, Damon Salvatore so that I can see Bonnie live. "

Damon stared at him, before pouring himself another drink.

"Declarations of love, now I'm over and done with that. Your sappy heartfelt confession meant so much to me," Damon said with a sneer.

Cad shrugged.

"I love Bonnie that's true, and at least she reciprocates it. Unlike Elena, it's your fault you know— throwing a tantrum over Elena for not leaving her loving boyfriend for you, and then attacking my girlfriend. It's why Katherine's appeared again. So congratulations Damon."

It was gratifying seeing Damon's hands clench, a vain in his temple appear out of nowhere, and witness the grinding of his teeth. Damon's arm drew back, and connected with Cad's jaw. Cad fell of his stall.

A silence filled the Grille.

"Oh my God Damon!" Cad heard Bonnie scream.

Cad pushed himself up, and laughed softly. Cad unclenched and clenched his jaw. He flexed and un-flexed his arm; it was hard work to make it looked like Damon had actually hurt him. But in truth he'd felt nothing. Much like Bonnie, their kind was much stronger than they looked. But he thought he should be congratulated on his stunning performance. But he refused to bite his cheek hard enough to create the rouse of blood appear in his mouth.

Cad looked up stunned; Damon hovered over him with a murderous expression on his face. Cad, bit his tongue, god he wanted to laugh at his stupid face.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Cad looked to Matt Donovan, one of Bonnie's friends, the Human. Matt helped Cad to his feet the same time Bonnie and Jeremy reached them. Other servers were trying to calm the crowd.

Matt turned to Damon and hissed. "Maybe you should go."

Damon snorted. "Are you kidding me Donovan? You're going to defend this scum over me. We hardly know the guy."

Matt shook his head. "Look you punched him, you started the drama."

"No not till I get answers. You know a hell of a lot about us, if you're not a spy of Katherine's then—"

"Excuse me?" hissed Bonnie. The boys looked down at the fiery expression on her face.

"Are you insinuating Caedmon is a spy sent by Katherine?"

"Why not? He's 'Human' right. She could have easily compelled him. Even if you put him on Vervain, she could have got him off it. The bitch is resourceful."

Bonnie laughed darkly at Damon, shaking her head.

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because you idiot, I trust him. I know you're jaded by nature, but trust me... Caedmon's different."

Cad smirked at her.

"He could be lying to you Bonnie. He knows too much."

"So does Alaric."

"Then how would he know?"

"Because I told him you idiot."

"You trust this punk enough?"

"I trust him with my life, Damon?"

"What, more than Elena, Caroline, Stefan, or me?"

Bonnie didn't even hesitate.

"Yes, because at least I can count on him to save my ass."

There was an awkward silence in the air before Damon broke it.

"Then you're an idiot Bonnie, to trust him. He's probably using you, just like Luca and Ben, how sad for you Bonnie you're not good enough for anyone but baby Gilbert? No offense Gilbert. Or to you Bonnie..."

Cad wanted to hold Bonnie, but his eyes strayed to the sudden appearance of the golden flecks, they appeared in a high percentage. They permeated the air around Bonnie. They began to latch themselves onto Bonnie's beautiful skin. He watched her shiver, but it was more out of habit from being bitten by the golden flecks. They were running up her arm.

"Bonnie..." Cad breathed. But Bonnie's attention was fixed on Damon's smug face.

"Hey Damon, don't say that, that's not cool," spoke up Jeremy, looking down at Bonnie's stone cold expression. But it was the truth, and Cad hated to admit it. Bonnie, might be Elena's protector who told Bonnie how she always felt, but Cad was Bonnie's unofficial protector, and most importantly one of her best friends, who told him everything.

Bonnie then began to laugh; it was dark, seductive and cold.

"You're funny Damon; I could say the same thing to you. At least I wasn't in love with a woman for 145 years, who never loved me. You were a game to Katherine. It will and always be Stefan. At least I won't be someone second choice when it comes to love. Even for Elena it will always be Stefan. You might have transferred your love for Elena from Katherine. But you will never be your brother. Do you hear me? I will never be in competition with your kind, sweet Ripper brother. Let's face it Ripper Stefan is ten times sexier than poor pathetic impulsive Damon," Bonnie said in a whisper.

Damon's expression morphed into something ugly, Bonnie giggled in response.

"Did I hurt your feelings? Don't like it much when someone meets you at your own game, and challenges you Damon. You don't scare me, Damon. You don't mean anything to me, but what do you care. Because all you care about is Elena's approval, fine. That's fan fucking fantastic. But do me a favour, leave me the hell alone, or I will actually burn your ass, and make sure I'm successful. "

Bonnie turned to go.

"Bonnie?" said Cad; she turned to him, her eyes clouding over. He wanted to go to her and hug her, kiss her forehead. Make her feel like that seven year old, he'd tuck in bed, and read bed time stories too. To remind her that even if she didn't have a Mum in her life, a Dad that was always there for her, friends that treated her fairly. She had her Grams, and him, a friend, someone who'd love her indefinitely.

She shook her head.

"I'll call you when I get home Cad." He nodded. She needed her space.

"Bonnie, I could come too," said Jeremy, but she shook her head.

"I need to be alone,"

She looked to Damon's blank, impassive face.

"Remember when you asked me if we hated each other?" he blinked at her. "I don't hate you Damon. I just wished I'd never met someone who made me wish when I died when I was seven; make me wish I'd stayed dead, and never been given a second chance. Let me tell you a secret Damon. I know I'm pathetic, I know I've been pathetic from the hour of my birth, I've been treated like shit by almost everyone in my life. But that man right there," she pointed to Cad. "I love him." She smiled at Cad, it was small and broken. "But I'll tell you the difference between you and me Damon. You can throw whatever you want at me, I can take it. I'm tough; I'm a rock, a stone. I'm a goddess buddy. I'm strong, and I'll take the pain you or anyone throws at me. Pain doesn't care. Pain doesn't care about age. Time screws us all, especially the martyr types like me. But at least you're vocal about it." She left the bar, her head held high.

* * *

Damon

"Ric? Hey Ric you there?"

"Where are you Damon, and why the hell is it noisy?"

"It's not actually; I'm enjoying the warm country air with a sprinkle of cars passing me by."

"Why the hell are you outside?"  
"Can we talk about where you are?"  
"Damon; your avoiding the question," he sighed. "I'm with Jenna, we're chaperoning, Elena and Caroline, it's apparently their second sleepover this month. I know the last one went pretty badly with Bonnie knocking Elena out. Will you answer now?"

Damon rolled his eyes to the inky blue sky, dressed with stars and the moon shining down in a crescent. Thank God, he thought. It'd be just his luck, looking for an irate witch and have a random werewolf come out of nowhere and attack, especially when he was doing a good deed. The lack of lights scattered on the road should have hindered his progress, but his enhanced sight was a blessing. He knew Bonnie was a witch, she was human. So he wondered why he hadn't caught up with semi-blind-ass yet.

"Speaking of Bonnie Bennett, I'm on a country road, walking down a poorly lit area, in search of a pissed off witch."

There was a silence on the other side of the line.

"And was it 'you' who pissed her off," Alaric said, in a tone that made Damon feel like he was speaking to a very slow child.

"Maybe... kind of..."  
"Wait did I hear you right, you're looking for Bonnie Bennett? Why?"  
"What do you mean why?"  
"Exactly what I said Damon, why? Why are you trying to find Bonnie? Isn't it your style to cause the damage let it simmer with her, and hope when you guys do meet again , she might not burn you alive."

"Usually Ric, but maybe I might have gone too far?"  
"And what, are you're worried she'll tell Elena on you."

"Contrary to popular belief I do have a brain, and some-maybe...a tiny bit... of a moral compass. And maybe I have a soul, not sure still trying to work it out." Damon looked down at the road, his brows knitting together.

Sure he and Bonnie weren't the best of friends, but at times he supposed they could tolerate each other enough. But even he knew what he'd said was bad. It was his usual strategy, dive and strike low, hit her were it hurt. But... she'd hit him back with a firestorm.

It wasn't really the words that had shocked him, but it was her eyes, those beautiful mossy green eyes had shown with indignation, pain and blankness. If he'd known any better, and if she were a vamp. He'd have said she'd turned it off. She might not be dead, but he couldn't allow her to lose that irritating Bonnie spirit to pain. She'd been right though; the martyr types like her were always screwed.

Damon had tried to be a martyr too, and what had it done for him? -Being a bitter ass vampire, in love with a girl who could never love him. Being the insider who was invisible...

"It's not all about Elena," Damon breathed down the phone, before clicking off.

She trudged along, her tiny body determined to go forward, despite the fact those damned sexy legs of her should be aching her. Her face was blank, and Damon wondered if she was allowing herself to feel.

 _What if a stranger finds her on the road, and she tried to kill them_. Damon shook his head. _Damn-it Damon, she's not you. She's Bonnie. She has a soul you idiot, unlike you._

Damon stuffed his phone back in his pocket and jogged up to her. It felt like déjà-vu, when he'd run after her when she'd left Elena and Stefan's party thing- or whatever the hell it was.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his eyes cast down on her stony face.

Even in pace they walked on in silence.

"Are you here because you think I'll tell Elena?"

A tick appeared in his jaw.

Bonnie slowly came to a stop and swivelled around to face him. Her eyes were puffy. He frowned. His little bird was stronger than this.

"What are you a misogynist? Do you want me to hurt you? Do you want me to hit back Damon?" he stared at her.

Her blazing green eyes. Her diss-centered lips... Her hand drawing back to hit him. Her hand connecting with the corner of his face.

He fell onto his butt, staring up at her.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

Damon moved a hand to his jaw, his tongue sampling the blood that stained his teeth. She was so strong... what was she. She couldn't just be a witch, physical strength wasn't their speciality. He wanted to open his mouth and get an answer from her.

But her eyes caught his attention again; they were blank, cold and lost.

Damon got to his feet and walked into the middle of the road, he checked for approaching cars. None would come for some time. He levelled his body down, and leaned against the cool tarmac. His eyes fixed onto the sky.

"What are you doing, are you trying to get run over or something? Or are you trying to scare some human's into thinking they hit you so that you can drain them. Monster!"

Damon smiled.

"Do you know a gypsy taught me this, in my long, long and I mean ancient life. "

"What are you babbling about?"  
"When I feel like shit, I lie on the ground and try not to think... feel. But you've got to admit it's better than me turning it off and going on a killing spree."

"And why are you telling me this? Why should I—"

"Care?" he finished. His tone became softer, almost thoughtful.

"You don't have to talk to me if you like but you can um... try it. Bonnie, I want to say sorry, but I don't think you'll accept it. So why don't we try this. Lying in the middle of the road, and appreciate nature, ourselves and the world. Just try it, I promise I won't talk to you again ever if you don't want me too. But at least lie on the floor with me to calm down?"  
She scowled down at him, biting her lip.

"I should walk ahead."  
"Maybe you should," he said quietly. "I get it, I don't deserve your trust but..."  
he trailed off, watching her bend down next to him and stare at the sky.

"Do you do this regularly?" she asked, he heard her voice vibrating against the tarmac.

"Only when I want to be thoughtful."

She answered him with silence.

"You know the last time I did this is when Rose died."

"Your vampire girlfriend, the one you had feelings for?"

"I don't know if it was feelings, maybe I did. This girl came by though and I stopped her... I was going to let her go, and then I bit her, drained her, killed her. But when it came to that kill I felt so human."

He felt Bonnie gulp, her shiver vibrating through the tarmac.

"Why, Damon?"

"I was upset, with myself, the world, Rose, Elena. "

"No why did you feel so human when you did something so inhuman?"

"I was upset that Rose died. Do you know she died because I'd pissed off a werewolf, and said wolf tried to bite me... Someone had put me first," he breathed.

"So why kill the girl?"

"Because I told her this awful secret."

"What, that you're a cross dresser. I mean I could always tell—"  
"Shut it Bennett. I'm trying to be serious."  
"Really, I couldn't tell?"

"I ...I... I do love being a Vampire, but then I miss it. Damn I miss it..."  
Bonnie turned to face him, a look of shock consuming her face.

"You miss being... Human?" she hedged.

"If I said yes, would that lower my reputation? Oh god no, then you'll think I have a heart—"  
"Stop rambling Damon... thank you."

"For what?" he said.

"Telling me something so personal about yourself."

"It was nothing really..."

"If you say so..."

Damon pushed himself up and looked down at her.

"I should take you to Elena, I heard you guys have a hot date tonight."

"It's called a sleepover. Pervert."

"Tomato, tomato. Whatever."

"Ha-ha, I'm dying from all the stitches."

"Okay calm down Halle Berry, your Oscar winning performance is so astounding."

Bonnie flashed him a charming grin.

"Why thank you, scruffy. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Scruffy, I think the word you're looking for is 'sexy.' Come on say it with me, god Damon you're so damn..."

"Annoying," she said and rolled her eyes.

"-ly sexy, cute and fluffy. I'm the whole package. Basically I'm a puppy, I mean let's just face it."

Bonnie snorted, laughter flowing from her lips, she threw her head back and Bonnie's tinkling melody broke through the cool Virginia air.

"You're an idiot."

"At least I made you laugh right?"

"An accomplishment, I'm sure," she said, smiling a little bit. Her face became blank when she asked. "How do I even get to Elena's you don't have a car, and..."

Damon smiled at her. Turned his back to her, pointing to his back by bending his hands over his shoulders, as if saying, 'here's your answer.'

He turned to face her.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't forgive me, but if I run... you can get rid of me faster."

She sighed, and nodded.

He turned his back to her, while he bent his knees. He felt her small shapely legs wrap around his waist, her arms slid around his neck. Her chest pressed against his back. He stiffened for a moment.

"You know since I told you a deep dark secret that means you owe me a story time session."

She didn't say anything, but he felt her smile. He hoped that smiled meant 'someday soon.' He'd take it for now.

* * *

Damon

"Delivery service for a Miss Bonnie Bennett," Damon announced proudly as he stood on the Gilbert porch. Bonnie snorted, while she uncurled her limbs from his body. He turned to her, unsure how to school his expression.

"Thank you Damon,"

"For... what dropping you at Elena's, lying on the floor with you, insulting you? Please pick?"

She smirked, the corner of her lips curling up. Under the porch light, he could see her green eyes glisten; her smooth caramel skin seemed to glow, as if she'd been blessed by some goddess, smooth and radiant. He blinked once, he blinked twice. He shook his head, was he going mad. Was her skin gold?

He focused on her again, and realised he was seeing things.

"There's hope for you."  
He threw her a puzzled look.

"What makes you say that?"

"You already know Damon. Thanks again for dropping me off," she knocked on the door. He turned away to go when he heard her say. "Maybe I'll tell you a story soon huh?"  
He smiled to himself as he heard the door open, and Bonnie being welcomed inside the house by Caroline and Elena, who pulled her into rib crushing hugs, he could only guess; from the way she squealed. "You guys..."

Damon wasn't sure what to do next. Sure he could go and get his car from the Grille. But instead he thought about just staring at the night sky. He would have invited Ric to sit with him, in a solely platonic manner, but he knew he was with Jenna. And the feeling he was left with was a kind of warmness he couldn't categorise.

So instead he looked at the tree that sat next to the Gilbert house, and decided to climb up, and sit on a solid bit of the branch. With one leg dangling from the branch, he stared at the night sky.

He was rather content in his solace, when his phone began to ring. Without acknowledging the caller ID, he picked up.

"Hello."  
"Damon, what's wrong with you, did you really have to attack Bonnie like that?"  
Damon rolled his eyes.

"As I recall Stefan," he said with emphasis on his brother's name. "Donovan said he'd call Caroline and Elena, about my bad behaviour. So why do you care?"

"Because Elena told me what you did, and we wanted to know what's wrong with you. Why are you now antagonising Bonnie?"  
"Awh baby bro are you upset because you and Bonnie still haven't patched up things— Wait what was that Elena...where is she?"

"With me."

"But I just saw Elena and Caroline- Sshiitt!" he said exaggerating the word, he jumped out of the tree, and stormed towards the Gilbert house.

"What Damon? What are you trying to say?" Elena asked him, in a worried tone down the phone. Her voice insinuating, _if Bonnie's in trouble, it's your duty to save her_. She must have snatched the phone from her boyfriend.

 _Gah why does she always paint me out to be some hero_. He thought to himself.

"Katherine that Bitch!" he yelled pretty sure she could hear him. "Is in your house, and I'm going to kill her. Have you ever Elena thought about cutting your hair or something so she doesn't look exactly like you?" he suggested dryly, as he pushed Elena's front door open, he ignored Alaric and Jenna's surprised looks.

As he jogged up the staircase half his attention given to Elena, who was replying to his question with quiet a lot of seriousness in her tone, the other half of his attention was dedicated to Bonnie's voice, or breathing.

"It's my hair, and I'm younger..." she continued down the line, he rolled his eyes. Geez she sounded like Blondie.

"So what are you huh? Elena's personal bitch... her diary?" he heard Katherine demand.  
Damon stopped at the door and slammed against it.

It flew open as Bonnie answered the Doppelganger.

"I'm an Aurella, you bitch," and taking advantage of Katherine's stunned look at the appearance of Damon, Bonnie head butted her.

And Damon had to admit that was hot as hell.

* * *

Author's Note:

Can't promise much more updating until the 11th of June. But hopefully we - as in me - can get another chapter out soon.

So I enjoyed this chapter, we jumped from Cad and Damon. I was very annoyed at Damon but also proud of him taking the initiative to care about Bonnie. So I was happy about that Bamon moment. They were really sweet.

So we also learned what exactly Bonnie's species is called... she is an Aurella. But note, that when Cademon calls her a goddess, it doesn't exactly mean she is a goddess. You will find out exactly what she is when she talks to Caroline.

Once again Katherine has been a clever 'insert insult here' and disguised herself as Elena. I was so proud, Bonnie head-butted her.

Bonnie Bennett is a BAMF.

Also there goes Cad again being Bonnie's ride or die.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Please, review, fave if you like, or follow. Also leave any suggestions you might have I am open to them**

Thank you.

Greekgeekable.


	6. 6 Sleeping Beauty

A/N: As you can tell I have changed the title of the story, I know I'm being petty. However Take your Time is a song by the Cary Brothers' played in season 3 with a Delena scene and well... this is a Bamon story isn't it? I'm using Bob Dylan's Knocking on Heaven's Door because it seems to fit with Bonnie and Damon's characters. Or at least with their development and the story I want to tell.

Secondly, thank you everyone, I must sound like the rudest person ever for not thanking others before. But thank you for following, reviewing and favourite. This support has motivated me so much, I have low confidence in my writing and to anyone who has viewed my work and enjoyed it thank you. After all, this is my first fan fiction so the support is amazing.

This may be my last update till the 11th of June, but I wanted to give you guys this chapter.

Back to the story: Opps looks like almost everyone has seen what Bonnie is, but at least everyone knows now... sort off...

And what is Katherine hiding, who is she hiding from? But I think you guys already know, I did kind of tell you this would follow TVD's original timeline.

And I thought it was cute how Caroline and listened to Bonnie's bedtime story.

And wow Damon I didn't know you were poetic.

Ps. To the review by Shydeep94 who asked why Cad is jealous. He loves her.

Thanks once again.

 **Please Review follow and Fave if you can.**

I hope you enjoy.

Greekgeekable.

* * *

Chapter Six

Sleeping Beauty

 ** _Bonnie_**

Taking advantage of her stunned reaction to the head butt, Bonnie reached for Katherine's neck and slammed her head against the sink.

Katherine's head crashed through the sink, throwing her hands to her forehead, staggering back, turning an astounded look to Bonnie. Katherine glowered at her.

"How did you do that? I thought you were a Witch?"

Bonnie threw her a beautiful smile, as she stalked towards Katherine, as if their roles were reversed. As if Bonnie were the vampire and Katherine was the frail human witch. Katherine acted appropriately too, for every step Bonnie took, was one Katherine took back.

"I am a Witch. First and always, but I will not let anyone come in Elena's home and threaten the people we love. So come at me bitch."

Katherine shock shone on her face, however she vamped out, the veins in her face becoming more evident, her fangs elongated. She elevated her knee and drove it into Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie winced, but instead of yelling in outrage, she glared at Katherine, from the corner of her eye, she witnessed the golden flecks burst into existence.

Katherine faltered for a moment; her eyes straying into the mirror, her mouth fell open when she saw the contrast between her own skin and Bonnie's in the mirror. Katherine's eyes widened when she saw the golden flecks fly to Bonnie's skin, she turned to the collective crowd behind them. Expecting, hoping someone else saw the marvellous transformation of Bonnie's skin tone.

She caught Caroline's eye, she was smiling smugly, her eyes saying 'my friend is going to kick your ass,' Katherine snorted, and that was her mistake. Bonnie's hand flew to her neck, her fingers curled around Katherine's swan like neck. Her eyes darting to Bonnie's face, the golden flecks dominating the witch.

Smiling Bonnie raised a brow, before looking to their collective crowd. Damon staring at her with an expression, she'd never seen him give her before, admiration. Caroline, beaming at her oddly holding two thumbs up, not looking the slightest bit worried, and Jenna and Alaric, just gaping at her.

"Don't drop your guard Katherine, or I could break your neck, vampire, again and again," she hissed.

Like a moth attracted to the flame, she winced slightly when the golden flecks continued to sink into her skin, merge with her skin.

Bonnie flinched.

"What are you?" she rasped.

Bonnie attempted to fix her composure.

However Bonnie fell to one knee and gasped, before she let out a scream akin to a banshee's scream.

Caroline pushed past Damon.

"Bonnie, are you okay? Do you need help?"

Bonnie felt her heart begin slowing down. Thud, thud... She could hear it herself, coming to a standstill.

Peering into the mirror she saw Caroline and Damon's eyes widen.

"Bonnie...your heart it's..."

Bonnie coughed and spat out some blood.

"I know," she growled.

She turned to Caroline, who jumped back.

"Your skin?"

"I know. I can feel it Care..." she said through the pain, gritting her teeth, blinking back tears bitterly. "Umm..."

Bonnie's skin was breaking down and reforming at an incredible speed, and Caroline and Katherine were the only ones who could see it, simply because Bonnie allowed them. But she couldn't control the vamp's hearing.

It sounded like she was dying.

Her skull was apparent at first, then it was fleshed over with tissue and muscle, and then skin covered the right side of her face.

Bonnie let out a little whimper.

Her heart gave one last thud, before it went dark. But she reminded herself to keep a tight grip on Katherine, as her body fell to both of its knees, and dived towards the bathroom's tiled floor.

Katherine's eyes widened as she felt the limbs of the golden creature freeze, she heard no breathing from the witch or her heart beating. She smiled smugly, and began to pull Bonnie's fingers away from her throat, purposely snapping each of her fingers individually.

 _It was a shame the little witch died, it would've been exciting to find out how she was stronger than her, or why her skin changed. Oh so many questions._

"I... don't think... owh...so ..." croaked a horse voice, as Bonnie tightened her hold on Katherine's throat, broken fingers or not. She looked at Katherine with eyes that shone silver and Katherine screamed.

"You died, your heart it stopped..." she trailed off, staring at Bonnie's appearance.

The golden flecks had seeped into her skin, replacing her clothes with silver armour. Fixed against her golden hair, that fell down her back, was a silver tiara. It was intertwined with what looked like crystals and gems. Bonnie looked beautiful and unearthly.

She heard a gasp. She turned her head to Caroline who blinked at her.

"So that's what you look like..." she breathed.

Bonnie threw her a small smile, but realised she might have lost her temper and control, because she saw a bug- eyed Damon and a gaping Jenna, but Alaric almost made her snort with laughter when he breathed. "Where are the wings?"

"...Your full transformation..." Caroline finished.

Bonnie pursed her lips, sending her a sheepish look.

Bare foot, Bonnie pushed herself to her feet and growled a warning to Katherine. "I think it would be in your best interest to leave here."

Bonnie was stunned to see a smile grow on Katherine's lips. "I knew you Bennett witches were special, but whatever magic this is... Ohh, I can't wait to figure it out. And Witch, even if I can't dissect you, there is always Cousin Lucy. I still know where she is, even if she thinks she's safe."

Bonnie saw red. She wanted to kill her. Bonnie smashed Katherine against the floor; a violent crack appeared against the tile floor.

In the back of her mind, she vaguely heard Jenna gasp.

"Don't test me witch?" Katherine sent Bonnie an insidious look.

"Tell me how you think you'll get out of this Katherine."

Katherine glowered up at Bonnie.

"What are you?" Katherine wheezed.

Bonnie smiled.

"Damned," she squeezed her throat a bit tighter, before she let go of Katherine. She turned to Caroline and Damon.

"Damon, you might want to make sure she doesn't run away."

"How did you do that?" Damon asked, his brows furrowed, his mouth parted in confusion. "What does Caroline mean by transformation? — Why are you all gold—?

... Is this a party—"

"Damon!" Bonnie snapped.

Damon sent her one more wondering look; he replaced his hand with Bonnie's his fingers brushing against her's. He looked up at her, his dark lashes fluttered, as he just stared at Bonnie.

Bonnie coughed; she attempted to move away when she fell to one knee, clutching her chest. "Urgh!"

"Bonnie," cried Jenna, Bonnie looked up to see Jenna rushing over, and it was then she realised her mistake. Jenna was the only non trained person in the small area.

Bonnie turned back to Katherine, who slapped Damon savagely, her eyes focused on one thing, Jenna. In a few moments, Bonnie pushed Jenna behind her, barking as Katherine leapt onto her.

"Care, Alaric, Get Jenna out- Argh!"

Katherine's teeth sunk into Bonnie's neck, in that moment Bonnie felt her heart beat stutter.

 _Are you kidding me?_ She thought to herself, feeling Katherine's lips press against her neck. _Now I have to be bitten?_ Bonnie blinked. _Forget that._

She felt Katherine grin, as she drew slowly from Bonnie's blood, but faltered, when she saw the look on Bonnie's face. Bonnie stared at her blankly, but Katherine hadn't attempted to compel her, she'd intended Bonnie to feel the pain. She wanted to hear Bonnie scream.

Bonnie smiled at her; Katherine was so confused that she pulled away slowly, staring at Bonnie.

"Why aren't you screaming? Why aren't you in pain?"

Bonnie snorted.

"It's a secret," Bonnie said sweetly and bent her head to Katherine's neck, and bit softly. Feeling skin break underneath her blunt teeth, listening to Katherine's breathing heighten.

"Bonnie what are you..." trailed off Damon

Bonnie ignored him, as Katherine's body fell limp.

Bonnie drew away, and got to her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She looked up at Damon wearing an oddly sheepish expression.

"That was disgusting," she said, laying Katherine down on the floor.  
"Bonnie... why would you do that..." Damon asked her, tinged green. "What did you do?" He bent down hovering over Katherine checking for a pulse.

"It's a failsafe," Bonnie muttered.

She purposely avoided Damon's eyes, as she stepped over Katherine's body, and placed her head underneath the tap and ran the water to rid her mouth of the taste of blood.

She looked up and caught Caroline's eyes as she entered the bathroom, leaning against the door, with an oddly 'Damon,' slouch on her frame. She said in a sing song tone, with a wink. "You got's some 'splaining to do."

Bonnie took a deep breath, and turned round.

"By the way the wings thing, doesn't come till I'm older, if you're wondering," she said awkwardly, her eyes focused on Caroline; even though Alaric wasn't present.

However all the while she felt Damon's celestial blue eyes resting on her, Bonnie shivered, feeling like he was X-raying her.

She groaned internally.

"Stop staring, has anyone ever told you that's rude?" she snapped at Damon, her eyes laying on his blank expression.

"Can't help it, Isis. I think I just saw a comet in the sky, silver and gold..."

And to that Bonnie had nothing to say, but feel heat crawl up her neck.

* * *

Bonnie

Bonnie sat in the Salvatore Boarding House, Cad on her right, Caroline on her left, and Damon standing near the fireplace holding a glass tumbler, his eyes cast on the floor. Elena sat on the floor, with Stefan sitting on the floor next to her, but every so often his eyes flew to Bonnie's ethereal form. Jenna and Alaric hovered next to Stefan and Elena. While the elephant in the room lay next to Elena, picture perfect in appearance with her Doppelganger.

"So let me get this straight, where is Jeremy," said Elena trying to break the ice.

Cad smiled. "I sent him home love, didn't think he should be drawn into this mess."

"And you should 'Human'?" asked Stefan, with a raised brow.

"I'm older than you kid, and Alaric and Jenna are here and no one's complaining about that. But most importantly, I'm here for this one," he said, about to ruffle Bonnie's hair, when he saw her tiara on her head. He frowned and said, "You went full out didn't you love?"

Bonnie, who'd been avoiding everyone's eyes, feeling like she was more like the elephant in the room, with her ethereal golden appearance, flicked her eyes to Cad's grinning face.

"Had too, couldn't let vampire Doppelganger, get the best of me, or you know try to abduct me..." she said, with a weak smile.

Cad, Elena and Caroline seemed to be the only one's unaffected by Bonnie's appearance, Bonnie would argue Alaric was okay with her appearance, though she guessed he was just fascinated.

"Uh... Bonnie, what should I do with her?" said Elena. Bonnie jerked and rested her eerie silver eyes on Elena.

Bonnie blinked and then shook her head. "Simply place your palm over her forehead, Love. She'll wake then; she'll only be able to speak. She'll be incapacitated. You Salvatore brother's can put her in the cellars downstairs if you like, when we're done," said Cad casually.

Stefan and Damon sent him cool looks, and Bonnie responded quickly. "I told him how the process works, calm down." She glared at Stefan and Damon; however she looked away feeling Damon's eyes resting on her. She felt... awkward, something foreign when it came to her and him. She never felt awkward around him, just annoyed.

She got up and sat on Elena's left. The contrast between Bonnie's golden hand and Elena's naturally tanned hand was startling. She placed Elena's hand on Katherine's forehead. Katherine jerked; her back arching, gasping like she'd just broke through the surface of the deep end of the swimming pool.

Her eyes immediately flew to Bonnie's face.

"You're a conundrum Bonnie Bennett, a golden confusion," she said narrowing her eyes on her. Bonnie stayed quiet.

Katherine gritted her teeth as she tried to move her arm. She frowned and said to the room at large. "Why can't I move?"

"I incapacitated you Katherine."

"Do you think you can get anything out of me witch?" she spat.

Bonnie shrugged.

"I reckon we can if we break a few bones," said Stefan. Bonnie looked at the leer that consumed his expression, it was an awful look that sent a shiver down her back.

"Calm down brother, you're scaring our company," said Damon, his eyes fixed on Bonnie's still face.

Bonnie looked back up at him and snorted.

"I'm just concerned Katherine," Bonnie said with a pout. "Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"

Katherine bit her lip, her eyes fixed on Stefan.

"For Stefan."

Bonnie chuckled softly; it was low, deep and husky.

"Right, not this time..." Bonnie pursed her lips, looking back to Damon; she blinked and turned away, feeling guilt gnawing at her stomach.

 _I was a bitch to him._ She thought to herself. _But then he was a dick to me._

"I'll always choose Stefan," Katherine said with a cruel look on her face, she stared at Damon as she spoke. He froze before he laughed darkly.

"Look baby bro, at your psychotic fan. I mean I know I'm unhinged but at least I know who Stef's in love with—"

Katherine growled, Damon tipped his glass towards her with a wink.

"Awh Damon did I hit a nerve. I mean Stefan, who will clearly come to his senses once Elena dies—" she said dismissively, "will always have my love, and if not mine then someone else will prefer him over you. You're a one nightstand Damon, while Stefan..."

Bonnie had to block Damon's path towards Katherine when he vamp sped up to her, murder in his eyes. Bonnie rested her palm against his chest; Damon looked down at her, and growled.

"Get out of my way, Bonnie,"

"Calm down Damon, ignore her,"

"Why," he said viciously, his attention had been solely reserved for Katherine, until his icy blue eyes fell on her face, "didn't you say something like that to me earlier?"

Bonnie breath whistled between the gaps between her teeth.

"Not such an Angel, are we Bonnie?"

"Shut up Katherine," snapped Elena and Caroline in unison.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, and sighed.

"I did, but I'd like to argue I was defending myself, just like Katherine in a way is defending herself," she said looking back to the Doppelganger and gestured to her. Katherine looked stunned, her jaw falling open. In fact as Bonnie looked around she realised nearly everyone in the room looked stunned.

Everyone but Caedmon, who smiled at her, and breathed, "Hey look at that I didn't destroy that beautiful soul of yours after all."

"But I was wrong and you were wrong and we acted like children. And I hope Damon, we can be better than that."

Damon stared at her silently, before taking a step back, a tiny smile on his face.

"Nice try Katherine. Now let's get back to the subject at hand, why are you here?"

"Because you dragged me here... not too sure how I got here from Elena's to here, I was unconscious," she said lazily.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's get this straight Katherine. This isn't a game. Why are you here in Mystic Falls, why did you come back?" Bonnie growled, clearly losing patience.

Cad from the corner of her eyes got to his feet; he bent down next to Bonnie and with his hand brushed a lock of Katherine's hair from her face.

He locked eyes with Katherine and said in a deadpan.

"Please tell us the truth love, why did you come back to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie watched Katherine's eyes dilate.

"I came back for Stefan, sometimes I like to watch over him, see how he's doing," Katherine said in an emotionless tone. Cad drew back and crossed his legs over the other as if he were a child and began tapping his thighs.

Jenna gaped at Cad and asked the question everyone in the room wanted to voice. However Bonnie followed Cad's actions and sat down too crossed legged.

"Did... uh... you just ... compel her?" she said as if she couldn't believe the question coming from her mouth. She threw astounded looks around the room. But to Bonnie she sent her a questioning look.

Bonnie who was fighting to hold a smile back, at the expression on the vampire's faces as if someone had hit them with a sledgehammer, snorted with laughter. She actually fell back on her back and her tinkling laughter filled the stunned living room.

"Katherine, continue please," said Cad, calmly, completely unfazed by the atmosphere in the air. Bonnie calmed herself enough to push herself up, smiling at Elena.

 _"But you can't do that can you?"_ Elena mouthed.

Bonnie shook her head.

 _"Maybe one day soon,"_ she mouthed back.

"But then I wanted to know about Elena. I wondered why she wasn't with her boyfriend. So I went to see where she was. And that's when I saw it..." she smiled slowly, an manic thing, something grotesque, bonnie had decided, it did nothing for Katherine's beautiful features, but made her look like what she was a vampire, a monster.

"Damon tried to kill Bonnie, the witch; you know the one no one in the group seems to really care about. And then Bonnie defended herself, but then she didn't use magic. She used her hands, like she was the she-hulk or something. No witch is that strong, I know the Bennett line is powerful. But no... I watched, I even got little Jeremy Gilbert to watch over her, and he said he didn't see anything weird. Except when he saw Elena and Bonnie in the woods one day."

Bonnie frowned. "What day."

Katherine remained quiet.

"Caedmon," Bonnie hissed.

Cad reiterated what Bonnie'd said.

"I don't know when Caroline finally got caught out."

Caroline sent Bonnie a guilty look.

"Then I knew I had to come back."

"Why?" Cad asked darkly.

"Jeremy said Bonnie had these powers, and maybe she could look after me. Defend me. She's stronger than a vampire, stronger than Damon, and now me. I was hoping she'd be stronger than him."

"Who?" breathed Elena frowning.

She was quiet again.

Elena rolled her eyes and looked to Cad.

Cad repeated what she said.

"From the man I've been running from, when the day I was turned."

Cad stared at her before he stopped tapping his thigh.

"Who?"

"Tall, dark, and an Original. I know Elena had a run in with Elijah..." Katherine then stuttered to a stop before her eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh my God is she dead!" yelled Caroline flying to her feet, there was a slightly amusing look of relief and guilt on her face.

Cad snorted and got to his feet, shaking his head.

"Nope, little blonde. She's tired, had a hard day. Her brain shut down, so I could stop prying," Cad shrugged offering his hand to Bonnie, who took it immediately. "Failsafe, love. So her brain doesn't get fried."

There was a pregnant pause in the room, when Elena broke it scowling between Stefan and Damon. "But we've got Elijah daggered down stairs," she then spoke to Cad. "Why would that be a problem?"

"Because Elena," Cad said running a hand furiously threw his hair. "It'd be best if you ask the Nobel one. Katherine won't tell us anymore. She might need to sleep my compulsion off, and it'd take a few days. And I know your 'Scooby Doo gang' are eager to find out."

Cad then said turning back to Bonnie. "Would you like me to take you home, Love?"

Bonnie shook her head, and placed a hand on his shoulder, throwing him a peeved expression.

"I wish," she then softened her harsh tone. "But I got's some 'splaining to do," she sang. She laughed slightly, ducking her head, when Cad shook his head and offered. "Would you like some help?"

She shook her head. "My mess, my mistake, Cad."

He frowned, about to open his mouth again, when she placed her finger to his lip.

"Uh, ah, Caedmon. I'm a tough girl, I can look after myself. Now I'll see you tomorrow. Promise," she said sending him her famous childlike smile. "And then you can tell me what you wanted to tell me at the bar."

He nodded. But Bonnie frowned at him, watching him look between the two brothers and Alaric.

"Got something to say?" he said. "Did my ability to compel Katherine, throw you off?"

"Bonnie," said Stefan, who made her jump, he was a lot closer to her than she'd previously thought. He placed his hands on her shoulders, as if trying to draw her back.

Bonnie looked confused. "What?"

Alaric pulled Jenna behind his back, while he motioned to a confused Elena to his side. She followed willingly enough, a scowl on her face.

Elena gasped and hurled at Bonnie.

"They think he's an Original. They're the only ones who can compel a vamp—"

Elena didn't even need to finish her sentence when Bonnie jerked her body away from Stefan and stood in front of Cad, arms spread out.

"Are you kidding me? He's not an Original, a vampire or anything!" she said with disgust laced in her voice. "He just helped you get information from Katherine. The least you could do is trust him," she emphasised.

"Trust him Bonnie. Are you kidding?" snapped Stefan. "He's been lying to us. He's clearly not a human. And neither are you from your appearance."

"Stefan," began Elena in a chiding tone.

"No Elena. Why should we trust them...?"

"You lied to Elena the first time you met her, and yet she decided to trust you,Vampire," she said with emphasis of her own. "So I'm asking you to trust me. Alright. Cad doesn't owe you an explanation, unless he wants to tell you—"

"Bonnie, no need to defend my honour right? A healthy relationship works on the basis of truth. Got to remember the brother's girlfriend was a Vampire, who liked to compel them and screw them around. Can't blame them about the truth front," Cad smiled to the room at large and bowed. "I am an Aurelian. If you're curious about the summary. Look it up," Cad said, he lightly kissed Bonnie's forehead, before he left. "Call me if it get's messy."

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room, and turned back to the others.

"And that's not a Witch right?" voiced Alaric.

Bonnie smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Nope, he's as golden as me. You could say we're the same species. Surprise. Bonnie the teenage witch might have a secret." She swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet. She could just feel the awkward in the room.

* * *

Bonnie

Jenna held a hot chocolate in front of Bonnie as she joined her outside of the Salvatore porch. Following after Jenna was Caroline holding a dusty moth bitten blanket in her hands, and Elena opened her hands and pulled Bonnie into a hug.

"Just so you know Bon, we do care about you. We all appreciate you, ignore bitch Doppelganger," she said soothingly.

Bonnie laughed, until she felt tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry I lied."

"Hey Bonnie, no one's mad at you. Maybe the guys, but hey they aren't your best friends, so boo hoo," said Caroline, with an encouraging smile.

Bonnie laughed through her tears.

Caroline threw her arms around Bonnie too.

Bonnie laughed hysterically, and in unison the girls fell to their knees.

"Ric, Stefan and Damon are downstairs putting Katherine in the dungeon thing," They looked up at Jenna. She shrugged slightly still holding the mug of hot chocolate. "Sorry, I'm not sure what to say to make this less awkward."

"Nothing Jenna," though Bonnie was sure her voice came out a bit muffled. She giggled, and Elena and Caroline moved away slightly, their eyes wide.

"Care wrap Bonnie around with the blanket," said Elena feverishly, she averted her eyes; while Bonnie groaned.

"Didn't think that would happen, at least Damon's not here this time."

Caroline placed the blanket around Bonnie's naked body.

Elena threw her a concerned look.

"Damon... wait I don't want to know."

"I don't think you do..." said Caroline. "But Bonnie's so sexy who wouldn't want to stare—"

"Caroline!" said Bonnie unsure whether to laugh or groan again.

"I know you girls are having your moment but I think I should update you guys. Jeremy's on his way here. Katherine's locked up. Stefan's throwing a quiet tantrum at your secret Bonnie. You hurt him bad." Bonnie turned away from the Virginia dust road, back to Damon, who raised a brow. "You're back to normal."

Bonnie shrugged under the large blanket.

"Normal boring me," she said in a small voice.

Damon groaned before moving to Bonnie, saying to Jenna. "Hey take the hot chocolate upstairs to my room, will you?"

Jenna threw him a concerned look.

"If you want one I can always make you one."

Damon chuckled softly, as he shooed Elena and Caroline out of the way from a scowling Bonnie. She squawked, as Damon scooped her up into his arms.

"You girls like slumber parties right. Not dates," he said, with a wink to Bonnie. "Take my room, and have a girlie night. Tomorrow we can go back to hating each other, confronting each other, and trying to figure out the truth." He turned around towards the door heading towards the house, when he paused.

He looked behind him and snapped. "What?"

"Oh my God he does have a soul," breathed Caroline.

Damon snorted.

"You wish."

"Damon why..." breathed Elena, as Caroline and Jenna passed by him walking up the stairs.

They heard Caroline say loudly. "You know what I shouldn't be complaining, his room must be nice. But urgh, Damon cooties."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Alaric and Jenna are gonna need a room. Then Jeremy's a big boy now he'll need a room too. I know this house is big, but it's not that big. I'll take downstairs. I'll be fine... I promise," he said sending her a charming smile.

Elena smiled back, flushed. Bonnie looked between the two thinking she might gag. Even though she knew Stefan wasn't happy with her, she was well aware of one fundamental fact about Elena and Stefan. They loved each other.

But Damon sending Elena the googily eyes, was pathetic.

Bonnie coughed loudly. Elena jumped, and scurried through the door with a parting. "That's nice of you."

Damon and Bonnie walked into the foyer of the Salvatore house. Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"Jealous."

"Disgusted."

"Well I'm mad personally, but who am I to judge lying Bonnie Bennett."

"But we're not friends Damon."

"Allies at least."

Bonnie shrugged.

"I could drop you," He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"But it's so tempting."

"Don't be a dick."

"You want—" Bonnie cut him off, placing a finger to his lips. He took the stairs slowly.

His eyes drew down to Bonnie; Bonnie felt heat crawl up her cheeks. She remembered she wasn't clothed properly.

He smiled under her finger, his eyes shining.

"Tomorrow," he said, his tongue sticking out slightly, flicking against her finger.

Bonnie shrieked. "You're disgusting!" He walked towards his bedroom.

He threw his head back chuckling lowly.

"You're so much fun Bonnie."

"What, to tease?"

"Yeah, innocent."

"Is that a bad thing," she said with a sneer.

Damon remained quiet.

Damon and Bonnie were staring at each other, when they heard Elena squeak. They both looked inside the open bedroom door. Caroline and Elena had left an opening in the middle for Bonnie.

Damon quietly placed Bonnie in the middle of the bed, leaning over Caroline. His eyes fixed on Bonnie's face.

He pulled away as Bonnie clutched the blanket around her body tighter.

Damon shut the door giving the girls a seductive smile and wave.

Bonnie shook her head.

"He's so weird," said Caroline.

"Not true, he's being nice," said Elena.

Bonnie puffed up her cheeks and blew out her breath. The girls turned their attention to her.

"Enough about Damon Salvatore," she then turned around carefully fluffing her pillow. "I want to tell Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes a bedtime story. I promise it'll be good. Full of adventure and a happy ending." Bonnie beamed between the two.

"Okay," said Elena brightly, leaning back.

Caroline nodded with a serious expression, an unusual thing for her.

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl and one of her best friends. Her best friend's parents had invited the girl out to play with them in their lake house. It was a really pretty lake house, with pretty wood that made up the walls and floors, but she could never tell you what they were made of. Anyway the girl and her best friend were playing tag near the edge of her walkway that entertained the lake. Now her best friend was clumsy and she was running too fast and she fell," Bonnie paused for a moment staring at Damon's mahogany wall, with its picture frame hanging. She could feel Elena's eyes boring into her. While Caroline looked tense. "The girl jumped in after her, I mean what could she do. She couldn't let her best friend die. She was the closest thing to a sister she had. Especially after her mum left," Bonnie blinked. "She wasn't the best swimmer mind you." Bonnie laughed harshly.

She looked to Damon's slightly ajar bathroom door, wishing she could take a long cooling shower.

"Do you know when you're drowning; you don't inhale until you black out. That's when your lungs fill up with water fully, when you drown from the lack of air, were you become nature's water balloon, overfilled and bulging, and your body becomes too heavy and you sink like a rock. The girl had been swimming pulling her best friend by her shirt collar, screaming for her parents for every breath she could spare. Her parents came rushing out. Now let's remember the little girl who tried to save her best friend's life was blinking past salt water and struggling to breathe, and working her limbs fiercely. Her parents reached out for her best friend and the girl. But the little girl who'd saved her friend's limbs gave up and she sunk." Bonnie paused and looked up to see Caroline's face, she allowed the tears to fall without abandon. Bonnie turned to Elena who shook... "I didn't know that's... that's how it went—"

Bonnie held up a hand to Elena and smiled. "Wait I'm not finished." She sighed."So we know a human becomes a vampire if they have vampire blood in there system and they've been killed. An Aurella is born, when they give up their life to save another. The little girl died, and stayed dead for two hours- oh no don't worry Care, they got her out of course, I hear they pulled her body out and performed C.P.R. But the girl was dead. Until a miracle, a freak of nature... I don't know. Gasped and woke up."

"Bonnie, you died... does that mean you're alive?" Bonnie held up a hand and shook her head.

"Care, I'm still not done..." Bonnie said with a fake smile. "So her Grams rushed over, and brought this man with her. She was so worried her baby had died. Her daughter had already left her, ran away, and she couldn't lose her baby. But when the girl woke up, the man told her it would be okay. That nature was on her baby's side." Bonnie's face became blank. "When she got home, she saw them... the golden flecks, and she got so scared. Her Grams had told her to sleep, that she'd fix her up a remedy, a witchy one. The little girl curled in the corner, screaming and crying. She'd just come back to life, and these golden flecks were biting her. She was freaking out. Then the man came to her and bent down and told her it would be okay. That they could play a game to control the golden flecks, to help her with her new powers."

She bit her lip.

"Cad- um I mean the man told her she was a goddess now. Maybe the correct term could be Demi- goddess. But she was an Aurella. A species created by nature, when one tries to prevent a death. That's what I became. I became an Aurella. I was tasked with looking after Elena because I died to save her. I am her protector; physically and mentally. That's why I go to her home every night and listen to her day, and everything that happened. I then recount to my higher ups, and tell them what happened in her day, and night."

"Why?" Caroline almost shouted. Bonnie giggled.

"Could you pass me my hot chocolate?"

Caroline did, with her mouth half open. "Because since I decided to go against nature and not let Elena die; it's my responsibility to keep her alive until she passes peacefully at an ancient age, to the other side." Bonnie winked at Elena. "Now here's the happy ending. I'm here with my two best friends in the world, who don't seem angry at me, with a hot chocolate in hand. Two vampire brother's listening in I'm sure; with a Doppelganger vampire sleeping down stairs and a dead Original somewhere." Bonnie ended with a beaming smile.

Caroline shook her head.

"How do you do it? How can you smile Bonnie? You died?"

"You died too Care."

"But..."

"I don't regret my decision Care. I love you guys, you're my family. If I had too I'd die again, for any of you."

Elena blanched, as she lunged for Bonnie. Bonnie shrieked. "My drink!"  
"Screw the drink, Girl time hugging is needed!" Caroline declared.

"If you say so," Bonnie said.

"So Cad's you're male equivalent."

"Yep."

"So it's not a Witch and Witch together, but an Aurella and an Aurelian. Still sexy," said Caroline.

Bonnie chuckled.

"I already told you we aren't a couple. He's older than me, Damon even I think."

Caroline shrugged. "He totally likes you though."

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah, he's my best friend; next to you too he has to like me!"

"Bonnie..." said Elena.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for being here for us... saving me. We love you," said Elena.

Bonnie responded awkwardly, "I'm still naked."

Caroline burst into rambunctious laughter.


	7. 7 Moondust

Chapter Seven

Moondust

Cad

"So no one murdered you then?" said Caedmon, he sat on the window ledge, one leg resting on the ledge and the other swinging back and forth. He was dressed in a baseball shirt, jeans and Converses again. In his hand he held a doughnut, and paused in his eating when he saw Bonnie. His grey eyes watched Bonnie's small form swagger into the room wearing a sports bra, leggings and trainers, though he was aware the last thing she was going to do was go for a run.

Bonnie smiled back to him and replied, starting to do stretches. "Well it's been a week and no one's thrown a stink bomb through my window, that says 'you're the worst friend ever, Bonnie Bennett,'. Though..." she trailed off, bending down to do squats. Cad took an enlightened interest in his doughnut. "Stefan's avoiding me."

"The one who put his hands on you?"

"Hey," Bonnie said, and he was surprised to hear a defensive tone leave her lips She looked back to him with her brows raised, her expression saying, 'you got a problem.'

"Well I'm only stating the obvious."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If I can almost forgive Damon for trying to kill me, the evil brother; then Stefan is an angel, we all make mistakes, and he's showed me, rather than told me before he went quiet, that I can forgive him."

Cad stuffed the rest of the doughnut in his mouth in one. Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "How is that possible, that was a huge bite, did you even chew that?"

Cad smiled and replied with his mouth full of doughnut. "I'm magical."

"Eww!" Bonnie squealed and recoiled. Cad threw back his head. Bonnie reacted instinctively and punched him against the shoulder.

He rubbed his shoulder. Bonnie scowled at him. "I know it didn't hurt," she said with a pout.

"Your punches are getting better though," Cad said in a comforting way. Bonnie pursed her lips.

She stopped working out and sat down on the rug.

"When's Caroline coming by the way?" Cad said in an attempt to calm himself down.

Bonnie shrugged.

"I told her to come round, like ten minutes ago. She drives like a man so she'll be here soon... I think,"

"Why does she want to see you merge magic and your Aurelian skills with each other anyway? When I've been round and you tried this a few times before, I've never seen Elena around, why?"

Bonnie shrugged; she leant forwards resting on her elbows and looked up at him. "I think it disturbs Elena knowing I died for her. Knowing what I am now is simply because I care about her. And now that she has Stefan... but now I think she, Stefan and Damon are trying to get Katherine to talk, they don't feel comfortable talking or rather awaking Elijah,"

"You know I don't say things because I like the sound of my own voice."

"I do!" Cad and Bonnie turned to the door, to see Caroline smiling at them, her keys dangling from one finger. She looked pretty today, Cad thought. Wearing a pink summer dress and sandals with a denim jacket, she'd curled her hair too.

Caroline walked into the room and sat down next to Bonnie and said, "So what are we doing today Bonnie?"

Bonnie grinned. "We Caroline are going to do some training. It won't be much fun but if you want..."

Caroline scoffed, she looked offended. "I've missed out on like what? Ten or eleven years of your supernatural prowess, I've got some catching up to do."

Bonnie beamed at her.

"You're remarkable Caroline," breathed Cad. Caroline flushed pink and seemed for a long-time speechless. "Was that bad?" Cad said.

Caroline quickly composed herself, or attempted to do so in the best way she could. So she blabbed. "So what was that when you left?"

"Left where?" Bonnie said.

Caroline frowned. "Caroline you're talking to fast," she reprimanded herself before continuing. "When you left after your terrific storytelling; Damon met you at the door, when you crept out of the house like you were doing the walk of shame."

"A horrible image," muttered Bonnie.

"With a cup of coffee," Caroline continued as if she hadn't heard Bonnie's tid bit. But then contradicted herself by saying. "It's not like you slept with him?" completely oblivious to Bonnie's cheeks burning hotter than a stove and Cad who wore a conflicted expression, amusement and something dark. "What did he get you anyway?" said Caroline.

"An Americano," Bonnie grumbled, Cad could only guess she was praying the heat in her cheeks would disperse.

"Well that's different, what did you do to him. Did you witchy mind—control him?" Caroline said.

"What's different Caroline?" said Cad; ignoring the glare Bonnie sent him. He was quite curious to hear about Damon and Bonnie's relationship from an observer and who better than Caroline, one of her best friends.

"I personally hate him. But I thought it was common knowledge Bonnie and Damon despised each other... but then there was always something there."

"Something there...what, why does it sound like you're going to start singing Beauty and the Beast, and let's get this straight, I'm beauty," said Bonnie.

Caroline giggled.

"Good one Bonnie, but no... What I was trying to say... Is Damon has his moments with you, were he is almost tolerable, almost human."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I swear Bonnie; he's like that kid in kindergarten; the stereotypical boy who has a crush on a girl, and doesn't know how to control his feelings and starts harassing her to get her attention."

"So are you saying Damon has a crush on me? Hello he hates me and information check, he is in love with Elena."

Caroline shrugged. "Believe me Bonnie. He might have an 'infatuation,' with Elena. After all you guys told me, it sounds like once he realised Katherine wasn't in the tomb, he began to see Elena as the good Katherine. But you, believe me that ancient vampire boy... boy that was hard to say," Caroline said thoughtfully, "likes you. Maybe even secretly loves you."

"Awh how sweet," said Cad. Bonnie threw murderous looks at both of them. "You start teasing me and I'll stab you guys. Anyway Damon Salvatore, no. He doesn't even see me, it's about Elena. And that's it!" Bonnie announced loudly, as if that was the end of that.

"Oh Caroline I didn't expect to see you here so early."

Bonnie, Cad and Caroline all faced the door to see a petite woman; she wore her hair short, framing her face stopping at her chin, thick and curly. Wearing a long gypsy style dress, Sheila Bennett floated into the room, filling the room with an air of wisdom and peace.

Caroline smiled.

"Good morning Miss Sheila, I hope it's okay I came today. Bonnie said it would be okay?"

Sheila looked to her granddaughter; she favoured her greatly, with her quiet strength and calm exterior. "It's fine child. It's just no one but Cad has ever come to these training sessions. It's nice to see you supporting my Bonnie. Where is Elena by the way?" said Sheila motioning Bonnie to stand up. Her granddaughter scrambled to her feet, not standing too much taller than her Grams.

"She's negotiating with Stefan and Damon, trying to get them to let her ask Elijah about the Originals."

Grams had been smiling before she froze, her eyes flicked towards Cad. They both exchanged a long look before she returned to look at Bonnie. Bonnie looked between the two and began to say. "Am I ..."

But Sheila said to Caroline, "Please go and sit with Caedmon. He'll be able to protect you."

"But I'm a vampire."

"And Caroline, I am a witch and my baby and her friend both happen to be Aurelian's, an ancient race older and stronger than vampires. Bonnie is trying to do something complicated; I don't need you getting hurt if anything goes wrong."

Caroline who couldn't really argue nodded, and walked up to Cad. Cad smiled at her, and surprised the new vampire by taking her hand. Leading her to the side of the wall and whispered, making Caroline flush red. "Shh. It's a game. If we pretend to stand at the walls like were soldiers, and be quiet I'm sure Miss Sheila won't kick us out."

Caroline chuckled and followed his lead standing at the side of the wall, back straight, eyes focused on Bonnie. "You're weird."

Cad winked at her. "Thank you love, I've had over a thousand years to think over that."  
"Wait you're that old?"

Cad simply shrugged.

"And not a day over twenty two."  
"But...?" Caroline frowned, "you're ancient... more ancient than Katherine? How is that—"  
"Caroline," spoke up Sheila, and Caroline looked back to Sheila and clamped her mouth shut, mimicking the action of zipping her lips, as if saying, 'Shutting up,'

"Right Bonnie let's see how you can merge the _Incendia_ spell with your Aurelian powers."

Caroline shrieked when the rug on the floor lit like a Christmas tree, Sheila quickly quenched the flame, Bonnie's eyes widened when she witnessed her Grams sway slightly.

"Grams," she said rushing to Sheila's side.

Sheila waved her away. "I'm fine Bonnie."

Bonnie looked very disbelieving.

Cad spoke up to break the tension.

"Maybe you should visualise the fire, and say the incantation."

Sheila nodded.

Bonnie turned her back to the window, and closed her eyes. She stood there quiet for a few seconds, and nothing happened, except the fact she scrunched her face, looking a bit like an adorable chipmunk.

Her eyes flew open and then she alternated. " _Incendia,"_ the carpet enflamed. She growled at the carpet, and the flame disappeared.

"Bonnie maybe you should really think of the flame?" suggested Caroline. Bonnie shot her a frustrated look.

"What do you mean?"

"Think of the flame, like the flick of the flame. Or think of how it scares a vampire, visualise the heat, the colour, that it can be blue or red or orange," suggested Caroline.

Cad who was frowning nodded slowly, "Yeah, Bonnie. Think of the flame, but think of the flame being your anger, channel your anger, in the golden flecks. What if the fire you're igniting is the golden flecks?" he added.

There was a pause and Sheila began nodding slowly.

Bonnie closed her eyes and scrunched her face up. At first nothing happened, until golden flecks appeared out of nowhere. They floated around Bonnie, but to Cad's surprise they didn't latch onto her skin, they began to concentrate solely around Bonnie's palm.

Clumping together it hovered above Bonnie's hand. She winced and shouted. "Owh it burns."

"Bonnie, uhh... open your palm," shouted back Caroline.

Bonnie did, turning her palm to the ball of golden flecks; it burst from its ball appearance and began mimicking a flame. A gold flame hovered just above Bonnie's palm. It flickered and popped; small golden embers sparking and falling to the floor.

"I think that's how you do it Bonnie," said Caroline sounding awed, she moved away from the wall, eyes wide.

"Yeah," said Bonnie staring at the tiny fire ball. "It's a bit cute don't you think,,"

"Dragon Ball Z, to the max," giggled Caroline. Bonnie joined in and snorted with laughter.

Until they heard the door bell ring. Bonnie frowned. "I'll get it. It could be Dad, wondering where I am but he usually calls to be fair." She said thoughtfully.

Cad followed after her and said. Maybe you should snuff out the flame so you don't burn someone by accident?"

Bonnie nodded. It was slow to diminish, but soon it had zapped out of existence, but a trail of golden flecks was left, and they flew above her head creating a halo like effect.

Bonnie open the door, Damon Salvatore stared back at her, smiling down at her. Cad specifically saw his eyes rake Bonnie's attire. He made to move in defence of his goddess, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to Caroline, who shook her head in perceptively. "Bonnie's a big girl, she can look after herself."

He opened and then closed his mouth.

"Hello Damon, what are you doing here? I hope you know I won't invite you in?" she said coldly, Cad wondered why she sounded so stern, was it because they'd teased her earlier about him.

Damon shook his head, his eyes were like cold chips of ice, and Cad realised he was serious, there was no charming smile, smirk or waggling of his eyebrows. He fixed Bonnie with an unnatural stern expression. Which instantly altered Bonnie, the golden flecks multiplied now circling around Bonnie's frame. Damon's eyes widened and followed their progress.

"What are they anyway," said Damon, and Cad wasn't sure if he was trying to distract her or was genuinely curious.

Bonnie coughed. "Don't change the subject," she growled.

Damon sent her a snarky look. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Damon, get to the point?"

Damon sighed running a hand threw his midnight hair.

"Mind you it wasn't my fault or Stefan's— your boyfriend told us to talk to him?"

"What happened?" voiced Caroline moving forward to hover behind Bonnie.

"We couldn't get Katherine to talk unless we traded with her. The only way she was going to talk about an Original and their importance, was if we could give you to her. It was a change from her regular Stefan mantra. So Elena took it upon herself, to pull the dagger from Elijah's chest. So the big bad Original vampire is up and walking and he and Elena are going on a joyride around Mystic Falls," he said very fast.

Bonnie was quiet for a moment before she said. "Did you say you left Elena in the hands of an immortal vampire, a vampire you guys stabbed and then let come back to life..." she was silent for a moment before Cad watched her back stiffen.

"I'm not even going to ask—"

"Why did you leave her alone!" yelled Caroline.

"Wasn't our fault Blondie. Elena thought she was being a hero... when it's our responsibility to look after her—"

"Your responsibility? Dude I died for her, if it's anyone's responsibility it's mine," said Bonnie sounding a gasped.

Damon shook his head, "And all it does is leave you with a damn nose bleed. You'd think you'd be grateful for some support?"

"I never—"

Bonnie was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Damon held up a finger and fished his phone from his pocket and clicked the answer button before answering.

"Hello," he said in a surly tone, his eyes fixed on Bonnie.

He was quiet for a moment and then his face went through a myriad of shades, pink to red, and then to green.

"Are you kidding me!" he yelled down the phone.

Cad wondered who was talking to him and what it was they were saying that got him riled up.

Caroline with her superhuman hearing gasped. Cad moved behind her and said, "What?"

Caroline breathed. "It's Elena, she's negotiating with Elijah. She talked about Bonnie and now..."

"Bonnie," said Damon scowling at the phone like it was the lowest form of dog spit. "There is a party at the Lockwood's tonight and a certain vampire has requested a dance with you."

Cad saw Caroline frown, before she gasped loudly, everyone turned to her fuming face. "I can't believe I forgot!" she stomped her foot furiously, "It's the Founder's day masquerade ball today! And my boyfriend didn't remind me. I'm gonna kill him." She snarled. Cad took a cautious step back from her.

"So?" He began slowly.

"Bonnie, he is wondering if you accept?" said Damon, a foul look on his face; he looked like a scorned child. Cad almost wanted to laugh at him, but he was sure he felt something similar bubble inside him...

Bonnie turned back to Cad gaping at him. She turned back to Damon and squeaked something completely out of place for Bonnie Bennett.

"I won't be his date! I'm not getting stuck with his royal dead ass."

Damon snickered and mouthed, "He can hear you?"

The golden flecks around her multiplied, and Cad could only guess she was blushing.

Bonnie whispered, "Cut off." Caroline confirmed this as she re-counted the conversation back to him.

"He wants a response," Damon mouthed again.

"Yes Elijah, it would be my honour."

Damon laughed darkly. "If that doesn't sound like the biggest kiss up ever," he mouthed back to her.

Bonnie shook her fist at him.

Damon then said to the phone. "She'll be dressed in green. Yep. Bye." He cut off with an amused look on his face.

"You know you need a date right?" he said, a superior look glinting in his eyes.

"I'll take Cad," said Bonnie flicking her thumb over her shoulder, though she was technically pointing to Caroline, who edged out of Cad's line of view.

Cad coughed feeling slightly guilty. Bonnie spun around, like someone had caught on fire.

"What?"

"I can't tonight, I have to report..." he said sheepishly. He watched her eyes widen, as she sent him a look a younger sister sent her big brother, the words "You betrayed me," flew at him from her look. Cad almost laughed.

"Damon could always take you. He doesn't have a date, girlfriend," pointed out Caroline, Bonnie directed her 'you betrayer,' look to Caroline.

Cad bit his lip trying not to laugh.

Bonnie whirled back to Damon, who looked at her blankly.

"I never agreed."

"I never asked." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll pick you up at seven. But if you're with Elena, then I might meet you down stairs in the Boarding House's foyer."

Bonnie squawked.

"I never agreed!" she yelled after him, as he turned around heading towards his car.

"Don't want to be stuck with tall, dark and creepy Original do you?"

Bonnie sighed, her shoulders falling in defeat.

"Fine!"

"If this goes well I might even be your prom date!"

"If hell freezes over!" she shrieked.

Caroline yelped leaping back, as Bonnie seemed to burst into a flame of golden fire.

"Jenny Storm, calm down!" yelled Caroline, moving to hide behind Cad using him as an Aurelian shield.

Bonnie was staring at the door. She carefully and remarkably didn't burn the door down as she shut it, and turned towards them.

Bonnie's eyes glowed silver. She groaned. "I'll calm down in a minute, but can someone get me some clothes, and some Advil. I think I need a nap, to prepare myself for this ordeal."

"Sure," said Caroline, and then added as a positive, "at least you haven't burnt the carpet."

 _And hey look at that?_ Cad thought looking at the passageways' carpet. Caroline was right.

* * *

Bonnie

"Your make up's all done!" announced Caroline proudly. She stepped back from the mirror in the spare room in the Salvatore House. Bonnie frowned, thinking to herself. _When was the last time I was in my own home?_ She shook her head. It was lonely there, her dad had hardly accepted the fact she was a witch, and more like decided to ignore the term and what it meant, and Bonnie didn't dare tell him that she was an Aurella too. She was sure she'd be disowned for her weirdness.

"Don't frown and ruin my masterpiece." snapped Caroline.

Bonnie blinked and looked harder in the mirror. Caroline had created loose curls in Bonnie's hair, which fell down her back. She'd lined her eyes with black kohl, heavily, making Bonnie's green eyes pop, and used a very subtle lipstick on her lips. It was a simple look but Bonnie had to admit she looked pretty.

She looked up at Caroline and beamed. "Thank you Care."

Caroline who was completely ready wearing a blue dress, picked up her mask and said."You're welcome. But you did all the work already; you're a pretty witch, Aurella thing... I don't know how to merge those words together."

Bonnie giggled. "I don't think you're meant to."

Elena came in with a smile on her face; she looked pretty as always, wearing a long flowing dress, a soft red, to compliment her tanned complexion.

"Bonnie, where's your dress?" she said with a sigh of exasperation.

Bonnie frowned at Elena, not knowing why she was blaming her.

"My date," Bonnie hissed, "was supposed to give me one, but knowing him..."

Elena shook her head. "Jeremy hasn't got that kind of money."

Bonnie felt a pang of annoyance flow through her, what made her think she couldn't get someone who wasn't her baby bro?

Bonnie was speechless for a moment, when Caroline opened her mouth. "She's not going with Jeremy," she said smoothly, and Bonnie heard a hint of annoyance laced in Caroline's tone too.

Bonnie got to her feet wrapping the white robe the brothers had leant to all of the girls, and marched to the door. Despite the robe wrapped around her, she felt naked without a dress. Bonnie stormed to the door ready to take her anger out on Damon, when she flung the spare room's door open.

Damon stood in front of her, a dry cleaners bag flung over his shoulder, a hand raised to knock. His eyes slowly drew down to meet her own. He coughed and Bonnie swore, swore on Caroline's analysis, that pink tinged his cheeks.

"I was meant to leave this here, but then we were catering to lord old ass," he said conversationally, he presented the hook of the bag to her. Bonnie quietly took it before she said softly. "Thank you."

"I saw it and I was like BAM, that's definitely a judgy little witches dress,"

Bonnie scoffed. "It better not be a tent, or I'll kill you!"

Damon chuckled softly.

"If I find the Russian circus in here..."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Anastasia, your royal highness, lady pain in my butt, just put the dress on!"

"Fine!" Bonnie threw at him, she quickly turned round and slammed the door shut and slumped against it. She extended the bag away from her and looked at it carefully.

"Damon's your date?" said Elena.

Bonnie locked eyes with her. _Why do you sound like I betrayed you?_ Bonnie wondered.

Elena looked at her with the same look Bonnie would give her, if she was reprimanding her.

"Yeah, I'm under duress," Bonnie said quietly, then she wondered why on earth she had to explain herself to Elena, when she... she had a boyfriend.

Caroline stepped in front of Bonnie and slipped the bag out of her fingers and laid it down on the bed. Bonnie shook herself and went to look at the dress.

Caroline looked up at her, and said, "You zip it down?"

So Bonnie unzipped the bag, and her mouth formed a perfect o. She bent down and picked up a folded piece of paper, hoping Caroline hadn't clocked on that scribbled on the paper was... _For judgy golden Amazon._

Caroline breathed, "I told you he likes you," softly enough so Elena wouldn't hear them.

Bonnie swatted her hand as if shooing away a fly.

* * *

Bonnie

"What does he look like?" she said.

"Who?" he said taking two glasses of champagne for them, as if synchronised, she slipped the glass from his hand and took a tiny sip.

"Elijah," she whispered sharply.

"Damon, Bonnie?" said a voice. The Vampire and the Witch/Aurella turned round to see Jeremy scowling at them. They all stood in the crowded Lockwood mansion wearing their masks, but they weren't hard to figure out. Surrounded and crowded by guests and some very nosy onlookers, consisting of Stefan and Elena in the corner staring at them and a beady eyed Caroline and Tyler passing by purposely, keeping an eye on Bonnie and her safety, mouthing to Bonnie. _"I've got you Bonnie."_

"Yeah what about it Baby Gilbert?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, _what was the point of the masks then._

Completely ignoring Damon, Jeremy said visibly hurt in his tone. "So this is your boyfriend,"

Bonnie spat out the sip of champagne she'd taken, Damon thoroughly began patting her back. They wore identical looks of confusion and shock.

"Him!" Bonnie barked, and began shaking her head, shoving her drink back into Damon's hands.

"Her!" he yelled.

"You've got to be joking! I was talking about Cad! And we're on a break," Bonnie decided on that lie, since she and Cad were never together. And her initial lie had been spontaneous.

Jeremy's expression softened.

"Oh... I didn't ..."

"Let's face it? Bonnie could never handle me!"  
"Yeah right Damon! I'm a golden Amazon, if I really am Wonder Woman's younger sister, than a goddess is too strong for you!"  
"I've bedded plenty of your kind, Cassie Sandsmark, and you don't think I could—"

"Uh Uh, Clark Kent Jr," Bonnie said fighting the flush beginning to glow on her cheeks. She placed a finger on his lips to cut him off; "you could never bed me..." she trailed off, a tiny smile on her face. She held the power now, and they both knew it. She drew back taking her drink from him again.

"Why the hell not?" he called loud enough over the throng of people as he watched her disappear.

Bonnie's response was soft enough that only a vampire could overhear her. "I have to give you my heart, and believe me its stopped working enough times for me to be very careful with it."

Bonnie was leaning against the wall watching the guests interacted with each other. A lot of them had complimented her on her dress saying she looked very beautiful. Bonnie thought it was strange, that people knew who she was with the mask on.

"So did you read my note?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon, who leaned against the wall next to her, holding another glass flute for her. She took it swiftly.

"How unromantic of you. Hey Bonnie make sure Elijah tells you everything you need to know, and flirt with him if you need too." She then scowled at him. "Oh yeah you might not know how to do it so. If you want I can give you tips," she scoffed.

Damon shrugged.  
"Hey looking at your track record, you haven't had many boys' to practise with, and I'm not trying to offend you."

She shrugged.

"You tried."

"You seem more open today. Is it the alcohol, is it shaking you out?" he purred. "Is that the secret to unlocking the fun side of Bonnie Bennett?"

"Nope, just trying to get to know me usually works." She winked at him.

"Noted, still working on that. By the way, I thought you said you didn't drink?"  
"I don't."

He nodded at the flute in her hand.

Bonnie murmured. "How will I ever get out of this Labyrinth?"

"Huh? "

"It's a quote Damon, I'm in a labyrinth and alcohol is the way out."

Damon took her by surprise by throwing back his head and chuckling. "I can hear you on that."

Bonnie pursed her lips, attempting to stifle her laughter, she failed miserably and her tinkling laughter merged with Damon's.

"What a mesmerising smile you have. And a philosopher too, but if you want to get out of the labyrinth perhaps you shouldn't try to over intoxicate yourself? Six glasses already?" A deep smooth British voice broke through their laughter. Bonnie's laughter was snuffed out like a flame, and her eyes flew to his face. Partially obscured by the mask, she saw the smile on his face. Inviting, yes, polite, most definitely and dashing, you got that right. However Bonnie just stared blankly at him, before he offered her a hand.

She turned back to Damon giving him her half drained flute of champagne, and politely placed her hand in the man's.

Elijah drew them to the middle of the dance floor, and they began to follow the steps of a slow dance set, that everyone was mimicking. Bonnie decided to break the silence. "I can't get drunk," she said softly, she frowned at herself; her voice had come out so soft, timid, and hopeless.

Elijah's brow peaked over his mask. "So there is no escape with that method?" Bonnie shook her head. "It's just a soothing sensation, having it slide down your throat." Elijah's eyes seemed to darken, as he stared at her intently.

"For such a young woman, you sound like an old vampire."

"Pain doesn't care about age. Time screws us all..."

Elijah nodded.

"You are very wise."  
"Tired too."

He smiled. "Charming most surely. But I was the one who asked to seek a visit."

"In a very public place."

He chuckled softly.

"When talking to Elena we usually talk in closed, secluded places."  
"I know, she tells me," Bonnie said offhandedly. She winced internally. _Go on Bennett let your guard down and let the Original find out your secret too._

Elijah seemed oblivious to her slip up. "I spoke with Elena this morning, according to her Katerina believed you would be a good bodyguard of sorts for her to protect her from me."

"And, there is more to that sentence," breathed Bonnie, Elijah drew her closer, their chests almost touching. "Katherine said she's running away from something? Some one? She is, isn't she. Who is her big bad wolf?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah pushed a strand of Bonnie's hair behind her ear and bent down and whispered. "Katerina's labyrinth is called Niklaus. He is my brother and he is an Original."

He pulled back, staring at her confused face.

"Why are you telling me this? Why tease me if you aren't going to tell me the rest of the story?"

"I will. I'll give you to the end of this dance."

Elijah pulled back, as they continued to dance.

"Well Katherine isn't a people person. So he must want her dead. But why?"

Elijah frowned at her.

"They haven't filled you in?"

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek, and said, "I'm just the witch, who does the magic,"  
"The most important aspect to any plan. You've heard of the sun and the moon curse."

"Vaguely,"  
He chuckled.

"If I told you it wasn't real how would that make you feel?"  
"Not sure yet."

Elijah laughed.

"You are a charming one aren't you?"

Bonnie smiled.

"My brother is a product of an affair with a Werewolf,"  
" But he's a Vampire?"  
"Yes,"  
"Soo...  
"Niklaus wants to break the curse, and his way of doing so is to use the Petrova Doppelganger and kill her in the sacrifice."

"But Katherine's dead, so why should she be worried. She's tech..." Bonnie trailed off, her eyes widening, "But Elena's not...dead..."  
Elijah spun Bonnie, and drew her closer, her chest crashed against his. It should have hurt but the fact she was stronger than a usual vampire, it felt like a poke.

"But that's not what is intriguing. Why would Katerina be curious about you witch... why would she believe you to be..."  
"Her escape out of the labyrinth? Klaus? You're shitting me," she said harshly.

Elijah's eyes widened at her curse.

"Bonnie, I am not shitting you," he said regally and then coughed, saying, "The way Elena described your abilities to me. Your super strength against a vampire is intriguing and I believe it's worth a shot to see how you'd waver against Klaus. "

Bonnie pulled back from him, blinking. She hissed, feeling tears of pain welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall, "She told you what I am?"

Elijah simply nodded. He then drew his lips closer to Bonnie's ear and said. "But Miss Bonnie seeing you in the flesh. I would suggest it would be in your best interest to hide. If Niklaus ever saw your abilities or if Katherine used it as leverage in avoiding death. You would become Niklaus's new obsession. You would be a prize, a rare creature in his collection. He would want to own you."

"Why are you warning me?"  
"Because I promised Elena that I'd keep you safe. But I can tell despite that fact you're hurt by Elena revealing your secret to me. You won't run and you will try and help, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why, you don't even know me?"  
"True. Maybe not that well, but Elena has told me about you, how you died for her. How you are bound to her because of your noble sacrifice."

"You've contradicted yourself. You want me to run, but if I run then I can't protect Elena. And if I can't protect Elena and she dies, then I die too. You can't have it both ways?"

"I simply wanted to warn you Bonnie."  
"Message received, Elijah. So what do you suggest, because I won't run, and I will always look after Elena?"

"Then we find a loophole, Aurella."

Bonnie gaped at him, as the music drew to a stop. They stopped too; drawing away from each other slightly, he took her hand and placed it to his lips.

"It was a pleasure to meet such a moral being like yourself again, Miss Bonnie. But you being such a beautiful woman does not hurt either."

Elijah began to move away. When she grabbed his arm, he actually winced, which made Bonnie's eyes widened. _Am I stronger than an Original?_

"Again?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

He laughed.

"Say hello to Caedmon would you when you see him," Elijah said coolly, then Bonnie felt his hand slip something into her own and Bonnie let him go. Her mind running at a mile a minute.

 _What?_ she thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: * Creeps in* Guys I know I said chap 6, might be my last update till the 11th. But I needed a break from revising and so here you go.

Once again this will not follow the TVD timeline exactly, because it is my story and it's mainly Bonnie centric and Bamon. So be prepared. The quote, "How will I ever get out of this Labyrinth," is by Simon Bolivar. I recommend if you haven't read it, read John Green's looking for Alaska. It's amazing and so is anything John Green.

So we have been warned by Elijah it would be in Bonnie's best interest to get the hell out of dodge, but because Bon's a martyr, she'll always be there for Elena. And that Klaus is a potential threat to Bonnie herself is he figures out what she is. Our Bae has to be careful.

I also have big plans for Bonnie and the Mikelson's... because their family were adorable, and I wished they'd interacted with Bonnie more. I did love their messed up dynamic. So be prepared they are coming.

P.s. I am a huge fan of comic books and their characters, I loved Connor and Cassie's relationship in the comics, while Bonnie and Damon have a different dynamic, they are both heroes in their own rights.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you for those who have reviewed faved and followed.

Please review, follow or fave if you like.

Also I'm not sure if these chapters are too long and you'd rather them cut down?

Greekgeekable.


	8. 8 Lay Me Down Softly

Chapter Eight

Lay Me Down Softly

 ** _Bonnie_**

Bonnie felt like Cinderella. Dressed all pretty, she might not be in blue or have glass slippers on. And while it was only an hour before twelve o clock, she felt like the magic had run out. She hadn't exactly expected to find a Prince Charming at the Lockwood's masquerade ball. But she hadn't expected to feel as if she was really in a fairytale all this time. In reality, it was Elena who was Cinderella, she'd go home with the handsome prince, and be prioritized... be protected; while Bonnie wouldn't even be an ugly sister. No... she was worse than that. Bonnie Bennett was the fairy godmother, recognised for giving Cinderella – she meant Elena- everything she wanted. She was important in that moment, in those seconds giving Cinderella her happy ending. Praised for her magic in Cinderella's life when assisting her towards her happy ending. However she was soon forgotten, once her job was done.

Bonnie slipped past several guests, her eyes clouded over with frustration and her body shaking violently.

"Sorry," she breathed bumping into someone, her hand clenched over the piece of paper Elijah had slipped into her hand.

She looked up to see a startled Stefan. She could tell it was him. That jaw of his. He was handsome too, just like his brother. While they didn't favour each other, there was something about the two of them that made you think, 'Yeah they're Salvatore's.'

He frowned at her, well she guessed... she couldn't be too sure with the mask obscuring his features. He held two drinks; she thought could only be for himself and Elena. Bonnie's lips curled.

"Bonnie," he said. While the two of them were still on bad terms, his voice rang with concern and worry, at seeing her flushed expression, and one of her hand's pulling up her dress so she could swiftly weave between guests to flee. Bonnie bitterly saw Elena over his shoulder, she was standing next to Matt, and she began to move forward. Bonnie took an instinctive step back, she swore if Elena came up to her right now, she'd throw Elena to the floor and bitch slap her. Bonnie blinked. _Woah that was violent._

"I gotta go..."

"Look Bonnie, Elena didn't mean too-"

"Save it Stefan... or are you Elena's puppet now. If Elena's gonna apologise. Tell her to do it herself. Stefan I get that you love her, and that's wonderful, some people search their whole lives for someone to love. But Stefan for once do something for yourself. The world does not revolve around Elena Gilbert. Believe me, if it comes to Elena or you. It will always be Elena." she growled and barged past him, ignoring his stunned expression.

 _God when the hell would Elena grow up? Or was that the right thing to think?_ Had she been dramatising. Of course she'd been mad at her, but was she right , did Elena put herself first before her friends...

Bonnie stopped outside the Lockwood mansion; she pulled off her heels, and began jogging down the gravelled driveway. Her only aim was to escape, simply by crossing the line between the Lockwood property and touch the rural Virginia road.

As her bare feet stepped on a myriad of stones, pressing against flesh, breaking through skin, leaving a dotted trail of blood behind her, she sighed. Crossing her arms around her chest, Bonnie closed her eyes and allowed her other senses to reign over her. She could feel the wind circling around her; feel the movements of the worms underneath the stones, wiggling. She felt the pulsing of a tree not so far away; see its spirit behind her eyelids. It was like a spiral of pulsing gold like her skin when she transitioned; with odd links of dark blue and pale blue's, two or three random strands.

Opening her eyes, she saw them. The golden flecks, there were very few, but yet they were still there.

The surface under her feet changed from a gravelled driveway to a smooth tarmac paved street, which would wind itself towards home.

 _What are you going to do first Cinderella,_ Bonnie thought to herself, as she scanned the cars that passed by. _Cry or keep going._ Bonnie's hand tightened and she stopped walking for a moment remembering the piece of paper in her hand. She'd felt so betrayed by Elena she'd half forgotten the paper Elijah had slipped into her hand. She opened her palm, attempting to smooth it over.

Bonnie's eyes followed the words, before she bit her lip. She frowned at his request. What a strange thing for him to ask her to do. Bonnie's eyes strayed to the abandoned road, and decided she'd deviate from her fairytale. She knew she didn't have super hearing. But what she did have was nature on her side; she dragged her feet feeling the pulse of the earth underneath the tarmac, but concentrated her witch instincts on the pulses of the cars that would cross her path. She opened her eyes and was sure, her eyes glowed silver. She was sure no cars would cross her for some time. She sat down on the floor and lay on her back, just like Damon had taught her and stared at the sky.

 _It is peaceful_ , he had a point there. Her hair fanned over the road in a waterfall effect. She blinked furiously at the scattered lamp posts, she adverted her eyes staring at the midnight sky. But it was different for him surely. Damon was dead and cut off from nature. But Bonnie was a bit different, she may have died but she'd come back, to balance nature, and she was sure now being an Aurella her senses were slightly more enhanced.

Bonnie breathed in and out.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, her green eyes moving up to the girl in the blue dress, her golden blonde hair pinned up in an elaborate style. Her fingers interlinked and un-linked. She looked so frazzled. She looked down at her friend, her lips trembling. Her form shaking, she threw her hand to her lips, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes," she breathed softly.

"Your skin,"

Bonnie raised her arm, she hadn't even realised she'd transitioned; her golden arm glistened in contrast to the midnight sky, illuminated by the lamp posts. But what shocked Caroline the most was the fact Bonnie was probably still clothed. But probably the most worrying part of her appearance was the silver veins that seemed to twist and turn around her body. Visibly down her arms, they poked out under her skin. Peeked underneath her eyes, it was in an intricate style, one could argue it was a tribal style. But Bonnie knew better.

"Why are you here Care?"

"I was worried about you?" Caroline said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Thank you for coming after me," she said closing her eyes.

Caroline slowly sat down on the ground and followed Bonnie's lead and lay next to her.

"You shouldn't have to thank me Bonnie. It's what friends do."

Bonnie was silent unsure how to respond.

"Do you know I can feel your spirit... your soul...? I mean since you're dead Caroline and you don't have a heartbeat. Aurella's are able to...,"

"Is that how you track people?"

Bonnie shook her head ignoring her hair rubbing against the ground.

"Grams and I kind of figured it out if I use a spell and my Aurelian powers, I could project the image of where a person is."

"That's amazing Bon."

"Care, I need to let you in on a secret," Bonnie said pushing herself up. Caroline fixed her with a concerned expression, and pushed herself to her knees and crawled to Bonnie's side, Bonnie winced watching and feeling Caroline's skin scrape against the floor. Bonnie gasped when they both heard a tear appear in her pretty dress. Caroline sat closer to Bonnie's side.

"What?"

"I'm tired..."

"Well go sleep silly, though maybe not on this ground, might have some cuts and bruises, and we don't have any bad Vampires to blame it on,"

 _There she did it_ , Bonnie thought. _Breaking me down again_. In that split second, Bonnie's spirits were lifted up, she threw her head back and a tinkling of laughter filled the midnight air.

However in the silence, Bonnie thought Caroline finally got it, without a word she wrapped her arms around Bonnie slowly, and breathed. "Go on Bonnie. Our strong Amazon princess, let it out..." Bonnie placed her head on Caroline's shoulder.

Sometimes Bonnie realised when she cried it was like she was drowning, and she knew what that felt like. It was like so much pressure being pushed on her chest, her lungs, blocking her ears, invading her nose. It was like the instinct to not let all the water in was so strong she'd fight it, and she wouldn't open her mouth. So in that moment when she let herself go, cry, breakdown, sob violently on Caroline's bare shoulder; It was almost peaceful, a great release.

"Who hurt you? Was it Damon? That oldie mac creepy Original?" Bonnie snorted with laughter.

She drew back and said in a stern voice. "Seriously, you're doing it on purpose?"

"Got to find you're laughter anywhere and everywhere." Caroline then frowned and said, "Why are we lying on the ground anyway?"

"It's something Damon taught me,"

"On your date,"

"I will punch you so hard," Bonnie joked.

Caroline winced, "Owh and that would hurt,"

"Probably," Bonnie giggled.

"It wasn't a date, he was apologising to me and I liked it,"

"But the ground is dirty,"

"It's a part of the earth, Care." she smiled for a split second, before saying quietly, "Do you know I've been so angry? I didn't realise it until when I get upset, and I lash out at others... like today when I left I bumped into Stefan and I went in on him... and I wasn't even really mad at him..."

Rubbing her back and saying soothingly, Caroline breathed. "It's okay Bonnie bear, No one calls you that... do you realise... how weird..." she'd started distantly. " I heard it all, we all did. Hopefully Stefan will tell Elena she was wrong,"

Bonnie hiccupped, and shook her head, her face grim.

"Care, it shouldn't work like that and maybe you didn't hear me raging on Stefan," she said with a small smile. "Stefan will not reprimand Elena, It was my secret to tell and once again she sold me out ... I will tell her myself,"

Her eyes remained water stained as she blinked at Caroline.

"I'll be here for you Bon, no matter what..."

Bonnie threw her a wobbly smile. "Thank you Caroline," Bonnie drew her back into a hug and they'd sat there in silence for a bit.

"Caroline," she whispered.

"Yes Bonnie,"

"I'm tired of this all. I'm tired of having to save Elena, because while I love her. Let's be serious Caroline, I'll have to die to protect her,"

"But..."

"I do it every time I transition, I don't know if you realised it. But I die every time; it's only for a short time. And I know I'm coming back. But... I suppose I'm like that kid at night, too afraid to close the bedroom door because the passageway has that lone light on. Or who has a nightlight when she goes to sleep." Bonnie still had one.

"Bonnie are you afraid of the dark," Caroline said with a straight face.

Bonnie nodded. "I can't do it anymore Care. I'm tired of this job but I don't want it to end. I can't because I'm scared."

"Of death?" Caroline said.

Bonnie bit her lip, and then her expression became blank. But she and Caroline knew Caroline was right.

"I'm losing it Care. I thought you should be the first to know."

"What?"

Bonnie shook her head. "It's just a warning. I wanted you to know. I'm gonna stay here for a bit before I go. But I need you to tell the others, you don't know where I've gone."

Caroline frowned and got up too. "Bonnie, what do you mean losing it?"

"Caroline do you understand?"

Caroline looked conflicted, she bit her lip, opening and closing her mouth. "Fine." she got to her feet, before re-enacting a child like stomp.

But Bonnie knew Caroline was still determined to find out what she meant by 'losing it.'

"Bonnie,"

Bonnie looked at her over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Care bear. "

* * *

Bonnie continued to lie on the floor when she felt a presence replace Caroline's vacated spot. Caroline left to return to the party, to make sure no one worried about her disappearing as well.

"You didn't even give me a chance to dance with you Cindy?"

Bonnie snorted.

"Well you took too long Charming," Bonnie then chuckled softly. "If Charming's the right word for you?"

"Excuse me Cinders, I'm extremely charming. You're glowing gold again Amazon."

"Thank you Smallville. Does it disturb you?" Bonnie joked.

"No, it's just different. So why are we having a moment in the middle of the road anyway?"

"Really," she said dryly.

"I'm joking Bon Bon." He turned to face her, his face cast under shadows. His blue eyes shone brighter thanks to the lamp lights. "You know Elena loves you like a sister, and believe me you should be grateful. I'm trying to take a page out of the Bonnie Bennett book of being open minded. And oh yeah," he stopped abruptly, and brought a bottle of Russian Vodka to her face.

Bonnie blinked furiously at the bottle, and gingerly took the drink from his fingers. Her fingers brushed against his and she watched him smile.

"Here's a way out of your Labyrinth, well at least we can talk about it more easily,"

Bonnie snorted, "You're only doing this because you're terrible at giving advice,"

He fake winced. "Damn-it Bonnie, so observant,"

"I make it my business Mr Salvatore,"

"Anyway as I was saying," as he watched her sit up and take a swig of Vodka, straight. She didn't even shudder, one blink and then she thrust the bottle back to him. "Elena loves you. I mean look at me and Stefan, always trying to kill each other. You and Elena aren't even blood related and tud- dah! You're poster perfect versions of how sisters are meant to be."

"Huh? Damon you aren't making any sense you know that right? You and Stefan are the realist's versions of siblings. Sure you fight, and might want to kill each other right, But you're still family. You work it out."

"Then Miss Bennett I think you've solved the problem."  
"You're saying I should sock Elena in her face and then she should hit me back and then we should get over it like boys do? We shouldn't talk about it like ladies?"  
"It'd be hot!"  
"Damon!" she exclaimed, passing him the bottle of Vodka.

"Hey, I'm drinking a hell of a lot, I'm getting drunk," he said with an eye roll.

"Lightweight!" she chuckled.

Damon laughed heartily too, and pushed himself to his side to look at her properly, Bonnie followed his lead.

"You lady are a liar!" he yelled drunkenly.

"I'm a very good observer, I don't lie... much..." she said with a wink.

"Who knew you had a sense of humour Bennett,"  
"I told you Salvatore, if you actually tried to know me I'm a red red rover,"  
"You did not just say that,"  
"I did,"  
Damon's eyes darkened and then he fixed her with a serious look. "Is this how you were before? Before all the shit! Before me and Stefan, before everyone and his mother tried to kill you guys."

Bonnie bit her lip, looking thoughtful. "I've always been a bit serious, and then when I was... you know serious, I had to exercise my control and skill in responsibility. But I suppose I was freer, happier..." she then got to her feet, and waved him up.

"Let's not be serious anymore Damon. We should dance!" she declared.

"There's no music Bonnie Bennett!" he shouted, sounding highly amused.

"I'll sing to you," Bonnie didn't know where this was coming from, this freedom to be open with him. She hadn't been so open with Caroline, though she didn't regret the moment with her best friend; she needed to have a serious moment with her, something deep and meaningful. And Bonnie was sure this would be deep and meaningful too, and her dance with Damon would be needed. She needed to let herself go. Give two shits about Bonnie Bennett for a moment.

"What shall we sing, Miss Bonnie?"

"You're gonna sing with me? "

Hey, I have a fantastic voice,"

"Are you just too drunk that it's upped your ego."

"I'm just this bit drunk," he said making a space between his thumb and finger.

"You're a mess,"  
"No Bonnie, we are a mess!"

Bonnie laughed again.

He took her by surprise, when he placed the bottle of Vodka; he'd stolen on the side of the road. He took her hand and twined their fingers together, while he placed his other hand on the lower half of her back.

Bonnie's breath hitched as their chests pressed against each other. " _All I am is a man. I want the world in my hands,"_ he began singing softly, he winked at her. "Go on."

He wasn't that bad, Bonnie realised, sure he was a bit intoxicated but he had a lovely voice.

 _"I hate the beach, but I stand, In California with my toes in the sand.-_ Ever been to Cali Bon Bon?"

Bonnie nodded; proud she'd actually been somewhere interesting. Damon raised a brow in interest as if saying, 'When?'

"I was eleven. Cad took me, we made sandcastles. It was the best holiday ever, right. But I preferred Florida though?"  
"Why?" he murmured, as they spun in the middle of the road.

"Disney world you dungbat, and then it was a bit quieter I suppose,"  
"Did you say hello to Mickey?"  
"Yes I did..." she said proudly.

"And who were you going to marry. I know you had to have one...a prince you loved... come on tell me." He said eagerly.  
"No because you're gonna get a big head."  
"Come on you can tell me I won't tease you."  
"That's all you ever do!" she chastised him.

"Please, you can tell me anything I'm your friend, come on."  
"Oh we're friends now?"  
He smiled slyly down at her. "I won't tell anybody if you won't."

Bonnie looked away, and then looked up from her lashes and said "Prince Eric." Before Damon could comment she continued singing. " _Use the sleeves of my sweater; let's have an adventure, Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_..."

Damon sang the rest of the song as they swayed slowly on the spot; Bonnie rested her chin on his shoulder. "Touch my neck and I'll touch yours, you in those little high-waisted shorts, oh. She knows what I think about and what I think about..."

Once Damon had finished singing he pulled away.

"Should I take you home now like a good date should, and can we appreciate the fact I have sobered up, and I dance like a pro. High five."

 _Hell what do I have to lose_? She raised her hand and high fived him. She bent down to pick up her heels and turned back to him. "Tis okay kind charming-"

"No...Eric," he said sounding offended.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What am I now, Ariel?"  
He shrugged. "Maybe, I mean you could be a mermaid. Or maybe you're your own princess. Princess Bonnie, Witch, Aurella, and golden Amazon, with a bitchy tongue, sharp eyes and a moral compass of a justice goddess."  
"You are such a child,"  
"Whatever, okay what Disney name do I have?" he asked curiously, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Damon, killer, sarcastic vampire who has a soul, and thinks no one can heal him. Basically Prince Damon you're an Anti-hero, the girls would love you,"

Damon nodded thoughtfully. "So basically Bonnie and Damon. I like that. Now I will go, Elijah's still at the party and we don't need him eating anyone. Are you sure you don't want me to take you home? I could run like last time."

She shook her head. "Thank you Prince Charming. But I'm a tough girl," she punched him lightly on the shoulder; he winced and rubbed the spot she'd hit.

"Damn you're strong. Think you're stronger than Elijah? Like Katherine hoped?"  
Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not immortal," she said like it was the simplest thing in the world. She turned from him again and began trudging along the road. However she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"I'm an idiot. You're bleeding. I followed the trail, it's how I knew you were out here. I could heal-"

"I'm okay Damon... you know..." she said wiggling.

"You don't like blood or vampire blood." He finished for her.

He stared at her about to open his mouth. When Bonnie said quickly. "I've got a highly developed healing factor, like an Amazon... I've probably healed by now. And even if I haven't I'll just bandage by feet," she chuckled weakly.

"You're amazing Bonnie Bennett!"

Bonnie gaped at him as he turned away and walked back to the party.

 _Had Damon freaking Salvatore call her amazing. Had he just changed her fairytale? When did the prince recognise the fairy godmother? The witch?_

Bonnie was within her thoughts, before she shouted out after Damon. "You can if you like, and you better not be grinning thinking you've won some game, because you haven't!"

Damon spun around and lazily walked back towards her, one hand stuffed in his suit trouser pocket. His black tie shoes pitter pattered against the ground as she felt his footsteps. Bonnie closed her eyes, allowing the warm Virginia air to travel up her nose, to fill her body.

Bonnie's eyes flew open when she felt Damon rest his hands on her shoulders again. His brows were furrowed; his eyes cast a still blue, like water in the bottle untouched. Bonnie wanted to look away so intense was his gaze, before; he did something that shocked her. He placed two fingers to his lips, something innocent and sweet, and then rested it on her forehead.

"Broken little bird, lost in a fairytale, forced to grant wishes how sad... golden figure what a plight I see in your eyes..." he breathed.

Bonnie felt a shiver run down her back, her lips slightly parted, she raised her hand. Placing a finger against his brow erasing the line marring his handsome face.

"I didn't know you wrote poetry,"

Damon smiled down at her, it was his incessant insufferable smile that crowded his face, until, when she felt his fingers intertwine with her own, she watched it transform, and it was still wide and toothy. But it was a smile too big for his face, uncontrollable, lighting up his eyes as if Bonnie could find the second star to the right glittering there.

"I'm a hundred and seventy years old or something like that," He winked at her." Bon Bon my mother encouraged it and I entertained her naturally, for what son would I have been to deny her?" he threw her a mock a gasped look.

They walked down the empty road, at a slow pace. It must have gone past midnight, Bonnie guessed, as Damon pulled her to the edge of the road, he walked in the dirt, while making sure she walked on the tarmac. Cars wounding down the road, some speeding but not as recklessly as Damon would, and some going at a snail pace, that even though Bonnie wasn't driving she'd encouraged them heatedly to move up. Headlights blindly shone in assisting their drivers to see the road, but their lights didn't seem to shine far enough to illuminate the two figures meandering their way towards the residential and more populated side of Mystic Falls. Or maybe they saw them, and knew that they shouldn't interrupt their silent, peaceful walk.

"A terrible one I'm sure," she joked.

"I'm also very learned; I'd have you know,"

Bonnie found it almost startling how easily Damon's tone of voice fell back into his original cadence he'd had when he was turned into a vampire. It was smooth and soft. Bonnie wouldn't deny it, she could get used to him talking like that more often.

"In what?"  
Damon looked up, and Bonnie thought he was lost in thought, the moon shamelessly casting it's rays down on him, emphasising his paleness. The paleness of his skin, his eyes that almost shone grey, and his words that came out of his lips, it almost sounded rehearsed.

"I played the piano, though you've seen it in the house so... and I played football, taught Stefan how to play. I was a keen fencer; I thought it would get me good in with the ladies..."

"And it did, didn't it?"

Damon looked down at her, the moon rays abandoning him, his eyes shone obsidian, black chips contrasting with the star filled sky. Almost emphasising his difference between the world and himself, he was death and the earth pulsed with life. Emphasising the difference between herself and him.

"I don't know. Before I was turned, women desired me, but not maybe for my skills, most likely for this," He used his spare hand to sweep majestically at his appearance.

Bonnie was about to open her mouth to chastise him, when she heard his tone. It was naked, stripped of his normal arrogance and charm. He was bare. "They told me believe me, I was beautiful, and they told me so much, I believed them. The attention I received was hard to counter. So most women wanted me because of the way I looked. No one waited really... to see if I could fence, if I liked to dance, run... if I was good at making jokes. They saw the face, and fell instantly..."

"...in love with the face," Bonnie breathed, her voice no louder than the wind shifting between their locked hands.

"I'm fluent in Latin, and Spanish. My father insisted on it. When, or if the women wanted more than the face, I used my languages to ensnare them. But no one cared if I read Dante, or Shelley, both... don't look surprised!" he exclaimed.

Bonnie tried to school her wide eyed look of wonder.

"Feminist?" she enquired.

Damon shrugged. "Plenty of ways you can read Frankenstein... Marxists, postcolonial. It was diverse, like a person, layered...like me I'd hoped."

"You sound like it... I mean layered, like an onion Shrek,"  
His sombre look flittered for a moment and a smile flashed on his face.

"It's alright donk-"  
"Don't even go there,"  
"As you wish, Bonnie."

"And... did ... um Katherine see you. The man, not the face?"  
Damon shuddered, his hand closing harder over Bonnie's tiny one.

Damon looked down at her, breaking the spell he'd cast. "Shouldn't I be mad at you?" He looked roguish as he said it, making Bonnie think she was Wendy, and Peter Pan had cornered her in a right old spot.

"Huh?" she was sure she sounded as dumb as she felt in that moment. "Why?" she added, defensively.

 _Why again?_

Damon chuckled under his breath. "You never told me you were an _Angelum alis,"_

Bonnie scowled at him. "I know you guys assume when I cast a spell it's Latin... it's not... so what did you say?"  
Damon just smiled down at her. "I called you an angel without wings. It's the only way I can describe your golden appearance, and look you're not golden anymore. How did that happen?"

Bonnie scowled at him, wondering if she did that a lot when she was around him. Frown at him that is. She looked down at her caramel skin, mind blank.

She was at a loss. Even she couldn't explain how easily she'd changed back. She'd been at a violent worrying stage when Caroline had come to check on her, but now...

Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't know," she said sincerely.

"Another mystery to add onto the list that is Bonnie Bennett," Damon muttered. "But I should still be angry at you,"  
"But you're not are you?" she looked at him, curiosity lighting up her face.

The line of trees that'd been sparse before, seemed to pop out of nowhere, almost like daisies. It was a good thing Damon was a Vampire or he would have walked comically into a tree. Instead, he forced them to stop abruptly, and gave the tree a dirty look, before stepping to the side, and spinning Bonnie around to walk next to the trees.

Bonnie would've argued she was stronger than him, but bit her tongue.

"I wanted to be... but then I realised why you didn't ... really." He took an unneeded intake of air. "We weren't friends. You didn't owe me... and sure I'd let you in earlier before you revealed it to us. Unintentionally ..."

Bonnie threw him a guilty look. And he grinned in return.

"But I'm glad I know. Even if it was a mistake. At least when anyone asks, I can say I was beaten by an Aurella, this magical being thing, then by some five foot two witch,"

Bonnie snorted. "Hey I'm both!"

"I know... Aurella,"  
"Did you know an Aurella is technically an observer of time and memory."  
"So that's the politically correct term?"  
"Yes,"  
"What exactly do you do then... you didn't explain when I was ease-dropping."

"I'm Elena's protector, physically and mentally. Mentally, I listen to Elena's thoughts..." Bonnie mumbled quickly.

Damon threw her an astounded look. "You can read her mind?"  
"Sometimes... I haven't honed that power...yet... but soon. But I mean when Elena tells me about her day, I record it in time and space. It's hard to explain, but it's like a golden web and thought bubbles appear and then when I'm done, I report to my higher ups and give them the information,"

"How's it stored?"  
"Oh, like a compass. If it's mainly good events... uh... it points... North... Bad... South and in the middle it faces east..."  
"What about west?"

"Broken, like the relationship between the Aurella and the human is broken or damaged. A crack could appear."

"I'm sure that'd never happen. I know you're upset with her. But it'll be okay ... you know that right?"  
"Damon the optimist."  
Damon shook his head thoughtfully, his eyes watching the stern expression that dominated her features. He stopped abruptly, Bonnie stopped too, since their hands were still interlinked, she kind of jerked backwards. She turned round to face him.

They were in the middle of town square, Bonnie was more than sure everyone was at home now. She bit her lip, wondering, not really expecting anyone to call her up to check on her safety. Caroline sure, but she meant her family; her Dad was out of town and Grams, well she might be strong but in reality she was old, she had to sleep.

So staring at Damon expectedly, she was surprised when he threw a small gentle smile her way, "I'm not an optimist. I only believe in what I see as a constant. You and Elena are the most reassuring thing I've ever seen, since it's been confirmed that Katherine is a bitch who lied to me..." he trailed off.

He'd been making a point, but his eyes seemed to close in on themselves as if he was being absorbed in by a memory.

"But life Damon, is not constant, it changes. That's what life does; it's a part of nature like the falling and budding of leaves, the birth and death of rabbits and dogs, and the existence of vampires. Maybe no one will admit it but vamps have a purpose in nature too..."

Damon smirked down at her, once again throwing her that smug, 'I know everything,' shit eating grin. _Could she smack him now?_

 _How did he do that?_ Infuriate her one second and then make her feel okay in another, erase all her worries. _No Katherine was wrong he was the conundrum, not me._

"to live life to the fullest. I don't know all that you've done Damon. I don't know if it's all bad or good, but you have tried to live your life to the fullest in some respects-"

"Nope, no... Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett," as they past Caroline's home, the porch lights were on, but the lights inside were clearly dormant. Bonnie had no idea if she'd come home, or she was staying over at Tyler's.

Bonnie groaned. "Fine you got me," she threw her free hand up in the air as if to say 'I give up,'

He nodded, looking very proud of himself.

 _Goof_ , Bonnie thought amusedly, to herself.

"Change or not, you and Elena are a constant, and yes even if you guys have to hit each other, Even if I'm not there. Which would be a shame? But okay,"  
"Life advice by Damon... I'll keep that in mind,"  
"You better," he joked.

Bonnie's eyes widened when Damon groaned softly, and broke their interlinked hands. As his hands slid out of her's, she had to admit she felt ... kind of empty? _Were those the right words to choose?_

Damon stepped in front of her and indicated his back to her. She smiled, she didn't care if she was wearing a dress, she didn't care if it was past midnight and she'd look dorky as hell, and at this moment she didn't care Damon was a vampire, though walking down the street with him, had been nice. She'd forgotten in a way that they were creatures who'd defied the natural process of things. They'd felt just like Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie scrambled up his back. She ignored his sniggering. Once fixed on his back properly, she felt his voice vibrate against her chest as he said. "I think your feet might be bleeding out..."  
"Damon didn't we take a car?"  
"We did." He said simply.

"Then where is it?"  
"At the Lockwood's, I'll run and pick it up once I drop you at Elena's."  
Bonnie remained quiet unsure how to respond, to his unspoken kind gesture.

* * *

When Damon finally deposited Bonnie on the Gilbert porch. Bonnie realised two things, A, her bones were aching, he was right that had been a long night, B, she'd forgotten her purse and shoes on the side of the road, and the Vodka they'd stolen, talk about scatter brain. When did she drop her shoes?

"Night Bennett,"  
Bonnie waved a goodbye, it was a small but enthusiastic wave all the same. "Damon! I forgot my..."  
"I'm going back anyways Cinders; I'll pick it up."

She smiled. "Sure you're not a mind reader,"  
he didn't answer but simply laughing into the midnight air before disappearing into the darkness.

Bonnie turned to the door and as she knocked, she realised her fairytale moment was fading and she was returning back to her reality.

But she'd felt like she'd really connected with Damon tonight, felt like they'd both got to see the human aspects of each other.

* * *

The door opened and there stood Jenna and Elena. They smiled at her and Bonnie threw them a fixed smile back.

"Bonnie, you're here late. When did you leave the party, did you have a good time with Damon?" Jenna asked stepping out of the way, her eyes glittering with something knowing behind them.

Bonnie entered the warm crispy house and said, "It was very nice," not bothering to elaborate. "Thanks for asking,"

Elena gestured for her to follow her upstairs. Quickly telling Jenna a goodnight, and thanking her for letting her sleep over, Bonnie followed after Elena. She wondered if Damon was right. Was she and Elena a constant thing?

Sitting on Elena's bed, having changed out of the beautiful dress Damon had brought her , she winced realising she hadn't thanked him...damn she'd fix that later, and wore her bed clothes. Bonnie listened to Elena spew on about her day. She seemed so absorbed about getting ready for bed; she missed Bonnie flinch when she explained how casually she told Elijah what Bonnie was.

She knew she was being especially salty when she realised Elena hadn't told Elijah about Cad...

"Then you left all of a sudden. I asked Stefan what happened. But he refused to explain to me, and I tried to ask Caroline but she disappeared... so did Damon..."

Bonnie, who'd transformed, opened a single eye. "Is that all?" she breathed, looking distractedly at the golden line that floated in the air. One of her hands lay open, a clump of golden flecks forming as Elena spoke about each event in her day.

"I guess...Stefan dropped me at home. And I tried to call you but you didn't answer?"

"Oh yeah, I kind of lost it... my phone... it's okay though," Bonnie said.

Elena turned to her, looking askance.

"But it's your phone."

"I'll get it back," Bonnie said knowingly with a small smile on her face.

Elena gave her one last strange look before disappearing into the bathroom. Bonnie looked down at her hand with the clump of golden flecks, it had fully formed, with a flashing light, a bronze compass, in the shape of a pocket watch lie there.

It looked scuffed too, and worn, the brass metal dented in some places. The long golden string falling between her fore finger and thumb, the white face was pristine however mapped above it was the picture of the new earth.

Cad had once told her the picture of the earth mirrored the ideas of earth at specific period times the compass was formed in.

Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath, staring at the compass hand. A metal she'd forgotten it was made out of, fixed between North- West.

She closed the compass looking towards the door of the bathroom coming to a mental ultimatum. _Either you learn to respect me Elena, or else we will die because I can't die for you anymore. If you want to defeat Klaus, we've gotta do it together._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows. It's been a month since Knocking On Heaven's Door, so I decided to upload this chapter. An anniversary gift I suppose. Very Bamon- centric, be prepared from now on because Bonnie is going to be big contender in the story. P.s. Bonnie is not stronger than an Original; believe me you will see from the next chapter especially.

P.s: The song Bonnie and Damon sing to is called Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood. It's amazing.

I realised I forgot to say sorry Bamon didn't get a dance at the ball. Here you go... a dance.

Enjoy reading.

 **Please and Review, Fave and Follow if you like.**

Thank you

Greekgeekable.


	9. 9 Rebekah

_A/N: Excuse my language but I am Bloody done! No more revising I can focus on this story now._

 _Thanks for all the follows, reviews and faves!_

 _A gift for you guys because I'm happy... in advance don't kill me because of this chapter please._

 _From now on this is an AU. Screw TVD timeline, they messed up the potential with our babies. I'm in a rebellious mood right about now. They better fix it season 7._

 _Expect , that in the next chapter it's going to be fun..._

 _I will warn you now this will be a long story. But I have plans for the Baes!_

 _Guys sorry for not much Bamon this chapter. But this chapter was needed believe me._ Bonnie is our queen believe that, but also know her pain is necessary, and she is so strong too!

 _ **Please review, fave,follow!** _

Thank you.

Greekgeekable.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Rebekah

 ** _Bonnie_**

 _Loophole? Loophole?_ _God-damn-it_. Bonnie bit her lip. How the hell did Elijah expect her to come up with a loophole? In retrospect she realised he didn't mean alone. But at the moment she felt rather lonely. A, she hadn't seen Cad in two weeks and she needed him, not only because he could help her with the loophole issue and Elijah. But she needed her best friend. She wasn't exactly talking to Elena; enough was enough, in her opinion. Elena hadn't even tried to make a conscious effort to resolve the gaping issue between them. But it'd finally occurred to Bonnie that maybe Elena hadn't realised her mistake. Maybe she didn't know what she done was wrong.

She knew she was Elena's protector, but she wasn't her damn donkey. She visited Elena every night, doing her duties. She was glad she didn't have to sneak through the window anymore, since Jenna was pleased to allow Bonnie inside the house through the front door. However she didn't do any more, than what was required of her. She asked Elena the basics and checked on her day like she should. Though she didn't attempt to engage in other talk. She'd change back, clutching the compass in her hand, and take her change of clothes into the bathroom; before politely wishing Elena a good night.

Elena, she knew was hurt and had attempted for the last two weeks to get Bonnie to talk. But hadn't been successful, all Bonnie would do was flick her eyes up at her with a blank expression. And then Elena would back down. Bonnie felt a pang in her stomach, she was disappointed in her friend. Though she was slightly disappointed in herself too, she'd given Elena too many chances. And she wondered if she would always forgive Elena. She didn't know if she was pathetic or just had a hero complex? Because of course, she still cared for her.

But how could Elena not be aware of what she'd done wrong? She'd sold her out, and told Elijah what she was. He was an Original for Pete's sake. And even now she wasn't sure how well she could trust him. Even if he knew Cad.

But Bonnie was slightly surprised at Elena's reaction yesterday though, when Bonnie had finished collecting all of the events that had occurred in Elena's day; she was surprised to find Damon and Stefan at the door, when she opened it to leave. And of course saying a goodbye to Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy.

She still wasn't sure if Alaric felt comfortable around her or eager to check her back for wings.

While Stefan sent her a civil smile, slipping into the house to meet his girlfriend who descended the staircase following behind Bonnie, Damon leaned against the doorframe, a box wrapped with a bogus bow in his hands, he'd smiled like the devil himself.

Once Bonnie had stopped squinting at the object and snapped. "What?"  
He laughed softly, and said with a faint groan. "I tried to find you Cinderella, but you've been avoiding me for like two weeks."  
Which had been true, she wasn't sure about their relationship now. _Were they friends or not._ Sure he'd stated it but still...

"Well I've been busy?" Bonnie said with a small shrug. And she wasn't exactly lying she'd been checking every evening to see where Cad was. In fact she knew exactly where he was. He was stuck in the judgement hall, processing files. But why would it take him two weeks...She swore at that moment she could feel everyone's eyes on her back, pounding her like an insistent, nosy mallet.

"You forgot this on the side of the road, Cindy."

Bonnie took the box from his hands with a sly smile on her face; "Really?"  
"Seriously."  
"Come on Cindy do you want me to slip it onto your foot?"  
"And then we'll live happily ever after," she said playing along. Even though she was sure he'd packed the pair in the box. They both looked at each other, before they burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you went there Damon,"  
"I'd say I couldn't either, but I did."

"Whoa when did you to get so close?" said Elena stepping forwards slowly, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on Elena, me and Bon Bon are doing what we always do..."

"...antagonising each other. We're a class act," Bonnie said to Damon, with an amused smile.

"Why?" said Elena, narrowing her eyes on them.

"Why, what?" said Damon. Bonnie was grateful he was talking to Elena, because she kind of wanted to hit her right then, because why was she trying to be a mediator between her and Damon. She wasn't their Mother.

"Why do you two do that? Huh?"  
"Because it's our thing. Like how you and Stefan are the picture perfect image of love. And me and Bonnie bicker. It's the natural order of the world, Elena."

"Some would call it flirting." Said Jeremy, coming to his sister's defence, he stepped forward to stand next to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

Bonnie blinked at him, "Excuse me, fun police," she then raised her spare hand mockingly, as if she were about to get arrested. "you've caught us out. Please don't arrest us for joking around."  
While everyone sent Bonnie a look of surprise, Damon threw his head back a victorious laugh leaving his lips.

"Bonnie," breathed Jeremy, sounding hurt.

Bonnie looked sharply at him, not allowing his puppy dog eyes, to infiltrate her resolution.

"What Jeremy? Me and Damon were joking, is that a crime. No... I don't think so."

"But even you have to admit it's strange Bonnie," said Alaric, trying to advert Bonnie's attention onto him...and perhaps not tarnish the image Jeremy had built in his mind of Bonnie Bennett. It worked; Bonnie's green eyes the colour when the sun skimmed the mildewed grass when sprinkled with rain, were fixed on his calm expression.

"What's strange?" Bonnie said in a clipped tone, she'd been attempting to control her spewing of sarcasm.

"You and Damon being friendly,"  
Then Bonnie said, shocking everyone out of their lives.

"Maybe I'm in an alternative universe. I'll just click my ruby red slippers together and hope to go home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home." she'd tried but outside of school she kind of didn't have to address him like he was a teacher and she was a student. "I'm not Dorothy, and no Wicked Witch has been crushed. I'd hate to die that way." Damon chuckled softly at her words. "But to put it simply, Damon's my friend. Sorry you guys had to hear an official announcement to make you all feel comfortable."

Everyone gaped at her, Bonnie was almost cautious when she looked back up at Damon. But she saw the quirk of his lips, he was happy she was sure of that, but the glittering in his eye, reminded her of Peter Pan's confidence. Like he was saying, 'Always knew that little Witchy.'

Bonnie turned back to everyone. Shocked to view the expressions shifting on Stefan and Elena's faces, Stefan wore a smug look of triumph. Bonnie had been half expectantly waiting for him to pump the air. _Okay..._ But while Elena backed down she sent a resentful, almost lustful look back between Bonnie and Damon. And that's when Bonnie realised it. She'd been really trying to ignore it. But it was obvious. Elena had dropped hints before, just how Jeremy had been obvious with his attempt to show Bonnie he liked her, but Bonnie had tried to ignore him, like the way she'd tried to ignore Elena.

Elena Gilbert was in love with both Salvatore Brothers. She always knew Elena had a soft spot for Damon. She wasn't blind. However in love... she wasn't sure how to feel about that, but why the hell was Bonnie in the middle of it? Why was she getting resentful looks? Like Caroline had said before it wasn't like she was sleeping with him.

Bonnie felt her cheeks inflame at the thought...

"Miss Bennett are you here, alive, awake?"

Bonnie jumped banging her knee against her desk. She bit her lip violently, holding back a yelp of pain and several very very rude words. Flicking her eyes up to meet Alaric's stern expression.

She opened her mouth to answer, and let out a hiss between her teeth. _But it hurt so much._

 _Why the hell does he sound mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong by calling Damon- Oh no I wasn't concentrating? Was I?_

"Here Mr Saltzman,"

She could feel her eyes welling up. It wasn't even really that the wooden desk had hurt her. It had been her knee-jerk reaction to counter the movement of banging her knee against the desk and shattering it and drawing attention. So by pulling her leg back down and it still connecting with the desk. Bonnie, was almost entirely sure she'd pulled something... maybe.

He frowned at her, and so did most of the class, they stared at her. And Bonnie couldn't understand why they were looking at her, this kind of thing happened all the time.

It was Caroline who breathed. "Your eyes..." not loud enough for the regular human to hear.

Bonnie swore under her breath and blinked furiously.

When Bonnie was sure she was calm, she opened her eyes and Caroline nodded.

"Trick of the light Bon? Huh? Or were they contacts?"

"Colour changing contacts!" Bonnie announced loudly, grateful for the life line Caroline had thrown her. _God, why did my voice come out several octaves higher_ than usual?

Caroline once again sent her a life line and patted her against the back, very hard. It was a good thing she was stronger than the run of the mill vamp, or Care might have broken her back.

Bonnie looked back down at her work, when Alaric returned back to teaching. However Bonnie delved back into her thoughts.

 _Why did my eyes change colour?_

That had never happened without her knowledge. Bonnie was well aware her emotions governed her transition. But she hadn't really been feeling much. She'd been recollecting a memory and she'd done that plenty of times before and that had never happened.

 _Weird._

Bonnie leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, and wondered if Cad would know. _God, I miss him._

"And who are you? Are you in the wrong class?" said Alaric.

Bonnie looked up and followed the cues of the rest of the class.

She had sun kissed blonde hair curled down her front touching her chest, her blue eyes were the colour of a warm day, inviting you to a fun and an exciting time. She wore a white summer dress, with summer flowers whacked on it, petunias, daisies, tulips and sandals. She looked like your regular girl next door. Bonnie rolled her eyes thinking the girl had to get in line; she had Elena and Caroline to compete with.

 _Good luck_.

Bonnie drew her eyes back to her writing pad, but she continued to listen in.

"I'm a transfer, sir,"  
"And you are?" Alaric said cordially.

"Rebekah."  
"Have you got a last name with that?"  
"Mikaelson,"

 _Boring_. Bonnie thought, it would be the typical process of a new girl coming into class. And while Bonnie knew it was rare to have a new student, the exception being Stefan who happened to be a Vampire, she shrugged.

Bonnie didn't pay much more attention until Rebekah took a seat in front of her. Bonnie's lip quirked. _Gotta blonde behind me, and one in front of me. I'm a regular blonde magnet._

She turned round, her blonde hair, a whip of enormous power flying and slapping Bonnie across the face. Spluttering and blinking furiously, she swore she heard Elena laughing at her. Bonnie ignored the irritation of Rebekah's hair, shot Elena a cool look.

Caroline sent Elena a surprised look as well.

"Sorry about that, I was going to introduce myself to you." She said, and Bonnie quickly snapped her attention to the blonde, just in time to see an angelic smile spread across her face.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's okay; it was just a lot of hair. Anyway, I'm Bonnie," she offered her a hand, but wasn't too surprised when she didn't take it; not everyone was a handshaking person.

"I like your curls, they so suit your face,"

Bonnie grinned at her.

"Thanks," Bonnie hadn't curled her hair for some time, and it was nice that she'd noticed. Caroline had complimented her too, but Caroline she wondered, must have felt obligated to.

There seemed nothing wrong with Rebekah, Bonnie thought. They were learning about Jacobean England for some reason, Bonnie wondered why. But then she realised it was because period day and the students would have to come into school dressed like a period historical figure. Bonnie sniggered under her breath; gosh it was costume day all over again. They weren't in kindergarten anymore.

"Shakespeare wrote about Macbeth, because he knew King James was curious about the supernatural."

"Like what kind of supernatural's Mr Saltzman?" said Elena with a small smirk.

Alaric returned her mischievous look.

"Witches,"

Bonnie kept her face blank as his face fixed on her's for a moment. _Really?_

"Vampires, Angels, Doppelgangers..."

"What about werewolves," Rebekah asked with her accent, making Bonnie miss Cad even more, she knew they didn't have the same accent, but still it was the way she rolled her words like her 'o's' or her 'r's', made Bonnie feel reminiscent.

"Those too..." said Alaric.

As class drew to a close, Bonnie got to her feet trying to see if she could use the lunch hour to pop into the hall of judgement and see if Cad was free, when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up, her face erased of emotion. It was Elena, frowning sadly at her.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you?"

Bonnie wanted to say, 'no,'... but maybe she told herself, Elena had finally realised her mistake and wanted to apologise.

Bonnie simply nodded.

Falling back watching as their history class left for lunch, both Bonnie and Elena waved Caroline and Stefan to leave.

Alaric had finally left, with Rebekah asking eagerly about something about gunpowder.

Bonnie then whispered softly, pulling out the herb of sage she kept in her bag for emergencies, and chanted softly.

Elena raised a brow.

"I'm making sure no one can hear our conversation beyond this room, or can see us... it just makes it easier..."

Bonnie turned to face Elena, slipping her bag back onto the floor, and crossed her arms over her chest and waited, leaning against a desk.

"I shouldn't have laughed."

"No you shouldn't have..." Bonnie said crisply.

"So you and Damon are friends now, huh?" Elena said in an offended tone.

Bonnie felt her right eye twitch. How did a conversation Bonnie had expected to be an apology, end up being about Damon?

Bonnie threw Elena and a gasped look, before using a finger to clean her ear. "I'm sorry Elena, but did you say Damon?" she scoffed. "Why are we talking about your boyfriend's older brother? I mean if you want to talk about guys, what about Channing Tatum, his buff, and those muscles, now those are muscles to die for..."

Elena blinked at her before shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Trying to drop a hint, Elena. Drop it,"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Bonnie's jaw dropped, not sure how to react. She wasn't sure if she should be more insulted for herself or Damon. A, was she sexualising Damon, is that how she saw him? Maybe Bonnie had been wrong before to think Elena was in love with him? Maybe she just lusted over him. B, did Elena genuinely think Bonnie would jump his bones. She was a virgin for Pete's sake. She wouldn't call herself a conservative, but hey she didn't randomly jump into boy's beds.

Bonnie shook her head, who was this girl in front of her, her face full of accusation and hurt, as if Bonnie was sleeping with her boyfriend. She was a stranger now, because she'd been certain her Elena would know Bonnie a hell of a lot better.

Growling in a dark tone, Bonnie said bitingly. "I can't believe you went there,"

Elena threw her a dumfounded look.

"What do you expect me to think? You haven't been talking to me for weeks, unless it's necessary. And it got me thinking, maybe it's because you think it'd offend me-"

"Offend you," she hissed.

Why did it feel like Elena had just slapped her?

"Yeah, because me and Stefan would have thought you'd have chosen someone better... Damon's damaged, he's reckless, and I don't like the effect he has on you," Elena said with concern laced in her tone.

"How Elena?" Bonnie said, trying to control the volume of her voice. "has Damon affected me?"  
"Look at the way you're leaning against the desk with arrogance, and the way you're speaking of late? When have you been so sarcastic?"

Bonnie didn't move when Elena pointed out her apparent faults.

Had Elena forgotten the old Bonnie? Bonnie had known her old self had died the day she'd started interacting with Vampires, and being pulled into their crap. But she been a bit more confident, sure of herself, even had a bit of humour, even if it was dry.

"It's like you don't even know me?" Bonnie said shocked, shrinking away from Elena. "Maybe I should be asking you what happen to you."

"What happened to me?" Elena shrieked, "I'm worried about my best friend!"  
"Your best friend!" Bonnie snapped. "You sold me out Elena," and without thinking she lunged for Elena's waist. She couldn't believe she was actually taking Damon's advice to heart. They crashed into the classroom wall, Elena looked horrified but she pushed Bonnie back. Bonnie moved back, as they both steadied themselves on their feet.

"Bonnie, what the hell!" Elena hurled the words at her, shaking her head. "Why'd you attack me? Sold you out?" she slapped Bonnie. Bonnie winced; her sharp nails scratched her cheek, a trickle of blood travelling down her face.

"You are so obtuse Elena. You told Elijah what I was!" Bonnie howled, and pushed Elena's shoulder. Elena staggered.

Elena scowled at her, "Of course I did. He asked me to tell him everything, so I told him. He's going to help us bring down Klaus." Elena said through gritted teeth. "Why are we fighting like this... like...?"

"Stefan and Damon. Because I feel like it. Like how you felt like telling an Immortal vampire an Original I'm not comfortable with and hardly know my SECRET!" she yelled, and kicked at Elena's knee.

Elena's legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor. Scrambling on her hands and knees to get up, she shot Bonnie a look of disgust. "You're my protector, right. So it's my secret too and ..."

"You bitch!" Elena lunged for Bonnie's waist, Bonnie might have enhanced strength but Elena was infinitely taller and slightly heavier than her. They crashed into a desk; Bonnie felt a bubbling of blood forming in her mouth.

Elena placed blows on Bonnie with unmitigated rage. "I told Elijah about you because you are my protector. I was trying to protect you; I told him how we are connected and how I wanted him to help me severe the bond. If I die, you die too. He's the oldest being-"

Bonnie lost it. She pulled her fist back and caught Elena on the jaw.

Elena recoiled, falling on her bum. They both got to their feet, Bonnie winced realising there was some debris lodged in her side. Bonnie groaned as she pulled the tanned desk shard from her side, watching as blood blossom like a flower attracted by the golden rays of the sun, spreading its petals wide and far. Bonnie staggered as she fixed Elena with a superior look.

"You idiot Elena. " Bonnie said brandishing the shard of wood at her like a sword, through laboured breaths. A trickling of blood drizzling from the side of her mouth. Staining her white teeth, tingeing it pink. Blood smeared across her face. Making her almost feel like a Vampire. "You aren't meant to be some kind of martyr or hero. And what makes you think you aren't going to make it out of this. I will always protect you. Not only is it my job, and that's why I'm your protector. But I'm your best friend."

"Bonnie, you're the idiot! You don't always have to be the martyr yourself. You shouldn't have to be. You should have a normal life, and have the chance to have normal kids, live your life!"

"I can't Elena!" She cried, and flung the shard of wood at the wall, Elena flinched as it burst into smaller splinters of wood flying everywhere. While Elena ducked. Bonnie stood unflinchingly. "I'm a Witch first; I'm in an endless loop. Because I love you! Even if I wasn't your protector, I would still look after you!"

"Then let me look after you too! Bonnie, you're my sister."

"Elena can't you just apologise for what you did!"

"I am truly sorry Bonnie, for breaking your trust! But at the same time I'm not, it had to be done. I just want you to be happy!"

"You might want me to be happy but you should have talked about it with me first!"

"I didn't have time, I had to convince him, we were the good guys!"

"And you had to use me as the sacrificial Lamb!"

"You're not a Lamb! I will be- Klaus's, and since you are connected to me Bonnie Bennett. Because of your reckless abandon for saving the world. You could die too, and you don't deserve it! Bonnie Bennett, you have every right like any person in the world to be happy!"

"Guess what Elena!" Bonnie threw back her head, letting out a cold laugh. "I'm damned, fucked over by the universe, and there is no way of reversing that kind of magic!"

"I don't believe that!" Elena screeched back.

"The universe doesn't care what you think Elena. I'm not meant to have a good ending. So can you do me this favour and let me at least let the people I love get what I can't have."

"You sound so defeatist. You sound like Damon!"  
"Maybe that's why we get along?" Bonnie watch Elena approach her like she was a wild animal, blood trickled down from a graze Bonnie had inflicted in their fight. She seemed to be limping slightly too. With one hand she held her side. Bonnie hadn't thought she'd gone too hard on her.

"There's a difference between the two of you though Bonnie." Elena hovered in front of her frowning. "you have a pure soul,"

"And Damon doesn't?"  
Elena looked away, in that moment Bonnie realised that Elena's fascination for Damon was futile. She might have seen redemption in him, but she didn't believe he could do it. They were both the moth's attracted to the flame. She wanted something dark, and he wanted something light, but it could never work, and she didn't need to use her powers to even see that.

Bonnie took a step back, her eyes hooded from the pain. "If you're in love with Damon, then I think it would be in your best interest, to dump Stefan,"

Elena blinked at her and Bonnie had expected her slap, she didn't flinch.

"How could you..."

"Elena, I can see your thoughts when we're connected. Don't string him-"

"I love Stefan!"

"But you want Damon!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are hurting yourself, Stefan and Damon. So because I'm connected to you, you're dragging me along! Fix it!"

"Bonnie, I... I...I love Stefan..."

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply. When she heard a pair of hands clapping together in a rather patronising manner. Bonnie holding the wound at her side, winced as Elena turned around her hair whipping in a cascade to face their newcomer.

Blue eyes, blonde hair, summer dress and pumps, wearing a simpering smile at the two of them.

The flittering of sunlight that peeked through the recently closed blinds, hit Rebekah in blocks. The air around Bonnie curled around her limbs; ice cold like a cool blast of wind had come out of nowhere.

"Those Doppelgangers always like stringing along brothers. The original one was a bitch and this one; Elena... might just be one too." she said shrugging her slim shoulders.

"Rebekah?" said Elena confused, narrowing her eyes, squinting like she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"The one and only, unlike you Petrova Doppelganger. That was good of you Bonnie, spelling the room so no one could see or hear what was going on. Not strong enough though ... against me,"

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek, forgetting the sea of blood still forming in her mouth, what had she damaged again. Bonnie, stepped in front of Elena, her body positioned to lunge for Rebekah, if necessary.

"What are you Rebekah?" Elena asked, who smartly decided to stay behind Bonnie.

Rebekah, who skimmed the dishevelled room, sent them her angelic smile.

"That's right I thought I should correctly introduce myself to you girls. My name's Rebekah Mikaelson. I think you know my brother, Elijah. Blabber mouth. I know we look nothing alike, probably because I'm the pretty one in the family. Sad Bastard."

Elena gaped at her. "There are more of you!"

"Yes Elena, did Elijah not tell you? How noble and honourable is he now?" she said in a mocking baby tone, as if she was entertaining a kindergartner who had caught onto the obvious.

Bonnie almost felt like agreeing with Rebekah on that.

While Elena remained speechless, Rebekah made it short and sweet.

"Look Witch move your tiny ass out of my way. I need the Doppelganger, don't try and be the shining knight in armour. "

Bonnie threw back logically, "Wait, why would you enrol into this school, to spoil your cover so quickly? You could have ... I don't know compelled someone Elena trusted?"

"Vampires are intermittently impulsive creatures, and seeing the sight of her face made me want to puke. Maybe even gouge her eyes out. Nik might need her, but she doesn't need to be in perfect condition either," she said casually as if they were discussing the warm dandelion filled air outside. Bouncing and swashing in the air, making it look like summer snow fluttering around.

"Can't let that happen," said Bonnie, a whole lot more confident then she felt. One, Rebekah was an Original Vampire. She hadn't been lying to Damon. She was very sure she wasn't stronger than an Original and was sure she'd just caught Elijah by surprise the time she'd tugged at his arm. Two, if she wasn't as strong as an Original. Then what the hell else could she do to protect Elena, and keep herself alive.

Bonnie immediately began muttering under her breath.

Rebekah like she'd said was an instinctive Vampire. She vamp sped at Bonnie grabbing her and throwing her into another desk. Bonnie's small body collided shattering the desk with the amount of force she was thrown at. Bonnie's eyes widened, her back arching as she felt the wind being blown out of her. Rebekah flashed in front of her and pulled her out of the debris, and grinned. "Hasn't anyone ever told you Bonnie, the hero always dies?"

Bonnie quickly yelled to Elena, "Run! Call Stefan for help! Or Care-"

Rebekah growled at her and threw her against the classroom walls, while Bonnie's bones did not shatter, she heard her ribs crack as her body slumped to the floor, blood welled up in her mouth like a water fountain, the tap being turned ready to spout, blood bursting from her body. But Bonnie would not give up. Her body felt like steel, too heavy to carry, cold and smooth.

"Elena, run Damn-it!" she choked out, the blood drowning her windpipes. Rebekah fell into a fit of violent laughter. Rebekah smiled down at Bonnie, as she approached the weak girl. She'd clearly found her new toy. She stalked towards Bonnie like the monster she was, a predator with her eye on her prey.

Bonnie's limbs felt like melted ice cream, as she attempted to get to her feet.

She would not go down like this damn it!

"First I'll kill you, Nik would be so proud of me thinking ahead. Witches like you are so nosy... and if you get attached to a human you become insistently annoying for us Vampires, especially when we have a need for them. So if I kill you, it means I can get to Elena more quickly..." Rebekah sounded like she was singing, as she let her words roll off her tongue like a reverie, she smiled manically as her hand wrapped around Bonnie's neck, like a snake coiling around her throat, or a lover inviting her to a sweet death.

Bonnie felt her feet lifting off the ground, hovering above the floor. In a morbid way, she almost felt like she was flying. Like she'd finally gained the wings Alaric had desired to see.

Rebekah's small fingers began to squeeze ever so slightly, as Bonnie felt her thumb in particular push against her windpipe.

Bonnie's head nudged forward, tears sprouted from her eye sockets. An awful gargling sound slipping threw her throat.

"Oh God Bonnie!" screamed Caroline, as Bonnie's eyes flew to Caroline and Stefan who entered the room. Stefan's eyes widened as he moved to approach, when Bonnie's eyes connected with his, warning him to keep back, and protect both Caroline and Elena.

At that moment Rebekah wanted her. Bonnie distanced herself from the pain as she thought back to the lesson she and Grams had, had.

She saw them from the corner of her eye, the golden flecks. She'd been trying to hold them back, not needing Rebekah to find out about her secret too. She already had too many Originals in on her secret.

She envisioned the lick of the flame. The way it changed from blue to orange, if it wanted to. She imagined herself igniting. Lighting up like a bloody firework, bursting into a majestic phoenix.

 _Phasmatos Incendia_

 _The_ golden flecks latched onto her body at a furious paste but even before they contacted with her skin, they lit on fire, like tiny fireflies, sinking into her skin.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she dropped Bonnie staggering away.

"What the hell?" she said awed, amazed and terrified.

"Bonnie?" Elena breathed, a look of astonishment and pride glowing in her doe brown eyes.

Bonnie fell to her hands and knees. She didn't pop to her feet, but she did fight the pain of her broken ribs and her potentially crush windpipe. But she was no doctor and couldn't be entirely sure, but she could feel pain.

 _Pain demands to be felt._ She thought to herself, something John Green had wrote, and he was damn right.

Bonnie raised her palm, and with her other hand pointed to the group that consisted of a wide eyed Stefan and Caroline, and Elena being held by Stefan. Bonnie waved for them to move. To leave. She didn't even try to use her voice.

Caroline understood as she began tugging at Stefan's arm, whispering, "You need to go... Get Elena out of here." She even added making Bonnie know Caroline was desperate. "Call Tyler, Damon, Elijah for help! Anyone!"

Rebekah was too mesmerized by the flame that was Bonnie.

Stefan nodded pulling out his phone.

Snapping out of the spell Bonnie had put on her Rebekah hissed her head whipping around to face the small group, to pounce on them.

Bonnie who imagined a small fire ball in her hand, smiled slowly as one burst into existence in the palm of her hand. Bonnie threw it near to Rebekah's feet and she screeched. She jumped and flew to a corner of the room.

"What the hell are you?" she hissed, reminding her of Katherine.

Bonnie's lips quirked up, before she fell to one knee. Bonnie frowned at the floor, allowing a single tear to trickle down her face. She winced.

Her wounds weren't healing and it was aching her to move. And she wasn't even up against Klaus.

Caroline vamp sped to the area of the wooden debris picking up a piece of wood, rushed to Rebekah. She plunged the wood into Rebekah's stomach. She let out an ear piercing scream.

She yelled at Stefan, "Get Elena the hell out of here. Compel the students out of here, and if Damon get's here on time get him to do the same! Hell even get Alaric to convince the students to leave! And Elijah, when he does get his old ass here, telling him his judgement day is here! If he can help us bring down Klaus's minion down or not!"

Stefan nodded, scooping Elena into his arms. In those seconds, Elena caught Bonnie's eyes and she reached out almost like a little child reaching for the thing she loved the most. Not wanting to be detached from it.

"We can't leave Bonnie!" she began hollering.

Stefan looked back to Bonnie, who nodded telling him,'go,' with her eyes.

"NO! We can't!" she repeated shrieking, she began pounding against Stefan's chest.

The last words Bonnie heard Elena leave in the air were. "I can't let her die for me again!"

Bonnie smiled a small thing as she struggled to get to her feet again.

"Bonnie stay down!" Caroline barked at her.

Bonnie couldn't though, she was a fighter, and then she was a Bennett. Emily had been one, her Grams was one and she was one too.

Rebekah had threatened her friends and family...

In those seconds Caroline had looked back to Bonnie.

Rebekah slapped Caroline who flew through the open doorway.

Bonnie could see it then, Rebekah would kill Caroline simply because she'd tried to protect her friend. Bonnie's eyes darkened and flickered silver.

 _Not Caroline...not Care-bear._

She wasn't as fast as a Vampire. But she was armed. Bonnie didn't care if her body gave out, if the blood leaking from various gashes on her body dried her out. She looked at Rebekah who pulled the broken wood from her stomach and made to use it herself against Caroline. As Bonnie threw fire balls at Rebekah, she dodged them. A mad glint in her eyes, aiming the wood for Caroline who was struggling to her feet.

"Blondie out of the way damn-it!"

Bonnie broke into the hallway, knowing that voice. Rebekah quickly went for another piece of wood, aiming it for Caroline. Bonnie lunged for Caroline, the same moment the piece of wood left her hands. From the corner of her eye, she saw a blur approaching Rebekah, jumping on her most likely. But she heard the wood spinning towards Caroline.

Bonnie heard the wood sinking into her back, before she felt it. She didn't think she could feel any more pain. But she was wrong.

Bonnie mouth opened, to gasp, but no words left her mouth, no scream, not even a groan. Her eyes widened as she shielded Caroline. Her hands placed above a slumped Caroline who'd slid down the set of lockers that sat opposite from the history classroom, fingers inching apart.

Caroline's eyes locked with Bonnie's, as she watched Bonnie's back arching forward, following the flow of the shard of wood. Her eyes bulging and a trickle of blood, drizzling down from her nose.

"Bonnie! No!" She screamed, as Bonnie's legs trembled.

Bonnie felt her eyes rolling back, as her body began to descend into darkness.

 _Care, you're okay. I did it. I saved you._

 _She_ remembered when she'd told Caroline that she was afraid of the dark, because she thought it'd lead to death.

A smile curled her lips. If she was going because of Caroline, then in a way, it was okay. Her selfless Caroline had tried to protect her and she'd done the same.

In this moment she supposed she was really knocking on heaven's doors. And Bob Dylan was right; it was getting to dark to see.

 ** _Caroline_**

To say she was in a state of shock was a mighty understatement. Caroline felt tears fall down her face as Bonnie's small body fell into her lap. Her friend had protected her from being staked and now...

Caroline took a sharp intake of breath, surprised as a wrenching sob left her lips instead of a puff of air to calm her down.

Damon sped up to Bonnie, his expression a myriad of reactions. Pain, surprise, pity, regret. Damon savagely bit into his arm and turned Bonnie's body around. He placed his arm to Bonnie's lips. He adverted his eyes watching as the golden flecks floated like dust in the wind away from Bonnie's skin, revealing her smooth tiny naked form. The blood trickled into her mouth sluggishly, slowly.

Caroline appreciated the fact that both she and Damon didn't lunge for Bonnie's body at the smell of her blood smeared everywhere. Caroline struggled to take off her leather jacket and place it over Bonnie.

Damon moved back but yelled towards the history classroom. "Elijah! Get your ass here now!" Elijah came into the hallway, showing the most amount of emotion Caroline had ever seen flitter across his face. His face curled in disgust, and he shook his head.

"Rebekah did that to her?" he breathed. He motioned for Damon to get out of the way.

Elijah slid to his knees, biting into his arm and placing his blood to her lips.

"Not too much blood! Bonnie doesn't want to turn!" Caroline reminded them.

"Bonnie can't turn." Breathed Elijah.

"What?"

"Aurelian's can't be turned by a vampire. They've died once already... Bonnie's Caedmon once told me." Said Elijah coolly.

"But Bonnie's still human..." argued Caroline trying to make sense of what he'd said.

Elijah picked Bonnie up in his arm and said. "Look that's what Caedmon told me. Lets get her somewhere safe, and then we'll sort it out from there... find a way of contacting Caedmon." said Elijah calmly, heading towards the doors of the school.

Caroline scrambled to her feet calling out to him, "Rebekah? What happened to her?"

Elijah called over his shoulder. "I have her stabbed down with some planks of wood. But you can't kill a vampire like that. Let's leave before she tries to come for Bonnie again."

Caroline looked to Damon.

"She won't die." He breathed. "She's a tough cookie. The most constant thing I know Blondie."

Caroline opened and then closed her mouth. She didn't know how to react to him. Caroline's body curled away from him, her teeth grinding together, her lips drawing back.

"I don't ever expect you to forgive me. But what I did to you... before. When you were human... I shouldn't have..."

Caroline turned to him, her jaw dropping.

Who was this vampire? This was not the Damon Salvatore she knew.

"What?"

"you don't have to forgive me, but I shouldn't have used you like that. I know Bonnie would say I need to show you... but sometimes telling you works too. You're strong now Caroline. You're smart, and you're caring. You're a hell of a lot better than some Vamps I know," he finished. He walked away with hands in his pockets.

Caroline stood there dumbfounded.

 _What had Bonnie done to him?_


	10. 10 Let's Talk About It

Chapter Ten

Let's Talk About It

 ** _Rebekah_**

"Well little sister you look like shit."

"Oh shut up Nik."

"What happened, did you venture to the gym. I hear in this time it's very common for you... you know to look like shit. You know you're muscles may have atrophied. All that time spent in the coffin."  
" Don't laugh about this Nik, it's bloody serious." Rebekah pouted, she flung herself violently in to the spare seat , only slightly wincing at the pain, of her back touching the smooth leather. Talking about sibling rivalry, or was that what Elijah had done correctly classed as. Her rotten brother had literally stabbed her in the back, bastard. She'd joke and say he was jealous because she was the pretty one. But she'd been stunned to see her big bro helping the enemy, because above everything else it should have always been about family.

Rebekah snorted in disgust as she levelled her other brother with a cool look.  
" so I went to the high school, not as great as it's cracked up to be. I mean no one knelt down on their knees when I came in. Despite the fact I'm like royalty here. Not the point. I went to the history classroom to figure out Elena's dynamic. But then I saw her all alone. Well kind of alone, she had her Witch with her. Which shouldn't have been a problem...? Because you know all I wanted to do was kidnap her..."

"Rebekah I know the infinity of hatred you harbour for the Petrova Doppelgangers. It wasn't a secret when I stabbed you in the twenties and it most definitely isn't one now."  
Nik watched her take a sip of her wine, swirling his own around in his mouth; watching her flinch microscopically.

"So I thought if I take out the Witch then, baddah-bing. That is the term, whatever," she waved away the opening for him to answer, returning back to her regular demeanour.  
" but the little cow is stronger than she looks." Rebekah then leaned forward eagerly, an excited look brightened her cheeks, tingeing them a soft fuchsia, her eyes a warm periwinkle. Her body leaning away from the warm leather couch, her hands gripping on the seat armrest, her finger nails gouging into the armrest breaking through dark leather, and the smooth sponge. She smiled reminiscently. She'd almost suffocated that little Witch that way. Then her lips spread further.  
"I had her right? The Witch," and Rebekah knew she had him ensnared. He'd placed his glass decanter down on the table next to him. They were mirror images of each other at that moment. He'd leaned forwards too. Elbows resting on his thighs, hands tucked under his chin. Eyes alight with curiosity, intrigue and always something sinister behind it. She supposed when she smiled too there was always something sinister left behind on her face too. She supposed it didn't matter that they were siblings that brought that look to light. But plainly the fact they were both killers.

"I was squeezing her neck, breaking her windpipe. Her blood trickling down my fingers, newly manicured, thanks Nik."  
" Rebekah?" He growled.  
She took a deep breath before rolling her shoulders.  
" She set herself on fire Nik," she said simply. She'd built up the story, using the best literary effects of action, mystery and the best edition, humour. She had him were she needed him to be, enthralled, which was perfect. And it'd bloody remind him what an asset she was.  
"What do you mean?"  
" I mean she burst into a flame. Like umm a bloody fire person. Like all her cells were made up of fire. Like that Jamie Storm,"  
" Johnny Storm," he hissed, a glower masking his face. "I gave you the comics and made you watch the movies with me and yet..."  
"Niklaus," she snapped.  
Klaus stopped mid sentence, a bashful expression replacing his face of reprimand.

Honestly she didn't know why her brother expected her to remember all these so called "Superheroes," besides they were the real deal. Her and Nik, the whole Vampire aspect didn't limit them to one power.

" Anyway she burst into a golden flame, she burnt me. At first I thought it was an illusion. But she was well I guess a human torch."  
Pushing himself up from his seat, Klaus walked to pour himself some wine. God knew how old it was. Knowing Klaus it could be as old as him.  
" And?"  
Rebekah followed after him at a slow pace. The room was illuminated by the crisp fire crackling in the fire place. It created lurid shadows against the bookcases and paintings in the living room. Broad and large shadows, emphasising once again how large the house they'd compelled from the real estate owner really was.  
She rested her slim arms against the table and said. "She threw fireballs at me."  
" No comparison today dear sister?"  
Rebekah scowled, _who the hell threw fireballs?_  
" I don't know like Dragon Ball Z,"  
Klaus threw her a blank look.  
"You're kidding right? What do you mean by that look Nik, you must have watched it?"  
" I've been busy Rebekah?"  
" but you could read your lurid Comic Books!"  
" Rebekah back to the point."  
Rebekah puffed her cheeks and released a frustrated breath of air. Reminding herself she'd have to rectify her brother's awful use of pop culture. What next would he say, he didn't know who Beyoncé? Scarlet Johansson was? Tragic, absolutely tragic.

"Yes Bex's, back to the point," said a refined voice. Out of the three of them, Elijah had always had a regal accent to his British tone. While Klaus was charming with his devilish smile, wicked blue eyes, and bad boy persona; big brother Elijah had the accent to boot with his dark eyes and hair.  
Both blondes turned to face Elijah who walked into the room, hands stuffed in his pockets, an emotionless look on his face.  
" Sister, Brother," he inclined his head to the both of them.  
Momentarily stunned Rebekah said the first thing that came to mind. "You never call me Bex's. It sounds foreign coming from your mouth,"  
Elijah threw her a warm smile, extending his hands out as if he were going to pull her into a hug.

"I assure you, it wouldn't sound so foreign if Niklaus hadn't locked you in a coffin for so long. But let's not linger on that shall we?"

Rebekah's blue eyes hardened to blue chips of coal. "At least I value the idea of family, Elijah. How dare you. You stabbed me down with planks of wood, you fucking bastard. How dare you. Above anything else family!" she hurled the words at her brother. Niklaus and Rebekah stood together almost in a face off against Elijah.

The fire continued to crackle on, the only sound in their deadly stand-off. She hadn't seen her brother in so long and the first thing he'd decided to do was attack her. Let's hear it for family, aye.

"Family! That's a shambles in this family Rebekah! How many do you see of us? There are only three of us walking around, and if I was correctly aware there were more of us. A broken family to tell you the truth, and who is to blame, but the man you, stand by so readily by. And talking about family, what you did to Bonnie was foul!"

"What about the Witch," Rebekah said with a sneer on her beautiful face, her features warped, making her look like their mother when she had been angry.

"This has everything to do with the Witch. Sorry for intruding by the way," ducking his head slightly, Cad walked into the room, with a sly smile on his face, the flick of his lips reminiscent of Klaus's smirk.

Rebekah and Klaus's eyes flew to Caedmon. His presence in the room had a great effect on the blondes. Klaus, who'd been remarkably quiet, placed his glass of wine down on the table, not even flinching when said glass crashed against the carpeted floor. Opening his arms, he pulled Caedmon into a hug and began patting his back.

"I thought you had died little brother!" He roared.  
Cad locked eyes with Rebekah, who opened and then closed her mouth, a hand outstretched as though she wanted to touch him. But couldn't work herself up to the idea. She bit her lip, her eyes clouding with emotion, as she took a step away from him. She placed her hand to her heart taking a great intake of breath.

Shaking her head violently, she whirled around on Elijah. He always looked so calm and collected and well put together, the pure element of composure. God he disgusted her.

"Why did you do this Elijah? Huh?" Elijah simply raised a brow in response. _Smug bastard._ How dare he make her feel all frazzled? She hadn't seen the man in front of her for so long, and now it hit her, like a rail train going at a dangerous speed. He was back in her life. A man she'd long thought dead. Who had once been preserved in her memories, in her past? While Nik may have been happy to see him again, no elated; Rebekah was confused and angry. Why had Elijah got to be the one to find him first? Why if he did, reveal himself to Elijah first? Wasn't she more important?

Rebekah allowed her emotions to govern her actions. She lunged for the fire pick that sat next to the fireplace and threw it at Elijah. How dare he stand there looking so calm? He'd just dropped a bomb on them. Someone from their past she'd once thought was dead, and he was hugging Niklaus. She felt her body shaking, her hands wrapping around her body, to cocoon herself, blue eyes blazing with hatred for her brother all the way.

Elijah caught the fire pick with ease, raising an intrigued brow. "Even after all these years, Rebekah, your still a spoilt brat. How childish are you," he said coolly.

Rebekah saw red, her fangs extending, her back crouched in the position of a wild cat ready to lunge for her prey. As she flew she saw Cad break out of the hug with Klaus and step in-between the two of them.

Rebekah's anger melted away at seeing his boyish features, he looked around his early twenties, one of her oldest, dearest friends, and she couldn't...wouldn't...

Rebekah fumbled to a stop, tripping over her feet, like some common footed human. She crashed into Cad's chest, as soon as her face moulded against his chest, just feeling the rise and fall of it. She froze. In that moment she felt like she was ten again and he was fourteen again. Her brother had frustrated her again too, and it didn't matter which one it was, because they all at one time had annoyed her, just as Elijah was doing now. He'd wrap his big arms around her, like he did now and place a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Rebekah," he said, his rumbling voice travelling down his chest, ringing against her ear. He was so warm, and she was sure he was a lot healthier now. She could feel the broadness of his muscles by rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"You feel so real Caedmon. I thought you'd died..." she pulled away from him, not even aware she'd been crying, until Caedmon used his huge thumb to wipe away her tears.

"God Becca, why are you always crying when I see you, and always trying to kill a sibling of yours too. Remember you should be grateful you have anyone by blood for you. Some of us are jealous." he chided, Rebekah scowled at him with a peevish look in her eye. However once she saw his coy smile. Rebekah smiled a watery smile back at him.

"You damn idiot Caedmon," she said fondly.

"That I maybe ... but I'm disappointed in you Rebekah,"

Rebekah took a step back; she could sense Klaus moving behind her. He was always a reliant... no matter what he was her brother, always her back-up.

Cad threw her his familiar judging look.

"You didn't apologise to Elijah."  
"He's an arse, he betrayed us! He's helping the Doppelganger bitch and her whore Witc-"

"You fucking watch your mouth right there," Cad exploded suddenly, pointing an accusatory finger at her, his eyes flaring with a defensive fire within them.

Rebekah recoiled, stepping back, her eyes widening. She sent a concerned look back at Klaus, whose warm exterior turned just as dangerous as Cad's cold exterior.

What had she said wrong?

"What's wrong mate. Rebekah was trying to say something." Klaus said softly.

"Our sister needs to also be aware of the fact that while she has been trapped in a coffin since the 20's; Caedmon has managed to form bonds with other people. I think so no one flies off the handle, Rebekah explain what happened earlier today,"  
Rebekah was about to tell him to 'shut the fuck up Elijah,' admittedly her new favourite insult, when she caught Cad's look of disapproval.

Her frown deepened, he only frowned at her when she'd really done something questionable.

Rebekah squirmed, feeling uncomfortable in her skin. She couldn't even look Cad in the eyes, those startling grey eyes haunting in all respects, were still so beautiful.

She spoke in a demure tone, feeling like a reprimanded child. "You are aware of the curse placed on Niklaus, because our parents dared to defy nature and create the Original Vampires."

Cad slowly tapped his foot throughout her explanation. He let out a dry laugh. "I remember, I was there. Once, when you were quote on quote 'hungry,' love, you bloody tried to bite into my neck. It hurt like a bitch,"

"Sorry," Rebekah mouthed.

But he didn't smile, like he usually would, when he'd remind her of that mistake. Rebekah winced realising he was really mad at her. _But why?_ She knew he hadn't been close to the first Doppelganger. While he'd been aware of her presence, even once in passing called her lovely. He'd never pursued her, like her brothers had.

"Anyway," she continued in a mousey tone, almost feeling like she was a human again... weak and scared. "Mother cursed Klaus so he can't turn into a werewolf, and I know you already know that but it makes sense to go chronologically through with my explanation." She sighed.

"Nik wants to break it, and the only way to do that according to the Original Witch. Is to sacrifice the Doppelganger and use her blood with a Witch to be included in the sacrifice as well... and in retrospect maybe I shouldn't have tried to murder that Bonnie Witch," Rebekah's eyes widened as she saw Cad's violent reaction to her words. He clenched his teeth, they grinded against each other, his hands balling into fists. He looked like he was almost about to lunge for her, to attack her. But... he was her friend wasn't he?

"The Doppelganger of this time is called Elena Gilbert." Said Klaus, stepping forward to shield Rebekah from Cad's deadly glare.

"I'm aware,"

"And her Witch friend is called Bonnie Bennett, and her Werewolf friend is called Tyler Lockwood. I need them."  
"Well there's a slight problem with that brother," said Elijah stepping forward.

Klaus looked to Elijah, with a scowl. His eyes asking 'why,', but he also voiced his question.

"What brother? Can be so important?"

"You can't use the Witch, or kill her," he said directing his words to both of his siblings.

Rebekah pushed past her brother, her anger flaring up again.

"Why on earth not that little bitch tried to kill me!"

"Self-defence Rebekah, you came for her first," said Elijah placing a hand on Caedmon who appeared to be vibrating with anger.

Rebekah glared at him, wondering why this Witch meant something to him. She wasn't special. She would die. She would grow old. While she and Cad were Vampires, they had forever with each other.

"She was a cow who thought she could best me!" Rebekah said bitingly staring Cad straight in the eye.

"Shut up Rebekah, you know nothing!"  
"What is she, Cad? Huh? Your little fuckbuddy, a whore on the side!"

"Rebekah, watch your tongue." snapped Klaus. Rebekah hiccupped she hadn't felt the tears falling down, staining her cheeks, until she tried to calm herself.

"You're my friend, you should be defending me!" she shrieked.

"And Bonnie Bennett is the closest thing to a family I have! You don't know Bonnie Bennett, like I do. Elijah told me how you tried to kill her, now admittedly you didn't know who she was but damn-it Rebekah!"

"Family," Rebekah gaped, feeling like she was on a rollercoaster of emotions. _Family._ But he was their family.

"You can't use Bonnie in the sacrifice," began Elijah, and despite the fact Rebekah's nerves were shaken, Rebekah didn't miss the look exchanged between Elijah and Cad.

"Why the hell not!" Rebekah hissed, still glaring at Cad.

"The original Witch forgot to tell you something important." said Cad in a levelled tone.  
"If it's important don't be cryptic," Klaus said with an ugly scowl on his face.

"Your family was friendly with Ayana the witch. I saw you're Mother and Father exchanging words before,"

"What has Ayanna got to do with anything? She refused to help Father and mother, telling them our immortality would be flawed, and yet they went along with it. Are you trying to rub it in our faces that we are a family of fuck ups," said Rebekah.

"No I was trying to explain to you sweet Bex's. You can't kill Bonnie, or use her in some damned sacrifice."

"Why not?" said Rebekah, sick of this song and dance.

"Because Bonnie Bennett, is family, sweet little sister. Aren't you happy, she is the closest thing to a sister you may have." said Elijah softly.

Klaus shook his head. "Elaborate, Elijah? Cad?"

Elijah was the one to answer. "Mother was a Witch; all witches like man are written to have come from one line. Like Adam and Eve, were the Original Humans. The Original line of the witches was not recorded properly, but the name Qetsiyah, was the earliest recorded name known now, her children or relatives were spread around the world. Incidentally, our line, like Miss Bennett's line derives directly from her eldest child. So in factuality we are family."

"And there is another reason to not go after My Bonnie,"

"You're Bonnie," Rebekah said with a hurt tone in her voice.

"She's my family. If you tried to kill her well... this age old friendship would crumble."

"Your family, mate ... wasn't there a time we could be considered family too?" said Klaus with the similar tone of hurt, Rebekah spoke with.

Cad smiled at them shaking his head, as if he knew something they didn't. It was secretive and annoying.

"That's one of the benefits of living Nik, I can have more than one family. You Mikealson's were the best people to come into my life, and so is Bonnie. So I'd appreciate it if you can acknowledge my request."

"That's why you helped her earlier today?" said Rebekah to Elijah, who simply nodded.

"Also because she is the closest thing to a sister we have. Maybe we can redeem ourselves. We aren't gods, we are men and women. We've sinned and Bonnie could be our redemption." said Elijah calmly. "Of course we still need to repent too our other siblings and mother... but... it's a start. Family first right, Rebekah?"

* * *

 ** _Matt_**

"Okay, so I brought the Ding Dongs, Twinkies, Popcorn and the absurdly requested strawberry Jell-o." said Matt standing on the Salvatore's porch, his arms similar to a coat railing, holding an excessive amount of Wal-Mart bags. He threw Caroline a look, half amusement and the other pure confusion.  
" What's wrong with the Jell-o suggestion,"  
" Well since you said we aren't doing shots. Who the hell needs sixteen boxes of strawberry jelly?"  
" Hey don't go judging those who require a daily intake of jell-o. My need for the consumption is the nearest thing to a religion I have." said Damon floating next to Caroline, leaning carefully over her, he slipped a packet from him.

In that moment it was maybe the most child- like Matt had ever seen Damon. He looked like a kid who'd successfully pinched a desired item from his parents. And why the hell did Matt, feel like he and Caroline were his pseudo parents.

Caroline shook her head stepping aside to allow Matt in.

"Damon's really taking this cheering Bonnie thing up to heart. It's kind of cute," she said mouthing the last bit to him.

Matt stepped inside the foyer, frowning. Caroline had called him during his shift at the Grille, fully aware he was still on the clock. He'd initially picked up the phone with a peevish expression on his face, but by the time Caroline had explained everything, one of his co-workers had to ask him if he was feeling okay.

"What do you mean Bonnie got hurt at school," he'd asked her.  
"That's because probably Damon or Stefan compelled you. But Alaric might have got to you and told you the school was being evacuated." she'd responded with an additional, "so to remind Bonnie that we love her, we are having a sleepover, a massive one with people who love her. So you have to come PJ ready. The sliest ones you own. "

So that's why Matt was standing in the Salvatore Foyer wearing PJ's, duck patterned ones and converses.

"You're a star!" Caroline said beaming up at him, and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Matt stiffened for a moment, while he'd say he was happy for Caroline and Tyler; there were still some feelings left over for her. And he could never guarantee they'd ever be gone.

Matt stepped away, his cheeks on fire, as he and Caroline looked away awkwardly. Thank God, Bonnie and Damon slid into the passageway, something playing that sounded like TLC's 'Creep.' Matt knew it was one of her favourite songs.

Singing along, she and Damon danced around with no rhythm or rhyme. Her hair was pulled into two cute pig tails; her Pj's consisted of a sheep pattern and fluffy sheep slippers. Damon, who had gone full out for the occasion was wearing a Minion Onesie, had thrown the hood up and looked ridiculous. Matt opened his mouth to let out a laugh when he watched the two interact.

"So I creep, and I keep it on the down low," sang Damon at the top of his lungs, a jell-o cup in his hand.

"No one else can possibly know..." she sang along, laughing bobbing her head along to the music.

"Did I miss something?" said Matt leaning into Caroline with a frown.

"Bonnie is enjoying herself."

"No I mean with Damon," he mouthed.

Caroline shrugged, smiling indulgently at the couple. "The best ones always start that way."

She waved for Matt to follow her into the Salvatore living room. The sofas had been pushed to the side. Duvets, blankets and cushions spread across the floor.

Elena was sitting in Stefan's lap, his arms wrapped around her.

"What's wrong babe?" said Tyler, looking to Caroline. Matt turned back to see Caroline scowling.

"I sent an Original Vampire out looking for a golden creature thing, and he still hasn't picked up. What or where could he be?"

"What do you mean Matt brought more Jell-o?" said Bonnie excitedly, she literally scrambled into the room; her green eyes pinned on Matt, who was still holding the Wal-Mart bag.

Matt was half inclined to throw the bag at the excited Bonnie. He'd never seen her this happy, probably only before the Vampires, had she been this alive and free.

Bonnie smiled up at him, Matt smiled back. God she had a pretty smile. Though of course she was pretty. Bonnie, plain and simple was a beautiful girl inside and out. In a way too pure for any mortal man.

"Thanks Matty," she said smiling up at him. She looked good; she didn't look like she'd been stabbed in the back, had a few cracked ribs, a dislocated arm, or a fractured leg. That Vamp blood was one hell of a thing.

"So what do you want us to do?" said Elena softly looking to Caroline.

The song changed to Aaliyah's Back and forth.

"Truth or Dare!" shouted Bonnie and Damon at the same time. Everyone's eyes rested on their faces.

"What?" said Damon bitingly, glaring at each of them daring anyone to comment on the fact Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore had agreed on something together.

Feeling Damon's haunting blue eyes was enough to shut Matt up and everyone else followed in Matt's lead, and not commenting.

They sat in a circle, Matt sharing out the junk food. But Bonnie and Damon suspiciously hording the Strawberry Jell-o and voluntarily, sharing out the cups of jell-o between the two of them. However Damon attempted to steal one of her pots, Bonnie slapped his hand and sent him a cool look.

Matt couldn't help but smile, they looked good together. He hadn't been sure what Care meant by _the best ones start that way_... but he thought he got it now.

Caroline had ventured to the kitchen retrieving an empty bottle and placed it in the middle.

Caroline who hadn't lost the instinct to be first spun the bottle; it rested on Matt, who frowned at the bottle. Sitting next to Tyler, a half eaten Twinkie stuffed in his mouth.

"Truth or Dare, Matt?" said Caroline.

Matt shrugged, before gulping the rest of his Twinkie down.

"I don't know, uh... dare I guess."

Caroline grinned broadly.

"Okay Matt," said Caroline with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I want you-"

"No nudity, some of us don't want to see his skinny ass!" said Damon. Bonnie hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Take one selfie and post it,"  
"That's easy, Care," said Elena with a scowl.

"Uhh, I said a selfie but not of his face. So anywhere really,"  
Matt scowled at her, while Tyler patted his back, suggesting to him to take a selfie of his back.

Matt however opted for his armpit, very hairy and very glorious.

The bottle this time landed on Elena.

"Truth or Dare, Elena." said Damon.  
Elena biting her lip, shrugged, "Uh... dare,"

Her eyes sparkled as she looked across to him. Matt's smiling expression morphed in that moment. _What on earth, why did she look so excited._

"Alright, I want you to touch Caroline's boob. Always wanted to see some girl on girl action."

While Elena looked disappointed, Caroline announced loudly. "I'm not drunk enough to allow that,"

Bonnie curled her lip at Damon's quote on quote Damon question.

When the bottle landed on Damon, Stefan almost leapt at the chance to ask Damon a truth or dare.

"Truth or dare," he shot at him like he was a quiz show host.

Damon blinked at his brother's rapid response.

Damon shrugged.

"I'll be nice. I'll give you both."

Stefan smiled evilly towards his brother, as if he'd laid a trap for him, and he'd stepped right into it.

"Truth, when is it you and Bonnie connected?

Bonnie was slurping her Jell-o, a very unBonnie thing to do; Matt could only guess she'd picked it up from Damon. He smiled fondly at her. God she looked like a child in that moment, sweet and curious, a weight lifted off her shoulders. He imagined her in a field of flowers, without a care in the world.

"Oh well Bonnie and I always connected,"

Bonnie's eyes flittered up to him, her expression saying 'really?'

"Yeah when I spoke to you, you gave me an aneurysm,"

Caroline nodded like that made all the sense in the world.

"But on a serious note, there was a day I'd pissed her off, and she told me off at the bar. You were there Donovan. "As Matt was frowning, trying to picture the events in his mind. He realised Damon was right, he did remember now.

"I went after her, and we bonded when I lay on the road with her."

He didn't expand on his explanation, but from the little he'd given them. It seemed very personal already. Matt for some reason felt like he'd stumbled onto something almost innocent between Bonnie and Damon. That shouldn't be explored, touched at all, any further.

Stefan and Elena seemed stunned, at Damon's explanation too.

Blinking for a time, Stefan shook his head and said. "Dare-"

But Caroline butt in quickly. "Kiss Bonnie."

Bonnie, who was leaning over Matt's lap, digging for a Twinkie in a Wal-Mart bag, looked up at Caroline, Twinkie in her hand, with the deer in the headlights expression, plastered on her face.

Damon's eyes strayed to her flustered face.

"Alright," he said softly, with an easy shrug.

Damon looked to Bonnie who looked up from her long lashes at him. Green eyes unwavering, hand holding the Twinkie in her hand, look out of place, she watched him lean forward.

"On the mouth," said Caroline and Stefan together.

Damon rolled his eyes, as his lips brushed Bonnie's.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, or one that ravaged her. It was soft almost fleeting, his lips brushing her's. They both closed their eyes, but no hands raked each other. It was, Matt thought, best described as one kiss that lingered but didn't hover.

Damon pulled away, and smiled at her. Matt was surprised to find a calm smile on her lips.

"You know that actually helped me,"

"How?"

"This," as Bonnie waved one of Damon's Jell-o pots at him.

Damon's look turned wicked, as he lunged for her, scrambling to her feet, Bonnie leapt behind Stefan, who chuckled at their child like play.

"Move Stefan." Damon warned.

"I'm a Vampire shield that's needed." argued Stefan fairly.

"I'll come to a truce with you. If I get you Vamps your awful blood, then you can't kill me." she reasoned cheekily.

Damon playfully toyed with the idea, waggling his brows before backing away. "Alright maybe."

Bonnie sent him a spectacular smile, before she darted from Stefan, and hooked her arm around Matt's and with surprising strength he never knew she had, pulled, no dragged Matt along with her down to the basement. "I'll take that as a yes." she said fleetingly.

Matt laughed as they reached the doors of the basement. She let go of his arm, and they both walked down the stairs, as she took the lead.

"Bonnie geez, where has this Bonnie gone? So full of light?" he said smiling at her back.

"I haven't gone anywhere really Matty. I've just been hibernating,"

Matt's eyes travelled to her hands stuffed in her pockets, her back straight. Her body language indicated she was serious. Matt almost sighed, it was a rare occasion to see her so care-free.

"And the Phoenix has finally woken up."

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at him and sent a wink his way. It was also then he realised one of her eyes glowed silver.

"Matty, I want to let you in on a little secret. I'm in on it, Damon and Care are too. And you can be as well...if you let me tell you about it."

"What is it? Has it got something to do with your eyes?" he began in a guarded tone.

Bonnie nodded, saying. "It's a supernatural matter. I know you aren't keen on hearing about those things, so... I thought I'd give you the option."

Despite his apprehension, he was grateful that she'd considered his feelings first before dumping him with information he wasn't ready for.

"Is it important?"

"Yeah...well I think so." she said in a soft tone.

"Okay," he simply said, because the reason was simple too, he trusted Bonnie.

He saw the rise of her shoulders; he could only guess she was smiling. He couldn't tell if it was a smirk or not though.

Bonnie began to recount to him, telling him about her extra supernatural ability, about being an Aurella. He flinched when she told him how she had died because she was trying to save Elena. It instantly reminded him of the time she'd saved him from drowning when he'd wanted to see his sister Vicky again. He couldn't believe she'd removed her fear of water, to just save his sorry ass.

However she went on, jogging him out of his thoughts. She explained how she was now Elena's protector. And why Katherine had come into town. He was a bit annoyed that no one had even told him she was even in Mystic Falls.

As Bonnie talked they passed the storage area and fridge that cooled the brother's blood supply, and headed towards the dungeon holding cells.

Bonnie stopped in front of a door and knocked politely on it. The eye open section opened slowly.

A pair of doe brown eyes flew from Bonnie to Matt.

"Oh look its Matty blue eyes and bitch Witch," said Katherine.

"Hey," Matt began heatedly, but Bonnie placed a hand on his chest.

"It's okay Matt," Bonnie fixed Katherine with a cool look.

"I'm here to help. It might be hard to believe. But I can let you out of this cell. I can give you what you want?"

"Booze and great sex? I mean if Matty blue eyes is offering"

"No you horny cougar. Calm your roll Gertrude. "Bonnie rolled her eyes, stepping in front of Matt. Her ponytails moving from left to right as she shook her head at her request. "I mean a protector against Klaus... but if you aren't interested..." she explained in a controlled, almost inviting tone.

Well Matt could tell why Bonnie had brought him along with her. If Bonnie's inviting tone couldn't win her over, maybe Matt's appearance could win her over?

"What?" Katherine's voice came out muffled.

"Still hard of hearing are we Marybeth,"

"Oh shut up Damon," Katherine hissed.

"For your information Katherine, this is all Bonnie Bennett. Let's remember you don't know me, or what I'm capable of."

Katherine sent Bonnie and intrigued look. At least that was what it looked like, from the widening of Katherine's eyes. "Well, tell me Bonnie if you become my protector and I accept you what else can you give me," she asked, as if they were at an auction and it was Bonnie's job to sell a product to her.

Bonnie shrugged.

"Someone to listen to you. Hear about your day... you won't be alone anymore," Bonnie said, wonder in her voice.

Katherine's response was, "Oh." Then she quickly said, "And Elena, I heard you saying she is your charge. What about her?"  
"I will request a new protector for Elena." Bonnie said.

Matt looked down at her, trying to hide his look of shock. From all she'd told him, she'd made it sound like, Bonnie was bonded to Elena. So that made him wonder if it was even possible for Bonnie to be Katherine's protector.

"What do you want in return?"

"I'll let you out, and you will come home with me. Caroline and Damon will also watch over you if you try and run away from any sign of danger. You run, I won't protect you. If we need you to impersonate Elena at anytime, you do it freely. That's all I ask."

"You swear?" said Katherine.

"On my Mother's life," Bonnie said in an ominous tone, pulling out a set of key's Damon must have given her.

* * *

Matt could literally feel the room morph into the quote on quote 'awkward,' especially when he, Bonnie and Katherine walked into the room, holding a various supply of blood bags.

It was Stefan and Elena who reacted to Katherine the most violently. Tyler was slowly looking between Elena and her Doppelganger, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Weird," he breathed.

"Why the hell did you let her out!" hissed Elena jumping to her feet, her words thrown at Katherine like she was some kind of disease.

Katherine's eyes hardened, her mouth opening to throw something just as wicked or most likely worse at Elena.

Bonnie stepped in front of Katherine and said, "She's under my protection."

Elena looked offended, "Why her? She's a monster,"

Caroline interjected softly. "If she's a monster to be fair then we are all monsters, well maybe not Matt,"

Matt shook his head. "I've done wrong too." Matt reasoned.

"She tried to kill me!"  
"And she tried to kill me too Elena, she bloody turned me into a Vampire," said Caroline.

"Why are you defending her Caroline?"

"Because we've figured out the loophole... maybe..."

"We?" said Stefan frowning at Caroline.

"Yep, me, Bonnie and Blond-Caroline, good old team work." Said Damon, with a wince.

"Wait Bonnie you had a go at me this morning for telling Elijah about you and yet..."

"It's different Elena. I'm acting on Elijah's request, and I'm doing this to save both our lives. Finally, it's not like I was spreading any of my secrets to Katherine, or your own. That's the difference," Bonnie said coolly.

"I apologised."

"Only because I told you too, and guess what, I got beat up right after that to protect you."

"Damon, how could you trust her?"  
"The enemy of my enemy is a good friend... I think that's how the saying goes. Katherine can help us. If Bonnie asks her higher up's to be her protector. Then we can find a way to look after you without Bonnie and your life being linked together. Tud-dah loophole. If another protector looks after you then they can still do their duties and you'll be fine. I mean will have to find a way to still protect you but we should be okay we always do..."

"I don't want you to do that," Elena threw at Bonnie.

Bonnie blinked at her as if she'd just spoken Chinese.

Katherine smirked. "What a brat you're being Elena. She's not your pet. Bonnie is an autonomous being, she can choose things by herself."

Matt couldn't believe it, but he agreed with Katherine in his head.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's my loophole Lena. My life. My job to protect you. So you'll have to deal with it. Now come on Elena... I don't care how pissey you are with me. I have to hear about your day. And let's remember I got stabbed today, and almost died. So I'm a bit tired. So cut me some slack so that I can actually get some rest? Okay?" she said sweetly, Bonnie turned from the room expectantly, not even bothering to see if Elena would follow.

Funny enough Elena and Katherine both followed her towards a room upstairs.

Matt turned from Bonnie, watching her walk upstairs, with all the airs of a queen of a past life time, back to the living room, smiling awkwardly.

"I brought the blood," he announced loudly, sure his voice was loud enough to almost cover the bickering beginning between Katherine and Elena.

But all he could see was the accusatory look Stefan was throwing between Caroline and his brother.

 _Maybe I should find my way home. What a great sleepover this was._

Matt made his way to Tyler and sat next to him however.

They silently watched the argument begin between the Vampires.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
"Because like I said before Stefan, you're head is filled with Elena central. You never would have seen the big picture." said Caroline.

"That's not true-"  
"Stefan, look at today. You chose to save Elena over Bonnie again. Newsflash I love Elena like a sister. But even if you'd come back, it would have made it okay. But it wasn't. You don't have a level head when it comes down to Elena. She is always the priority for you."

Damon then added, moving to get himself a glass of whiskey. "Yeah little brother. It's not always about Elena."  
"And are you thinking levelly? Huh Damon. Aren't you putting your feelings for Bonnie to the forefront as well? Letting it cloud you?"

Damon smirked at his brother, tipping his drink to him. "Someone has to, since it doesn't seem like a lot of people give a damn about her. It's a good chance, and even if Bonnie can't exchange her alliance with Elena for Katherine. We can always request a protector for Katherine. It'll get Kitty Kat off our backs, she'll owe us, and to top it off she might not be so cranky anymore." He then tossed the whiskey down his throat.

Matt stared at Damon, as Caroline continued to explain how Stefan was letting his emotions for Elena to get in the way. Damn Damon really cared a lot about her.

Matt leaned towards Tyler and said. "Who'd have thought he had a heart?"  
"I don't know but I think the key for it is Bonnie Bennett."

Matt wasn't sure if Damon purposely chose to ignore them as he got another drink, but when he asked loudly. "You lot actually sleeping over,"

Matt shrugged.

"Don't see why not?" said Matt, looking to Tyler and then to Damon.

To that Damon shrugged and said. "Whatever just note, those who go to school. Don't wake me up before six, or someone's head will be the main course for breakfast,"

Salt and Pepper's 'What a man,' played in the background.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys this is a pretty long chapter. So it took so long to get this chapter up. I knew what I needed in this chapter just didn't know how to execute it properly.

Someone wrote recently that they were confused and that's okay. The events of this chapter will be explained.

So Cad is back, and I alluded to it before, he had a past with Elijah... and guess what he knew the Originals before they turned into vamps.

Elijah seems to be the only one aware of what he really is.

Rebekah might do something surprising next chapter after what happened in this chapter.

Don't worry Cad will be reunited with Bonnie soon.

The sleepover scene is explained in full detail soon.

Note, Cad is not a vampire, please remember this is from Rebekah's Pov, and she is just making an assumption.

2, I know the Matt drowning thing isn't exactly linear with my plot and the TVD Plot, as that scene happened in season 3, but I don't care. This is an AU, my story.

3\. Aren't Bamon cute together, and they kissed! Though it was a dare kiss not sure if it counts but yeah.

4\. I love Katherine, can't wait to build her into the story properly.

P.s. Rebekah and Cad were not previously in a relationship. Aurella commonly don't date people, because they think they aren't good at relationships. Guys we heard of Qetsiyah in this chapter, and don't worry she'll be used wisely in this story.

Thank you for the insanely positive feedback, it's so uplifting to hear you guys liked it , and the new followers.

So please comment, favourite if you like and follow.

Thanks for reading.

Greekgeekable.


	11. 11 Morpheus

Chapter Eleven

Morpheus

 ** _Bonnie_**

Bonnie's hair fell down her chest, barely covering her breasts. She walked at a slow, cautious pace, her bare feet gliding against the smooth marble floor.  
She had walked down this hall once before. It looked darker than she'd remembered. She might have been younger, when she'd agreed to walk down the narrow passageway, but then she'd had Caedmon. To her seven year old mind he was a knight and she was a lady, in retrospect she considered herself, the legendary Lady of the Lake.  
Bonnie hated to admit it but she'd been braver then.

Now she walked alone, her eyes swivelled around slowly, taking in the only light that was being emitted, coming from the line of candles. They flickered dangerously, as if a gust of wind would blow them out. Bonnie would never be comfortable with the dark. She could never be... not really, when it reminded her why she was walking down the hallway. Darkness, reminded her of drowning and drowning reminded her of dying. When she had explained to Elena and Caroline that day, how she had become an Aurella, she'd explained dying yes, but she'd never gone into the exact process, she'd left out a noticeable gap of missing information. It had taken Elena's Dad two hours to resuscitate her.

She wasn't cold, despite the gusts of winds that tore at her bare skin, as if the wind had tiny hands, pinching and grabbing at her thighs, her forearms, her cheeks, and ribcage, like they were cheeky little fairies. Even if they had been fairies, Bonnie couldn't find it in herself to smile. She sighed; she knew it was wrong of her to be anticipating pain. Because sometimes the memories of pain could, should dull away at the mind, and memory should decay; If you didn't think about the pain too much. Even though the persistent attacks continued, Bonnie found herself shivering, and it wasn't due to the cold.

Bonnie's feet continued, dragging her forward, she wasn't sure if it was out of duty? Out of fear, or curiosity?  
Bonnie came to an abrupt halt, and turned to her right, she was surprised when she caught sight of a mirror image copy of herself; staring back at her. It took her a painful second to realise she was staring into a mirror.  
She cursed herself inwardly for being so jumpy, so scared. Damn-it she'd faced vampires, werewolves and even an Original...and a mirror...really... that was the thing that scared her?

Bonnie recoiled, as she took a step back, her feet fumbling. One foot stepping on the other. But she hardly had anytime, attention to spare on her clumsy feet. From the sight in front of her, she wore a crown; emeralds and diamonds shone interlaced with a silver band to compliment her eyes, sitting on her long hair.

But it was her skin. Blood welled up from the wounds; the blood didn't gush out, or spurt out, but trickled down her skin, and fell to the floor like haunting rain water. Blood dripped down from deep groves in her arms and legs visibly glowing red against her warm caramel skin, until they overfilled like a bucket being filled with water and trickled down. While Bonnie's focus was on the blood, that left her, she wondered when on earth she'd been attacked.

She'd gone to bed peacefully, despite how annoyed Elena had been with her , yes, she could literally feeling it vibrating from her, as she showed Katherine, what one of her roles as a protector would be like. But Elena hadn't dared push her anger any further on Bonnie, and voice her hurt again. Katherine? Katherine had no reason to attack Bonnie either... Bonnie had found her loophole... and she'd made sure Katherine was happy with the idea beforehand. When Damon, Caroline and Elijah had brought her to the Boarding House to allow the vampire blood to heal her wounds properly, Elijah had asked casually who else they'd thrown in the basement cells downstairs with him.

Damon had casually inferred it was Katherine. Elijah had started off slowly. He'd asked Bonnie, could a vampire have an Aurella. To be fair to Bonnie, she'd been pretty out of it. It'd been Caroline who'd clocked onto what Elijah was saying. She spun on Bonnie, who'd looked up at her from her place on the couch. She repeated Elijah's question excitedly. Bonnie had replied with, 'Yes, I think so,'

Elijah had said if that was so... what if the loophole could be that Bonnie could become Katherine's Aurella. Bonnie completely forgetting about her pain, jolted up, but winced when a hand flew to try and rub her back wound. Caroline had moved faster to rest a hand at her back, and had reassured her, she'd be okay.

Bonnie had said that could be possible and what made it even better was that Katherine was Elena's doppelganger, they were of the same bloodline... technically she was still protecting Elena...

She said that she could ask her higher up's if they could get someone else to watch over Elena, she'd sighed that's why she'd wanted Caedmon with her in that moment then too, to ask him if he could watch over her temporarily, while they had their Original infestation. But she hadn't really thought there was much to hate about Elijah, he'd proved himself, and that he'd look after her, choose her even over his own sister.

Elijah had volunteered to get the wheels rolling, to suggest to Katherine he knew a way to find her freedom. But it'd been Damon who'd argued he'd do it, he'd been unusually quiet. Bonnie had been worried, he was worried about Elena's safety. But as if he could read her mind, he'd smiled at her and said... 'Now that's a loophole,' . But to Elijah he'd explained she'd be suspicious in a way if Elijah was going against his family.

Elijah had nodded, taking a step back to look back at Bonnie, and see her progress, and Bonnie watched Damon waste no time and jog down the hallway no doubt to enact the plan.

Caroline had clapped loudly and said that they should have a sleepover, not only to celebrate Bonnie being alive, but also to torture Katherine with the anticipation with freedom. And Bonnie was sure by the time she came to her cell to tempt her, Katherine, would be more lenient and willing to agree to their terms.

So Bonnie knew she hadn't been attacked... no...because no one else in the house was annoyed at her. She was sure no Original was petty enough to attack her while she slept. But Bonnie could only watched with horror, her eyes widening, her mouth falling open to scream. There starting from her ankle snaking up to her thigh, was a tattoo. A generic thorn one, with budding roses spouting out from the stem, Bonnie scowled at it. But she didn't have a tattoo... at least not there.

The thorn like tattoo that curled against her ankle, its thrones began to come to life almost, no longer just black ink. She could fell the thorn digging into her skin, breaking it, sinking further into Bonnie's leg, ripping away at tissue. Bonnie's mouth opened slowly to scream, all her attention brought back to the most important thing right then... pain.

However she didn't hear any sound invade her ears. Instead of screaming she bit her lips violently, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes. Droplets of blood began to create a pool around her foot. Bonnie's water stained eyes drew down to floor, enraptured by how much blood one person could lose.

"Oh, how brave you are Bonnie Bennett, but you do know it's okay to cry, right? But I suppose that is always one of your troupes, bravery ... loyalty?" breathed a voice in her ears, in that moment she winced, she'd thought it was Damon taunting her like he'd done so many weeks ago... no... he'd changed. She'd changed.

But then she realised the voice was soft and sweet, with a hint of female seduction laced there. Bonnie's eyes cut to the figure that stood behind her. She couldn't fight the urge to roll her eyes... It was such a Damon thing to do.

Her eyes focused on the mirror in front of her. Shaking her head slowly, she couldn't back away, or she'd walk into the figure. The figure wore an open smile, on her face, as she observed Bonnie's pain. She watched with almost silent appreciation at the tears that trickled down her face. Staring as Bonnie's small frame began to shake uncontrollably and the blood falling down her leg continue to drip, and fill the pool of blood she'd created.

 _She was beautiful,_ the figure, Bonnie thought, she closed her eyes and looked away fiercely. Bonnie felt slender fingers, curl around her chin, and urge her to look back at her. Bonnie thought to herself, _no, no, no. I can't, I refuse... how dare you..._

"Look at me Bonnie."

"No," Bonnie replied in a horse tone.

"Open your eyes," she crooned; she sounded so different; she'd half forgotten what she sounded like. Her voice was warm as the summer air, sweet, laced with lavenders, lilies and the faint smell of freshly cut grass. Bonnie bitterly wished she'd left her in the winter; it would have been fitting Bonnie thought. It would've indicated how cold she was.

"You can't avoid me forever," the woman told her.

Bonnie hated her even more then.

She was Bonnie Bennett damn-it, Witch, Aurella and strong as hell. She was so much better than her, she knew that, and now she had to prove it to the woman whose fingers were latched onto her chin.

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly, cold chips of coal, or sometimes when the candle light touched her defiant face, they shone a haunting silver.

"Hello..." Bonnie said coolly, as cold as her eyes.

 _God she was beautiful,_ Bonnie thought bitterly to herself again. She couldn't deny the truth, as her eyes raked the woman. Her long dark brown hair curled down her chest, her dark green eyes that sometimes looked like a soft hazel crinkled into a smile, as she caught eye contact with Bonnie's eyes. It was a malicious, ugly thing. She was dressed oddly enough, in a white slip that concealed very little; she was as bare foot as Bonnie.

"Hello..." the woman said, mirroring her words, but not her tone. "What are you doing here Bonnie?"

Bonnie scowled at her, wasn't those meant to be her words?

"What?"

"I'll simplify it for you should I? Why are you walking down this path?"

"Because I made a promise to... Look unlike you- I'm loyal to my words ...my duties." she sneered.

"Don't make that face, darling, it's ruining your beautiful features."  
"Shut up..." Bonnie growled under her breath.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as her fingers began to dig against the fragile skin of her chin, her nails spotted with Bonnie's blood.

"I don't appreciate your tone," she hissed.

"I don't care," Bonnie hissed back.

"Please don't upset me Bonnie,"

"Upset you," Bonnie growled, sounding more like a Dire-wolf ready to attack. "I am the only one who deserves to be angry at you... you left me."

Abby Bennett's smile was unwavering.

"I love you Bonnie,"

Bonnie's eyes widened, crazed and baffled, she didn't care about the pain invading her, she wrenched her chin away savagely from Abby, the blood count accumulating, adding to the floor.

"You love me? Oh will you please shut up, or better yet go Fuck Yourself, Mother!" she yelled, the bubbling of rage that Bonnie allowed, exploded inside of her, birthed a swarm of golden flecks to latch onto her and invade her cells, and merge with her.

"What foul language to use with your mother," Abby said softly.

Bonnie's eyes began to twitch, "Don't you dare use those words, or say them to me. 'You love me,'... oh sure you do, that's why you left me! Abby you left me, and never came back. I was so alone and now you stand here? Is this a trick, a test before-"

"Before the transference?" Abby said knowingly.

"How do you know about that," she asked, taking a step away from her.

"There are many things I know, child." Abby said her smile still intact. "I've been gone from you a long time, but that doesn't mean I haven't collected information, Aurella,"

Bonnie flinched. "Witch, Aurella? Goodness Bonnie, what a handful you are. You could be so much more than your little Mystic Falls gang scape -dog, Elena's protector. You are so powerful, my Bonnie. And once again you are walking into a pit of pain... and for what?" Abby said coolly, still smiling, mirroring her daughter's step.

Bonnie said in a hard tone. "For myself too! If Elena dies, I die too. I have found a loophole-"

"And have the four said it can happen, that they will allow you to break your bond with Elena, for her Doppelganger...?"  
"How ..."  
"I know things Bonnie."  
Bonnie was lost for words, looking down at the floor. There she'd caught her out, because she'd just assumed. But also she had tried to come into contact with Cad, and now she was angry with him, because he hadn't spoken to her in two weeks to talk to her.

Abby Bennett- Wilson took slow, levelled steps towards her, like she was a predator. For every step Abby took, Bonnie took one back.

"What if you die Bonnie...? Alone, with no real friends who care for you? No lover, no children... your only company blood and death? You seem used to it" Abby said indicating the pool at her feet.

"I don't believe that," Bonnie said, but her voice came out unsure and shaky. She shook her head, the trail of blood following her.

Drip drip...was the only sound that echoed in the hallway.

"By your tone, it sounds like you do?"

That smug smile was pissing her off. She stared at Abby, a thought popping into her mind. She almost shook her head in disgust at herself. "What do you know," she said dangerously, stopping in her tracks and glaring at Abby. "You were never here! You know nothing!" she shrieked, and a golden ball appeared in the palm of her hand, as she threw the ball at her mother. Abby flinched, but did not recoil. Bonnie glowered at her, she should have been burned.

"You should be hurt!" she yelled at her.

Abby shrugged and hovered above her daughter.

"Of course not Bonnie,"

"Why?" she breathed.

Abby's smile finally vanished, her eyes shining black.

"Because this is a dream, Bonnie. Now enjoy your transference," she said and pushed Bonnie.

Bonnie descended; she felt her body break through the icy cold pool. Her eyes widened, her back arching away from the cold water splashing against her back. A gasp left her mouth, as she looked to her fingers that began to lace with ice, the ice slowly curled up her body, a thin line insistent in its need to consume her.

She quickly moved her eyes to look back to Abby, who looked ominously down at Bonnie, as she watched Bonnie sink into the pool she'd sent her into. She crouched down and watched Bonnie freeze over, her blood leaving a red trail following after her.

"Bonnie, you dream of me as the villain of your tale, but you know nothing. Bonnie." She said, frowning at her daughter and shook her head with disappointment.

Bonnie wanted to open her mouth and screech, but her lips were frozen cold.

* * *

Bonnie woke up screaming, her screams went on in a long and continuous monotony. She knew she was alone in the room. After she'd remembered, Elena had gone to stay with Stefan, and Caroline was patrolling Katherine, looking for food.

Bonnie curled her small body into a ball, her naked body being battered by the cool air. When had she transformed? That must have been why she was naked? Bonnie shook her head, feeling awful, tears once again consuming her.

The door slammed open, her eyes clouded with tears, she couldn't tell who'd come to her rescue... but she could guess. She felt the bed dip due to their weight, as the body took a place next to her. Strong arms wrapped around her small form. She may have been stronger than him, but he pulled her into his chest, her face crushing against his black shirt, and she began rubbing her face against him.

They exchanged no words; all he did was create smooth soothing motions against her back.

"Was my kiss that bad?"

Bonnie's sobs mixed with pained laughter, causing her to clutch at his shirt tighter.  
Through her tears, she hiccupped as she told him. "You're an idiot!"

"The idiot who made you laugh right?"  
"Right?" she said in a pained voice.

"What happened Bon?"  
"I saw her..."  
Damon used his spare hand, to pull her chin up, but Bonnie flinched at his touch, and shook her head.

"No..."

"Bonnie..."

"I saw her... she left me and had the cheek, the nerve, to come back and visit me in my dreams," she looked up sharply into Damon's blue eyes. "Why is the universe punishing me?"

"Bon-"  
"My mother." she answered softly.

Damon's hand tightened around her small body, Bonnie didn't wince, and instead she took comfort in his strong arms holding her.

"Your mother...you never... you don't..."

"She left. What more is there to say," Bonnie said, as if it were a matter of fact...and it was .

"How old were you," he said solemnly.

Bonnie let go of him and stared at him, Damon threw her a small smile. She smiled back at him; he crawled on her bed and sat against the headboard, she followed his request silently, she sat in the space he left for her in-between his legs. Bonnie gently leaned against his chest and sighed heavily.

"Storytime?" he said in the quiet of the room.

"Storytime," she repeated.

She rubbed against him to get comfortable, and heard a groan escape from him. Bonnie froze, half forgetting who she was leaning against. She was just so comfortable against him. She knew this was Damon Salvatore, notorious bad boy, sex crazed vamp... but when she spent time with him, he seemed different, he still had a smart mouth... but then she thought he showed hints of himself, prior to his transformation... or just the true self he hid from the world.

"Bonnie..." he warned in a low growl.

Bonnie snorted, "You're kidding me," as she felt a bulge pressing against her back. She actually began laughing, loudly. She didn't care if it was past midnight, and she had school the next morning. She laughed, she clutched at her sides tightly ignoring the ache.

"We were having a moment," Bonnie chided him, with a huge smile on her face.

To give Damon his due's, he wasn't flushed with embarrassment, he just watched her laugh, and Bonnie was sure they were wondering the same thing, was she laughing at him, or was she laughing at her own reaction.

"Well since you haven't pushed me away, slapped me? Are you offering?"  
Bonnie snorted again, and spun to face him.

"You are hopeless."

"I am not, Bennett,"

"Yes you are Salvatore," she said beaming at him.

"Hey Bennett I'm offering you the chance at having amazing sex right here,"

Bonnie continued to smile, as she patted his cheek. "Cheers Damon, but I'll pass,"

"I'm offended..." he said semi-dramatically throwing a hand to his heart. "Here I am offering you a great service-"

"What the chance to see your dick? Pass?"

"Don't knock it till you try it Bennett?"

"Nah, I'll pass,"

"You're really digging into my ego, here Bennett?"

"Awh I'm sorry Salvatore, would a hug, a kiss make it better,"

Damon looked playfully thoughtful. "How about a kiss,"

Bonnie had to admit he deserved it, he'd cheered her up, somehow, and he'd done it so quickly. She pushed herself to her knees, and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"So if we do get you laid..." Bonnie slapped him against the chest; he rubbed it with a wince. "that actually hurt,"

"Good, you sex-a-holic,"

"Okay, I've got you smiling, it's always better I've heard, but I've never been good at it. To talk about bad things while you smile,"

Bonnie raised a brow at him. "Sneaky bastard,"

"That you love so much, and wouldn't dare hit again. Because... he left his blood bag downstairs to race upstairs... so he could care for you?" he said proudly, and somewhat carefully.

Bonnie sniggered.

"Damon?" she said with a smile.

"What?"

"You really are an idiot!"

"Hey!"

Bonnie twisted around in his lap, and then rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you for coming for me... My mother left when I was seven…. Before I drowned, but after my fourth tooth fell out,"

Damon bit his lip. She looked up at him, for a moment, her soulful eyes pulsing with pain before she sat appropriately against him, inching her bum a bit away from his groin area.

"I can't...I can't really remember her face, when I'm awake... but when I sleep. I see her perfectly..." Bonnie began playing at the fringe of the blankets they sat on top of. "She was beautiful... perfect maybe... I don't really know what she was like... but she was a mother for a time, right. She did try … for a bit." Bonnie sighed loudly. "My Dad never talks about her, my Grams doesn't either... Grams says I look like her... but... I don't know... I don't..."

Damon sat silently taking in her words, the only indication he was moving was when he breathed, his hot breath tickled her neck, or when his hands ran through her hair soothingly.

"But why bring her up now?" he asked her, seriously, his tone curious.

"I had a dream," Bonnie shook her head, "I hate dreams... an Aurella... have I ever told you, are like the gods, servants... depends on how you want to define them... control time and memory. We are its observers, its lovers to a degree, the way we harness the powers of time and memory. Dreams naturally are a form of time and warped memory. For an Aurella, a dream is vivid, but it's usually the same as anyone else's dream. It is a dream... but it is also a warning sometimes. Nature telling an Aurella their fate... warning them... and I saw my mother. "

"Do you hate her?"

Bonnie opened her mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again.

"I want to say yes... but... I ..."

"It's okay Bonnie, it's understandable." he said.

"I should though... my Dad barely acknowledges me ... because I look like her. It's like I am being punished by my Dad because ... because..."

"Because he lost the thing he thought he needed the most, and seeing your face, is like being haunted by a ghost. But worst... because this ghost is alive, and his. But is set to leave and disappoint you, and by you I mean him, in his eyes," Damon said in a slow mantra.

Bonnie turned to face him; he wore a smile, an old one, a pain-filled one, a tired thing indeed.

"It's okay Bon. Let's say my Pops, hated me. Let's be truthful about it aye? And he had the courage to say to my face, say it when I displeased him and he hit me. Or when he'd use his belt when sometimes ... I looked at him..."

"Damon?" she began in a small voice. "Do you... look... like... her?"  
"Picture perfect image. Poor Stefan... looks like neither of them. I once asked if he was adopted. Got a slap from both of them for that comment."

"Damon..."

"Awh... it's okay. At least Stefan did one good thing in his immortal life, he killed the bastard,"

Bonnie didn't smile like he did down at her. Instead Bonnie shook her head. When they had talked before about his life, he hadn't gone into too much detail... she'd assumed at least his family life had been tolerable. But now she thought she was an idiot. She saw his relationship with Stefan now... she shook her head.

"I have so much to learn Damon,"

"As do I Lady Bennett."

Bonnie opened her mouth, she could have told him about the transference, and what it entailed. But before she could say anything, Damon placed a finger to her lips. A wicked look flickered across her face. As her tongue licked his finger. Bonnie immediately wondered if that was a dangerous thing to do.

His eyes darkened, and a slow smile curled his lips. Bonnie stared at him. In that moment they were playing a game of tug of war, blue eyes urging green eyes, green eyes warning the blue ones.

"Bonnie," he breathed, saying her name almost like he was whispering a prayer.

"Damon," she told him, her voice levelled, before she began to lean forward.

Suddenly she began laughing as she kissed his nose.

"Not fair Bennett,"

"All is fair in love and war."

"You're so mean to me," he growled.

"Oh but it's so fun to tease you Salvatore. You're so easy,"

Damon huffed, and said. "So mean," as he unwrapped his arms from her small body. Bonnie spun in his lap and faced him, her eyes widened, even before she could open her mouth. Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, little bird. It's just if I want some shut-eye, got to get comfy," the hint of disappointment still reigning in his tone.

Damon untangled himself from Bonnie for a moment, and she had to admit the brief absents of his arms, made her feel unseasonably cold. Until he pulled her down, and held her close to him.

"Now let's sleep little bird,"

Bonnie bit her lip, as she lay against his chest and turned around into his chest.

Bonnie soon fell asleep in Damon's arms, snoring ever so softly.

* * *

 ** _Damon_**

Damon had remembered how he had threatened to flail anyone who dared wake him up before six o'clock. He was very much determined to do that when he heard a banging in the room. He and Bonnie had naturally rolled apart as they slept, because in reality people didn't stay in the same position. He looked up groggily, to the sound of the noise.

"What the hell,"

"You know I had to squat in your bedroom, because you kidnapped my bunking dives," said a soft seductive voice.

Damon groaned loudly. He began waving his hand indicating she should stop talking.

"Stop Katherine, I need my sleep..."

"You're not even mad I slept in your bed?"

"Of course, I'm pissed, but I'm tired. Too tired to care at the moment,"

"Damon?" she moaned.

"Shut- up, we are sleeping,"

"Does that mean I can use your shower? And Ohh who'd have thought you and the Witch..."

"What about it?"

"So much better than you're obsession with Elena..."  
"Wait aren't you in a way insulting yourself?" he said with a sleepy smirk.

"Don't be obtuse Damon."

"Ad altiora tendo,"

Katherine scowled at him, and while he continued to lie down, he smiled at her look of confusion.

"What?"

"It's Latin, for I strive towards higher things... Damon why are you in Bonnie's bed?" said Cad darkly.

Damon locked eyes with Cad; he then looked between the sizable gap between Bonnie and himself. He ... was decent.

"Oh ... don't be so clingy Cad, I'm fine ... and just to tell you no...We didn't sleep together, "said Bonnie in a sleepy voice.

Damon looked over his shoulder at her, her green eyes locked with his, and she pushed herself up stretching as she yawned. Damon ducked, as her arms went flying.

"Jesus Bennett! Is this what it's like to sleep next to you?" At that Cad sent him a murderous look.

"I didn't sleep with her," he groaned, wondering why he had to proclaim it to the room. Cad for some reason seemed like Bonnie's father in that moment.

"When did this morning become a mother's meeting?" Damon grumbled.

Cad went to sit next to Katherine; they sat on the ledge together. And Damon made note to look at the two. He had thought he had known Katherine well, and in a way he knew her body sometimes better than her mind. She leaned closer into Cad's space, when she suspected no one else was looking her way, she'd flick a hungry look his way.

 _Ohh_ , Damon thought.

"I thought you'd be pleased with the company Damon. Also some of those in the meeting have school to attend soon," said Elijah coolly, walking into the room. His eyes too focused on Katherine and how close a proximity she sat next to Caedmon.

Damon guessed, he hoped rightly, Elijah still had some feelings for her. It looked like it at least, as his coal eyes seemed to linger on her calm face.

"Right, get on with it? Waking me up before six? There better be a reason for this?"

"Elijah told me everything, you've made a deal with the Petrova Doppelganger, Katherine here, to swap your allegiance with?"

Bonnie nodded.

"It's a smart move... it's a good one... it's one of the issues the four were discussing when I gave my report... above all, their priority is to keep you alive. But... before you can go through with the transference. You need to train a bit, I heard you fought with Rebekah... you may have scared ... even worried her... but next time you need to beat her."

Elijah sent a stunned look his way.

Cad rolled his eyes. "I didn't say kill her, I just said put her down,"

Elijah said in a calm tone. "And here I thought you had a soft spot for her."

"Not while we are playing this game." Cad said softly.

Damon looked between Bonnie and Cad; they wore identical expressions, calm calculated ones.

"How do you know Elijah? When I danced with him..."

Caedmon answered her quickly and easily.

"I'm old remember. Ancient as hell. Elijah was the closest thing to a family I had... and my first charge. The big four wanted me to watch over Esther and her family,"

"But you didn't stop them did you, from turning into vampires," purred Katherine, in a careful tone.

Caedmon flicked his eyes her way and said with a smile. "If the universe wants something to happen, it finds a way..." he then said to Bonnie. "It would be best for you to get to know you're new charge as well. It's always good to build a healthy relationship with them..." he said looking back to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. "Nice to see you're back," she said with a small smile.

"Nice to be back," he smiled to her.

Cad got up and waved to the room at large. "I'll leave, I heard Sheila's making waffles and I'm dying for them. Would you care to join me, Elijah?"

Elijah nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Well, I'd love to harass you guys too, but I'm bored. I'll get ready for school, while you lot lock Elena in the cells downstairs because she was acting like a brat yesterday,"

"You aren't coming to school with us," Bonnie said sternly.

"Why not? If I just go-"  
"The deal will be off...you will stay at home with Damon,"  
Damon opened his mouth to complain, when Bonnie rolled to her side to say, "Come on Damon. Think of it as our kid, you've got her for the hours I'm at school. I'll have her at night, a proper family. It's like we had the kid without sex,"  
"Your torturing him... he'd rather have the sex ... I reckon..." said Katherine looking highly amused at Damon's pained expression.

"What do I get out of it?"  
Bonnie bit her lip and sighed.

"I'll owe you."

Damon's eyes lit up with dark intrigue.

"Fine," he said darkly.

"Don't make me regret this,"

Damon didn't respond.

"Be worried Bonnie, you've unleashed... the beast,"  
To that Bonnie battered her hand at her words.

She rolled out of the bed, and stretched.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to take a shower, I'm up... I might as well go get dressed."  
"But why are you going to the door? There's a shower in here," said Damon with a scowl, shaken from his wondrous thoughts.

"Your room is free."  
"Then we can shower together,"  
"Nope," she said as they entered the passageway.

"You owe me,"

"Don't try it Damon, or I'll give you an anyersum. "

To that Damon said no more.

* * *

A/N: Guys, sorry this took so long. I have the story planned out, but the best laid plans don't always go to plan... Steinbeck I tried to quote you. This was a calm chapter, be prepared for... action and adventure...

Cad's back, I'm happy, Bonnie is pretty calm about him coming back, because no matter what he is family, she loves him and will always forgive him.

This was an exposition chapter... Rebekah will surprise you too.

Yes Cad didn't go into so much detail about his relationship the Originals ... but soon.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

To the guest who asked is Bonnie naked throughout the whole thing! Hell yeah she is... This is just a merit to how comfortable Bonnie feels around Damon. In the morning she is covered by a blanket I simply forgot to state it broadly. I'll admit I made a mistake , I was in such a rush to get this chapter out... But I do not regret Bonnie being naked.

P.S Bamon, I swear to God it will happen. It's just a real slow-burn I want to emphasis what I Initially liked about the two. They talked unlike Delena. SHADE!

The reference to Abbey now that was fun too do, and I'm glad she'd finally going to be entertaining the plot but yey.

 **Please review, follow or fave if you liked.**

Greekgeekable.

Also vote for Bamon on Tumblr please.


	12. 12: Road Trip

Chapter Twelve

Road Trip

 **Katherine**

"Damon, where's your good booze?" Katherine inquired loudly, as she came down the stairs. She wore one of Damon's flannel shirts over a white tank top she'd stolen from Elena's draw Stefan had given her, when she slept over. While she hated Elena with every fibre of her being, and made no means to hide her hatred. She couldn't walk around the house naked; and being her doppelganger, her clothes fit snugly enough.

She couldn't find any boots anywhere, but Bonnie who oddly had some sandals packed with her, fit. Katherine had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, denied of a curling wand; she couldn't abide to look more like her rotten doppelganger anymore, so the ponytail was a good alternative.

Katherine swung into the living room, expecting to find her pseudo father. She chuckled under her breath; she'd never really looked at Bonnie, never really acknowledged her. But she was funny; she had a hell of a sense of humour... Katherine had watched Damon follow after her after she declared she was going to the shower. She was a little thing, yes, and fiery too. Katherine's lips quirked, she thought it would be a pleasure getting to know Bonnie Bennett.

So when she swung into the living room, she was stunned to find Caedmon sitting on the sofa, body hunched over the coffee table, flicking through what looked like a phone book; a small smile curled her lips as she looked at his bundle of boyish curls. Of course they're first meeting hadn't been cordial, or romantic and she was sure that was fine... that the universe would let her off for trying to knock - not kill – Bonnie out and kidnap her, so she'd be her protector over her bitch doppelganger.

She'd been paralysed and when she'd seen his youthful face leaning over her, she'd been intrigued. He was beautiful, golden curls, cool grey eyes that felt like they were penetrating you, staring into your soul, a dimpled chin, and thick brows furrowed over his eyes. She was almost grateful that she'd been stunned. She grinned at her knowledge of pop culture and began nodding to herself. _Go Harry Potter reference._

If she could've talked then, while paralyzed, she was sure, that for the first time in her life she would have stumbled over her words, been so tongue tied. She'd have wished she could dig her own grave. He made her nervous. Katherine felt heat colour the buds of her cheeks.

She looked down scolding herself. _Fix yourself Pierce; he's not even looking at you._ He was a male, and she'd met plenty in her long lifetime, why was she so taken by this boy.

Cad's grey eyes flicked up and latched onto her distracted doe brown eyes. Katherine immediately felt his eyes on her and her attention was fixed on him. They looked at each other; a day might have passed, a millennium, even a minute.

"Oh you're here," he said lazily.

Katherine blinked. _Excuse me... that was rude. I'm not some lost puppy, you've finally found._

Katherine's eyes hardened and her back stiffened.

Cad blinked at her, _those eyes._ Katherine bit hard into the inside of her cheek. _Stop acting like some love sick child._

"Did I offend you?"

"No of course not, girls like me are tough. A simple hello doesn't always build the foundations of a conversation. But it would be nice," she said casually, walking slowly to the couch next to his.

Cad smirked. "So should I skip over the how are you today's' and have you eaten, Miss Pierce?"

Katherine shrugged. "I suppose, this is forwarding the conversation isn't It." she said with a lazy smile.

His casual tone morphed then, as he returned to skimming through the giant book on the coffee table. "You should get a blood bag or two, maybe three. I don't know if you have a healthy appetite."

Katherine frowned at him. At the sound of silence as a response to his question Cad threw her a frustrated look and said slowly, saying each word with exaggerated patience."Did. You. Hear. What. I. Said."

"Hey don't talk to me like I'm slow boy, or I'll beat the daylights out of you,"

"You know some would think of that as a turn on."

"Calm down Mr. Grey,"

"I said some Katerina..." he rolled his eyes and said. "Let me ask again politely... Katerina please go and get some blood bags..."

"Why?" she said confused. "It's not like you need blood. You're not a vampire. Or wait do you need blood, is that what you Aurelian things eat... you know I never thought you might need to eat something different from food. Mind you Wolves eat food, of course they like the taste of human flesh some-times too..."

Cad was shaking; Katherine came to a stop staring at his pursed lips, and watched him roll his eyes.

 _Oh you're laughing... hey hang on, what did I say that was funny. This is a legitimate question... dick._

"No the bloods for you silly little vampire..."

"Keep talking..." she grumbled under her breath.

She caught an amused look flash in his eyes.

"I will Miss Pierce." He said in a low accented voice... she'd tried to resist it... but his accent sounded delicious especially with the way his mouth curled over her name.

She knew Elijah had, had an accent, but Cad's was different.

"I don't drink Katerina, I drink water, soda, but I can't drink alcohol so if you see me downing it don't get too excited. I eat normal human food... so no, I don't need blood, or vampire blood," he said pointedly as Katherine opened her mouth to say something.

Katherine alternated her question. "Right, but Bonnie bit into me when we were fighting in the Gilbert's bathroom."

Cad got to his feet, and motioned that she should follow. "Fail-safe, so you'd be stunned at her actions...worked didn't it?"

Katherine fought with her pride as she looked up at him. She was Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova, a survivor, a beast... why should she follow him?

"Katerina," he said again, groaning loudly.

Katherine pushed herself to her feet slowly, and walked up to him with the curve of a smile on her face. She invaded his personal space, step by step approaching him. Cad, however did not budge as she leaned into him.

"Why can't you drink... can't hold down your liquor? I thought I could have a drinking buddy of sorts, it seems to work for Damon." she purred.

Cad turned sharply from her and walked towards the basement, with a cool smile on his face. "Can't little dove, I'm immune to alcohol."

Katherine came to an abrupt halt.

 _Did you just call me a dove?_

"Yeah, I did. Now if you could, please will you come with me?"

Katherine could only open and close her mouth.

She followed after him... almost worried to think about it... but she dared too all the same.

 _What an interesting creature. He can read my mind... woah._

* * *

"So why are we collecting blood bags?" she said holding several blood bags, some O's, some A positives.

"I'm kidnapping you; I suppose requesting the right to take you with me on a bit of a road trip?"

"That'd be well and good, but I've got to get permission from my father and mother? "

Cad threw her a concerned look over his shoulder.

"I'm kidding!" Katherine said chuckling softly. "I swear. Bonnie joked about it this morning, about me being her and Damon's kid," When he continued to give her a funny look, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "It was a joke so that he'd 'babysit,' me, while Bonnie goes to school,"  
A look of recognition brightened his eyes, and a smile flickered on his face.

"Sounds like my Bonnie. Looks like we're done here. Now let's find your daddy so I can get permission to whisk you away."

* * *

"Damon, put down the phone! I haven't abandoned you yet." said Katherine with a tired groan.

Damon whirled around, a cold look on his face, he then quickly spoke into the phone that was too his ear. "Don't worry Blond- Ah Caroline don't need to tell Bonnie I lost our spawn-ling. I found our little brat... and she's with Cad... I actually need to come up with a nickname for him..."

He listened to her response before clicking off saying. "Yeah, Stefan didn't go to school today. Yeah his fine... believe me he's been pretty vocal this morning. He must have had his Weeties today,"

Once he was done, he looked up at her with a stern expression. Katherine had to admit that while that look was sexy on his face, if he'd genuinely had a kid, that kid would be shiting their pants. She didn't know Bonnie that well, but she wondered if their kid favoured Bonnie would she sass him back, try and be as persuasive and humours as his or her smiled to herself, if they ever did have a kid, it would be good-looking.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that dumb-ass..."

"How rude, such foul language to use with your kid."  
Damon rolled his eyes.

"Where did you walk off to anyway?" he said casually, as he picked up a mug of something steaming.

Damon raised it to her, and as if he could read her mind like Caedmon had. "Blood and coffee."

Katherine licked her lips.

"Before," Damon emphasised with peevishness in his tone. "I thought I'd lost you, and thought Bonnie would kill me. I made some for you and Stef." He then dialled his phone and said quickly to the caller. "I found her," he said in a monotone.

She heard Stefan's cool voice reply, she knew it so well... but now she felt a sort of disinterest. While Stefan's voice reminded her of snow, smooth, crunchy and pretty. She wondered what Cad's voice sounded like, what she'd compare it too.

"Yeah, so you can come home. She hasn't run away to Canada."

Katherine shot him a snide look, which Damon raised his eyebrows too, before looking to Cad with a scowl.

"Where are you off to with my blood bags ? And if you're taking the bags I hope you're replacing them?"

"I'm kidnapping your kid, taking her on a road trip."

Damon slowly clicked his phone off before levelling an intrigued look at Cad.

"Why?"  
"I need her for something... involving Bonnie. It's a secret."  
"Is it good or bad for her?"

Katherine's eyes widened at that question, she might have casually thrown out the suggestion that Damon and the Witch were together, but she wasn't prepared to hear the concern in his tone, the defensive fire in his blue eyes, the roll of his shoulders, as he leaned into a subtle crouch, to defend Bonnie physically even when she wasn't there.

Katherine's mouth fell open, and shaped it's self into a perfect O. She felt a fluttering of jealousy against Bonnie. He, Damon was a prideful bastard. But all the same he'd never looked like that even when he talked to her, or when she followed him to see if he talked about her with others. The light in his eyes had never been as blazing.

Katherine knew she shouldn't be jealous of Damon's feelings for Bonnie but he had loved her once upon a time, but never... just never with that intensity.

Katherine decided that Bonnie must be one hell of a woman, to make Damon look like that. Even his little infatuation with Elena hadn't brought that kind of emotion out in him.

"She'll think it's bad at first, but then she will warm to the idea. I promise."

Damon bit his lip then nodded slowly. "She trust's you and you've always tried to help us..." then he snapped quickly. "But you better tell Bonnie you're vamp-napping Katherine. I'm not getting an aneurysm for nobody,"

Cad chuckled softly before Damon asked him darkly."Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of those?"  
"No," he said, laughing loudly, "I think that's especially reserved for you Salvatore,"

Damon groaned.

"At least tell me where you lot are going?" he added. "And why can't I come? I mean I'm brilliant when it comes to road trips! I bloody love them!"

"I see you're picking up that 'bloody,' from me. You're as bad as Bonnie." He chided Damon , but he wore an amused smile on his face all the same.

"Hey-"he growled.

Katherine shook her head.

 _Such a hot head, as ever._

"Calm down brother, it was a joke... a compliment. But no you can't come; I need you here in case Bonnie comes back raging."

Damon and Katherine looked at Cad stunned, who simply shrugged.

"Bad thing to say..."

Damon's lips quirked slightly at that. "Even Stef doesn't say that, not even on his good days."  
"Well I'm not Stefan..."

 _No you're not;_

"So we might go to Florida, Miami, maybe even New Orleans... New York, depends where I find the thing I need..."

"Are you messing with me-"

"Damon, I'm kidding. We're going to New York. And didn't Bon tell you about the wings?" Cad said with a smile, leaving Damon looking highly interested.

* * *

As Cad took hold of Katherine's hand, and led her out of the Boarding House.

Katherine felt like that giddy school girl, as she felt the warmth of his hand on hers.

 _Fix yourself Pierce._

From the corner of her eye, she could see the quirk of his lips.  
"You're not really taking me half around America, are you?"

He shook his head; his expression had sobered, as he brought her to a Land Rover.

"Nope, just New York, I know where the person is, who we have to meet." He said opening the door for her.

 _And who said chivalry was dead?_

"No one," he said off-handily slipping his hand from her's.

"Stop that," she snapped; still taking his offered hand, she'd just slipped her hand away from his, so she could get into the Jeep, resting it on the side, to push herself up.

"Huh?"  
"Reading my mind has anyone told you that's rude."  
He flashed her a devious look, which made her breath catch, that look on his devious face... well let's say it did things to her.

"Once or twice."

Katherine looked away from him as she got into her seat.

"You said a thing earlier, and now a person? What are they a cross between a chair and person... some weird ass centaur right there?"

Cad slid into the driver's seat, and threw her a concerned look. Katherine returned his look, and once again their eyes latched on each other and he laughed... it was a real laugh, a laugh that boomed and bounced off the walls of the car. His white teeth shining, his eyes glowing.

 _God..._

"That's an imagination right there," he said still laughing.

"It's a powerful thing, I here."

" No, I was just being cryptic... all mysterious like," He said putting on his seat belt, however he stopped and leaned over his seat and pulled a rucksack from behind in the back seat area. "You can put your blood in here,"

Katherine stuffed them in the bag. But reserved one for the journey and tore at it and began sipping, half yawning for her coffee and blood.

They were quiet as he pulled out of the drive way and travelled down the road.

"The car's not going to go all Harry Potter on us and fly is it?"

"I am not a wizard, Vampire. I'm an Aurella, and doesn't all that Harry Potter stuff apply to Bonnie... you know the witch?" he said, eyes on the road.

"I don't know? I thought... well no one told me the story really. I only really saw what she could do... become- yesterday, she ... she was gold. Is that normal?"  
"Huh, so Bonnie didn't tell you anything?"

"She didn't have time the bitch brat was going off on her for making a deal with me. Which I for one thing she should be grateful I'm willing to help her bitch-ass-" she stopped abruptly, her eyes sliding to look at him.

Cad's face was expressionless.

"Yes it is normal for us to be gold. It is our natural state. I'll define it for you as we go. The males are called Aurelian, Females are Aurella's. There is a difference between Bonnie and myself too."

"What's that?"

"I was born an Aurelian, Bonnie was made one. Bonnie, in known context is like a Demi-god I guess, and I'm a god. We both have the standard powers, superhuman strength... but there is a difference... Bonnie's stronger than the run of the mile vampire, but I am stronger than an Original... "

"Why?" Katherine asked curiously.

Cad cast his eyes her way, flashing a startling silver.

"I already told you, it's because I was born into the position, and also I'm not exactly human. I mean you're a vampire, but you were human at one time, you keep your human shape. I was born different. And Bonnie when she died for Elena-"

"She died for her!" yelled Katherine... Cad simply looked her way, a brow raised.

"Really... you hate her that much?"

"She annoys me... she's a privileged little bitch who thinks the world revolves around her."  
"And didn't you think the same way once upon a time?"

Katherine shrugged.

"I was young..."

"So is she?"

"I've given her a warning, I told her once it was okay to love them both... but she hasn't caught the hint... It's not... she's messing them both around... She might seem sweet, and delicate, but she's no different from me-"  
"And what are you?"

"A manipulative, vindictive bitch,"

Cad was quiet for a moment, before he said, "Every man, woman and child has the ability to enact evil acts... nobody is perfect... but at least you are truthful about it."

Katherine stared at him, she wasn't sure if she should be touched or not.

"Back to Bonnie when she died, she was in a sense exchanging her mortal body, for a stronger, newer one. She still is Bonnie, with thicker skin too say. Her body was deconstructed and reconstructed to allow her to change into her Aurella form. She's an interesting creature."  
"God... was... is it painful... the first time?" Katherine breathed.

Cad looked away from her pain pulsing in his eyes.

"The position of an Aurelian is not simple or painless... we are a part of nature, and nature while a beautiful thing is also a hard, brutal thing. The world is beautiful and a disaster but all the same it's real. We die every time we transform, our hearts stutter to a stop and we stop breathing. "

"Oh that's why I thought she'd died when we were fighting,"

"Bingo."

"She dies... that's... is it worth it?"

"Is that emotional concern I hear from you?"

"How could someone... a Witch...a teenage girl ... care so much for one person... do that every time to protect... wow?" she said breathlessly.

"Bonnie has a good soul, heart... my goddess," Cad said softly.

"I've never heard... really of someone being that selfless... my Ma... she tried..." Katherine stopped abruptly clamping up in her seat.

"I can see... your past Katerina... how you lost your child... how they took her away from you... how your father didn't even give you the chance to carry her..."

"How'd-"

"Aurelian's specialise in time and memory. Unlike Bonnie, I can freely connect to your memories, I don't need to transform to remember your memories... of course the problem with looking at your individual memories is that it's subjective...Can't always rely on them."

"Then why are you talking about them... you sound like you care?"

"Katerina, I am not heartless, I have feelings remember...?"

Katherine looked away from his cool look.

"Nadia."

"Katherine, memory... do you know that means memory consists of the present, past and future. I can hear your thoughts, and feel your emotions... you're not comfortable talking about it... you don't have too."

"Oh..." she said, and then added "Caedmon?"  
Cad rested his grey eyes on her.

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me Katerina? Or Miss Pierce?"

He licked his lips slowly.

Katherine in return bit her lip.

"I prefer it," he said softly.

Katherine knew she was dead, but she had to admit her cheeks were burning up.

"So you're gold and what else?"

"We become gold from head to toe, gold hair, finger nails... down there area, a bit bellow the belly button-"  
Katherine snorted with laughter.

Cad looked at her, somewhat bashfully.

 _Adorable._

She'd expected a quip from him; instead she swore he was blushing.

He coughed loudly, returning back to their previous conversation. "We have silver armour, kind of roman like I suppose. Scabbard, sword, and a crown too, silver too. Bonnie has emeralds and diamonds on hers."

"And you?"

"Wait and see." He said leaning his head towards her.

"I have wings too, we don't have sandals either. We draw our power from the earth, when we transform."

"Wings?"

"Not chicken. White wings, angel wings... huge wings that spouts from the back."

Katherine wondered what exactly it would be like to see them.

"And Bonnie..."

"Soon... when she turns twenty-one, she'll stop aging too."  
"She won't die?"

"She does that already..."

"How old are you Cad?"  
"Old enough to know better, stupid enough to do so anyway. "he said throwing her a shit eating grin. "But I was born a thousand years ago... "

"But..."

"Katerina, you look no day older than Eighteen, Nineteen. Males- Aurelian's stop aging at twenty-two. Old forever and young too." he said.

"You sound so tired,"

"I am... I am..." he said smiling. "But we keep on..."

"Caedmon,"

"Cad."

"You call me Katerina. I will call you Caedmon..."  
"Caedmon?"  
"Yes Katerina?"

"I have two more questions for you..."

"Go on, little dove,"  
Katherine smirked.

"So are most of your powers mental based? Can you manipulate the mind?"

"Yeah, like the way you messed with Stefan's head when you guys were stuck in that cave, sure."

Katherine blanched.

Cad shrugged.

"Old enough to know better, still do it anyway, you cared for him."

"Okay..." she said with hesitation." How the hell are we getting to New York, while going Thirty miles per hour?"  
"That would be a brilliant question. But please remember Katerina, I have already answered that question?"

She scowled at him, frown lines puckering her pretty brow.

"Flying? We're going to...fly..." Katherine said sounding intrigued, as Cad pulled off the main road, onto the dry grass area.

Katherine hadn't realised it, having been so engrossed in their conversation, but there were no cars around. The road was deserted.

Cad unbuckled his seat belt, slip the back-pack that sat on Katherine's lap onto his back and rounded to her door and opened it for her.

She looked at him and blinked, sitting down and looking up at him, he looked more like a giant than ever. She took his hand willingly enough, until she remembered she had to unbuckle her own seat belt. One free hand scrambled to press the button. She finished her blood bag quickly, and he took it from her and put back into the ruck-sack.

Once she was free, he helped her out of the car.

"Are we just going to leave the car here? What if someone tries to steal it?"

Cad shrugged.

"I will always find it."

"Was that a promise or a threat?"

He never answered her.

He took a step away from her, as they stood in the deserted road.

Cad smiled at her, and then she saw it the golden flecks appear out of nowhere. It would take her a long time to get used to the transition, and yesterday staring at Bonnie's transformation had been beautiful and ... admittedly scary. She hadn't just sparkly turned into Cinderella; spinning around... she thought it could be a kin to childbirth... the pain.

Watching Cad become engulf by the golden flecks was beautiful, until she heard the painful groan. Cad fell to his knees, and a hand flew to her lips. His skin was breaking down and reconstructing itself as he'd once explained. Skin peeling off, tissue revealed and then tore away , and blood splashed against the dry earth. Cad grunted, and groaned, something she realised Bonnie did as well. It was like they both tried to absorb the pain... Katherine shook her head, as she listened to his heart.

Thud, thud ... his heart was stuttering to a stop.

Then it stopped, Katherine's eyes widened, and she dragged her feet closer staring at his still frame.

As she took a step closer and closer, she saw that golden flecks still followed him, as they circled him like little fireflies, they were drawn to his back. She didn't think much of it.

Cad gasped sharply, silver eyes boring into her's. Cad struggled to his feet, breathing heavily. A golden crown sat on top of his curls, encrusted with Sapphires and rich red rubies. He was right about the armour, it was Romanic. He had leg padding's, a breast plate, shoulder guards, a small chest plate, and a scabbard; he was bare foot as he had warned her, all his armour against his golden skin shone silver. Katherine was almost disappointed not to see a sword at his side.

But then her eyes drew up to his shoulder blades, like a Hawks who curled their wings around its body. Katherine gawked at his wings. They were huge, white feathered things that just brushed the floor.

"Oh God-"  
"Bad?"

She shook her head.

"No cape?" she breathed.

"Incredibles."

Katherine snorted with laughter. "You have a point there."

"Lady Katerina..."

"You look beautiful."  
He smirked at her.

"Nature is beautiful and chaotic..." he murmured. "Do you know my bones have hollowed, I suppose..." he whispered. "this is the weakest I am at, and my strongest. Essentially my body takes on the composition of a bird of prey. Don't worry I won't peak your eyes out."

She grinned at him.

"How fast can you go-"she fell to a stop as he began to expand his wings. They were huge white and pure... like angel wings... "They're not dove wings."

He nodded.

They flapped ever so slightly as they looked at each other.

"Ninety miles per hour cursing. The fastest ... um ... I personally don't know- but don't worry I won't kill you. We won't go to high! I won't break the atmosphere." he said with a bashful smile, and a worried flap of his hands.

He looked like a child, and Katherine smiled like an idiot at him.

"It's okay."

Cad's eyes widened as he looked harder at her face.

" Oh thanks," he said.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for trusting me,"  
Katherine would have denied it... but what was the point.

He offered her, his hand.

"You ready?"  
"Free travel, and angel wings, I tell you a girl expects a prince on a horse to ride in and get her from her tower."

"No thank you, are Katerina Pierce, Vampire. You don't need a prince..."

He pulled her against his chest; she could feel a soft breeze as his wings flapped.

"You can close your eyes if you like."

"Not a chance...I've never been on a plane,"  
"Well I hope you enjoy the view."

* * *

Katherine estimated they'd left Mystic Falls around eleven o clock, so when Katherine checked her watch, as they landed in New York, she could tell by the statue of liberty as they past it. She checked her watch it was turning twelve o'clock.

Jesus _, how long does it take a plane to get here?_

"I don't know...Um Katerina?" said Cad; she looked at his shy expression.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "you could always check your phone,"  
"I don't have one, actually, I mean I usually steal one from some human." She answered avoiding his eyes. Why did he make her feel guilty, and what was worse he wasn't glaring at her, or even judging her, he just looked at her.

"Oh, look, do you have any money?"

"Yes and No... why?"  
"I need clothes,"  
"You have- oh," she said, as she remembered when Bonnie had changed back to her normal form, she'd been butt naked.

Katherine had known it was rude to look at her. But she had a hell of a butt, and legs to damn die for.

"Oh you'll be naked right. I can do that, I mean get you some clothes. Stay here, don't draw attention, you might want to hide those wings and I'll be back," said Katherine as she walked away looking for a store.

She found a boutique and easily enough compelled some clothes for him, she realised she hadn't asked what size he wore, so she guessed the best she could.

When she came back to him, he thanked her. Once he was dressed and she'd looked away, even though it killed her inside. She'd heard him chuckle behind her.

"Shut up!"

"Perv," he said.

Once he was done she turned to him. He wore a dark shirt, buttoned down slightly, jeans and black boots.

"Good,"

"Thank you. Now Miss Katerina, will you give me your hand. We aren't too far away from the bar we have to go to meet my friend. But just to blend in with the crowd, we could act like a regular college couple right?"  
Katherine nodded, and gave him her hand, smiling slightly when his fingers interlinked with her own.

* * *

As they swung into the bar, Katherine's doe eyes swivelled around trying to drink in her surroundings.

It was darkly lit, semi full of occupants with a gloomy looking bartender holding down the fort so to say. It had booths lined up by the walls and small circle tables in the middle.

"So what's so great about this place."  
"It's not anything amazing, it's the person we are coming to see... pick up,"

"Pick up?"

"It's a secret!" he said with a wink.

He still held her hand, as he brought her to the bartender.

"Is she in the back?"

The bartender with his awful scowl nodded.

 _He's not a mute is he?_

"Nah, just being lazy," he said under his breath.

"Oh,"

"Ooh, I never took you as a lover of brunettes,"

Katherine whipped her head to the owner of the voice. He lounged in a booth, his dark eyes leering at her.

A snarl ripped through Katherine's lips.

"Calm down dove," said Cad resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here Dagon?"

"Can't a man drink cad,"

"You can't get pissed for shit so why bother?"

"Bored."

"That's a shame,"

"So how long did they keep you in that meeting? I mean Zar and Amaranda Three weeks is the rumor, it must be serious right. If not then I'd demand a promotion," joked Dagon.

Cad smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile that accentuated his features, it was a cold thing, a distorted, malicious thing. But Katherine didn't dare look away.

"It was interesting,"

"Really... So interesting that you were instructed to change the flow of the timeline and find her yourself,"

Katherine scowled, while Cad's smile remained.

"Alter the timeline, Dagon, are you kidding me? Time isn't set in stone. You know that? So what if I'm pushing an event to happen earlier than predicted."

"You know I can't allow that right? You think I came here to drink? Please? You think we don't have people watching you? All of you? You must leave the timeline the way it's at..."

"Bullshit! You and I know the Bennett line have been screwed! Hell anyone from Qetsiyah's line. The Mikaelson's... Nature is about the flow of positive and negative energy. Ying and yang. Justice and balance. There is no balance when it comes to their line. Her descendants are constantly, repeatedly screwed over-"

"How bloody unfair Cad. Life isn't fair!"

"I'm not talking about making it fair mate; I'm just trying to make it better,"

The occupants in the room, looked between them, and Katherine flashed in front of them with a smile and began compelling everyone.

She was compelling a young woman when Dagon went flying and crashed into a table, wood shattering. Katherine threw her head toward Cad.

 _God he was beautiful. When had he transformed? No wings._

Dagon got to his feet too; he had transformed as well. Two golden creatures clashing each other at a blur.

Dagon waved his hand, and a table smashed into Cad's back. Cad whirled around.

 _Did he use his mind to throw that?_

Dagon then raised his hand and curled his fingers, Cad's fingers flew to his throat and Katherine could see it, his neck, and the skin pressing against his wind pipe.

 _He's gonna kill him._

Katherine knew two things, One, Dagon was bigger and stronger than her. Two, he still looked like he was made up with the same composition of a human.

Cad raised his hand, eyes bulging as he flicked his hand at Dagon.

Katherine's eyes widened as she watched what looked like a fridge break through the open bar area and slam into Dagon.

He staggered and fell down.

In the moments Dagon struggled to his feet.

Katherine ran for him, and jumped for his back. It had the desired effect, he grunted, distracted by Katherine's weight, he stopped attacking Cad, who fell to his knees rasping and gasping.

 _Men, women, child, vampire, werewolf or Aurelian, we have one thing in common…_

"And what the hell is that Vampire bitch?"

She smirked.

"We all have the body composition of a human,"

Katherine smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck and head and twisted.

Dagon crumpled to the floor and Katherine happy in her triumph smiled, until she fell with him.

Tangled in a muddle of limbs, she grunted.

Cad approached her and said. "You know you only knocked him out right."

"Thank God I did…"

"But I told you I'm not human."

"Even a god's neck could be broken right…"

Cad looked down at her with admiration.

"I told you she'd be resourceful… a survivor…" said a new voice.

Katherine looked over her shoulder.

She was as tall as Katherine, with soft caramel skin, a shade or two lighter than Bonnie's. Her soft green eyes smiled at her, the same green shade as Bonnie's, but not the same shape. She had a sweet smile to her slight off centred lips. Katherine froze.

"Who are you?" she breathed.  
The woman smirked at her, and then grinned broadly. "I know Bonnie thinks I abandoned her. And in many ways she is right. But she doesn't know everything."

"You left her though."

Abby Bennett-Wilson looked down at the floor. "She doesn't know everything... I never really left."  
As Katherine felt Cad come up behind her. She said hotly. "You were her mother, isn't it your responsibility to love and protect her. You left her..."

"I..."

"Don't tell me you didn't have a choice!" why was she getting so emotional? It wasn't like she knew Bonnie that well. But maybe she was thinking back to her baby. _Nadia._

 _They wouldn't even let me hold her._

"What have you been doing looking at her threw some psychic ball, does it show you how she lives her life. –"  
"Katherine!" said Cad sharply. She violently whirled around to face him. He looked sternly down at her.

"You don't know everything... didn't you hear our conversation with Dagon?"

"Timeline? What do you mean ... timeline, and the Originals..."

"Like I said Miss Katherine pierce, or would you rather Katerina Petrova... I know things ... in my long years that I have been gone. I love my daughter Katherine. I'd die for her,"  
Katherine didn't miss the look she exchanged with Caedmon, who looked away.

"She thinks I abandoned her... but I haven't ... and I will always protect her... and I need you to the same," she then said in a cold tone. "If you want the transference to occur... to work... you must promise me... if not for me... for Bonnie. The innocent party in this all... please protect her."

"From what? Who from the Aurelian's? I got lucky with that one." She said flicking her thumb to Dagon who lay on the floor. "I'm right about that right?"

Cad nodded. "Not everyone wants to keep Bonnie safe"

"But I'm a vampire, who seems to be at a disadvantage-"  
"Not true. An Aurelian is at their weakest when they transform," Abby noted off-handily.

Katherine was going to open her mouth and ask her how on earth she'd know that, excepting the answer... I know things.

"There are different kinds of protection Katherine. I need your strength not in brawn, but in compassion... I need you to help her to keep going, to have hope. What is coming next for Bonnie will test her patience, her endurance... she's a strong woman. I know it... I've seen it. I know it. Please look after her. I know you, Caroline, Caedmon, Stefan... and Damon you'll protect my Bonnie."

Katherine looked at her for a long time the eyes; they were beautiful like Bonnie's. And they pleaded, but she wasn't grovelling on the floor or sobbing. She stood strong and tall.

"You love her?" Katherine breathed a gasped.

"The love of a mother... is a powerful thing. I'll do anything for Bonnie."

Katherine thought that if she'd got to know Nadia... would she do the same. She bit her lip and then nodded.

"Thank you," said Cad and Abby together.

* * *

 ** _Damon_**

"No, Bonnie I haven't lost our spawnling... didn't Cad call you?"

"No Damon! How could you let her- wait did you say she went somewhere with Cad?"

"Yep"

"Where?"

"I don't know, he was being cryptic... "

"Well you better sort it out Baby Daddy, by the time I get home." She clicked off quickly.

"Baby...Daddy..."said a voice.

"Yeah, Stef... you know, it's all about the baby making between a man and a woman- okay you're not my baby bro?"

Damon had turned around to find a woman pushing a white veil from her head, soft black curls bounced around her beautiful face. Green eyes staring into his own, warm sun kissed skin offsetting everything, and her purple gown.

"Excuse me... but who the hell are you?"

She smirked at him.

"That's right; Bonnie hasn't told you about us yet, has she?" she smiled. It was a sweet thing. "My name is Amaranda... I am... let's say one of Bonnie's superior's..."

"she... uh she's not here- at home- I mean here, because she doesn't live here- not at all..."

Why in God's name was he stuttering?

Amaranda smiled indulgently.

"I knew I chose correctly, in coming to you... I wondered about your brother... but I can see why she trusts' you."

Damon opened and then closed his mouth, for the first time ever, lost for words.

"I know that you are confused... but I need you to give this to Bonnie... when she is ready. You will know... I know it, I have seen it..."

"What?"

"Here Damon, look after this for her when she is ready,"

Amaranda, stepped closer to him, slipping something into his hand.

It was a blue sapphire, with a bow tied around it... and a white letter slipped between the ribbon and the rock, nothing amazing.

"And you'll find her other gift on your bedside table. Please look after her... she deserves someone to look after her."  
"Hey wait lady," he said trying to vamp speed up to her, to catch her hand, and make her stay, but she had gone as fast as she had came inside his house.

 _What the hell?_

 _I've been left on my own with a rock, a note and a surprise upstairs, did I go to the circus or something?_

"Damon, God did you not hear me! I've been calling you like three times already," said Katherine, sipping on a blood bag.  
"Katherine... huh? You're back; you weren't gone for long, like three hours or something?"

"Three and a half hours, our guest wanted some Chipotle." said Cad with a wicked smile.

"It was a necessary need... craving." Said Abby Bennett-Wilson with a rucksack on her back.

Damon Salvatore stared at her, his mouth a fine line and his eyes bright with rage.

"Why is she here?" he said slowly, coldly and crudely.

His eyes focused on her, "I said why is she here?"

"I'm surprised Damon, You even know what I look like?"

"I'm good with old memories. I saw you when I came to check up on you and Sheila,"

"So know you want to honour the deal you made Emily?" she hissed, her smile falling from her lips.

"Why are you here Abby, you want to be a mum again? Huh?"

"You're judging me Salvatore? Really? Vampire! You understand... all the killings...and stuff?"

"Witch! You know always killing Vampires, Were's, Humans whenever you're needs suit you!"

"Damon! What the hell are you yelling about!" said Bonnie.

Damon and Abby stopped and turned to face the five foot two Witch/Aurella. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail, a blue t-shirt and a black skirt, and converses.

As soon as Bonnie saw the sight of the woman next to Damon, he saw it, her smile disappearing, the annoyed but the amused light in her eyes dulling. Caroline and Elena stood next to her, looking from the woman who stood next to him and back to Bonnie.

Bonnie was shaking her head, her hands flying to her mouth, her eyes welling up with tears. She backed away and turned, and ran, ran and ran.

 _Bonnie..._ He thought bitterly. _I guess it was a warning after all._

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for all the support again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was interesting to writing, Katherine's P.O.V. I always knew I'd pair her with Cad, and you'll see why, but I think they make a good couple.  
We also hear about the real villains of this story... the universe, and some of it's servant's... The Aurelian's. You might be confused but all will be explained.  
I know it was a long chapter, but I enjoyed Katerina and Cad...and Amaranda's visit.  
Thank you once again.  
 **please follow, comment, or favourite.**  
P.S. Watch out for Abby, she is a sly one._ _Greeekgeekable._


	13. 13 The Illusionist

Chapter Thirteen

The Illusionist

 ** _Cad_**

"According to Wikipedia, a definition of a Witch was a person who practiced witchcraft," read Caedmon. "However Wikipedia's definition of a magician varies. We're looking at magic of course love that concerns the illusion, stage magic." Cad was holding a note pad; he'd pulled out of a rucksack on the floor. With his spare hand, dwarfing the smaller one he held.

Cad's grey eyes skimmed the red cushioned seats sitting in rows, with cup holders occupying them. They descended from the elevated top balcony styled platform, and descended all the way towards the stage. Instead of having a roof that was not carved intricately with biblical scenes or heavenly adaptations, it was plain and bold. They set in the semi circled shaped theatre hall, silently, watching as new guests came to take their seats.

Cad's eyes flickered to the pamphlet in her spare hand; she clutched, with a huge grin on her face. She turned to him and declared excitedly. "I can't believe were going to watch Lion King the Musical. Do you know Elena and her family went to watch it too, but of course they went to the New York one? And what do I mean of course, you might not have known that… sorry I'm babbling, I don't usually babble, but I'm just so excited. Promise that you'll sing along with me to all the songs. You have to," her smile was still intact but her tone changed into a sweet demand. Her eyes glittering with excitement, Cad couldn't help it, he grinned down at her.

She was such a child, only when she let herself be. And Cad had to admit he enjoyed seeing this side of her. Seeing the bubbly viewpoint of Bonnie Bennett. He suspected or perhaps selfishly believed she reserved this side for him, because she was so comfortable with him. If so, and he hoped so, then that made him very happy.

His eyes glittering with mischievous delight. "I promise Bonnie, that I will sing along to every Lion King Song that is played and even if I don't know half of the words, I will struggle along. But Bonnie, I already told you that this Spring break trip would be educational, a part of your Aurella training," the volume of his voice dropped to a hush whisper, as he leaned closer to Bonnie's ear. He watched her shudder as his breath tickled her neck. She cut her eyes to him.

"Not now though, we're gonna watch Lion King,"

Cad chortled softly and said, "Bon, I get you're very excited, but I'm sure freshmen math's surely prepared you in advance in the art of reading the time," he said teasingly. "Did you even bother to check when Lion King is playing?" he bent down to place the note pad back in his bag.

He saw from her caught out expression, he was not surprise to find another smile spreading on his lips.

"My practical goddess, what happened to you?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I'm excited," she said simply.

Cad playfully rolled his eyes, before bumping his shoulder against her's.

"So Lion King usually plays at seven thirty or at two thirty, and since it's "he looked casually down at his watch, "Six, I'm afraid love, we're a little early for the show."

Bonnie pouted at him, crossing her arms uncharacteristically over her chest and said, "Then why are we here so early, we could have explored central London more, or the subway,"

Cad made no attempt to correct her and say the 'tube,' which was the British alternative to the subway, he knew how much she hated it when people corrected her.

"I already told you," Cad said, and his tone had changed then, it was deeper and cooler, laced with authority, luring Bonnie's green eyes back to his face, instead of staring at the theater filling up, despite the fact the show wouldn't start in another hour and a half. "That this trip to London would be educational."

"So…" began Bonnie, as Cad ran a hand threw his bundles of blond curls. "Why are all these people filling the theater?"

Cad cocked his head to the side, cutting her a look that said, _come on Bon Bon; I know you can figure this out._

"Wait so is there a show about to be performed?"

"Yes," he said simply. "Now would you like sweet popcorn or salt?"

Bonnie blinked … as she said half heartedly. "Sweet please."

As Cad bent down to swipe two packs of small packaged popcorn he'd brought for them in Marks and Spenser , has to had to explain to Bonnie its alternative might have been a Whole Foods, Bonnie said, "then these people must be… uh," her voice dropped. "Aurelian's and Aurella's as well?"

"Not necessarily. I said it's educational. But some people here may just enjoy the subject. I already," he popped back up handing her a packet of popcorn; she took it with a quick 'thank you,' listening all the same. "gave you a clue what we're going to watch, but you might have been Lion King spellbound,"

As he waited for her to catch on, he'd also got a coke for her from the bag.

"Warning this might have a little less sugar than you're used to,"

Bonnie took it's slowly, almost zombie like and said, "Magic, we're going to watch a magic show. You mean the bogus, magician's? The bogus ones with the top hats and rabbits being pulled out of a hat?"

Cad scrunched his face.

"Don't derive this for me. Don't necessarily expect that kind of magician. And if we think along that line, of stereotype, then the stereotype attributed to you, little witch," he said softly. "Is that you should be green and have a wart."

It was Bonnie's turn to mash up her face.

"Urgh,"

"Exactly." He said with a coy smile, at Bonnie's response to the stereotype comment of a witch and her taking a sip of the coke. "You Brits…" she said under her breath.

Cad just smiled wider.

"That's why I love you Bonnie; you really know how to make me smile,"

"Unintentional I swear," she said dryly.

"Look, has Grams talked about the relation a Witch holds with nature,"

Bonnie nodded hesitantly.

"She said, that a witch's power derives from nature, that the flow of nature, the cycle of life or the Circle of Life," she emphasized with a wink at him; he snorted at her pun, "was relevant in our understanding of magic. Real magic," she added quickly in a biting tone. "Magic relies on natural energy. So from the consummation of the grass eaten from the tiny rabbit, to the rabbit being eaten by the fox, or the consummation of chicken by a human, the flow of energy is being passed along. Balancing the body, but the death of the rabbit being recycled back into the ground, is reused in the winds that brush our faces, well the energy. I mean sure the rabbits body becomes part of the dirt too. But its energy is distributed everywhere. Is that right?"

"And it is also why Aurelian and Aurella's when they transform are bare foot, not because we are trying to skim off the price of converses or vans, or anything. But by touching the raw ground, tarmac, pavement, grass or mud, we have a stronger connection to the earth too." He said casually, though he wasn't sure she heard all he'd said as he was trying to stuff all the popcorn from the packet into his mouth.

She scowled at him.

"Really?"

"Hey I'm a growing boy,"

"Cad you haven't aged in like a thousand years, all you're going to do is get fat,"

"Shh," he said with a wink.

"So Witches an Aurelian's are somewhat cousins' then?" she said thoughtfully.

"Pretty much, in the sense that we get our powers from nature. But remember Aurelian's powers are mental, and we are the keepers of time and memory. Witches are free of that boring luxury. But if you can appreciate the connection of the Aurella and the Witch, then it would be smart to look at the normal human's use of magic."

"But that isn't nature based."

"On the contrary," Cad argued. "I'll use the late nineteenth century for an example. In the Victorian era, Magicians, let's call them Illusionists should we from now on, used nature. They used they're mental powers as well as any Aurelian. "

Bonnie sent him a disbelieving look.

"How?"

"Think about it Bonnie, think about the rabbit in the hat if we must. The illusionist is a very clever man, because not only is he a show man, he is a con man too, because while the rabbit trick might seem bogus to you. He's caught you, you're interest, and he makes you want to look harder, makes you want to know the truth to his secret, his trick, his magic. "

Bonnie opened, closed her mouth, before opening it again and closing it again.

"The magician has played with your eyes, your mind and memory," Cad said, softly, looking down at his bag looking for another pack of popcorn. "So we're going to watch a magic show. Okay?" he said.

"Okay," said Bonnie.

Cad resurfaced with a smile, as the lights began to dim, and Cad looked around quickly to see that the theater room was full.

Cad leaned back in his seat, and made sure to look at Bonnie's reaction to the show as it would commence.

As the curtains drew apart, a man swaggered across the stage, a hush commenced with the crowd, dropping their individual conversations, to stare at the illusionist.

He beamed at the crowd. His dark hair was push away from his face, his eyes twinkling. He wore a smart fitting black and white suit, and he began to spread his hands wide at his sides.

"Good evening everyone. I trust everyone who is here is not anticipating seeing a Disney theater production, of human's prancing around like wild big cats?"

There was a round of laughter, though Bonnie looked distrustfully up at the man and didn't laugh, missing Cad's smirk.

"Because this dear audience is a performance, yes; but not only that, it is a piece of art. A form if Freud had ever entertained this, a form of psychology?"

"Yeah, right," Bonnie hissed. "Our Freshmen psychology teacher said that magic shows are just cheap tricks and petty men who can't find wives, or friends. They are baloney."

Cad tutted softly, "But he clearly looks like he can find a wife. Don't you think," he hadn't missed the buds of Bonnie's cheeks darkening with blood as she saw the illusionist.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Now we have about an hour, an hour to intrigue you, mesmerize you, confuse you, and basically, excuse my language, mind-fuck you. And you will be grateful for it. I will warn you all in advance this is magic that comes from illusion. It is up to you to decide if it is true or not. Three sets will be performed. Enjoy the show." he said, his voice was smooth, low and controlled. His British accent was richer, favoring the rolls of the O's and W's than Cad's. He bowed and then stepped back, while the lights skillfully flicked off to emphasize his mysterious disappearance under the cloak of darkness.

As the man appeared on the stage again, He introduced his self as The Con man, and interesting name for an illusionist, Cad thought with a smile.

The Con man had started off with a small simple, humble trick. The Vanishing Bird Cage effect.

The Con man stood on the stage still wearing his fixed dashing smile, as his assistant a very pretty blonde stood on the stage next to him, wearing a heavily made up outfit, and just as heavily made up make up. The Con man was presenting a bird cage. He held it, Cad could see between both of his hands. It was a rectangle made of wire on all six sides.

The Con man announced to the audience. "As you see this bird in the cage, I will make it disappear. I swear. Don't be fooled this is a bird, as you can all hear his chirping,"

And they could hear the bird nattering on and on, jumping up and down in the cage.

"Now because I am aware there will be skeptics in the audience I will need a member of the audience to inspect this bird, please."

A lot of hands flew to the air excitedly, and an equally excited shouts requested there selves to be the desired guinea pig. Ranging from thirteen year old teenagers to older elders.

Bonnie he thought unsurprisingly did not volunteer.

But as The Con man caught Cad's eyes as he tried to find an audience member, he swiftly sent him a meaningful wink, and a knowing smile. The Con man took the stairs at a time and swaggered up to Cad and Bonnie's lone row. They'd sat quite close to the stage.

The Con man leaned over Cad and presented a hand to Bonnie. Bonnie blinked slowly at him, she looked like she was about to protest, but she seemed to think better of it, and sighed trying to avoid the other audience's looks, some looked somewhat resentful, and some looked excited. Bonnie took his hand, stepping over the rucksack, and allowed herself to be dutifully led to the stage.

Bonnie, Cad knew had a good sharp eye. "So do you believe me then, that this bird is real?" asked The Con man, Bonnie took about three minutes to examine the cage. She nodded slowly. "It seems to be real,"

"See this young lady believes. You may sit down now,"

Once Bonnie sat next to him, she didn't say anything. But Cad could tell The Con man had already worked his magic, she was interested. She was leaning forward in her seat, mirroring the rest of the audience. Her fingers lightly touching the top of the seat in front of her, her eyes slightly narrowed in the hope to observe the scene before her better.

"I will make this bird disappear and then reappear. Are you ready?"

There was a hushed silence from the collective crowd and Bonnie.

Then he made a sudden motion and the cage and the bird disappeared.

Bonnie gasped with the collective crowd.

Someone crowed. "Where is it?"

"Where's the bird!" A boy who looked around sixteen cried.

The Con man smiled again and said. "Oh he's not lost, I swear!"

"But the bird!" shouted Bonnie so loudly, Cad jumped a bit.

"Don't worry, he's here!" said The Con man who opened a hand that had been closed, almost cupping something and then the bird, nattering again , and even left his hand to fly around the theater. It flew to Bonnie and rested its self on her shoulder, claiming it, like a determined woman attempting to find the best place to lie on the beach and began to sing softly.

Bonnie cut a look to Cad and said. "You might be right… about him …. I mean he has caught my interest. But … how I swear it wasn't real…. I mean this fake magic stuff. But bam here is this bird. Fine and twittering on my shoulder."

Cad smiled a sad smile her way and said almost ominously. "You'll find out soon."

As well as performing the vanishing bird cage, he performed the Sawing a Woman in half, and his final trick the bullet catch. While one could argue they weren't huge effects, they did catch the audience attention, and the subject that was Bonnie, for Caedmon, and her attention was surely secured.

It was seven and the crowd for the magic show was being urged to leave, in anticipation of the arrival for the guests who'd paid to watch Lion King. Bonnie sat star struck in her seat, the bird now hopping on her shoulder delightedly, singing maybe Cad couldn't be sure.

"But how'd he do it?" she'd asked him for what felt like the millionth time.

Cad for the millionth time refused to answer her, he however opted to excitedly point out the actors who'd be coming up in The Lion King production.

Bonnie actually waved a dismissive hand to him and said. "No Cad. I mean he did well with the Bullet Catch and the Sawing Woman… but I can't, I just can't understand the bird here," Bonnie said looking to her new companion.

Cad shrugged. "Magic," he suggested.

Bonnie shook her head vehemently.

"There has to be a logical explanation,"

"Because it's a metaphor," said a new voice, while the crowd was shuffling in and out, some new comers coming for Lion King, the man who took a casual seat next to Bonnie smiled at her. Cad looked at him and nodded in recognition.

The man pushed his dark floppy hair out of his face, sleeking it back. He wore thick round glasses, behind those glasses were bright eyes. He wore an accompanying smile on his face; a moustache hovered above his lips, following its curve.

He wore jeans, a bright blue shirt and trainers that were very well worn, from his fading soles, as he propped one of his legs over his thigh.

"What's the metaphor," said Bonnie. She turned from Cad to the stranger.

"The Vanishing Bird Cage. It's funny, it holds to purposes, but not many realize this." he said with a snort of laughter.

"And what does that make people, who don't get it, stupid?" Bonnie said defensively.

"Hey, remember I didn't say anything like that, you put those words into my mouth. No one is stupid Bonnie,"

Bonnie didn't even seem to notice the fact the stranger knew her name, she was so absorbed in their conversation, all the while the bird was singing softly.

"It's just people don't want to see the trick. Illusion magic, remember was designed to be a form of entertainment, the same way books were written , well certain were written to intrigue it's audience, or the cinema was designed to make the audience interested. So let's get this right, you for example have fallen into the illusionists trap," the man took of his frames to rub them against his shirt, his eyes the colour of coal. "He's caught your interest, he has mind-fucked you as he promised, and now he's infuriating you because you just want to know, but you won't know Bonnie. Because you like everyone else in the room is and was scared, you're too scared to know the truth. Because if I told you the trick behind my magic, then poof that's it. My illusion is tarnished, you're no longer intrigued. So that's why you do not look hard enough. I left you clues, if you don't remember, they might not seem big to you but they were there. "

And still Bonnie hadn't heard his pronounces change, or the fact the man was pulling off his fake moustache. She looked down at her hands.

"We might be phony's or bogus as you said. But we do have magic, we have the magic of the mind like you Aurella," and then, that's when her head jerked up and she looked at the man, really looked up at him.

Cad could imagine her eyes widening, her mouth forming to shape a perfect surprised o.

"It's you," she breathed. "The Con man- but how,"

"I already told you, you weren't looking hard enough. I was in plain sight but you allowed yourself to be deceived. Aurella, I might not have the abilities you and Cad do. To read minds, move things with my mind, even spout wings. But my form of power that steams from nature is just as powerful. Deception and perspective is a powerful thing. I have the power if I hone it well enough to trick the audience, to mess with them. To play with they're psyche." he smiled widely at her; he held a finger out to the bird that chirped and jumped on his finger, travelling up to his shoulder.

"The Vanishing Bird Cage was a gift to you Bonnie. A metaphor. You are the bird, the original bird in the cage,"

"Original?"

"Yes, the first one that I made disappear, I killed and replaced him with his brother. In away the trick is like an advance effect of the teleporting man. Doubles…. Doppelgangers and stuff," he said with a knowing smile and sent her a wink. "So I suppose the same way you die to transform into an Aurella. You transform. "

"That's your secret, that's so morbid," she said slowly.

"Ditto, Aurella. But the truth is often simple and morbid. Like life."

"A metaphor," said Bonnie distantly.

"An Illusionist much like an Aurella and a Witch, have many of same characteristics, we are determined creatures, and we sacrifice a lot, even our sanity at some points in time. And we all rely on secrecy to live. I think Bonnie we, three variations of nature's devices, the Witch, the Aurella, the Human liar, should at least hold some links."

He handed her what looked like a business card. He stood up and bowed.

"Good night little sister, I look forward to meeting you again." Then he looked over to Cad and said, "Nice to see you again Caedmon,"  
Cad nodded and said. "Always nice of you to make an appearance. Look after that one will you?"

The Con man shrugged causing the bird to jostle slightly, to which it squawked in outrage.

The con man patted its head and said, "It's okay, Belle," he then turned and with a parting. "I promise," disappeared into the crowd of people.

* * *

 ** _Bonnie_**

"Was that you're illusion Cad, did you take a page from the Con man, to remind me how life is hard? Why? Why did you bring her here?" she'd had a clear destination in her mind, despite the fact her world was being turned upside down.

 _My mother is here?_ She reminded herself, but then she wondered was it right to call her mother. She, Abby hadn't been in her life for about ten years. She'd abandoned her. No, no Abby Bennett Wilson was no mother to her.

"I thought you knew me Cad, like really knew me. Even better than Caroline, even better than Grams…." Bonnie wasn't lying on the road, instead she'd decided to sit on the pavement's edge, feet pushing too hard against the ground. She'd taken her shoes off and sat bare foot, allowing her feet to become one with the road. Letting those small bothersome rocks to embed themselves in the in-betweens of her toes. She'd shrugged off her t-shirt, sitting in nothing but a white vest, and her skirt.

Her once regularly maintained nails were uneven now, fiercely jagged in response to her pain.

"Bonnie, you're feet are bleeding,"

"I'm basically releasing my energy back into the earth, I am doing my duty," she said flatly.

"Bonnie," he breathed.

She looked up at him, and said "Please sit,"

He shot her a concerned look, but followed her cue. He sat next to her, legs clamped together, hands on his knees, his eyes latched on her.

She looked at him, really looked at him. She saw his wonderful boyish blond curls, his lightning grey eyes, which sparked with intelligence, his dimpled chin. The faint freckles that were scattered on the base of his nose.

Her Caedmon.

Bonnie wanted to hate him; she wanted to hate him so bad. But Bonnie's lip began to tremble.

They sat behind the sun reigning high in the sky, the sky like it had been for most of the summer a rich light blue, a cloudless day. But Bonnie could felt wet staining her cheeks and her head moulding with Cad's chest. Her arms wrapping around his chest.

"I can't hate you," she whispered.

She felt him stiffen, feeling his surprise vibrating down to his toes.

"You're my Caedmon." She said almost like a child. And she felt like a child too. She felt like she was seven years old, scared and confused and needing guidance after being thrown into a brand new situation. And like when she'd turned into an Aurella for the first few times, she'd needed Caedmon to ease her into the pain of it, to pick up hints to not ignore the pain but soften it. Now in the wake of her Mother's re-entrance. She needed him.

Bonnie cried and cried, feeling snot dribble down her nose. She felt his hand creating soothing circles across her back, heard him murmur a "Shh, my goddess,", and felt his lips brushing against the top of her head.

She wasn't surprised though, no words really needed to be exchanged. No big sorry or grand gestures need to be presented. She could feel it, like she could taste the air around them, a tangy thing laced with lavenders and some sweet oranges, from breathing in and out, that he was sorry, he was truly sorry. She knew he could tell too, the same way he could taste the air too; that she forgave him.

"Brother," she said, and for the second time today, she felt him stiffen. Her head whipped up, needing to gauge his facial expression. She could feel he was shocked from hugging him but…

"You've never said that," he said softly.

Bonnie shook her head. "I thought you knew Cad. You're my family, the big brother I never had, and needed. You were my angel, and my guide. You still are. You are my brother. And I love you. I believe in you. I would follow you into hell if you ever asked me. But why…" she said, leaving the most important question that divided them, in the air.

Cad sighed, ignoring the chirping of the flock of birds that passed them over head. He shook his head, a slightly sarcastic laugh leaving his lips, as if in disbelief. "Because you need her. Because our higher up's told us to. Because I am testing fate. Because despite what you think Bonnie, that she abandoned you maybe she had her reasons, maybe she didn't want to leave you. Maybe she wanted to come back and something or someone was stopping her. Because I think you deserve a damn happy ending. You deserve not to have a broken family, and get a chance at a happy ending. Maybe because I love you, and want to see happiness glowing in those eyes of yours," he sighed again. "The reason is always simple, but sometimes the explanation isn't."

"You could have taken me,"

"I could have, and I should have. But I didn't and I am sorry. I truly am. Look Bonnie I am not asking you to become buddy, buddy with her immediately, like I don't expect you to forgive me. But I need you to remember I will always care for you Bonnie. You're my family. "

"Family," she whispered.

"So is Abby. A friend of mine once told me above everything else; family. Even if your brother locked you in a coffin or stabbed you down when you were attacking a certain Aurella and her vampire friend. Just remember Bonnie, Abby is your family." He slowly untangled himself from her.

"I know you want to be along but thank you for forgiving me little sister. And no," he said as if he'd just remembered something.

"What's no?" she said.

"Bringing Abby was not an illusion. I am not trying to trick you into anything. I just want you to be happy Bonnie." he said with a sad smile. "And I'd do anything to make that happen. And if in the end you have to hate me so be it," he said with a low bow. He turned around to leave, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Never Caedmon," she announced loudly, causing him to turn around. "I want you to be happy too, and if having me in your life makes you happy. Then damn –it I will never hate you!"  
They smiled at each other, childishly, goofily but most importantly happily.

Bonnie scrambled to her feet, wrapping her arms around his.

"So Cad, you're coming home with me tonight and we are going to binge watch every Disney film chronologically and sing along to all the songs, and cook some popcorn, and when we get to Lion King we are going to belt every single lyric of those freaking amazing songs and dance along,"

"And Katherine's staying at yours isn't she? She's just love us making fools of ourselves." Cad said, bending down to pick up her shirt and offered her shoes. Bonnie frowned at them, and slipped them back on.

Bonnie nodded. "She's invited too. Heck Damon if he's up to it?"  
Cad shaking his head said, "But me, I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No," they said together and began walking to Bonnie's house, at a slow casual pace.

* * *

A/N: Jesus I don't know why this took so long. You must have thought I was dead. I wasn't It's just that I'm afraid to say I almost gave up on this book. Please note that we should thank the appreciation of me, Re-reading The Prestige by Christopher Priest, who I'd like to acknowledge for inspiring this chapter. I'm sorry for no Bamon in two chapters but please remember, this story I suppose resolves around plot. Bamon are endgame. Warning now, this book will be long. And please also remember this is an AU, so events and characters aren't always going to act exactly like TV TVD.

So this is a Bonnie and Cad centred chapter, please remember that this man, The Con man is so important to the plot. The idea of three ranges of nature to me is very important, yes, Witches, Illusionist and Aurelian's are important in this story's world.

Thank you for those who are still following and supporting me. I will finish this story.

Please follow, fave and review.

Please forgive me for any errors; I will try to correct them. Sorry I do not have a beta.

Love you guys.

Thank you for reading.

Greekgeekable.


	14. 14 The Magic Show Part I ( The Set Up)

Chapter Fourteen

The Magic Show Part I ( The Set-Up)

 ** _Caroline_**

"Look what I got you... or is the politically correct term, what I found for you. Now let's say we should thank Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore for helping out." Caroline announced loudly, as she took her seat, and began to wait expectantly for Bonnie's reaction. She received several looks from some nosey onlookers. Caroline who should have been concentrating on Bonnie's reaction as she placed the stuffed bear on her desk, glared at some who sneered at her. Caroline decided to glare them down. Caroline Elizabeth Forbes had recently realised she was very much her mother's daughter. Caroline held her head high; her eyes cast down on those who tried to challenge her, her lips were a thin non tolerant line. She was about to knock it up a level by opening her mouth and school them on the art of minding their own damn business; when she heard Bonnie holler with glee.

Caroline actually jumped. Jumped and almost fell out of her seat. "Miss Cuddles!" Once Caroline had composed herself; she wore a huge smile on her face, seeing Bonnie clutch the bear to her chest tightly. Bonnie's much loved, much worn ( Thanks to Caroline digging a hole and burying the poor thing in the ground, when they'd been in second grade because Caroline had thrown a temper tantrum.) teddy bear continued to wear her false smile. But all the same, it brought a smile to both Bonnie and Caroline's faces.

Caroline thought back to the time Bonnie had once treasured that bear dearly. And remembered how much Bonnie had cried when she couldn't find that bear. It had been around the time Bonnie's mum had left and Bonnie had, had the accident and drowned trying to save Elena. Caroline realised now, how much of a selfish bitch she had been. That bear had represented a safety net for Bonnie in her time of need. While Bonnie had tried to reassure everyone she was okay, and that when her mother had left she was fine, and would be okay. Bonnie had clutched that bear to her chest tightly for the duration she had had that bear. If Caroline was correct in her remembrance, it had been Abby who'd given Bonnie, Miss Cuddles. If she was right, then that gave her hope for Bonnie and her mother.

Caroline said softly, "I'm sorry,"

Bonnie looked up and raised a brow. "For what?"

"Taking Miss Cuddles," she said, with guilt written all over her face. Caroline stood up and stepped in front of Bonnie's table, scraping her boots against the floor. Her head hung low.

Bonnie to her great surprise began laughing again. Caroline's head jerked up. "But you brought her back to me. Admittedly a bit wounded in her battle against the dirt. But you brought her back to me, so thank you,"

"I can always wash her, sorry I literally dug her up this morning-"

Bonnie shook her head. "Really don't worry this is brilliant, a brilliant gift. And since you have a surprise for me I have a surprise for you?" But Bonnie didn't sound as excited as she had when she'd received Miss Cuddles, Caroline realised.

She smiled, but it was almost a sad thing.

"I have to tell you something Care, It's important... it's about Elena and I being bonded-"

Bonnie was about to continue her explanation, when Elena came into the class room with a huge smile on her face. She took a seat next to Bonnie, swivelling in her seat to face her. Elena who'd been reverently ignoring Bonnie and sending her hurt looks for not confiding in her about bringing Katherine into their inner circle, had seemed to forget about her resentment towards Bonnie, with the arrival of her mother.

Bonnie who'd offered Abby graciously a place to stay was quietly rejected in favour of a hotel. Caroline doubted Bonnie was even offended. She reckoned really Bonnie was grateful for the rebuff. So Elena had swooped in with her red cape and huge grin and offered the spare room in her home to Abby, who'd taken up the request.

Though Caroline guessed Bonnie was happy her mum wasn't staying with her, she guessed it must have made it awkward and even harder for Bonnie to come into Elena's home and ask her about her day at night. Caroline doubted Bonnie'd ever freely reveal to her mum that she was more than just a witch now.

Caroline wished she didn't have to guess either; she was trying to take a page out of the Bonnie Bennett book of being tactical. While Caroline was dying to talk to Bonnie about her mum and how she felt about it. Bonnie's green eyes would dangerously flash silver if anyone announced the re-entrance of a certain Abby Bennett Wilson. And while Caroline knew it made Bonnie feel better avoiding the subject of her mother. She knew from personal experience it felt a lot better once you attempted to rekindle that broken relationship.

But she wouldn't step in. But Elena on the other hand... "We spent ages in the woods looking for that bear didn't we Care?" Caroline wasn't sure how to react, Elena was facing Bonnie while she was addressing Caroline. She blinked once and then tried to say in a bubbly tone. "Yeah we did. I thought it could cheer you up. You sure you don't want me to wash her."

Bonnie who'd been previously smiling like an idiot looked at Elena with what Caroline could only describe as being a very calculated look. Caroline wasn't sure if Bonnie was using like her sixth sense to read Elena, because it seemed like her _no shit taking Elena radar_ was on. Caroline pursed her lips waiting for the mess to unfold.

"Really Lena? That was nice of you to get Miss Cuddles with Caroline." Bonnie said in a controlled tone.

Oblivious Elena, that's what Caroline would mentally call her from then on, she'd decided, shrugged. "Yeah, Care invited Stefan to help her dig for her and then I came along once I knew what we were trying to do,"

It was all Caroline could do not to roll her eyes. The reason she'd called Stefan to help her in the mere hours of the morning, with the sun peaking out and rays hitting the bare ground, illuminating and emphasising the green grass areas or the patches of brown dirt that'd reminded her of a bald spot on a ageing persons head; was so that she could apologise to Stefan and reaffirm their friendship.

Caroline thought back to the woods and her and Stefan in the thick of the trees and surrounded by the chirping of the early birds.

* * *

Caroline stabbed at the ground with her shovel. Her hair pulled into a high ponytail, wearing slacks, an old t-shirt two sizes too big for her, trainers and sweat falling down her face.

"You know the way your attacking that ground like that Caroline I don't think Bonnie would be all that happy. You know she's the poster child for nature and everything," Stefan said lazily.

Caroline had looked over her shoulder with a look of annoyance. Stefan Salvatore leaned casually on his shovel, laughing softly under his breath.

Caroline let a low growl rip through her lips as she stared at him and then she said emphasising each word very slowly. "I think Bonnie will forgive me when she finds out why I'm in the woods so early with your butt head while I could be sleeping,"

"Hey now why do you have to insult me Caroline. I got up, I'm here?"

Caroline dropped the shovel and turned to him with an exasperated expression on her face. "I'm insulting you because you're not taking this seriously. I'm doing this for Bonnie. I'm in the woods digging up dirt , trying to find a stuff bear so that she can genuinely smile, instead of running away with Damon somewhere and avoiding her mother,"

"So why don't you talk to her about it?"

"Because I'm taking a leaf out of Bonnie Bennett's book, and giving her a choice. I can't tell Bonnie how she's meant to react to her mother. If Bonnie wants to avoid her that's fine. But I want to remind her, she has options besides your brother, Cad and Katherine, the mildly nice Doppelganger. I want her to know that we are here for her. So this why we're here digging this damn bear up for her so she can genuinely smile again," Caroline growled in frustration, she'd snatched the shovel back up and began violently attacking the ground.

She stopped and sent him a sheepish look once she realised her passion had gotten the better of her. Stefan in contrast was grinning at her, shaking his head and breathed in an astounded tone. "You're remarkable." Caroline felt her cheeks flush pink. That had been the second time a guy had called her that, if it became anymore frequent she was ready to coin that as her super hero name.

Stefan stood up properly and brought the shovel to the ground and began helping her dig. "So why'd you bring me here though?" he asked his thick brow rose in enquiry.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "To apologise to you, silly. I want you to know I value our friendship, and I don't want my opinions on how you conduct your relationship with your girlfriend get in the way- and god why did that sound like I was in a court room, and I was addressing my side to the judge," Caroline finished sniggering heartily.

"Even still you're still calling me names, can I not win," he groaned.

Caroline flushed a warmer shade of red.

"I can't win..." she grumbled. But Stefan bumped his shoulder next to hers, and even if they were both Vampires, he was still bigger and taller than her, and he unbalanced her. Caroline fell on her bum and "omphed," loudly, scrunching up her face in distaste at him. "You did that on purpose," she accused him with a laugh.

Stefan smiled broadly and offered her a hand. Caroline took his hand, and he groaned loudly and in a mocking tone said, "Why are you so heavy,"

"I could kick you." she threatened.

"And I could drop you," he countered. Caroline's blue eyes widened, but once he sat her properly on her feet, he began laughing jovially. "Oh god, I've never seen you that floppy rabbit scared since the day Bonnie and Damon were in the kitchen that day. And Bonnie pretended to set him on fire for stealing her pancake."

"Shut up!" Caroline said sounding annoyed, but she too couldn't help the smile growing on her face.

They smiled at each other like idiots, until Stefan asked her, "Hey why didn't you invite Elena on our Miss. Cuddles. Expedition?" he announced Bonnie's bear's name with great care and exaggeration.

"Because," began Caroline picking up her shovel, and pointing to Stefan's shovel, indicating he get to work too. "I wanted to apologise to you in private. But also Elena wouldn't understand, and she'd change the whole message of me giving Miss Cuddles back to Bonnie?"  
Stefan's question came in the form of his brows being furrowed.

 _Dorkface, don't make that face._

"Miss Cuddles, history begins like this. Bonnie got her for her fifth birthday, her mum brought it for her and while Bonnie was grateful for everyone else's presents. She loved that bear. God she loved that bear. And when her mum left, she loved that bear still and I was the bitch when we had some stupid argument. I stole that bear she loved so much and I buried her in the ground," a look of self loathing consumed Caroline's pretty face. Her narrowed eyes fixed on the ground as she fiercely dug up dirt. "That bear gave Bonnie hope, and it gives me hope-"

Caroline faulted in her explanation, when she felt his large hand rest on her shoulder, she turned to him. Her eyes threatening to tear over, and before she knew it she was crying tearfully again, and Stefan pulled her into a hug.

"Bonnie had already been in so much pain by such a young age, and then soon after she'd drown... and then... she'd ...transform- it looks to painful," Caroline knew it would be harder for Stefan to hear her through her tears but she was determined to explain either which way.

"If I bring her back that damned bear, then it will bring not only me hope but also Bonnie. It'll show me she still loves her mum. I know she isn't heartless or anything... but what her mum did was foul. And that damned bear made her happy; I just want to make her happy. Even Damon's doing it. Making her happy? He comes and visits her, and watches The Bodyguard with her or other films or trains with her. He actually willingly provides himself to be her personal punching bag. It's sweet really," Caroline sniffled to a stop, and unwrapped her arms from around him.

She took a step back from him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"He gets it. But Elena, she'll project too much of herself onto the situation," Caroline had shrugged. "She has her own mum issues, with Isobel. I know she wants Bonnie and Abby to be together, but she'll try and force it and it's-"

"Bonnie's choice. " Stefan finished thoughtfully.

"They'll find a way back to each other, "Caroline said simply.

"You make Elena sound selfish... but then at the same time you make her out to be caring,"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not saying Elena's not caring. But she needs to remember Bonnie is a passionate creature... a broken creature...she has to remember Bonnie has a choice. And I'm worried she'll want everything to be perfect right- which sounds weird right because I'm the perfectionist. Because if Elena can fix Bonnie's relationship with her mum, then she can almost suppress the bad relationship she has with Isobel, or the one she lost with her real mum. Elena's not a bad person,"

Stefan looked at her and said thoughtfully, "That was very open minded of you,"

"I'm an open minded kind of woman, mate."  
Stefan rolled his eyes and said, "Cad's gotten to you,"  
"He is infectious, dear friend,"

Stefan nodded.

"Why can't I see that?"

"Huh?"

"About Elena?"  
Caroline shrugged.

"You love her, and sometimes love makes fools of us all. "

"The same way Elena loves Bonnie, she loves her so much she doesn't see the real Bonnie..." He trailed off, suggestively. "All this wisdom where has it come from young one," he joked.

"I have no idea, I had this great teacher." She said bumping his shoulder playfully.

"Then tell me this riddler, tell me about love. And use me and Elena as the subject?" he asked her cautiously.

"I don't know Stefan, if the love you and Elena share is real and infinite? But you need to remember that Elena is a kid. She's been in pain yes, and it's made her grow up. But she's always likely to change her mind. I know you've waited many years to find the one. But it's up to you to choose, to make up your mind if you want forever with Elena, and I personally think it'd be good to see if there is anything that could be threatening your relationship if you want it to last?"

* * *

Elena continued to smile at Bonnie and said, "Yeah, me and Caroline know how much you loved that bear, after all your mum gave it to you... and speaking of your mum, don't you think it's weird sneaking into my house while she's staying their while we do that whole Aurella diary recital thing. Don't you think if you just talked to her, about what you are now, it'd be easier?" Elena said.

Bonnie blinked at her lamely.

"Really, Elena? It's very nice you're looking after my mum, and I'm grateful... I really am... but she left me... I know you know what that feels like Elena, with Isobel. And I knew you wanted to talk about this after yesterday with the diary recital... but I can't... I don't know what I'd do if I faced her again... had to talk to her again. I might be acting like a brat, and if I am. Oh well, because I haven't thought about her in ages, and bam then she reappears. Just give me time... okay?"

"Time," repeated Caroline softly.

"But Bonnie, she's your mum-"

"She hasn't really been my mum since she left me," Bonnie said darkly under her breath.

"She does love you-"argued Elena.

"The last time I remembered love didn't equal abandoning your kid when she needed you the most." Bonnie then dropped the volume of her voice. "She left me, and I died. If she loved me, she would have been there for me every time I transformed. I don't think you know what it feels like Elena to transform. To die." Bonnie's eyes were watering. "To have the golden flecks, land on your skin, like hot spits of fire, burning at you. Tearing away at skin each fleck at a time like a rabid dog, and then embedding itself onto rough fresh skin, unseasoned for the world and the harsh winds. Or even worse when your skin begins to break down on your face, breaking down the skin, the tissue, leaving you with bone alone, and then having it being reconstructed all over again. Having to choke up blood- I know you don't see that, because I make sure I swallow that back up as well as the bile I have when I see the state I am in. Or hearing the stuttering of your heart, being anticipation of your coming death. Having those tears fall and sting your freshly produced skin. She wasn't there! She has never been there! But Grams and Cad have always been my reliables. So forgive me if I don't immediately forgive her. Because if she loved me so much she would have been there..."

They were all silent for a moment, before a figure took a seat in front of Bonnie. Her, sun kissed blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, she was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and boots today. She turned her chair around to face their tense group wearing a dazzling smile.

"Oh are we being oblivious as usual Elena?" said Rebekah in her crisp British tone. Her accent might have been very different from Cad's but it did the same thing, his did to Caroline, it sent an indulgent shiver down her back. She might not like the bitch for trying to kill her and Bonnie but she had one hell of an accent.

Before Elena could respond, Rebekah turned to Bonnie. To Caroline's surprise, she wore a beautiful open filled smile. It was so inviting and warm, Caroline, just gaped at her.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you outside please," her tone was soft and sweet.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, who stared unblinkingly at Rebekah.

"Why? Why should I go outside with you?"

Rebekah bit her lip, and huffed loudly. "Look we will be in the hallway with the lockers; we'll even stand in front of the door so everyone can see us. I won't hurt you... not-ah- um again. No..." she said softly.

Caroline watched Bonnie's eyes soften.

"What I did before was wrong... Bonnie... and I want to make it up to you. Even if it makes you more comfortable, Caroline can come outside with us?"  
Bonnie opened and then closed her mouth, Miss Cuddles, still pressed close to her chest.

"Look Rebekah its obvious Bonnie doesn't want to-"

"I'm sorry Elena; I believe this is an A and B conversation so would you mind C-ing you're way out of this. Bonnie can speak for herself, the last time I remember. When you were up against me, it was Caroline and Bonnie who were the relevant components, not you?"  
It was Elena's turn to open and then close her mouth.

"I won't attack you, I promise- wait and if you don't believe me -wait," Rebekah raised a finger and pulled out her mobile phone and said very quickly down the phone. "Will you please come?"

Caroline looked up, her eyes widening, she thought she could smell the faint sent of fresh human blood. While some students were still going to class, in the cover of the throng Elijah stood next to the lockers.

Caroline nudged Bonnie, who looked up to were Caroline pointed.

"I know you trust him?"

Caroline could tell by the furthering softening of Bonnie's pretty green eyes, Rebekah had won. Bonnie pushed herself up, bear still in hand and nodded to Caroline.

"Wait Bonnie, It could be a trap-"

In a matter of moments, Rebekah rolled her eyes; she vamp sped to the small amount of students and compelled them, and smiled sweetly at Elena. Before they could stop her, Rebekah snatched up a pencil from a spare desk and said, "You annoy me, if you don't shut up, I will drill this pencil into your fragile little hand, and enjoy your screams. So please be quiet. Please and thank you," she said in a perfectly quiet tone.

Elena opened and closed her mouth.

Caroline followed Bonnie, since Rebekah hadn't threatened Caroline as she had so colourfully done to Elena, Caroline thought she was safe.

They met Elijah leaning against the locker wall. His back was stiff and his eyes were blank, and while his eyes occasionally strayed and watched the scurrying students trying to get to class, his eyes did occasionally land on their necks.

Caroline shook her head at the thought of the pulsing of human blood running through their fragile bodies.

Bonnie smiled at Elijah before turning expectantly to Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled at them both, it was a wide thing, too big for her face. It wasn't calculated or cruel; it was a child like smile, full of genuine anticipation and joy. She didn't say anything really except thrust two enveloped letters in their faces.

It was all they could do to make sure they weren't blinded by the sharp corners of the paper, they both took their respective letters, staring at the envelops like they were foreign objects from another land.

"Uhh?" began Caroline.

" I'm inviting the whole school, but you two, I wanted to officially invite..." she said in a giddy tone, she was practically jumping on the balls of her feet.

"To what Rebekah?" Bonnie asked, sounding very interested.

"I'm throwing a party! I promise I'll try and be on my best behaviour... I want to start over fresh with you guys, the way I treated you both was awful, and Bonnie... knowing now what I do...I have a lot of making up to do. I'm not good at saying the sorry's so at least let me show you. It's tonight at our mansion Bring a swim suit there's a pool as well, if you like to swim?"

As the final calling bell rang again, Rebekah smiled at them sweetly before turning away with a quick. "Bye," and going off to her class.

Both Caroline and Bonnie turned, stunned, looking Elijah's way, who looked grimly down at them. "What? Was that?" breathed Caroline.

 _Oh my God he's showing emotion!_

Elijah's lips broke into a toothy grin as he said, in a highly amused tone, "You've been officially invited to a Mikaelson party, and believe me it'll be amazing. Rebekah wants to fit in? She's lonely...she needs..."

"Friends?" finished Caroline, who had to hold back a snort. "She tried to kill us,"

"We're going... well at least I mean I am." Said Bonnie quietly, who'd returned to the envelop and torn it open, and looked at the elegant script that cordially invited them to of all things a party, were they'd primarily get drunk at and party too hard at.

"Why?" breathed in shock Caroline.

"You saw it didn't you? But her eyes were genuine. And her smile was real. She's sorry Care. And I don't know maybe we can give her a chance? It's one night... and Elijah?" she said looking up to his stern face. "You can tell us what else this party is an illusion for?"

Elijah smiled at her and Bonnie smiled back, and Caroline had no idea what Bonnie was talking about.

Elijah stunned Caroline even more, when he pulled out five more letters from an inside pocket. "I need to give these to Elena, Damon, Stefan, Matt and Tyler; they too were specifically invited as well."

"What-" began Caroline.

But Elijah shook his head and whispered. "I'll explain everything at the Boarding house."

As he flashed away, Caroline couldn't say he wasn't willing to help.

Bonnie clutched her bear and the letter and said. "I reckon these are a sign... a sign from the universe."  
"Good or bad?"Caroline half inquired and half joked.

"I have no idea yet... I'll tell you when I figure it out?"

* * *

 ** _Bonnie_**

"So we've got the Boom box, the cassette, and the bikes ready. Why does it feel like I'm helping you set up a date?" said Katherine, sceptically, as they trudged up the Virginia road. Bonnie had placed Miss Cuddles on her bed stand and bag at home, in exchange for her odd assortment.

"It's not a date." Bonnie specified for the umpteenth time, she sent Katherine a droll look that was eerily similar to a look Damon was fond of wearing. They were wheeling up a pair of bikes, a red and a blue one. Bonnie knew for a fact, that Damon loved the colour blue, when he'd come to sit on her window ledge and helped her with her homework.  
Katherine mockingly threw her hands up in surrender and then in an awful French accent she said, "We surrender,"  
Bonnie grinned back at her.  
" you're a wild one Pierce."  
" I try," she said with a perfect attempt at a French accent.  
Bonnie shook her head, awed.  
" Thanks for doing this Katherine,"  
Katherine shrugged. "I'm essentially your faithful servant, anyway while I'm at the Salvatore's I can help Alaric with those caves Tyler told Elena and Stefan about...and maybe Cad can come too?" She tried to say off handily.

Bonnie wasn't sure when it had happened...when she could comfortably talk to Katherine so easily.

"You know you didn't have to do this help me... I mean... faithful servant or not?"

"We all have a choice Bonnie..." Katherine said simply.  
Bonnie turned back to her, and threw her a knowing smile; feeling if she could be open with Katherine, then the next things out of her mouth was totally allowed.  
" You like him," Bonnie said plainly.

Katherine's expression remained still and emotionless.  
" The same way you like Damon," Katherine said boldly.  
" Of course I like Damon, he's my friend?"  
Katherine simply shrugged." If you say so,"  
The front of the Salvatore Boarding House was coming into view.  
" I think Cad's inside with Elijah. I know Elijah wants to tell us about this party we've been invited to by his siblings."  
" But you're going to tell Damon about the big news before the Scooby Doo gang converge and start speculating," Bonnie and Katherine rested the bikes against the porch, while, Katherine with her occupied hand handed Bonnie, the Boom Box and a single cassette.  
" Pretty much," said Bonnie as they both took the steps up to the porch.  
Katherine sent her a goofy grin.  
" So let me get this straight. Caedmon told you yesterday and you managed to tell me, Stefan and Caroline... And you're going to tell Damon now. But not Elena yet, why?"  
"You sound too happy about this," Bonnie said eyeing her carefully.

Katherine simply continued to smile.

"Please don't ruin this for me. The knowledge that Elena isn't being treated like the main object of desire in an event is beautiful. Can you hear that Bonnie? Do you hear that music... it's just beautiful?"

"You're so weird," said Bonnie with a faint laugh.

Katherine beamed at her, "To quote one Lewis Carol, we are all mad here. Now go with your Boom box and perform a cringe worthy cliché Eighty's movie moment, declaration of love."

"It's not love. It's a creative device used in movies to draw the audience's attention." moaned Bonnie, and hopping over the porch to go behind the house, even though Bonnie could do nothing to control the pounding of her traitorous heart.

* * *

"Bonnie Bennett, what the hell?" Yelled Damon, he pushed open his window and frowned down at her in the Salvatore's garden. Bonnie held the Boom box above her head, smiling widely at him, her eyes glistening like the freshly dewy grass she stood on. It had rained the night before, and the grass seemed to shimmer.

Booming from the speakers of the Boom Box was Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance With Someone. Although Damon had attempted to educate Bonnie, by telling her the song was originally sung by Dolly Parton, and while Bonnie'd wanted to counter him and tell him, it was I Will Always Love You, was the song he was implying held a history lesson behind it, she'd indulged him anyway.

"Haven't we gender bent the role, Lloyd? And shouldn't it be a Peter Gabriel song playing right now?" he yelled down at her.

Bonnie shrugged.

"It's our story Damon, we can have it anyway we want!" she yelled over the music. "Now come down here, I need to tell you something!"

Damon grinned at her, a sparkle in his eye. "Is that an invitation?"

She knew he loved the idea of a challenge. He backed up, until he was no longer visible to Bonnie, before he bounded out of the window and landed in front of her. Rising from his crouch, Bonnie slowly brought her boom box down, turning the volume down.

Damon's tall lean body edged closer to hers once she'd placed the Boom box on the floor and stood up properly. His hands clenching and unclenching, his eyes fixed on her's unwavering blue orbs. His head bent towards hers. He smiled at her. Bonnie blinked, and then grabbed his hands. His eyes instantly widened in surprise.

"Come on, come on." She said excitedly. "We have to run, run run..." she began dragging him along.

"Wait Bonnie, you can't leave your Boom box here, you don't know what pilfering filth could steal it..."

"Don't worry, Cad's here right he knows it's mine. It'll be safe."

 _And if not Cad, Katherine will bring it in._

"Bonnie, what's the rush, aren't we meant to be training today?" he said, but he didn't sound very worried.

"Change of plans, Vampire boy." She said sending him a bright smile. "I have a surprise for you,"  
"A striptease, Oh how can I thank you enough?"

"Oh shut up, you pig. For your information if you really want to thank me, you have to tell me something very important? – you do know how to ride a bike right?"  
As Bonnie forced them to take a sharp right so that they faced the front porch of the Boarding house, she heard Damon sort derisively.

"Bonnie," he began to growl, but Bonnie spun into him placing a finger to his lips, "Shh"ing him.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, and said, "I know you Damon. We've spent these last two months getting to know each other, I'm sure your mum encouraged it? Right?" she asked softly, she'd been so sure and confident before, but at the sight of his still face, she wasn't sure about her assumption. With his pink tinged cheeks, she just waited for a response.

Damon's expressions were a rainbow of colour, first he looked annoyed as the colour red, then stunned the colour of blue and now he just stared at her.

"I can ride a bike," he said and looked away from her.

"Damon, I haven't done something wrong have I?"

He looked back at her with his famous shit eating chin, and pushed a strand of hair that fell in her face, tucking it behind her ear, his fingers lingered on her face for longer than necessary, his thumb running along the curve of her jaw and stopping at her chin.

 _God I want to kiss you right now._

Bonnie blinked, and took a step back, her hand still holding his.

Whoa were had that thought come from?

 _No, No Katherine's wrong. I'm not in love with him, and I don't want to kiss him... no Bonnie Bennett... no..._

She stomped towards the set of bikes she and Katherine had rolled up to the porch and Bonnie let go of Damon's hand and then said as if she was a game show host. "I have two splendid bikes here for the picking. Please pick the blue one obviously, because it's bigger than me, and your favourite colour, and if I tried to ride that monster, well I might be strong. But I'm not ready to get on it, and fall down shamefully," she was rambling, and she knew she was rambling and she couldn't help it.

She sighed internally, while externally she continued to smile brightly at him, and her smile grew as she watched a mischievous smile grow on his face at her present.

She knew the truth... she'd gone and done it... she'd done it and she wished she hadn't. She'd known when she'd so call fallen for him.

But as she watched him, move to her and push her shoulder in a joking manner, she couldn't help falling for him even more.

Damon mounted his bike, and gave her an expectant look.

Bonnie pulled herself out of her thoughts, and went to her bike. As she mounted it, she announced loudly.

"Come on, I'll race you."

"To where Bennett. You're usually very good at giving directions, but today," he said with a small tut. "You're just not on your A game."

"Shut up!" she moaned, smiling at him. "A friend should encourage the other... not mock them."

"That Bonnie is because I think we might have passed the level of "simple friends"."

"Have we upped a level, Mario, what are we now? Grand master friend level?"

"Best friends mock each other? So I heard..." he said softly.

"I suppose you have a point there. So it's a surprise, okay? But do you trust me?"

Damon kicked his bike, so they stood next to each other and he nodded. "You're a constant Bonnie Bennett," he said.

Bonnie didn't know how to answer him... what was she meant to say...

"A girl could get used to the praises like that, keep that up mister, and you'll make me blush,"

Damon leered down at her, "I intend too, Little Bird,"

Bonnie kicked off, and began to pump her legs, "But can you keep up, Vampire boy? That's the real question of the hour,"

"Hey you cheat!" he shouted after her, sounding like a scorned child. Bonnie's tinkling laugher floated in the air, behind her, circling round Damon, as he pushed his pedals forward to reach her and pass her.

"And duh of course I can Aurella, Witch girl, you're talking to an Old man with brilliant bones!" he yelled.

 _We'll see about that._

And as Bonnie pushed her bike faster, she forgot about her developing feelings for Damon, and the fact Rebekah was trying to be nice to her for some reason, and let nature be her guide. She allowed the wind to whip through her hair, caress her cheeks, and curl around her legs. In that moment, of peace and freedom she felt like she was flying, she never forgot about Damon's presence as he caught up with her. She smiled at him, glad she was sharing the moment with him.

* * *

Bonnie got off her bike slowly, as they hit the deck of the Lake house.

She docked her bike next to the Lake house.

Bonnie turned to Damon with a small smile, while he wore a concerned look on his face, immediately once he too had settled his bike on the wall next to Bonnie's. He stood in front of her and said with concern laced in his tone.

"Is this... uh... the Lake house... you-uh-"

Bonnie looked up to him with a sad smile.

"Yes, yes... it is... I read somewhere to confront your fears, it is to be like a phoenix and walk into that fire, so that you can be reborn? But... I'm a coward," Bonnie announced to him smiling broadly. "And I was wondering if one of my best friends could do this with me? Help me be a brave girl and jump in? Or fish me out?"

Damon scowled at her and immediately snapped. "You're not a coward Bonnie."

Bonnie blinked at him. "You're one of the strongest bravest people I know," he said firmly.

Bonnie's smile grew wider.

"So are we going for a Skinny Dip... because I've kind of already seen you..." he began slowly, an infuriating smile appearing on his face.

"Damon!" she yelled.

"I'm kidding! And it's not like you have an ugly body. It nice actually," he said easily.

Bonnie shook her head at him, not sure if she should shriek at him or laugh at him, as she pulled her jacket and shoes off. Damon smiled and swiftly pulled his shirt off too.

He offered her his hand.

Bonnie took it slowly, and screamed loudly, when he scooped her up, and said. "Bonnie if we're gonna do this together. Then let's do this together... I could put you down but..." he trailed off, as he felt Bonnie's arms wrap around his neck tighter.

 _Thank you Damon, thank you._

Damon began to walk confidently towards the waters edge, as they reached the end of the walk way, Bonnie bit her lip.

"You ready?" he asked her softly.

"Hell no... but... I can, and will do this. We'll do it together..." Bonnie said.

As Bonnie's body made contact with the cool water, and her arms left his neck. Her eyes widened slowly, trying and failing to take in the broad expanse space of the lake. She looked down at the mixture of allege and clumps of mud mixed with it. The lake wasn't a crystal clear blue like the sea, it was thick was dirt, making it even harder for Bonnie to see in. Her legs began kicking violently; creating frantic waves around herself, her nose flared sucking in more water, allowing it to travel into her body, to invade her lungs. Bonnie began shaking her head, imagining her lungs being consumed by the vastness. And she began to open her mouth, wanting to scream, to ask Damon for help.

She wanted to close her eyes... to escape to imagine herself out of this mess.

Bonnie froze however as she felt a set of hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes, finding a pair of fierce blue eyes glowering at her with determination and encouragement.

Damon's beautiful eyes stared her down as if saying. "No Bonnie Bennett... you can do this remember. You're amazing... you're the most amazing Witch, Aurella, Judgy, nerd I know."

Bonnie smiled at him, as he pointed towards the top of the waters lining.

He was right, she was amazing... she'd swam in this lake once, and while she'd drowned eventually she had done something amazing... she'd saved Elena Gilbert her charge. Now she'd do something even more amazing, and it wasn't for Elena, it'd be for herself. If she was brave enough to get in this water with Damon, then she was brave enough to tell him about the transference.

Bonnie moved away from him and began kicking her legs violently. Pumping them as she had when riding her bike. As she broke through the crystal blue water; she'd been taught to swim by Abby when she'd been about five, and she supposed swimming was like learning to ride a bike, was something you never really forgot.

As Bonnie crawled onto the bank of the lake house, she slumped on the hot sun baked sand... she hardly felt the sand burning her and in fact welcomed its warmth.

"Bonnie Bennett? Why, if you can remind me did we do that?" said Damon, sounding a mixture of very angry and at the same time grateful.

"Symbolism, and conquering my fears," she coughed, trying to get rid of any water she'd swallowed when she'd freaked out.

Bonnie rolled onto her back, breathing in and out hard, resting a hand on her heart.

 _It was reckless, stupid and dumb Bonnie._ She chided herself. _But I'm proud of you Bonnie, we beat the water._

"Damon, Cad told me yesterday..." began Bonnie, pushing herself up. She was going to go on, when she realised she had to catch her breath. Resting her head on her knees that she brought to her chest and clutched, she counted slowly to three.

"Hey Bonnie."

Just hearing his voice, made her feel better. Raising her head and looking at him, her face blank of emotions, she urged herself on.

"My higher ups have agreed to the transference. They will bring Katherine, Elena and I to the hall of Judgement were I have to transfer my Aurelian protection to Katherine." Her voice came out softly, quietly and controlled.

Damon, who slowly sat next to her on his back, frowned up at her and asked simply,

"Is that a bad thing, I thought you'd sound excited, its part of the loophole. It'll make it easier for us to look after you and both Elena... so why are you frowning?"

Bonnie sighed, and opened her mouth to answer, before she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter..."  
"Bonnie, come on you can tell me? What happens in these transferences? Is it bad? You can tell me anything?"

"It'll hurt like all things in life, it'll hurt, and like I told Caroline, Katherine and Stefan, if you guys are present, do not intervene... please."  
She knew she was being cryptic, but it was for the best.

Damon frowned at her, his lips parting, and she could tell he was about to argue with her.

"Please." she moaned.

They were quiet for a moment allowing the hot sun, to attack their dump clothes, before Bonnie said with a small smile playing on her face.

"I want to give you something, Damon. And I want you to know that this is for no one else but you. I'm not giving this to Cad, your brother, Jerermy, Matt or anyone."

"And what's that?" he said.

Bonnie frowned, why did he look so defensive. She rolled her eyes, wishing he wasn't anticipating the worse. She took his larger hand and moved it to her chest, resting his palm on her heart.

"Do you hear that?" she breathed.

Damon frowned at her, as they heard the faint beating of her heart.  
"Are you giving me the opportunity to openly grope you, I mean Bonnie?" he began.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and snorted with laughter.

"I'm being serious, Damon,"

"So am I," he countered. **  
**"I'm giving you my heart, Damon," she said, in a sobered tone, her green eyes locked with his blue eyes. "But could you be really careful with it. It's brand new and unused."

Damon stared at her; he opened his mouth and began to shake his head.

"Bonnie Bennett... I...I... uh...?"

"I trust you Damon Salvatore." she said simply.

"Uh Bonnie..."

She "Shh,"ed him. "I trust you... I believe in you... you're my friend. Remember...I know you. I'm not making a mistake Damon. I'm going to need you after the transference. So is it okay? Can you look after my heart?"

"Well, my heart it's a bit damaged it's self, trampled on and spat out, I suppose you and me are a pair," Damon said thoughtfully, a small smile drew the corner of his lips up.

"We are a mess," said Bonnie, shaking her head, chuckling at the pair of them.

"Yeah, maybe we are." Damon said fondly, Bonnie looked at him but it wasn't his words that surprised her, his eyes were shining with something, she thought only Elena could evoke in them, hope.

"I'll take care of our heart Bon Bon, it's very precious to me," he said so softly, she wasn't entirely sure that was what he said. "You once told me, you had hope for me. You're such an optimist, but thank you for believing in me,"

"Are you saying I was wrong?"

"I'm saying actions are stronger than words. So let's see."

* * *

When Damon and Bonnie entered the Boarding house, clothes still drying, hair damp. Damon had taken his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

As they swung into the living room, they're smiles fell when they found the Scooby gang sitting in the living room. Stefan and Elena sat on a couch, holding hands, looking up at their bright faces. Caroline and Tyler stood near the cold fireplace, while Matt sat on the floor, with Katherine sitting next to him. Elijah and Cad were looking seriously at each other.

Elijah looked to them and said darkly. "We have to talk."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this, and thanks for the new followers, and faves. This is a three part chapter part. This is the set-up chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

There will be more soon.

Thank you to the guest who pointed out my Whitney Houston song mix around . Sorry, even I'm not perfect... But I'll try to be sharper. ㈳2

if the story is confusing everyone sorry, but I love writing mysteries , I blame Harry Potter for that. But don't worry everything will be understood soon.

Please Review, follow and Fave.

Thanks once again.

Greekgeekable.


	15. 15 The Magic Show Part II ( The Turn)

Chapter Fifteen

The Magic Show Part II (the Turn)

 _ **Bonnie**_

"I don't know if you've noticed Bonnie, but we have a guest," said Caedmon. Caedmon was twiddling with his fingers, his teeth skimming against his lips, as he shot a look at her.

"And he's badly hurt," said Caroline. Bonnie hadn't noticed it before, but there was a cloth scrunched up in her hand, and it appeared to be saturated with blood. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and a spot of red stained her cheek.

Bonnie's eyes widened. Her mouth moved but no words came out. She lurched forward, hand stretched out, almost as if to touch the blood soaked cloth. "Whose- who ... blood?"

"Mine... and you're mother's. Not the way I thought we'd meet each other again, Cher. But what can you do, Mi Belle?" said a voice in the corner, his voice was low, gravelly, and dead sexy. Bonnie winced as her eyes strayed to the corner of the room. It was a man. A man whose legs went on for quite a bit as he slouched against the couch, no doubt leaking onto Damon's precious furniture. She didn't know why but the ridiculous memory of Damon making her help him roll up a carpet so he wouldn't get blood on it came to mind; and then she chuckled. Jarring snorts of laughter left her mouth as she looked at the figure in front of her properly. Long silvery blond hair had fallen from his ponytail, and now fanned across his shoulder in a waterfall effect. Matted blood stained his pretty hair. He looked awfully pale, making his startling purple eyes look even more peculiar than they already seemed.

"Whatcha doing here, Zar Zar?" she said in a small voice, in that second she forgot she was in a room full of people, she forgot that Caroline was holding a cloth covered in collective blood. That Elena and Stefan, who looked surprised and worried, and Caedmon looking as stricken as her, were in the room as well, but not Damon. She could feel him hovering behind her, feel his hand wanting to rest on her shoulder, but he didn't. To be quiet fair, what she needed was a hug; for him to wrap his huge arms around her and tell her it would be okay. Bonnie took slow steps towards Zar, she felt like she was dwarfed by Damon's huge jacket. She could feel her hair sitting wildly around her face, it was intensely curly, but then again she didn't care. Bonnie slowly fell to her knees, and even though she could see the cuts and bruises sprinkled over his body, and was aware that Caroline must have done her best to clean him up; Bonnie rested her head on his knees after balancing her arms as a pillow, like she did when she was eight.

"I'm in trouble Belle, in big ... big trouble Cher... I kinda fucked up... and you know me... the big bad shouldn't be fucking up..." he said, she could hear pain rolling off his tongue.

Bonnie wanted to wrap her hands around him and hug him tight like she had whenever he came to visit her after her training with Caedmon, or himself.

"Ugh, Bonnie you know this bloody man who came staggering inside the house, with your mother in his hands?" said Elena.

"He's my Pappoús," she crooned, as she smiled weakly up at Zar.

"You're what?" breathed Elena; Bonnie looked to her confused face, and the wild smile on her lips grew wider.

 _Why are you hurt? Why is Abby hurt... my mummy..._

Bonnie bit her lip. She had just called Abby, mummy. But did she forgive her. No, she knew she didn't forgive Abby. She'd left her... but despite that her Grams words came to mind. ' _No matter what, that woman is your mother. And for those years she was with you Bonnie, she loved you fiercely. Maybe she is gone, but we should appreciate the love people are able to give us, for whatever measure of time.'_

She was about to answer, when Damon and Stefan both easily said. "Her grandfather,"

"How do you know that?" said Caroline looking between the two brothers, looking impressed.

"I'll have you know Damon is very learned" said Bonnie with a watery smile. "He's also very good with Latin, I only know Greek really, I'm not as cool as those two."  
"I beg to differ Belle, I reckon you can dabble in French, and Creole French rather well." Said Zar in a low tone. Bonnie looked up at him, green eyes locked with purple, a kind fatherly smile radiating from him despite the visible pain he was in. Bonnie pushed herself higher on her knees, and hugged him tightly.

"Wait he's not really you're grandfather right?" said Matt, scowling between the two in question. "Because with you supernatural lot, who knows."

It was Caedmon who answered, his lips fixed in a thin line. "No, Elizar happens to be one of the oldest Aurelian to live, actually, in fact he was the first so... in many ways he is like a father to all of us. And now he's hurt... and sir-"

"Don't call me that Cad, I've told you it's Zar, Jesus Christ. Cad, please go and help... um Jeremy and Sheila upstairs with Abby... could you do that... I know Sheila will do a brilliant job... but..."

"What's Grams doing here, and Abby... what's wrong with her? Why is she bleeding so much?" said Bonnie pulling away from Zar, worry was painted across her face like she was a canvas. She then shook her head and said, "Wait, just tell me what the hell is going on here? What happened." She growled.

"Is that worry I hear in your tone Bonnie?" said Elena, in a haughty tone.

Bonnie whipped her head towards her, from the corner of her eye; she saw the golden flecks pop into existence like jumping jacks. She felt them clump onto her face, proceeding to dominate her cheeks, her chin... in their ever determined attempt to consume her. A wild growl left her lips as she said. "She's my mother Elena. I might hate her... but she's still blood... I'm not that heartless..."

Bonnie scrambled to her feet; she ignored the golden flecks latching onto her as she looked to the cold fireplace. She was shivering and she hadn't noticed, until she felt those arms she'd been wanting wrap around her. She looked up to see Damon scowling at her. She didn't know what expression she'd been hoping for... but that wasn't the one she was looking for right now.

"Breathe in and out Bon bon, count to ten if you have to, and even punch me if it'd make you feel better. But calm down, don't let them steal your day." he said sternly, his blue eyes were a fire of determination. Bonnie turned towards him and they just stared at each other. She slowly felt the golden flecks pulling away.

"Don't become your own worst enemy, believe me it sucks. Be better than the rest of us little bird." He crooned softly into her ear. She felt a shiver run down her back, as her arms laced around him.

She realised then she'd made the right choice in choosing Damon... he was her anchor. She wanted to say it then... it seemed fitting in the silence, as they held each other. They were a contrast, death and life, night and day, but she wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted to whisper it. She'd hoped he'd understand when she gave him her heart, the way Wendy had given Peter a thimble. But maybe like Peter, Damon was obtuse... or worse.

Bonnie pulled away and looked back to Elena. She'd felt a pair of doe brown eyes latched onto her back. She studied Elena's face for a split second like a painting in a museum. It was hard; her eyes, lips and chin. Her brows furrowed her back straight. Bonnie couldn't understand why. She didn't have a monopoly on Damon. She had Stefan... and for god sake, Bonnie had to admit to herself, she deserved to be happy too, and if it was with Damon, in this twisted form of friendship teetering on something else, then she would accept it for now.

Bonnie pulled away from Damon, and turned back to Zar, she was about to repeat her question, when her eyes widened, she felt long fingers lace with her own. Bonnie looked sharply back to Damon, her eyes widened as Damon who stared at her blankly initially looked back at her before raising his brows to her as if to say. 'What,'

Bonnie opened her lips, although she wasn't sure if she even had something to say but...

"Bonnie, do you know of the concept of the Turn in a Magic show?"  
Bonnie's head jerked around to face Zar again, her eyes narrowing. "I do?" she said crisply, her eyes saying more to him than her words. _You know about the turn. Please tell me you don't believe in those phony illusionists?_

Zar sent her a chastising look before he said in a tone a parent would use on their teenage daughter. "Don't give me that look Belle. Yeah I do believe in the Illusionist and they're brand of power. So we know there is the pledge, the turn and then the prestige. So the pledge is when the audience is presented with a completely ordinary object, and then the turn is when the object is turned into something extraordinary and then the prestige is where the object is brought back. So let's say this part of the magic show is the turn, when the object is turned into something extra ordinary. I believe before we, and the 'we', I'm referencing to is myself and your mother staggered into the house, Elijah was about to present the object that represents the turn towards you and talk about its severity."

"And what's that?" said Damon looking between Caedmon and Elijah.

"You would know Damon after you, Elena and your brother, used this object to bind me down the first time..." Elijah raised a short dagger with an ornate hilt around the room. Bonnie felt him stiffen. Bonnie looked harder at the object in his hand.

"What is that?" she and Matt said in unison. It was pretty embarrassing not being in the loop about these supernatural things, considering she was the witch, Aurella, hybrid thing, and Matt was a lone human stuck in all this mess.

"That's a dagger used to subdue an Original Bon Bon, a dagger made out of the White Oak used in the process to create the first vampires." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"But why is this object so extraordinary, now?"

"Niklaus pinned his siblings down with it, he pinned myself and Rebekah down with our own at one time... but this one is not mine. I received this gift with a letter from my baby brother this evening when Caedmon and Katherine and I came back from the caves. Would you like for me to read it?" Elijah said in a cool manner.

Bonnie looked between Stefan, Elena and Damon who seemed to know why this was so important but no one was talking about it!

"Yes," hissed Bonnie.

"Good evening Elijah, guess what your talk about family got me thinking. And you might be right, we aren't perfect but, I thought, hey I can fix it right. The whole family thing, with giving a gift, so I present to you big brother, a dagger I sure hope it looks familiar, we each have our own personalised daggers, but each work the same way, but what does it matter. What matters brother is that this belongs to one of our family members? I believe this reunion will be sweet. I hope you see him / her around, especially at the party tonight.

Niklaus,"

"Lovely," Caroline muttered dryly.

"What's this got to do with you, Zar?" said Bonnie, with a indent of her brows.

"We had a reunion with one of the Original siblings," he said with a painful sigh.

Bonnie heard what he said, but Bonnie said sharply. "Why were you with my mother?"

Zar threw her a shit eating smile and said simply, "We've got a history, mi Belle. Haven't you been wondering what she's been doing while she's been gone."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, and she swore she could feel her ever present vein appear out of nowhere near her temple.

Zar had the cheek to laugh, blood still covered over him, and he laughed. "Your mother is fond of doing that too... especially when I didn't give her information about you immediately."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "Abby, asked-"

"But the figure who attacked us, I didn't get to see their face , weird right... but for all we know Niklaus could have a witch on his side to help obscure our attackers face or simply I was too busy looking after your mother from having her throat being torn out. Because unlike you, Cad and I, we aren't immune from being turned." He groaned.

"You did that on purpose," she mouthed to him.

He smirked; it was a beautiful thing that for some reason reminded her of Damon, cocky and proud. "Did what?" he mouthed back.

"Bringing up Abby... she asked about me..."

His smirked widened. "It was in context," he said as if it was the simplest thing ever, and it was simple. Bonnie sighed, crossing her arms around her waist, as she spun away from him. To find Damon assessing her with one single brow raised.

 _Weird._

"So is this Klaus, being active now? And how do we know that it was a family member of his that attacked you?" said Damon softly, his eyes never left her, and Bonnie had to admit she liked it.

"Pretty much so." said Elijah.

"But when your attacker is thirsty, and doesn't act correctly and attempts to attack you. They can be slightly loose lipped and say they are leaving a message to their brother called Elijah, that they wants him to go to hell using your blood. You can kind of figure out they're talking about one Original, I reckon they thought they'd be able to kill us." Zar sent her a cheeky smile before blowing out from his puffed cheeks

Elijah then added, "This means we have to be careful... because I am in the dark. I was once my brother's right hand man... But even now we have to be alert about several things. One, a full moon is coming up. I don't know if anyone has noticed, and the 'ingredients,' to break the curse, Is a single doppelganger, witch, vampire and werewolf," as he spoke he looked to each respective supernatural in order. "I don't know if this is the universe as you said Bonnie, saying something about tonight. I want to say you shouldn't go. But tonight more than ever tells me, you need to get a genuine feel of my brother, to assess if you want to kill him or simply subdue him."

Caroline squawked when she realised she was a candidate, and quickly yelled. "And what's wrong with Damon!"  
Damon threw her a highly offended look and said quickly. "Hey Blondie, I thought we were working hard to get past our differences,"  
To be fair to Caroline she did wince, and say. "Sorry, Damon. I didn't mean it like that, I think it's instinctual, after how you treated me... but It's okay. Alright so what's wrong with Stefan then... or basically any other _Vampire_ , for God's sake?" she said waving her hand at the other vamps.

Elijah despite the serious situation at hand, managed to smile, and however short it was, Bonnie had say she appreciated knowing that a smile existed with the enigma that was Elijah Mikealson.

"Nik is an emotive guy, don't ever forget that you lot. He understands the value of family and friends even if he wants to make out he's the bad guy. He wants to capture he's prey, (Elena) naturally, and I'm sorry love but he wants it to hurt like a bitch. Before he makes you die, he wants to use the people you care about the most and make you suffer." Caedmon said, pushing his thick curls from falling into his face.

"You sound close to him," said Elena. Caedmon snapped his head to her and sent her a sinister smile.

"I was. And now, I'm close to Bonnie. And my priority is to protect her and if it means protecting you as well to ensure my Bonnie is fine, then so be it love. Do not paint me as some villain hoping you experience pain,"

Bonnie blinked, his words were familiar, but he directed his words towards Elena with a similar acidity, Katherine would instil in her voice. She wasn't sure if she approved or disapproved off it.

Bonnie coughed and spoke to Caroline. "Thank you Care bear for looking after my pappoús, he means the world to me,"

"Hey where are you going, I hope you're not abandoning me," Zar joked.

Bonnie snorted. "Nope, I'm going to check on Abby and Grams, and then we are going to talk about the looming problem that is Elijah's family, and our safety tonight at the pool party,"

Bonnie jogged up the staircase, she listened hard as she stood on the landing trying to suss out where they were.

"They are in the room, I usually lend you," breathed a soft voice. Bonnie felt a shiver run down her back, she turned into him, and their eyes locked once again.

 _Now can I tell you, now can I kiss you?_

"Uh... thanks Damon. You do know I can do this myself... I mean face my mum?"

Damon nodded, as he took her hand, and began to lead her toward the occupied bedroom. "Of course Bennett, but I thought this is what friends do, give support to the other... so that is what I'm doing,"

"Oh my look at you, showing your emotions and stuff," she joked.

He looked at her over his shoulder, with a stern expression and said, "It's only because of you Bon Bon, I suppose you can say you bring the best out of me. Or would it be better to say, you remind me of the way I used to be, and I can be genuine about it,"  
they paused in front of the door, and he spun her around to face him. She was so tiny compared to him. She'd always known it, yes, but standing in the bare passageway, it felt emphasised.

"Bonnie..."

"Yes, Damon." she said taking a step closer.

She felt his long pale fingers skim her cheek, she bit her lip.

"Bonnie, I..."

The door flew open, and Bonnie looked sharply, to the disruptor. Jeremy Gilbert's eyes narrowed on the pair.

"Oops, did I interrupt something?" Jeremy said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh so now you've got super hearing or something, cheers you móros," she growled, as she walked into the room. It would have been one thing if she had pulled away, but no freaking Jeremy Gilbert and every sibling with the last name that happened to be Gilbert was getting on her last damn nerves.

She kind of stormed into the room, until she stumbled to a stop, when she locked eyes with Abigail Bennett- Wilson.

"Hey Grams," she growled through her teeth.

Sheila Bennett, raised an intrigued eyebrow and said, "Baby girl, you better fix your tone. I am not an option for attack. If you are riled up, you exert you're anger by counting to ten or punching a wall. But hello Bonnie,"

Bonnie felt heat consume her as she opened her mouth to apologise, but Sheila raised a hand and said. "Tis okay child. Damon." She said quickly, "If you do not mind I need to talk to you,"

"Sure," Damon said easily.

Abby was slumped against the bed, her head resting against the headrest. Fluffed up by pillows and draped over by an oversized duvet, Bonnie was almost reminded of a sick patient in her home being nursed. Maybe... and she knew it was an awful thought... how Damon's mother was whenever she fell sick or was giving birth.

"Móros? Have pity on the poor boy," said Abby with an appreciative flick of a smile. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, a beautiful hazel that matched her beautiful caramel skin tone. Her black hair was curled around her face as she watched Bonnie approach.

"I'm fine thanks," she grumbled.

Abby shrugged. "I suppose I can see that," she said, her eyes moving away from her over her shoulder. Bonnie looked behind her, to find her Grams talking in hushed tones to Damon, who leaned respectfully away from them, leaning against the wall. "We Bennett women have our type. The bad-boys with a soul."

"Dad's nothing like a bad boy," Bonnie said. Abby's eyes snapped back to Bonnie and said. "I suppose, he's more levelled headed then I am... always has... but I suppose you take after him. I mean you do have his eyes"

"Dad's are brown," Bonnie said with a scowl.

"His eye shape," Abby said smiling indulgently. "You are a perfect combination of us both," she said with a happy sigh.

"Abby, are you alright? I heard you were attacked... and you were with Zar? How do you know Zar?"

She could tell her Grams was helping with her healing progress.

"We have a history, I asked him to meet me so he could update me about stuff... and I think he was wondering why I came back home? But then we were attacked, and no Bonnie, I didn't get a look of their face. I mean it's the only reason you came to visit me right?" she asked softly, her brow rising in a challenge.

Bonnie smirked.

"Despite everything, you're blood. So..."  
"Pity the fool, huh Bon bon... but even still you are curious aren't you? Why I came home... back? When I had all these years to do so. Come closer and I can let you in on a little secret,"

Bonnie cast a wary look her way, before inching closer, she felt Abby's hot breath tickle her ear. "Guess what Bonnie, I love you, and it's okay if you hate me, because I will always love you. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Bonnie blinked as she felt something being inched into her hands.

Bonnie looked down at her hands, and blinked and then blinked again. She found in her hands, a stuffed bear, Miss Cuddles. She had once been dirty and slightly worn, thanks to Caroline's special treatment of her. But now, she looked pristine; her once hanging ear was sown back together, or maybe magically reapplied. As well as seeing Miss Cuddles smiling face, she felt slightly weighed down by the addition of a Grimoire.

"Uh... what, what... why do I have this?" Bonnie said.

Abby smirked. "I love you Bonnie, and I'd do anything to protect you."

"So you cleaned my stuff bear and gave me a book?"

"Give her a break," Jeremy said with an eye roll.

"Don't get into this Jeremy..." she said quietly.

"Because your transference hasn't taken place yet, we must ensure your safety as well as Elena's especially with the potential threat of tonight. Here is a Grimoire I picked up from Grams, she said page seventy three or twenty four might be able to help and if you are under attack you can use you Incindia spell, I don't know why she thinks that will help that much, sure it's a good spell, but she reassured me you'd be able to amplify it or something,"  
Bonnie blinked down at the Grimoire, and clutched it tighter.

"And you're sure about this?"  
"Really, really," Abby said with an easy shrug.

Abby was about to continue, when Bonnie heard Elena and Caroline enter the room.

"Jesus Blondie! Do not squish me with the door. I'm a living breathing dead vampire up here!" exclaimed Damon.

Bonnie chuckled softly.

"I swear Damon; I haven't got much against you anymore,"

"Much! What else have I done?"

"Still thinking about it?" she joked.

Damon huffed, and returned to his conversation with Sheila.

"Abby, are you okay?" breathed Elena, It felt like Elena was more her daughter than she was. Bonnie's eyes flickered to the floor.

"All healed up and rearing to go," she said in a gravelly tone.

"Well you'll be happy to know, Elizar is fine too. He apparently... failed to mention but to be fair he was bleeding out with you in his hands, that he had hyper healing powers... whatever. He's healed now." Said Caroline awkwardly, looking from Bonnie and Abby. "I hope that helps."  
Bonnie smiled at her.

"You're brilliant Caroline,"

"I do try,"

Abby began to speak again and said. "I brought Miss Cuddles." Her voice was laced with reminisces in it, if the light in her eyes was any indication. "God this bear's seen better days hasn't she." She said almost more to herself. She then coughed and said. "This is the original Miss Cuddles you have Bon, and –"

"Wait what do you mean, the original Miss Cuddles!" exclaimed Caroline. "Stefan, Elena and I spent hours in that forest looking for that bear; because I stuffed it in the ground when I was upset with Bonnie. I hid the original Miss Cuddles, unless-"Caroline was cut off by her stunned and slightly furious tirade, at the sound of tinkling laughter. Once Abby had finished with her laughter she said.

"I've missed your sense of outrage Caroline, even when you were five you had it. A fierce thing you are. No, you did find Miss Cuddles, I just washed her and cleaned her up and then I used a spell to duplicate her. I was surprised to find the bear still in Bonnie's room, really," she said softly. Her eyes flickered up to pin Bonnie's. "I have the duplicate in your rucksack, as well as the baseball bat you brought for Elena."

"My rosewood one? That was a gag joke right?" Elena said confusedly.

Abby nodded to her. "Yes, it was. But I have embedded it with some magic that can help you with tonight. Extra strength, I had to borrow Caedmon's blood so it should allow you to hit an Original with the strength of an Aurelian. I put some vervain in it but, of course it will only react to a vampire... but It's effects aren't as strong against an Original... I tried." She said. "I have also... though it was tricky, given the bat the ability to shroud you in invisibility. It took a bit longer than anticipated, because I'd left my own Grimoire at a friend's home, and I couldn't remember where I'd placed it in the ridiculously crowded bookcase... but that's not the point. In case you and Bonnie are separated and an Original goes after her, she might be able to shroud herself. I could of course try adding some more abilities to the bat... but..." she trailed off and shrugged.

While Elena was beaming eagerly at the prospect of having a weapon of her own, Caroline said, with a slight shudder. "So how is Elena going to conceal a giant bat, she'd look a bit weird with a stuffed bear in hand; it's not a slumber party."

Abby nodded. "You're right, Elena, Bonnie's rucksack is by my side please look into it," Elena did as she was told, and brought out a key ring sized version of the bear in Bonnie's hands. It even had a chain attached to it. Dangling it from one of her fingers, she smiled proudly.

"Keying for your keys, Miss Gilbert,"  
Elena smiled broadly and said, "That's brilliant Abby,"

And Caroline said "Creative."  
"Where's the bat?" said Bonnie.

Abby looked at her and smiled a small smile. She told Elena to turn the bear around to unzip the back that had a pocket inside it; Elena pulled out a tiny toy looking baseball bat replica.

Bonnie snorted at it. "That can't do much to protect Elena."

Abby told Elena to flick it in her hand, and it expanded, it grew at a rapid and vivid pace in her hand and she slipped it in the grip of her hand, held the fully developed bat. Elena flicked it again and it shrunk down back to its original form.

"Wow Abby," said Caroline. "Maybe I misjudged you,"

 _Wow, indeed,_ thought Bonnie, looking at her mother, she was a stranger and yet she still was trying to help. Maybe she did love her.

"Well... uh thanks Abby for the help. I think it'd be – uh best for you to stay here and heal up?"

Caroline who smiled graciously took the Grimoire and the original bear from Bonnie and said to Damon. "Excuse me, Miss Sheila, but Damon, have you got any idea were this cuddly bear may squat?"  
Damon flashed her a charming smile.

"My room, like her cute owner"

Bonnie missed his comment, when Abby said "Bonnie, I can help?"

Bonnie who'd turned away, holding her shoulder with her right arm, sighed and said. "You have Abby, but you need to rest... please... can you do that... get better for me. You've been hurt, you're not immortal... and I think I'd rather you live than die." She said threw gritted teeth. Bonnie moved to the side of the bed to scoop up her rucksack, when she felt Abby's hand rest on her cheek. She froze, as their eyes locked with each other.

"You're the best thing I ever did right Bon,"  
Bonnie bit in her lip, and stumbled back, and rushed out of the room as fast as possible. She brushed past Damon, who stopped talking to her Grams, and even passed Katherine who was walking up the staircase, to deliver the plan formulated for the night.

Bonnie found herself slumped against the footboard of Damon's bedroom floor. She tossed her head back, closing her eyes, and breathed in and out.

"Did she hurt you?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Then what happened?" she felt him sit down next to her. She also felt the additional weight of the Grimoire and she looked down to see it, her stuffed bear staring at her.

"She isn't allowed to say stuff like that... like she cares... like she loves me..."  
Damon was quiet for a moment before saying. "Actions speak louder than words, Bon?" He waved her smiling bear at her.

Bonnie smiled weakly. "Hello Bon bon, I'm Miss cuddles, and I'm not telling you how to feel but maybe Abby really did mean it, she spoke in the same tone as Sheila does. We all make mistakes Bon bon. And if you can forgive me... what makes blood any different?"  
Bonnie's lips parted as she tilted a head to the side and whispered. "You really have a way with words,"  
"I am a linguistic master, my dear,"  
she smirked at him. "I beg to differ you ignorant swine!"  
"I'm not a pig! I've been pretty monogamous," he said with a playful shove of her shoulder.

"Bluh," she said quickly. "If you say so,"

Damon pulled Bonnie towards himself, watching as her eyes widen as he pulled her in between his legs, and urged her to lean against him. "Let's just stay like this before you feel better... and have to go,"

Bonnie rested her head against his chest and said. "At least I'm not naked this time?"

"Such a shame?"

"Damon, filthy minded-"  
"What you have got a lovely body seen it enough time, but let's acknowledge I haven't done anything. I respect you too much,"

Bonnie was quiet for a moment, "If we make it through this... alive, unscathed, you sir will receive the hugest kiss in the world!"

"Running motions and all?" he joked.

"Running motions with me knocking you down?"

"I'm looking forward to that, little bird."

* * *

 **Damon**

"My God this bloody bikini is chafing me!"

"TMI Blondie, TMI and bloody I," Damon said with an eye roll.

Caroline huffed. "What are you imagining Bonnie's bikini chaffing her?"

Damon rubbed his temple. "I'd rather it not chaff her, you know giving her discomfort and then her falling into the pool, since it scares her shitless. I mean her wet body would be hot, but her freaking out... Yeah... no..."

Caroline and Damon were standing in the pool party, unlike the girl's, he was technically on duty so he could be swaggering in his swimming trunks, because A) he'd look damn good, and B) He guessed it was okay because he did look good in black anyway. He watched as bikini clad girl and Swimming trunks boys moved around the huge mansion with ease, some carrying the classic red beer pong cups, containing alcohol, some guys trying to chat up a girl, and some actually using the pool for what it was advertise to them as being used for.

"Elena's in a bikini too, you know?" Said Caroline drawing the coke with a straw, he had actually gotten for from one of the human waitresses weaving in between party goers.

"That's nice," he said dryly, bringing a glass of coke to his own lips. He made a face. God that was awful were the hell was the bourbon. "And Caroline, why are you testing me. I thought it was pretty obvious that I like... I mean... more in like... why am I fumbling with you... love her," he said, he'd wanted it to come out at ease, but he sounded like some love sick boy.

He wasn't surprised the conversation had ended up on this; they had to all look like they were enjoying the party and were part of the atmosphere. And Miss Caroline, I'm going to protect my friend from any vampire sleaze balls was on the case, literally.

Caroline winked at him. "Of course I know. I joked about it with her at the Masquerade ball, but it was when she was attacked. Yeah I knew it. You'd fallen hook line and sinker .Geez Damon. You do know I am protecting her right. She's basically my sister, you know that right?"

"Is that a bad thing," he grumbled into his trash of a drink. He flicked his eyes away from his target for a moment to look back to Caroline.

Bonnie was wearing a green bikini, to match the colour of her eyes, she was standing in the open planned kitchen, with Tyler smiling and clearly joking with her.

 _God she's beautiful._

She'd pulled her hair into a tight bun, with minimal make up on like she was accustomed too.

"What me being defensive or you loving her. It's fine that you love her... I don't know... I'd say you changed her, and she's changed you for the better... I'd say... but Elena-"

"I don't love Elena. If it helps you understand Caroline. Fuck Elena." Even though he wasn't afraid to say it out loud, he was sure the mass of people obscured some supernatural's superior hearing.

He looked quickly back to her; to see a shocked expression consume her face. "God damn," she breathed.

Damon winked at her. "She gave me her heart Caroline. I'm not stupid, and I agreed to look after it, simply because I love her." He shrugged easily, as he looked around the participants, also scanning the room, trying to see if he could play guess who and find a damn Original.

For God's sake, they were the one's throwing the party and he hadn't seen one at all. He knew they'd arrived late, but bloody manner's right?

While Elena and Stefan had moved towards the pool to assimilate with the invited. Bonnie and Tyler had stayed near the kitchen due to her fear, and Damon who'd made her a promise to watch over her was doing his duty, and even staying sober for her. He thought he definitely deserved a hero cookie right about now.

"Is that enough for you Caroline?"

Caroline who was looking to Bonnie back to him, said. "I hated you, a lot... But you've got my blessing. Go get'em tiger,"

"Do not quote Spiderman to me like that you movie watcher," he said in fake disgust. "And are you sure... I haven't seen the enemy or Rebekah around... be careful?" It was weird being on a stable ground with Caroline; it was something he'd never thought about. He'd come accustomed to them hating each other. But this, them talking like friends... it did feel better.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm going to Tyler... to talk to him, and find Matt and Caedmon, who I reckon has gone to the toilet?"

Damon watched her walk through the large space between the dining room which was being used as a dance area, and the pounding music. She had to weave through semi- drunken people and a couple ogling at the chandler that dangled above them as he saw her bend down towards Bonnie and begin whispering.

"Damon?" said a soft voice.

Damon, who'd been smiling, turned to face the owner of the voice to find Elena Gilbert. Her mascara was stained, running down her cheeks as she trembled violently in front of him. Her bottom lip wobbled dangerous, give her the effect of a distort child.

"... Uhm... Elena?" he said with a furious scowl.

"He broke up with me."

"What?"

"Stefan broke up with me?"

"What?"

"So it's okay now... because it wouldn't be cheating... would it?"

"What?" he said again.

"This, Damon. I know how you feel about me, and how I feel about you?" she said. And despite the tears rolling down her face; and her smeared make up, Elena pushed herself to her tip toes, and pulled Damon down towards her, and kissed him.

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS SHE DOING!_

* * *

A/N : 'It's been a long time I shouldn't have left you, without no means to step to,'

Hi Guys,

You guys I am so, so sorry this took forever to get out. I was just preparing for Uni, and I actually lost my inspiration. But I am back again... thanks to the course in Uni I am taking. I'm here for you guys. No matter how long this takes to finish it will be done.

So a few things: Moros, in greek means fool. Just so you know.

This was an explanatory chapter, and guess what Bamon are getting together in thenext few chapters so yey!

And you guys Stefan broke up with Elena. "Praise the lord!"

It always annoyed me how Elena broke up and left Stefan. I'm sorry but he's in control of his destiny now.

Here comes Elena acting like a dumb B**** all of again. Smh.

But I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

We met Zar; I hope you guys liked him. He is important as well in the Aurelian plot line of course.

Anyway Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.

Please, review, follow or fave if you like.

And thank you for all those who have stuck around.

Greekgeekable


	16. 16 The Magic Show PartIII (The Prestige)

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Magic Show Part III (The Prestige)**

 **Bonnie**

"No matter what, all of you, and I mean all of you must remember that Bonnie Bennett cannot show any sign of change in her demur human appearance. She must remain in her human form during that party, or hell will become earth, if Klaus get's a hold of her."

The fact both Zar, swaggering around the Salvatore living room had said that and Elijah who reiterated it with a cool look; caused Bonnie, stupid beer pong cup in hand to groan, ever so softly. Her eyes darted to the first appearance of the flecks.

Once all those who had been invited to the party had been rounded up from their various places, Zar and Elijah had come up with a tightly knit plan to help them survive.

Bonnie wondered what the actual fuck was wrong with Elena then, as watched Elena kiss Damon?  
Bonnie flinched as she felt the first fleck sink into her, like the fangs of a vampire searching for sustenance.  
Bonnie did not miss the irony as her eyes found her vampire; who took a huge step away from Elena, whose eyes drowned her in ice.  
She could see them; the golden flecks multiplied as Damon Salvatore hissed, "What the actual fuck is wrong with you,"  
His voice had dropped an octave, she felt a shiver roll through her. She bit her lip.

Bonnie took a step forward, and saw a flurry of flecks coming for her.  
Her brow puckered in confusion.  
 _What are you doing Damon? Aren't you? Don't you still love her?_  
A swift groan left her mouth as she felt the flecks assimilate her caramel skin, as her curiosity multiplied.

"Damon? what-wha do you mean?" breathed Elena, scowling at him. "I didn't do anything wrong... I ... He dumped me... And now it'd be okay if you and me..."  
"Oh because it's okay to snog your ex boyfriend's brother, after a few seconds, he's broken up with you! Jesus Elena, how much of a cow are you?" His voice dropped back to its original cadence, a calm subtle rumble he'd emanated when he was a human.  
Bonnie felt another shudder run through her.

 _Damon, what are you doing? Why are you pushing her away? Isn't she what you want? She's got a point..._

But Bonnie had to stop herself, as she swirled her tongue around her mouth, trying to rid that bitter taste.

 _What about your happiness, Bonnie?_  
The combination of his sexy voice, his stern look, and her cacophony of thoughts, caused the rush of blood to dot her cheeks and the burning sensation of her ears...Or was that just the flecks, which were relentless in their forging of her body. They wanted to devour her like vulture's who had found their dying lion in a desert.

She knew she should calm down, and knew she should pay more attention to the pain. But she was enraptured, by the blue eyed vampire and the brown eyed doppelganger. It was like a play, a play she'd completely been prepared for. Because sooner or later she'd known Damon and Elena would have to deal with their situationship... but she wasn't ready.

She couldn't lie to herself, she was afraid.

 _What if he chooses her...?_

Yet the flecks continued to come, nipping and biting at her like parasites.

"Damon, I thought this is what you -"

 _He doesn't belong to you Bonnie, he's your friend, and he and Elena think they'd make each other happier-_

Her thoughts were derailed by Damon's roar of, "WANTED! Oh shut up Elena. Really shut up! Do you actually ever hear yourself?! As usual you're stuck in your fairy land! Blind to everyone ... me... because if you really knew what I _wanted_ , you would have known who I want... I mean fuck, - who I love!" He'd drawn in an audience; curious faces had turned to him, slightly frozen in place, ears straining towards them, eyes slightly bugging out, despite the assistance of the provided volume.

"Damon..." Began Elena, her pretty face pucker with hurt and confusion; though Bonnie's eyes strayed to Stefan, walking into the room, a smirk on his face, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes were calm as he watched his brother rip his girlfriend apart.

 _He knew... Stefan, I'm sorry... but you did the right thing..._

Stefan smile however disappeared as his roaming eyes rested on her, for a moment she saw them widen. In a flash he was in front of her, his hands wrapped around her shoulders, and he said hotly. "Bonnie, you're golden- uh... are you meant to have silver lines on you? - You look like you're vamping out... We can't have this happen...Damon would kill me- What do I do? Let me help you?"  
Bonnie's eerie silver eyes blinked.  
"Damon," she breathed.  
Stefan nodded.  
He let go of her, his fingers left marks against her golden skin.  
"I didn't hurt you?"  
She shook her head slowly.  
" No, my skin is more malleable in this form."  
Stefan nodded, and as their eyes drew apart the lasting words of "get Damon," lingered between them.

"Why are you acting like some reformed alcoholic Damon? Like you're oh so good! And what about Bonnie? Huh?" screeched Elena.

Stefan had moved to stand next to the two, in the short time she and Stefan had spoken, she realised she'd missed some of the argument, which was like one of those plays, that it was important you didn't miss a line from or you'd be slightly baffled.  
" What do you mean what about Bonnie! I told you I love her!" He shouted heatedly.  
" What?" She croaked.  
" What?" Stefan breathed, the handsome smile plastered on his face as he watched with cruel satisfaction as his brother yelled at his ex –girlfriend, faltered slightly.  
Both Elena and Damon jumped, eyes flying to the other brother.  
With a growl, and a roll of his eyes Damon said, "Was that a magical revelation for you Stef, Stef. Here's me thinking you were our biggest fan... well next to Blondie?"  
"Stefan," whispered Elena as if she'd just remembered his existence.

"Not that I regret breaking up with her, because at least I know the truth now; but you have a bigger problem than our Katherine 2.0," he murmured, his eyes latched on Damon's damming expression.

"Stefan," Elena said in a hurt filled voice. He cut her a cool look, which made her take a step back.

"What, Elena," and acid dripped from each word he spoke. "A little bit of class would be nice. I always knew it; everyone knew you loved us both. But this, going after my brother right after I'd let you go... at least Katherine was open about wanting both of us. She never really tried to keep it a secret. I have to give it to her, she was resolute in her want-"  
He then returned to Damon," Bonnie."  
Damon seemed to thaw, as his eyes rested on Bonnie.  
His lips moved slowly as she saw the softening of his eyes; she thought she saw him say, 'Oh no, little bird.'

Bonnie took a moment to look at her golden hands and winced.  
Damon shot a look to Stefan and he nodded, and in that moment a kind of brotherly solidarity had been formed.  
One moment Bonnie was frozen in the Mikealson's dining room, music playing and party goers partying, to feel the cool tickle of the wind play with her cheeks, hear the wind whistle in between the wind chimes placed around the pool area.

Silver collided with blue, as Damon ignored the concept of personal space. His body pushed against hers, her back against the wall, his large hands cupped her warm cheeks.  
They didn't say anything; the only sound was the distant shrieks of those enjoying the party, odd splashing sounds and loud declarations.  
Damon sighed; his breath made her lashes flutter furiously.

He rested his forehead against her's; up close she could see each individual eyelash of his immortal form. She could see the laugh lines that curled around his lips. Smell the scent of sweat, bourbon and rich coffee that was Damon.

" This can and will go either way, if I try and kiss you now you'll either kiss me back or punch the fuck out of me for being an insensitive pig, and my weak vampire form is nothing against your B-town megatron strength."  
Bonnie's laughter filled the night air, like sprinkles of fairy dust being distributed over him, as a boyish smile flickered across his face. It was a bashful thing.

" You really are an idiot? Aren't you?" she snorted, imagining Damon as a little boy, cheeky no doubt, but beautiful and funny.  
" Only for you little bird,"  
Bonnie sighed.  
" I can't tell..."  
" Huh?"  
" If you're angry at me or not?"  
A smirk, a shit eating one curled the side of her lips. " It's a bit hard to be pissed off with the guy who admitted to a room full of randoms , well at least in your opinion I'm sure, that he was in love with a certain golden creature whose about the loose it, and go on a ripperish rampage like ones brother ?"  
Damon chuckled; a blush tickled his cheeks, his eyes as bright as the stars peeking out from the slightly cloudy night, as he began to hum.  
" Oops, I think it was kind of meant to be a secret. It was only meant to be revealed to the subject of that conversation, at a later time?"  
" Really?"  
" Really really, Bon Bon,"  
" She kissed you..." Bonnie said distantly; breaking the spell between them, her eyes purposely fixed above his head, witnessing the stars and the moon and the navy blue sky.

 _But... I'm not mad..._

She knew he wasn't a mind reader, but she repeated it to herself again.  
"I thought you- you might have ... uh... caught that," he said solemnly. "Bonnie, I..."  
Bonnie raised a finger to his lips; tilting her head.  
"Are you always so articulate?"  
Damon snorted.  
"I'm not angry at you, Smallville." Bonnie said with a sigh, and a smile appeared on her lips, promoting a frown to crease his brow, this made her want to rub it away. "I told her to make a decision about the two of you. I mean sure she waited until Stefan finally gave up on her and made her decision for her... But I suppose if I'd been more confident... But I didn't know if you felt the same way I did...do? I was scared, I'd kind of just found you Damon, seen you, the real you and I couldn't scare you away... loose you ..."  
" And who's being articulate now?"  
" Shut up?" She groaned but threw him another brilliant smile anyway, her eyes crinkling. "Not till now I guess. But I did leave you a hint mister." and then she pulled at his hand, and rested it against her chest, were her heart sat. "I hear you are in a great government of my heart... So I guess I love you too Damon. And there goes my streak of showing and not telling." She joked.  
But those blue eyes latched onto hers, all amusement gone.  
" Hey look at that. You're all - oh okay - um," Damon said, his hand flying away from her. "Not trying to grope you. I swear... not without your permission...uh..." he said all the while swiftly pulling off his leather jacket and placing her rucksack he'd been holding for her on the floor at his side.  
Bonnie didn't need to be told twice, as if coordinated, she allowed his huge jacket to dwarf her naked frame.  
" Snug," she said awkwardly."Pervert."  
" Your- I mean Abby, she gave me a spare bikini set for you, does she know, about your glowing personality?" Damon said pulling out the set from Bonnie's rucksack, she'd asked him to hold in case she forgot the new spell she'd learned.  
A single brow rose at that.  
" No... Uh no I haven't told my mum anything. But she does uh - know things. I don't know about Abby? In fact I don't know anything about my mum... But I don't distrust her when it comes to my life. I can tell she loves me... She's been respectful of me not wanting to see her and yet she still tries to help me... Sorry it's just easy talking about these things with you. "She said frowning, looking at the green bikini that matched her eyes.

"We should probably go inside once I find a discreet bush to change behind," she said slipping past him, holding the bikini.  
"Hey Bon?" She turned to him, caramel skin glowing, green eyes shining, black hair, a tumble of curls falling to the base of her breasts. All but naked except for his large jacket that barely skimmed her thighs.  
" Yeah?"  
" Fuck it,"  
"What?"  
Damon grabbed her face and bending down slightly to accommodate their height difference; kissed her.  
Bonnie's eyes widened.

It was somewhat like their first unofficial kiss, innocent, yes, but not short. She felt the fire within him this time as they kissed. He was inching, inching forward as the seconds past, trying to draw her in.  
Bonnie had no idea where to put her hands, until she realised, he hadn't closed his eyes, and she saw a beautiful smile in them. Then it didn't matter. Not really, where she put her hands because she felt calm and safe in the hands cupping her cheeks.  
She pulled away first, but Damon's hands stayed on her cheeks. He smiled, his eyes glittering diamonds.  
" I love you Bennett, don't ever forget that okay?"  
Bonnie smiled broadly. " I'll keep that in mind Salvatore as long as you continue to keep that heart of mine."  
"Always," said her bashful insufferable vampire.

* * *

 **Damon**

Damon was being the good vampire... something. He wasn't actually sure what he and Bonnie were at the moment... but it kind of didn't matter.  
" Do you need help tying it or..."  
"Hey vamp boy, don't live up to the pervert stereotype you've been given. I'm good," said Bonnie muffled by the bushes.  
Damon smirked. It was a nice night out; the winds were warm as it caressed his cheeks and the sky was clear. He wasn't sure if he's appreciation for nature was heightened solely due to his recent connection with one of its servants.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, a faint smile flickered across his lips.  
" What brother?" He said refusing to open his eyes, despite being all aware of Stefan Salvatore's presence in front of him; he could even imagine those annoying calm eyes, looking at him cat like, with a curious tilt of his head.

"You look happy, how was calming Bonnie?" he said conversationally, Damon opened one piercing blue eye, and a sound of irritation left his lips.  
"In the bushes, changing, and that's not an invitation to either of you Salvatore brothers. You come and I'll asha'lla y'all ass's, and then we'll hear some screaming,"  
" What a sweet tempered girl I have here," said Damon in a quiet tone.  
" Lots of love back to you, babes,"  
Damon chortled.  
"I've created a monster?" He said throwing a thumb in the direction of the bushes, finally looking at his brother properly, his smirk broadening.  
"Does that mean I've made an angel or something? A hybrid?"  
"Well brother, look at you smiling, it's pretty killer,"  
Damon shrugged, unsure how to school his expression, shouldn't it be cool, and dark, why was he smiling so much, wasn't he known for his haunting stares. What had happened to him?  
Stefan took a step forward and whispered in a tone, he was sure even Bonnie couldn't hear.  
"I'm happy for you brother, maybe this could be better what you have with Bonnie? It might be true love or a better form you and I are used to. Now that you've found you're happy ending I hope I'll find mine one day too. God knows we don't deserve it, but I do want it, too,"  
" Stefan - I-" He didn't know what to say. " You will one day brother, if a monster like me can... find Bon Bon... You the good one will be blessed by the universe-"  
" Why are we talking about the universe?" said Bonnie, shifting through the bushes; she looked beautiful, of course. Her green bikini highlighted her caramel skim, and made her eyes shine. She really was a goddess, Aurella or not. Her curls were more rambunctious now, coiling around the swell of her breasts. He couldn't place it but it seemed like she was glowing, a gold line following the frame of her being.

" The universe actually isn't looking very favourably over us lot. I can't find Caroline, or Matt, who should have been with you lot, or surprise, surprise, my kiss detector ex girlfriend Katherine 2.0?"  
Bonnie bit her lip. "What do you suggest we split up and look for clues? Fred?"  
Stefan raised an eyebrow, before saying, "I guess, but was it necessary to phrase it like that?"  
Bonnie shrugged. " Gotta make light of the situation somehow?"  
" Oh God, Damon has really rubbed off on you hasn't he?"  
" I'm like a disease she can't shake?" Damon said with a coy smile.  
" I don't know if that's cute or annoying,"

" Hey Stef, we've always been like this since day one. Don't act surprised."  
" Damon could you get my Grimiore out of my bag, when I was flicking through the book I saw a spell about tracking. We can track each other and the guys we lost." Damon drew the rucksack from the floor and searched inside, once he found it, he handed it to her. Their fingers touched for the shortest of moments, she shot him a quick smile. "I would use my Aurelian powers and source out their souls, but Elijah and my pappoús told us not to, and since we haven't seen a damn Mikaelson in sight. We have to be extra careful. And I mean it you Salvatore brothers if I lose you, I'll kill you."

Damon was shaking his head as he stared at his phone. That witch of his really was magic. So Bonnie was on the right wing and Stefan was outside near the pool area. But for the life of him those were the only names he could see. Where the hell was Blondie, Katherine 2.0 -he had to admit it did have a certain ring to it, - wolf boy, and Matty blue eyes?  
Damon was scowling down at his phone, pulling up Bonnie's rucksack, when a figure blocked him. Through his long eyelashes he looked up to see blonde hair and blue eyes smiling up at him.  
" Rebekah, what a surprise. Who'd have thought they'd meet you here, since you know, it's your party but you haven't been around much..." He said dryly.  
Rebekah tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, dressed in a simple blue bikini. Placing her hands on her hips she smiled at him.  
" Funny Damon? You've always been funny haven't you? The ha-ha guy right?" she said matching his tone.  
 _God we are a mirror,_ he mused.  
"You look lost? Not enjoying yourself? Have you lost your Bonnie?"  
" She's not my Bonnie. She's her own Bonnie. Specifically we are a one and one. She'd be pissed to be classed as an equivalent to an object. And rant with great justification, that she is an autonomous being," he said quickly, once he was done he felt his cheeks burning, he'd hardly given time for a comma in his speech.  
" Uh?" began Rebekah.  
" Can we forget that?"  
Rebekah shrugged. "I can't tell if that was the cutest thing I've ever heard a guy say about a girl, or if you're drunk? You're not are you...? No you don't smell it or sound like it? "she said thoughtfully.  
" Look whatever, why are you here cornering me. Yeah I get it's your party, but giving all your time too little old me?"  
Her smile grew.  
" What are you talking about Damon? I personally invited you to my party, why wouldn't I go and talk to my most esteemed guest?"  
Damon blinked at her.  
" Don't be a kiss-ass Miss Mikaelson; let's be adults and talk like grown men and women. Why are you talking to me right now? Even though you haven't been here for the whole party."

"Oh come on Damon, you shouldn't be surprised I invited you here for a special reason, right?"  
"To hold me here against my will, and make me into your personal sex slave, because I might be reserved," he said with a coy wink.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"This is important Damon," in that moment his interest peeked, she pushed herself onto her tiptoes, breath brushing against his neck as she said, "I can't control my brother. I love him and hate him. But he's a wild spirit. I don't give a shit about Elena; her ass can rot in the deepest level of Tartars for all I care. But Bonnie... she's special... and I know she means a lot to you... your Bonnie... But even I have to admit there is something strange about her, that day we met. She was on fire, and I mean literally... and I gotta know. But I can't touch her... so do me a favour, if you get out of this alive, look after Bonnie... But I can touch you and her friends." she said with a slow nod.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he sensed the danger coming for him, but he couldn't help but wonder who she was nodding too. His curiosity got the better of him, as he turned round to look at the figure behind him, but it was too late. He felt it, the swiftness of his neck twisting, the darkness consuming him, botching out the various colours of the bikini's and swimming trunks.

His last thoughts went something like... _Well just great great, it's worse than being mounted to a wall like some prize boar._

* * *

 **Caroline**

A funny kind of groan left her lips as she blinked repeatedly, trying and failing to regain her bearings. Caroline's tongue rolled around her mouth hurriedly.

"Urgh, I'm thirsty," she moaned. "Wait a minute, I was talking to that... uh bastard..." she growled, as she attempted to clench her hands, she frowned when she realised her hands were chained down to a smooth mahogany table. The stark difference between the silver manacles looked Gordy against her pale wrists.

Her lashes fluttered at a furious rate as she concentrated on her wrists. There were gouges, scarlet letters slashed against her white arms, dripping like honey splashing against the table.

Caroline's eyes widened, as she felt a scream bubble to her lips; her brows rising in intrigue and horror.

"Caroline!" said someone sharply.

Her eyes flew to Bonnie Bennett. She could only see her profile, Caroline jerked as her eyes locked with Bonnie's steel rusted gaze, and her lips which were a thin indestructible line. She was metal incarnate, smooth and powerful, even though Caroline could feel her fury floating around Bonnie. Caroline bit her lips suddenly when she felt the metal brush against her skin.

"Ver-verain," she rasped.

"Care-"

"Huh, Bonnie?" she breathed, in a groggy tone as if waking up from a flight from Virginia to Boston. "You're wrists look fine," Caroline said, her eyes cast down towards her smooth, but unchained wrists.

"I know, they didn't cut me. But they made sure I watched though,"  
"The- they," Caroline slurred.

Bonnie frowned at her. "Damn, you- you ...uh... need blood you're getting drr- dry. If they don't feed you, you'll starve to death or become rabid..."Bonnie said, she turned to Caroline who jerked when she witnessed Bonnie's left eye stare at her, as green as the emerald green grass outside.

Caroline knew in a way Bonnie's conflicting appearance wasn't the most important issue at the moment, and her impending doom was rolling towards her, but she just couldn't help it. "Bonnie, you have to- to- calm down...uh... control your powers... you have to-"

Bonnie smiled , but it was a slow thing full of struggle, and for the first time, Caroline realised how slow her movements were, and how her speech was as equally sluggish as her own.

"I – uh can't Care bear- wish I ... I could... It seems... that I... can't be sure though-"Bonnie began before rolling her head back, and closed her eyes, a pained expression painted on her face.

"Drugged you?" breathed Caroline. She tried to get her bearings as she looked around the long room. It might be painted white and the dark table made a nice contrast she thought, but she couldn't be sure though her muddled thoughts.

"Bi-bingo...Nancy... Nancy Drew!" Bonnie said with an ugly attempt at a wink.

"Fix- you first- then-then me-shit this sucks?" Caroline spat out.

"She has a point Niklaus, it does probably suck. And if we're going to negotiate with them about their survival maybe we should start reviving them, or hell they won't know that they have no choice but to agree with our demands," said a voice.

Caroline blinked slowly. She didn't know that voice, it was smooth and soft, but nothing like the eloquent English accent of Rebekah or Klaus. The git- cheers Cad- who'd got her in this mess. She should have known there was something wrong with him, when he opened that pretty little mouth of his. His whole face was pretty actually, in a wicked way. He had an air about him, the same air she'd once found appealing about Damon. Where you just wanted to rake your nails against his skin, watch the blossoming of blood appear just so you can feel him. Caroline shook her head, a tiny groan of annoyance leaving her lips.

"Fix-fix – us now!" she attempted to say. She rolled her eyes towards the sound of the voices.

She was too weak to focus on the blurred figures that reminded her of made up book characters, which she'd given a form, but a lack of features.

"So demanding. Blah, blah...what did you see in this one brother, anyway." said another voice.

This was another voice she couldn't pin down. The first she was sure had been male, but it had been so smooth, it almost confused her. This one she heard the distinct rolls of his 'r's, the way the British extenuated each letter to make it sound like a husky murmur. It was a different tone from both Elijah and Klaus' though; it was more energetic, almost child-like, but she heard the similarities laced in his voice.

A cry of pain was wrenched from Caroline's slow state, as she felt her hair, her bloody amazing hair being wrenched back like she was some bloody Malibu Barbie. Without preamble, she saw the rim of a glass decanter being thrust into her line a view. A pale hand cupped the glass before, she felt the warm blood touching her cool lips, and trickle down her throat.

She heard similar grunts of pain around her; no doubt someone else was force feeding the other vampires. She could feel the warmth of the blood travelling through her like something of the warmth of hot chocolate. She winced, looking away as she felt her skin knitting together where her wrists had been cut.

Once the pain baited away, she snapped her head to the most important person in the room to her at that moment. She had no idea, someone could even put Bonnie in such a state of grogginess, and she half wondered if Elena had received the same treatment; when she heard Bonnie swear very loudly.

"Son of a bitch! THAT HURT!" she growled sounding more like Caroline's boyfriend when he transformed, than a girl who'd received a prick from a needle. If Bonnie could, Caroline was sure she'd love to transform and rip Rebekah's throat out. Rebekah had pulled her sun kissed hair into a sleek ponytail, and her exposed face was torn between guilt and annoyance.

"Don't call me that Bonnie," she said crisply, as if she were talking to a petulant child. Bonnie snarled at her.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie's speech was becoming more fluid now. "Does the word bitch offend you? Aren't you used to it you fucking cow?" Bonnie hissed.

Caroline watched as Rebekah turned a dangerous shade of red, and slapped Bonnie viciously.

Caroline heard a mingled cry of anger escape from her lips; as well a roar from the Salvatore brother's who seemed to be recovering as fast as she. She especially saw the blue fire in Damon's eyes.

Bonnie's laughter however sent a shiver down her back, it was a sultry, low sexy thing that filled the room, causing her toes to curl. "That weren't shit, you little bitch? Did you hear that rhyme Bex's. You might want to try a bit harder next time." Caroline wasn't sure if she should groan or clap at Bonnie's gaul. Now wasn't the time to admire the fact both Damon and Bonnie had affected the other, but damn, Bonnie had a mouth on her... or had she almost forgotten her once zany friend.

As Rebekah raised her hand to slap her again, she hissed, though it was loud enough for the vampires strapped around the table to hear. "Don't Bonnie piss me off, I'm not allowed to kill you but so help me-"

"Be my guest..." taunted Bonnie.

Rebekah's eyes flashed with something like intrigue or annoyance, before a voice filled the room.

"Enough sister. If you don't remember we made a promise to a certain one. And I want it to be known I do keep 'em. Besides if you break her neck how will we make our proposition?"

Caroline knew that voice; it was that British voice that had coaxed her into this mess. Her manacles jangled against the wooden table as she clenched her fists. The smooth mahogany however remained intact, no dent birthed for her fierce movement. On one head of the table she saw Elena, screech as Rebekah seemed to purposely stab her with a syringe, just as she'd done with Bonnie. But Caroline had noticed she'd been very careful with Bonnie's human skin. The other head of the table was vacant but next to the seat sat Stefan, Damon and Matt, who seemed as drugged as Bonnie and Elena had been. Bonnie however was sat next to Elena on her right, and next to her was Caroline. And next to Caroline was Tyler who was gritting his teeth, eyes fixed on the wall opposite to them. It was the quietest he'd ever been, and she'd wondered why, or why she hadn't noticed before.

He was dressed in all black as he took his seat at the opposite end to Elena. Raking his dirty blonde hair through with his large hand, a sickly warm smile fixed on his face as he surveyed them all. Niklaus then said to the room at large. "Come on Rebekah; undrug the boy so we can start. And brother come sit next to me would you I need to introduce you to my guest after all. "

Rebekah snorted. "Get a blood whore to do it,"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Fine, Delilah, Urgh fix the blond boy," a girl came out of the shadows, Caroline's eyes zeroed in on a bloody fang mark exposed on the girls' neck, dressed in nothing but a swimming suit. She nodded as if in trance, _compelled,_ and sunk a needle into Matt, who grunted loudly.

"And Tyler!" she yelled, as Delilah sunk back into the shadows. Caroline reminded herself to keep a mental note to fix Delilah or make sure she got out of this alive, she had a terrible feeling she might go to their school, and it'd be awful if she died.

"You want me to snap his neck or something?" said a casual voice. Caroline jumped as she saw a smiling face next to her. He had black hair with matching black eyes. He was lean she supposed, and like most vampire's she guessed enjoyed wearing the colour black. She blinked as she realised he shared some similar features with Elijah, Rebekah and even Klaus.

"And you are?" drooled Caroline.

His smile widened, it was meant to be charming, she was sure, but it seemed more sinister. "Kol," he said. "So you want me to snap his neck or what?" he finished impatiently.

"No! I need him remember, move so he can deal with him," growled Klaus.

Kol rolled his eyes, before turning around and slouched into a chair on the left of his brother opposite to the boys. Damon glowered at him and then winced as the manacles touched his skin. "Owh, damn-it. Fucking vervain," he growled.

"The knife... the message to Elijah was about you then?" grunted Stefan, looking to Kol, who'd flopped his feet on the table.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you that, that is such an ugly trait," said Bonnie dryly.

Kol looked down the table at her, and sent her a wink. " My mama's dead love. She can't tell me shit," he said with a roguish grin.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Okay,"

"Gotta agree with Bonnie, but maybe because you've been so out of the game, you might be behind," shot Damon, as Rebekah took a seat next to Kol.

A man appeared behind Damon, and slammed his head against the table. Once Damon resurfaced tossing around, growling, ignoring the smoking from his wrists as the vervain touched his skin; Caroline heard Bonnie gasp.

"Don't speak about her, you got that vampire scum. The next time you refer to Bonnie I'll cut your throat." he hissed in Damon's ear.

"You know him?"Caroline said.

Bonnie growled a rumble of fury rippled through her chest. "Dagon, What the hell!"

The man smiled at her with an easy shrug of his shoulder. "Don't be so blasphemous Miss Bennett. We don't need you going to hell or anything like that."  
"Old boyfriend Bon bon?" Damon joked.

Dagon's hand flecked and Bonnie yelled. "Dagon, don't be a hypocrite, You kill or hurt him, then you're gonna have to kill these Originals, if you think vampires are scum. You know your philosophy ..."

Dagon growled and stepped away. "You're lucky vampire scum. She knows me so well."  
"Clearly not enough... for you to be working with the enemy," said Bonnie bitingly.

"The enemy of my enemy is my best friend Bonnie, and you and your boyfriend are messing with everything, and these lot-"he said indicating the siblings. "were willing to help me."  
"Wait, what?" said Bonnie, leaning forward in her seat.

"Universe, destiny, the way of life, order-"

"Enough Dagon. Go and fix the werewolf so that we can all talk and then you'll get your turn with the girl." said Klaus.

Caroline watched Dagon stiffen, before doing as he was told. He moved around the table, and wrenched Tyler's face towards him, his nails digging into his skin, birthing blood spots.

He flung his hand away as Tyler gasped as if he was resurfacing from a swimming pool. The dotted sweat on his forehead continued to drench him. Dagon rolled his eyes, as Caroline said hurriedly. "Tyler... baby... you okay?" she longed to touch him.

"And here I thought you and I had a thing going on Caroline?" said Klaus, with the parody of a pout on his lips.

"Fuck you,"  
"I wouldn't mind that," said Klaus. "But I'd rather you transfer that anger to passion, and it'd have to be soon I suppose, before I sacrifice you... How do you feel about tomorrow, eight in the evening?"  
Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Not so gentlemanly of you is it."

"I'm still the gentlemen you met Caroline, I just get what I want love,"  
It felt weird hearing someone call her love, and it not being Cad. The word almost sounded dirty now coming out of his mouth.

"Once again, fuck you-" Caroline said towards the Originals. She then returned to Tyler and said. "Talk to me, damn-it?"

Tyler looked at her with eyes drowning in fury. She could understand wholly.

"Look, you've got us right? At a nice dining table unless this is a complimentary meal set part of the pool party so well done. But I'm guessing we are here for a nice chat about the forth coming full moon?" said Damon casually.

Klaus smirked at him leaning forward against the table and shrugged. "I did feed you though." He pointed out. "But you are correct Mr. Salvatore. See I couldn't possibly give you a choice about how you'd surrender to me. As I realise free will is a bitch of a concept. But now that I've removed the idea out of the equation everything is all true. Though I was sure you'd put up more of a fight. But the real hero of my story is Elena Gilbert," and then he began clapping. "What a performance. I must commend you; your scandal made it easier for us to pick you off. Honestly Elena, I haven't seen a doppelganger bring so much tragedy to themselves since Tatiana. If Elijah were here he'd be able to explain. But I digress. So the fact I have you here is a pleasure, but let's get to the facts. You all seem aware of the full moon's coming round, and I've been patient. But I need my ingredients."

"And Cad told us to give him a chance," hissed Caroline, under his breath.

"So why are we here?" said Stefan, with a scowl.

Elena threw him an astounded look. "Hey!"

Bonnie snorted with laughter, and Elena directed her cool look her way.

"Sell-out much Stefan! "Elena yelled.

"I need an audience." Said Klaus, sounding affronted.

"Clearly," said Bonnie, with a calm smile.

"Bonnie!" hissed Elena.

But she seemed to shut up when Bonnie sent her a cold look.

Elena opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

"I get you've brought us here for your pagan sacrifice, but you Dagon why are you here?" said Bonnie in a controlled voice.

Dagon shrugged. "I need a certain vampire dead. Your blue eyed boyfriend is messing with the whole system of the universe... timeline..."

"I'm a vampire, of course I'm disturbing the universe. How can you expect me to die now, you guys have never had an issue with me. And why am I the one on trial here,"

"Because you turned Left as opposed to Right. You have jarred time and space, the course... And now I must eradicate you!" Dagon roared. "I tried to fix, level out things... like waking up Rebekah a hell of a lot earlier than anticipated... when you and Bonnie got closer and you walked her home... Or stop that Katherine whore, and Caedmon from bringing Abby back... when you and Bonnie stayed with each other in bed and talked ... becoming closer...but even then Damon your initial action of trying to kill bonnie when Elena rejected you, messed up everything!"

Damon frowned at Dagon, but Caroline looked to Bonnie, who seemed flabbergasted.

"What?" breathed Matt.

"It doesn't matter, the vampire girl, the werewolf boy, the doppelganger will be gone, and you disposable ones will be dead soon, and Bonnie will be back on track with her destiny,"

"I have a headache," murmured Elena.

Bonnie snorted dryly. "Isn't it clear Elena? EVERYONE IS DISSPOSABLE- But wait what about your witch... don't you need one?"  
Klaus sent a smile Dagon's way.

"Well I was at a loss when I was told I couldn't use you, but when Dagon told me about the re-entrance of your mother, the witch, well..."

Caroline watched as Bonnie's eyes dangerously flashed silver.

"Question, why is my impending doom being paused for the consequences of my ongoing life," asked Bonnie dryly.

Klaus smile failed as a rainbow of emotions seemed to flicker across his face, finally settling on a bemused expression.

"Rebekah, I'm not aware if we should dispel this information we have or tell our new dear family member of our sordid family secret."

"Family?" said Caroline, probably looking as confused as the collectives around the table.

"I beg your pardon," said Bonnie, softly.

" Oops," said Klaus with an evil smile." I suppose little sister I should been clearer. Oh well, I think now is the time for you to mule over the revelation of our family tree. We need to prepare for the sacrifice of course."

"Wait Klaus, why can't we talk about this! Why is this the only option! Why do we have to die for you! Aren't all our lives worth something?" said Caroline.

Klaus winked wickedly their way. "Family is my only priority, and power is what pushes the world forward,"

Caroline looked to Bonnie a gasped. "And to think..."

"Hell is nothing but a sauna, or an awful dinner party," Bonnie growled.

"Oh hell, that reminds me..." said Klaus, "Dagon, this little sister of ours, is magic endowed and if she figures out a way to free herself that'd be awful. Could you bind her powers?"  
Caroline felt ill, as the realisation of Bonnie's fate was considered.

* * *

 **Damon**

"I was kidding about the whole sex toy thing, Bex's. Like I was being truthful about being reserved, - Uh fuck that hurt Rebekah!" he growled, as Rebekah slashed him with another dagger strike.

Rebekah blinked up at him with innocent eyes. "Look I'm just trying to have some fun with you."

"Cheers," Stefan said dryly.

Damon could hear the laboured breath of his brother, but then again he could hear his own. The Salvatore Brothers were hung up like wooden puppets on display, as Rebekah circled them like they were objects in the spaced out dining room. She and Kol had encouraged the party goers to leave about an hour ago, and Damon had to admit bleeding out sucked like hell.

"Hey I thought, you asked me before this to help Bonnie. How the hell am I meant to do that when you're treating me like shit!" he growled.

Rebekah shrugged. "I'm having fun?" she said as if it was the simplest explanation ever.

"Because our pain must be harboured for your pleasure," hissed Stefan.

Rebekah danced towards Stefan and then stabbed Stefan under the stomach. "Well yours especially,"

"Oh for God's sake Stefan what did you do now!" moaned Damon, with a pained roll of the eyes.

"Not gonna lie brother, not too sure, since I don't know..." he growled, it seemed like it was the wrong thing to say, as she slashed her dagger across his cheek.

"Honestly Stefan, how could you forget- I thought you would have run into my arms when you saw me again. You've left that bitch, so I suppose I don't need to kill her since Nik needs her for the sacrifice. But you and me... we were meant to be forever. You used to look at me the same way, Damon looks at Bonnie."

"Oh darn am I that honest- Woah wait, when were you and Stef a thing, and if you were a thing, how could you forget her. Honestly Stefan, disappointment alert," Damon groaned, as Rebekah flashed in front of him, and then stabbed him savagely.

Damon groaned as he felt blood bubble up inside of him. Damon opened his mouth to say something smart, but the dribble of red left his lips instead.

"Damon," said Stefan sharply. "Don't hurt him, aren't you annoyed at me?" Stefan struggled to say.

Rebekah pouted, as the bright lights in the dining room, illuminated her glorious smile.

"That's what I find and found appealing about you. Family first..."

Damon coughed as he rolled his head to his side.

 _How the hell are we gonna get out of this... and Bonnie... she could leave but she's with that creep, Dagon, Klaus what was the difference- and she can't change in front of him. They maybe of the similar species but hell he could rat on them... and she can't do a spell because they bloody took it away. How was he meant to look after her heart if he couldn't get out of this mess? What a great boyfriend thing he was..._

Damon spat out some bloody as he tried to speak again, unaware of what to say.

"Dagon, what are you doing here?" said Rebekah who paused in her attack. Dagon swaggered into the room with a huge smile on his face, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to kill the vampire like promised."  
"Oh..." said Rebekah distractedly.

Dagon's smile didn't disappear as he sauntered up to Damon, seeming to find amusement at his weakened state. Damon rolled his eyes, as his torso was exposed to show his marred chest to his excited client.

"Oh for fuck sake," he murmured. "How can you kill me like this, you haven't even been fair..."

"From what I've seen from your past fair isn't a concept you live by." He commented. "Gail..."

"True," Damon said, in a low tone, refusing to look at Stefan. "You bloody Aurelian's."

"Hey watch your mouth," Dagon growled, wrenching at his hair. Their eyes connected for a moment before Dagon flew away from him.

Rebekah had completely vamped out. "I know you made a deal with my brother, but I'm not him... and Damon happens to need Bonnie, and Bonnie needs him. It's kind of like common sense." Rebekah announced.

Damon wasn't sure how she'd gone through a whole one eighty, but he wasn't complaining.

"I'm so confused," he murmured.

"Owh you bitch! Why are you defending that piece of shit?" Dagon growled, Damon didn't miss the birth of the golden flecks coming to life, flying towards him.

Damon flinched wondering how Rebekah might work this out.

Damon watched, as Dagon all golden rushed towards Rebekah, and punched her so that she slammed against a wall. Rebekah vamp sped up to him and head butted him. Dagon staggered slightly, before, drawing a sword out of nowhere.

"Where'd he get that sword from?" said Stefan.

"I think he can draw it from those flecks around him... I think-"

Rebekah ducked as he swung at her.

"Screw you Dagon," Rebekah spat.

Dagon however twisted around and hit her with the butt of his sword. He advanced on her as she tried to get a handle of her confused state. His fingers circled around her swan neck as an ugly sneer grew on his lips.

"Don't ever try and go against your word with an Aurelian bi-"

"Jesus Dagon, don't be an ass, gentleman like behaviour is clearly dead. How could you sell me out and expect me to willingly sell my body and blood to save my daughter and her friends; when I could do that with my simple powers." Said a voice.

Damon blinked as it seemed like a golden figure appeared out of nowhere. She looked somewhat familiar, as she looked at him over her shoulder. Her raven hair fell past her shoulder, dark unruly tumbles. Her piercing green eyes smiled at him, winking as she said, "Hi boys, I thought you'd need some help getting out of this mess,"

"Uh... Amaranda," he said, for the first time in a long time, stunned.

Amaranda however raised a simple hand, and something like lightening sprang from her palms and weaved around Rebekah, purposely avoiding her and striking Dagon. He flew, and hit the wall. He struggled to his feet snapping . "Amaranda, what are you doing, why are you helping him." Pointing to Damon's dumbfounded expression.

Amaranda smirked and shrugged. "Isnt it obvious. He makes my baby happy."

"Baby? Bonnie?" said Stefan.

Amaranda didn't answer, as she looked to Dagon and said. "I should kill you… I should…. You tried to stop me from coming back to Mystic Falls and fixing things with Bonnie. You tried to hurt Caedmon… and Katarina... How blind could you be? Did you think you wounded me well enough tonight , and I'm surprised you didn't recognize me with Zar—it's a shame-" Amaranda said in a soft tone.

"Wait…. How can you be both of them?" He groaned.

Aramanda shrugged. "Aurelian's don't see everything do they, I admit to that." she said in a ponderous tone. "But you can't you know control some ones life. Free will and all that-"

"She has a destiny she has to uphold!" he yelled.

"Fuck you!" screeched Amaranda, "If that's so true, then you'd be aware of my double life!" and she struck him with a bolt of lightning. Dagon screamed before falling unconscious.

Amaranda turned to Damon, and Damon could see it. He could see it now, the similarities in her eyes, green almonds, fierce and bold like his Bonnie's. Bonnie had her hair too, midnight, full and beautiful.

"Abby," he croaked.

Amaranda, no Abby, he wasn't sure, looked blankly at him, as she walked up to him. Her stoic expression didn't waver at all as she raised her hand and a jolt of lightening seemed to run through him slightly, before he crashed to the floor.

He looked up at her, as she moved to save Stefan. Damon scrambled to his feet and locked eyes with her hauntingly familiar eyes.

"As much as I'd love to talk with you about my white lies, because I'm aware you're dying to know the truth I have to save my baby and the rest of you… oh and Elena… I guess."

Damon had a funny feeling that she knew about Elena and her earlier escapades.

"Err…" he began. "I don't understand…" he said drawing out his words.

Abby sent him a wicked smile.

"I can tell… do you mind helping me though?"  
Damon nodded. "Sure, it's Bonnie."

"I can see… why she chose you…"

"I still don't,"  
Abby shook her head, it was strange seeing her as golden and as unearthly as Bonnie when she transformed, and while it brought up so many questions, he knew their priority was to save her and everyone else.

Abby, walked towards a stunned Rebekah, her eyes a blazing green.

"You… uh saved me…"

"Temporarily. So your brothers don't tear you apart and believe that you've gone to the so called dark side I'm going to have to knock you out."

Rebekah's blue eyes widened in surprise. "What…"

"I did warn you, so don't get pissy…"  
"What?..."

And then Abby backhanded her, Rebekah fell to the floor with a gruesome thud.

"Ouch," said Stefan.

Abby who was moving to the open door, paused and then approached Stefan.

"I can help you understand why she's angry with you," she said in a thoughtful tone.

"Uh…."  
Aramanda smiled sweetly up at him. "It's okay," she said knowingly.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

"Stop!" she cried for the umpteenth time. "Stop hurting her! Bonnie begged. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, as she forced to watch Elena Gilbert, and a knife being plunged into her lower abdomen.

Bonnie felt in unison, the birth of blood bubbling inside her, traveling to her throat encouraging her to throw up.

"Please," she said almost disgusted at the whimper she heard in her tone.

Bonnie blinked, as she was forced to look at the original and the doppelganger. Kol had pushed her down into a chair, but surprisingly he hadn't tied her down, or strapped tape over her mouth. However, her eyes never left the pair as Klaus continued his bloody artistry of Elena.

Bonnie could feel Caroline's wide eyes darting from Elena and herself, as if she was watching an awful movie. Caroline didn't fidget against her bound chair, nor did she speak, she seemed transported by worry and disgust as she watched the scene unfold; silent in her horror.

The room they sat in may have been bare with a few chairs pushed to a side. But she felt hers and Elena's combined yells echoed off the walls, was a score of music to Klaus' sadistic ears.

 _Sick bastard._

Klaus turned to her with a bemused expression plastered on his face. "Why should I. I know you didn't see us at the party, but we saw you. And we saw what Elena did. I told you before Bonnie, family first. She should have been aware of your feelings for Damon, and shouldn't have tried to get with him. She hurt you, so she must pay. It really is simple."

Bonnie groaned as Klaus nipped Elena's cheek. Bonnie couldn't think of a plausible reason to discourage Klaus, because with every injury he was inflicting on Elena it was inflicted on Bonnie too.

"But she's my friend," she said lamely.

"Friend. Some friend who couldn't put your needs before herself, for you." Klaus snarled. "She's a little slut who can't control her hormones. She had Stefan and wasn't satisfied and then wanted Damon. Even though she could see it, even I could see it despite the short period I watched you two, that Damon was falling in love with you. And it was in a new way, because I've been in danger of being mesmerized by the Petrova doppelganger's before. But she couldn't even put his happiness first. She's selfish, and cold, and deserves to die. But before I use her in my sacrifice I will torture her,"

"Please," whimpered Elena, "Please stop I can make you a deal. Please, Elijah told me about your hatred of us doppelgangers . I know where-"

"Elena!" Bonnie roared, which caused Elena to jump.

Klaus turned to look between the two girls looking intensely curious. But Bonnie could only stare at her once best friend. What had happened to her? She wanted to shake her head, but she couldn't, she didn't want to process her descent into…. She couldn't even think of a word.

"Don't get yourself stabbed prematurely, just because you made a slip up," Bonnie moaned, she coughed and a splash of red spattered the smooth marble.

Klaus had personally picked Elena, Bonnie and Caroline to come with him, the threat of Elena's life had been his bargaining point.

Bonnie felt ancient and useless as she watched tears trickle down her cheeks.

 _I want to help you… but Elena… I- ugh, I'm always defending you… always._

Bonnie's head rolled to the side as she took a sharp intake of breath, as she wondered what the hell she could do. She had no powers, and she had no way of asking for help from Cad, Zar or even her mother, because if she even used her Aurelian powers they'd be further screwed.

"Hey Bonnie, Bonnie, don't look disheartened. Please look, I am doing this for you. You know?" Klaus said.

Bonnie's green eyes rested on his handsome face. "Because we're family right…"

"Right…"

"Is it too much to ask how?"

Klaus shrugged.

"I might tell you later when I get my wish,"  
"By killing my friends, and making yourself a hybrid? What is left in you? Is there any humanity? How could Cad have ever been your friend?" Bonnie said.

Klaus' eyes seemed to flash a dangerous dark blue.

"You know nothing little girl,"  
"Well I'd love to know something!" she snapped. "that's why I'm asking you damn it," she struggled to say, blood dribbling down her mouth.

"You're like Rebekah!" he snapped.

And Bonnie felt an absurd rush of familiarity run through her, she'd never had a brother, but his tone hadn't come out menacing, it was child like, as though he was accusing her of stealing his toy.

Bonnie sighed. "Why do you want to be different, Klaus?"

Klaus paused, as he locked eyes with her.

"What are you talking about Bonnie, I've always been different …" he said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

Bonnie opened and the closed her mouth, she didn't know what to say. It was the most human she'd ever seen him. He'd looked like a little boy, lost and confused. And for some reason all Bonnie could think of was a little girl rocking back and forth on the floor, golden fleck drawn to her fresh skin.

"Let us go," she whispered. "Let us go, Klaus…. You have too…. "

"Have too?" he repeated and then began chuckling, "Why do I have too. Do you think my father ever stopped beating me when I asked him to stop because he had too because we were family? Or when my mother and father turned us into vampires; they didn't give us a choice… so why should I give you an opportunity. This world is cruel Bonnie, and I'm trying to protect you!"

"You've got a fucking twisted idea of that mate!" screeched Bonnie.

"I'm trying Bonnie… I am trying to bring you liberty…. The witch, the spare for Elena… If I kill her you'll be free!"

"And here I thought you hated the concept of free will Niklaus. Since freedom derives from that idea," said a sweet voice.

Klaus spun around, a beautiful woman smiled genially at him, her dazzling green eyes rested on him as she crocked her head to the side. Her raven black hair fell down her chest as she slowly raised her hand.

"I can't kill you… because you did keep your promise Niklaus, and you didn't hurt her… but I need all of them alive. I know you've been in pain…"

Klaus' fangs elongated, his body leaning towards her as he stared at Aramanda.

"And who are you… do I know you-"

"No and yes… it's a secret really. But just so you know I'm on a rescue mission," and with an glorious smile, Aramanda, raised a finger, and lightening seemed to circle around her arm, before, she slowly touched his chest and Klaus flew. His eyes widening, his scream silenced by the continuous jolts running threw him.

He crashed into a set of unpacked chairs and crumpled to the floor.

Aramanda turned majestically to Bonnie, and said, "Damon," simply.

Bonnie who stared wide eyed, and watched as her vampire. Her Damon Salvatore, the keeper of her heart strolled into the room. The wounds dotted across his chest made her wince. She struggled to her feet, and tried to take a step forwards. She barely saw Stefan, Matt or Tyler enter the room.

"Da- Damon," she struggled to say, she shuffled towards him. Moving one foot and another, but for some reason she felt weaker than she'd anticipated. Her eyes fluttered dangerously.

"Why do I-"she began, looking behind her, to see Elena, Matt hovering over her. Her eyes fell shut as she crumpled to the floor.

Bonnie's last thoughts were, _Crap, Elena._

* * *

A/N: * Can we talk for a minute,* Guys if you don't know that song it is okay. Look I am so sorry I've been hounded by University work. But I am determined to finish this story.

Right warning you now, you will be a bit confused because everyone is alluding to everything. But don't worry I am starting the next chapter soon so you will understand everything .

But good news; Bamon have finally got together. TFFT Right. We met Kol too and experienced a bombshell!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It will make sense soon.

Love you guys.

Greekgeekable.

P.s. Sorry for all the cursing.

Also P.s, p.s. remember, that this is a mystery story so not everything will make sense.


End file.
